When a Stranger Interferes
by WizardsGirl
Summary: A few months have passed since the events of WPI. When circumstances come to pass, and Harry finds he must travel to Johto for a Journey, what enemies and friends await him? Sequel to WPI. R&R. M for Just In Case... I'm done now... READ PREQUEL 1ST! XP
1. Eggcelent Timing

**A/N: **The long awaited sequel has arrived! Okay, so y'all know I don't own the HP series, or the Pokémon games/movies/TV show. For anybody reading this story that hasn't read it's prequel, I have only this to say:

WTF MAN! GO READ IT!

Thank you, and enjoy.

Wizard: And so it begins…

Rage: I need popcorn… (Leaves for concession stand)

Wizard: (Glares) AT LEAST BRING ME BACK SOME MILK DUDS! Meany head… (Mutters)

"Talking"  
_Thinking_

"_Pokémon Talking"_

"PokeDex Info" "PokeGaze Talking"

Chapter One

The last few warm days of summer were dwindling. Noon arrived in the Region of Kanto on one such day, sending rays of gorgeous gold over the land. Several of these rays landed on a mansion a mile or so west of a place called Pewter City. It was a white mansion, surrounded by forest and fields, with a long driveway where a limo usually sat. A little ways behind it, in a large clearing that would be considered its' backyard, sat a stable. Farther away, through a small patch of trees, down a well-trodden path, was a large pond.

Splashing and playing in this pond, was a group of four kids, and a variety of different types of strange creatures known as Pokémon. There were two girls, and two boys. One of the girls, the oldest, had blue hair that reached a little ways past her chin thanks to a recent haircut. Her hazel eyes were bright with warmth and determination as she threw a foam water toy heavy with water at one of the boys. Her name was Heather, and she had dreams of becoming a magnificent Pokémon Breeder when she got older.

The boy she had attacked ducked under water to avoid it, laughing as soon as he reemerged. He had brown hair with sun-bleached highlights, and his skin was tan from lots of time outside. His eyes were honey brown, and were bright with laughter and playfulness. His name was Eric, but he preferred to be called Ric. He wanted to be a great Pokémon Trainer, and was fascinated by Technical Machines, or moves that you had to teach your Pokémon in order for them to learn, instead of something that they got naturally.

The other girl was his twin, Evelyn, though she preferred to be called Lyn. Her hair was the same color as her brothers, and reached down nearly to her waist, held in check by a braid. Her eyes, the same shade of honey brown as Ric's, were intelligent and observant. Together, they were known as the Terrible Twins, almost always ending each other's sentences. They were both twelve, and would be thirteen in December. She twisted agilely in the water, dodging her brother's throw, and catching the foam-ball.

"Catch Harry!" She cried, slinging it at the final member of the group. He was smaller then the others, and thinner, but he was also the leader. His name is Harry Morsinger, and he was a psychic of great power. Oh, you wouldn't think it, with his small body, elf-like facial-features, messily spiked black hair that was tipped in green, or his large, expressive eyes that were the most remarkable shade of green, or even by the thick band of scars that circled his pale, elegant neck. Of course, you wouldn't have thought that he was from a different world, either, or that he was one of the richest people in this world because of four potions, but he was. And now he was ducking under the water to avoid his friend's attack, swimming deep, where his Dratini, Prophesy, was playing with Zeke, Heather's Magicarp. The boy waved at them cheerfully, cheeks puffed out with his held breath. Prophesy giggled and swam up to him, nuzzling her large white nose against one such cheek, her snake-like blue and white body wrapping around him.

"_Hello Harry,"_ she told him; Harry smiled at her, and then scratched her under the chin before kicking up towards the surface, lungs beginning to ache. That was one of his abilities as a psychic. He could talk to Pokémon. Head erupting from the water, Harry gasped, then laughed warmly as Prophesy popped up beside him, her tail moving in the air behind her, a coo escaping. In her mouth was the foam ball. Grinning, the eleven-year-old psychic took the toy from her and scratched her neck gently, making her thrum with happiness and pleasure, eyes closing.

"I'm going on land for a bit," Harry told his friends, tossing the foam ball to Heather. She smiled and nodded, and Harry turned, swimming for shore. Climbing out, he shook his head like a dog, stretching. He let out a startled laugh as a fluffy towel was dropped on his head, pulling it off in time to watch Bravery, a Fearrow he'd won in a battle, eying him with amusement. He stuck his tongue out at the large russet-colored bird. Chuckling, he dried off, cuddling the soft towel close as he trotted over towards Lord Persian.

Lord Persian was a giant Persian, with large saber teeth, tiger-striped fur, and was one of the first of his kind. An Ancient Pokémon, one of ten. He was lounging in the thick, green grass, napping. Persian, who belonged to Harry's adopted father, Giovanni, was curled up near him, dozing. She had adopted Harry even before Giovanni had, back when the eleven-year-old had been ten, and staying with Giovanni's sister, Sarah, and her family. Plopping down next to the maternal feline, Harry smiled and she yawned, giving him a warm look.

"_Having fun, cub?"_ she asked him; he nodded, stretching out alongside her on his stomach, on top of the towel in case there were chiggers.

"Decided to take a rest," the young psychic explained; the Persian 'Hmm'd' sleepily, flicking her curled tail over his legs. He reached out and gently pet her silky fur. Lord Persian opened one eye to look at him sleepily, then yawned and stretched, rolling onto his side, claws out as he luxuriated in the warm sunlight. A rustling in the bushed nearby got Harry to turn his head to look. A black Ninetails with acid green tails and matching eyes tumbled from the bushes, tails wagging and tongue lolling slightly from his mouth, panting. He looked around, saw Harry, and bounded over.

"_Mama!"_ he cried, prancing around Harry excitedly; Harry smiled slightly. He had raised the Pokémon from egg to Vulpix to Ninetails, and, though Shadow was now an adult, he never ceased calling Harry by the endearment, and the boy didn't mind.

"What is it?" He asked, wondering if the fox-Pokémon had licked something nasty. Shadow had the tendency to lick first, wonder if it was dangerous, and _then_ consider asking questions. It had led to more then one occasion where his poor tongue had needed healing all on it's own.

"_Come quick!"_ the fire-type said, bouncing around. _"Come quick, come quick, come quick! I found something!"_ Harry heaved himself to his feet, smiling indulgently.

"Alight, I'm up," the boy said. "Take me to your find, eh?" The Ninetails let out an excited yip and darted into the bushes once more. Harry hurriedly followed, trotting after his excitable Pokémon. He lost sight of him as they walked farther into the trees, only spotting him when his bright tails caught some stray ray of sunlight and gleamed brightly in the dim lighting. Dodging around a nasty-looking thorn bush, the eleven-year-old swerved past a particularly large tree and saw Shadow with his upper body half-in a bush, tails wagging happily. He pulled out as Harry neared.

"_Look, Mama, look!"_ He whispered excitedly; Harry obligingly knelt and peered into the shadowy confines of the bush. He frowned, squinting. Inside, he could barely make out a few odd shapes. Pulling the bush farther apart, he blinked.

"Whoa," he murmured as he finally saw what was inside the bush. An odd, dead-grass nest lay inside, fragments of broken eggshells scattered within. And, lying on its side near the back of the nest, was a small Pokémon egg. It was a beautiful blue, with a bright green top, that slid down the sides in three torpedo-like designs, pointing towards the bottom, which was a paler blue with purple spots.

"_I found it,"_ Shadow said smugly. _"And I licked it. It tastes like dirt and dust and grass. But I found it!" _Harry ruffled his head, scratching the Ninetails behind his ear as he examined the egg.

"Yes you did, sweetheart," he told the fox-Pokémon. "Do you know if its parents are anywhere nearby?" Shadow shook his head.

"_No one's been here in a month or so. I sniffed around, just to make sure."_ Harry nodded, then carefully reached into the bush and pulled out the egg. It was a little bigger then a softball, and felt a little cool. The boy cradled it in his hands carefully, keeping it close to his chest.

"Come on," he said to his Pokémon. "We need to get this little guy to Professor Oak, so that we know he's okay." Shadow yipped in agreement, and led the way back, this time staying close, and leaping up slightly to sniff the egg every once in a while. When they emerged from the bushes, Harry hurried over to his clothes and set the egg carefully down in the thick grass. Shadow lay down, putting a paw on either side, and watching the egg intently. Apparently, the fox-Pokémon was possessive of his discovery, and was determined that no harm would come to it. Harry shook his head slightly, amused, and let out a sharp whistled.

Lord Persian stood with a stretch, trotting over. Havoc, his unique Ghouleon, slipped from the shadows of a tree, trotting over, his bandanna a little sideways. Prophecy slid from the water, slithering over to coil, snake-like, next to Lord Persian as the Ancient Pokémon sat down patiently. Oridina trotted over from where she'd been playing with flowers. The Charmeleon had made her own crown of flowers, and hummed happily, flaming tail swaying as she came over. Bravery fluttered his large wings, landing on the other side of Lord Persian, matching the cat-Pokémon in height. Harry's friends swam over to shore and climbed out, bright-eyed with curiosity.

"What is it, Harry?" Heather asked, taking her towel when her Ponyta, Dashing, held it up with his mouth. Lyn caught the towel Chloe, her Rhydon, tossed her before the rock-type went back to sleep. Ric muttered a curse as his own towel was dropped on his head much like Harry's was, by his Spearrow, Star. Harry gestured to Shadow, and the fox-Pokémon shifted his tails, eyes remaining on the egg.

"Shadow found an egg in an abandoned nest," he told his friends. "It's been there for a long time, though. I'm going to hurry over to Professor Oaks as fast as I can and get it checked out." Pulling his shrunken pokeballs' from his pocket, he recalled all his Pokémon but Bravery. "I need you to fly me over there in a moment," he told the Fearrow, who nodded easily.

"_As you wish,"_ he replied in a deep voice, utterly serious. Heather took her towel and wrapped it around the egg, the yellow terry cloth providing warmth as well as cushioning.

"Here," she said, carefully handing him the thickly wrapped egg. "Be careful, though. If there _is_ a baby Pokémon in that, it'll be underdeveloped from so long in the shell, and any sudden movement could cause brain damage, or deformities in limbs. It could even stunt the baby's growth, and make it next to impossible to evolve. Or," she added warningly, sternly. "A hard enough movement could even kill the baby. Fly fast, but no sudden movements or turns, okay? Gliding is best." These last things she said to both Harry and Bravery; the two nodded seriously, listening to the older girl intently. The young Breeder-to-be was excellent with Pokémon, and knew how to care for eggs. She was also trying to get a job that allowed her access to Pokémon eggs, so she could learn how to tell the eggs and species apart, so she could care for them properly.

"I need someone to head to the house and tell dad where I'm going and why," he told them; Lyn volunteered.

"Can I borrow Dashing?" she asked Heather, who nodded, going over to the Ponyta. Lyn was light and lithe, so the fire-type should have no trouble carrying her to the house. A makeshift saddle made of Heathers jean jacket, sleeves tied on Dashing's underside, helped her hold on, and Heather showed her how to wrap her arms around the Pokémon's neck so she wasn't burnt by the flaming mane. Not that Dashing would burn her in the first place. He tended to like everyone, but Sasha, seeing as how she was a water-type and all, but that was understandable. The Gyarados didn't like him much either.

"I'm off, Harry said, climbing up onto Bravery's back, placing his knees behind the large birds wing joints and placing the egg between his stomach and the Fearrow's back, and putting his hands on the place where neck met torso, holding firmly. "Remember what Heather said. Gliding is best." Bravery nodded, flapped his wings twice, and launched smoothly into the air.

Harry closed his eyes, and just enjoyed the feeling for a few moments. Opening his eyes, he looked down, watching trees and fields fly by as Bravery picked up speed. Laughing, delighted, Harry tilted his head back and enjoyed the wind on his face. He ducked his head again, though, so his body cradled the egg better, just in case. The usual forty-five minute drive to the Lab was only a five-minute flight. Landing with a pair of small dust twisters, Bravery, tilted his body, crouching so Harry could slide off easier. As the boy did so, cradling the rolled-up towel to his chest, Professor Oak and one of his Aide's hurried out.

Oak was an elderly man, with sharp blue eyes, square chin, quick smile, and gray hair. His hands were calloused from lots of hands-on work with Pokémon that needed special handling, but they were nothing but gentle when doing so. He dissuaded any physical retaliation when Pokémon got rough or unwieldy, believing they can be soothed under the right conditions with words and gentle touches. A few of his Researchers thoroughly disagreed in some cases, but never to his face. He could really have a temper on him…

"Harry!" He cried, smiling widely. Harry smiled and carefully recalled Bravery. "What a pleasant surprise! What can I do for you?" Harry carefully unwrapped the top half of the egg and showed it to the professor.

"Shadow found this egg in an abandoned nest," he explained, carefully handing it to the professor when he held out his hands, absent-mindedly folding Heathers towel over his now-free arm as he spoke. "He said that it didn't look like anyone had been near the nest in at least a month. It may be even longer, I don't know. We wanted to make sure the egg was alright, though, incase there was a baby Pokémon in there." He nodded to the small egg.

"Hmm," Oak said, peering at the egg. "I'll run some tests. Ryan," he said, looking at the Aide. He was a short man, thin, with slicked-back black hair and large, round glasses. His blue eyes were more gray then blue, but were nice all the same. "Why don't you show Harry the newest batch of baby Pokémon while I check on this little guy?" The Aide nodded firmly.

"Yes, Professor," he replied, turning to Harry with a small smile. "Right this way," he said, gesturing, before leading the boy into the lab. Oak disappeared with the egg into a room, and Ryan led Harry to the familiar glass cases. Harry admired the baby Pokémon, smiling when a baby Charmander licked the glass when he saw Harry, cooing and babbling as baby's do. Harry cooed back, wiggling his fingers in front of the glass. He was watching a baby Marril roll around, chewing on the ball on it's tail, when Oak returned with the egg, smiling.

"It's a good thing you brought this little guy straight here, Harry," he told the eleven-year-old, handing him the egg gently. "The tests show that, if it had been left untouched for another week, the fetus would have died. It's a very lucky little Pokémon, I can tell you." Harry sighed, relieved, cuddling it close.

"Do you know what type it is?" He asked; Oak nodded.

"It should be a grass-type considering it's coloring, or maybe a water-type. Of course," he added with a smile, "I once had an egg I was certain was going to be a water-type because it was blue, and it turned out to be a Charmander. Eggs are never totally alike, no matter what. Even if they're from the same parents, they could all look totally different." Harry nodded, stroking a finger down one of the green torpedo designs.

"What do you suggest to take care of it?" He asked; Ryan spoke up.

"Well," he said with a smile, "Lots of human and/or Pokémon interaction are a must, as well as a lot of gentle movement, like walking. That's usually a sure-fire way to get an egg to hatch." Oak nodded, smiling.

"An occasional dip in some cool water would do it some good as well, and perhaps a few minutes every once in a while near a heat source." Harry nodded, smiling.

"Awesome," he said. "Thanks Professor, Ryan," the two nodded in reply. Harry wrapped the egg once more in Heather's towel, heading outside. Once there, he called out Bravery. "Back home, now, big guy," he announced; the Fearrow nodded. Harry smiled at him. "We have a new family member to take care of!" Bravery let out a triumphant cry and took to the air gracefully.

With Sevy, Siri, Remy, and Saber…

Severus groaned softly, blinking open his eyes slowly, only to hiss and lift a paw to block out the bright sunlight.

Wait a minute. Paw? Sunlight? _Paw?_

The Potions Master's eyes shot open again, focusing on his limb. A blue paw moved when he moved his arm, and he quickly raised the other one, finding another paw of the same color. Rolling over quickly, he stumbled to his four paws, looking at himself in shock. About halfway down his body, the blue fur turned to black, ending in a tail that had a yellow star on the end. Sitting down abruptly, he looked around him. Lying a little ways away were three other creatures. One was a gray and black dog-like creature, with a set of slightly protruding fangs. It looked almost like a miniature version of a werewolf, only more dog-like then humanoid.

The other animal was bright green, and also a dog. Its head was nearly rectangular, and yellow lightening bolts slid up it's side. Static flickered occasionally around it, and Severus knew it would shock him if he touched it. Of course, if the static that flickered around his paws was any indication, he was likely to shock back.

The final creature was a small white and black bird. It was sprawled on its back; wings spread wide, feet in the air. Black eyes narrowing, the wizard-turned-cat-thing stalked over to the bird.

"Saber," he called, staring down at the bird. "Sa-a-a-a-a-ber-r-r-r…" he purred, lifting a paw. Smirking, he extended a claw with an experimental flex of his forelimb, and touched the tip to the bird's forehead, right between the eyes. Instantly, electricity flickered from his paw to the bird, shocking it badly. It woke with a startled squawk, wings fluttering and thwacking Severus, who darted a few steps away. The bird managed to use its wings to get itself to its feet, eyes bright green and blinking rapidly. It stared at him, and then looked at the slowly waking pair of canines.

"Uh-oh," the bird said with Saber's voice. "This was not planned." The green dog yawned hugely, exposing needle-sharp teeth.

"What the bloody hell's going on?" it asked in Sirius's voice, blue eyes bewildered as it stared around. It stared at Severus. "Sev?" The Potions Master nodded.

"Sirius?" Remus asked from the gray and black dogs body, amber eyes sleepy and confused. Sirius stared at him, blue eyes incredulous, before looking down at himself. Then he looked over at Severus, and slowly smirked.

"Aren't you a pwetty pussy, Sev," he crooned sweetly; Severus's eyes narrowed dangerously. Electricity danced around his fur.

"Watch it, green-mutt," he growled; Remus sighed and staggered to his feet, giving them a droll look.

"Children," he said in his best teacher voice; they looked at him. "I believe that we should figure out what's happening before you two kill each other." Severus and Sirius nodded, and all three of them turned narrowed eyes on Saber, who fluttered his wings.

"Alright," he said, clearing his throat nervously. "First of all, I want you all to know that this wasn't planned. I did not do this on purpose, it was a freak accident, I am not to blame. Okay?" They remained silent, staring at him. The bird ruffled his feathers nervously. "Er, anyways, on to the explanation, yes?" He took a deep breath.

"Let me tell you about Pokémon…" he started, and the Shinx, Poochyena, and Electrike sat down to listen to the Phoenix-turned-Starly.

**A/N:** Ta-Da! And yes, I put them in Sinnoh, before anyone asks. No, Harry is not heading there automatically. Why do people always assume that? Anyways, R&R plz!


	2. Let the Games Begin

**A/N: **Hey everyone? So, wudduh y'all think about the first chapter, Eh? Was it okay? I always have to put the Disclaimer in there, just in case someone who DOESN'T know all that pops up.

Wizard: Not likely to happen, but…

Harry: It's procedure… We should break it!  
Rage: (Smacks him a lá Gibbs) We'd get kicked out, moron.

Harry: Owie! (Runs to Giovanni, tears in eyes) DAD! She hurted meh! (Hides behind him)

Giovanni: (Evil-Demonicness-Of-Parental-Over-Protection-Revenge) XC RAWR!

Rage: O_O (Runs Away)

Giovanni: (Chases)

Harry: (Smirks triumphantly) Ah, so _this_ is why kids want to be an only child! It's brilliant. (Lays back on recliner, relaxing)

Wizard: O_o o_O (Backs away…Slowly…)

"Talking"

Thoughts

"_Pokémon Talking"_

"PokeDex Info" "PokeGaze Info"

"Egg-Reader Info"

Chapter Two

"_Hey Mama?"_ Shadow asked from where he was lying on his back, nose touching the egg as they sat on the floor. They were in the library, where Harry and his friends were looking up things on eggs and pregnant Pokémon… Well, Heather was the one with the pregnant Pokémon book, and was looking so enthralled that Harry decided to ask Giovanni if he could give the girl the three-inch-thick book.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Harry asked, glancing over as he reached the end of the sentence, finger holding his place.

"_How did you know I was a boy?"_ Harry blinked, leaning over the table so he could look at the fox better.

"I didn't," he replied, blinking. Shadow looked over at him, confused.

"_But how did you know you loved me?" _he asked, confused; Harry frowned, confused.

"Baby," he said, "I'd have loved you whether or not you were a boy or a girl. You could have been both or neither, and I _still_ would have loved you. You're my baby, Shadow." He smiled at the Ninetails; and Shadow ducked his head shyly.

"_Does that mean this is _my_ baby?"_ he asked, nudging the egg gently, careful not to tip it. Harry smiled.

"More of a baby brother or sister, hon," Harry replied. "If it was an egg that belonged to the same species, _then _you could call it your baby, but otherwise I don't think so. Of course," he added, smiling at the fox, "I'm your Mama even though Felicity gave birth to you, so I guess any egg could be your baby. You just have to help it hatch." Shadow nodded, and went back to lying upside-down, nose touching the egg. Harry shook his head. Ric sighed and closed his book, looking over at the black-haired boy.

"Every book we've looked through talks about people who have eggs on a Journey," he told the boy, tapping the small pile of books they'd found that talked about Pokémon eggs in detail. Lyn nodded and Heather looked up, lips pursed.

"Well," the blue haired girl said, "That's because a Journey is the best way to get an egg hatched. Professor Oak even told you." Harry frowned. "Lots of walking helps, as well as lots of interactions with humans and Pokémon."

"That's practically the _definition_ of a Journey," Lyn said, frowning; Heather shrugged. Harry looked thoughtful, fingers tapping lightly on the wood table.

"I've got an idea," he said after a few moments. The other three Tricksters, as their group had come to call itself, all looked at him. "We need a Journey," he told them. "Why don't we see if we can go to Johto?"

"Johto?" Lyn asked, frowning. "Why Johto?" Harry smiled and shrugged.

"We've already fought all of the Gym Leaders in this Region. Why not try them out in another, you know? And Johto is the closest one, so I thought…" He shrugged again, looking sheepish. The group looked at each other, and then grinned.

"We'll call our parents!" The twins said in unison; Heater nodded.

"I'll call my dad," she said; Harry smiled.

"And I'll go talk to _my_ dad," he said, standing. Stepping over one of Shadow's tails, Harry gently scooped up the egg. They all left the books where they lay, knowing they would be there when they returned. The twins went to one of the phones in one corner of the library and Heather went to another. Harry trotted up to the second floor, and to the large mahogany door. He knocked three times, firmly.

"Come in," Giovanni's strong voice called; Harry opened the door and stepped in. The billionaire was sitting behind his large desk, typing rapidly on his computer; slim, frameless, rectangular reading glasses perched on his nose. He'd told Harry once that he could definitely afford the surgery to fix them, but he thought it was much simpler to use the glasses. After all, he'd reasoned, it's not like anyone would make fun of him, and he only needed them to read his computer, the lighting making it difficult as the words tended to get fuzzy.

Harry admired his adoptive father a lot. Rich and powerful, Giovanni had opportunity and intelligence enough to change the world in the way of his choosing. Before he'd met Harry, the billionaire was using his corporation, Team Rocket, to steal Pokémon. After Harry had made one offhand suggestion, though, he had turned the once "evil" business into something good, by rescuing abused, unhappy, or abandoned Pokémon, as well as beginning programs that helped his Rockets train their own Pokémon and wild Pokémon that they managed to catch. And his other corporation, Giovanni Technology, was creating newer, faster ways for Trainers to take care of their Pokémon, help them, sooth injured Pokémon, and other things as well. The Giovanni Tech. workers were the ones that created the PokeDex and Harry's own PokeGaze prototype, which was in his room on his bedside table, along with his large collection of necklaces.

As Harry watched the billionaire typing, fingers moving easily and gracefully, he couldn't help but find similarities between him and his father. They had the same black hair, though Giovanni's was much tamer and slicked back. Their eyes were both jewel bright, with Harry's emerald and Giovanni's bright sapphire. And they both had long, thin pianists fingers, made for fast, delicate work.

Giovanni looked up, and smiled, teeth white and straight in his handsome, tan face. Harry smiled back and walked farther into the room. The businessman pushed back from his desk, and Harry moved around it to hug him, egg carefully moved out of the way so it wouldn't be squished.

"Hello, Harry," the Rocket leader said with a smile, kissing his forehead. Harry had noticed that, in private and with certain people, Giovanni tended to smile a lot more. It looked good on him.

"Hey, dad," Harry greeted back, smiling warmly. He hopped into the businessman's lap without embarrassment, snuggling in, and showed him the egg. Giovanni touched it with one finger, trailing it around the tip of it.

"It's rather beautiful, isn't it?" The older man asked; Harry nodded.

"Shadow wants it to be _his _baby," the eleven-year-old said; Giovanni smiled.

"He's an odd one, that Ninetails," he murmured. "But very useful." Harry nodded, then bit his lip.

"Dad," he began, then hesitated. He took a deep breath. "Me and the guys want to go to Johto and start a Journey," he blurted; Giovanni nodded, relaxed.

"This has to do with the egg, doesn't it?" The businessman asked; Harry nodded, eyes shy. Giovanni smiled at him. "I thought you might want to do this," he told the boy, pulling open a drawer. He pulled out a small green square that was about two inches long and wide, and showed it to Harry. It had a black screen, and a small green button in one corner. "May I see the egg?" He asked; Harry set it carefully in his larger hand. Giovanni placed the square against the widest part of the egg and pushed the button.

Instantly, a thin, flexible band of green erupted from both sides of the square and wrapped seamlessly around the egg. The screen blinked on.

"Egg-Reader Activated," it chimed cheerfully. "Subject Egg Analysis Program Begun."

"Whoa," Harry blurted, eyes wide. Giovanni handed him the egg again, smiling smugly at his son's reaction.

"We're working to make the next one, Egg-Reader 2.0, able to tell you what the Pokémon inside is after it develops a bit. Like an ultrasound." Harry examined the green square. "I have some more for your friends." Harry looked up at him, blinking. "And their own PokeGaze's as well, in different colors," he added. "We're putting them on the market in September." Harry smiled slowly.

"Awesome," he said, then poked the screen of the Egg-Reader. It blinked.

"Egg Analysis complete," it told him cheerfully. "Findings: Seven thousand, eight-hundred twenty-six steps until complete growth reached. Suggestions: Incubate for five minutes daily until goal steps reached, or submerge in cool water twice daily until goal reached. Note: Keep Egg away from open flames or anything below forty-five degrees Fahrenheit, or permanent damage to the fetus may be caused. Thank You!" Harry blinked, startled.

"Oh," he said, slowly grinning. "That is just fantastic. You've outdone yourself, dad." Giovanni smirked, smug.

"Version 2.0 will be even better," he replied easily; Harry shook his head. Giovanni pulled two bags from the drawer, each holding the PokeGaze and Egg-Reader's that belonged to Harry's friend. "I trust you to explain how they all work," he told the eleven-year-old, handing him the bags. Harry grinned and kissed him on the cheek.

"You spoil me," he told him; Giovanni smirked again.

"I'm a single billionaire technology genius and you're my only child," he replied. "I'm allowed to spoil you." Harry looked up at him from lowered lashes, smirked.

"If you'd actually asked her, I'm sure Erika would love to repair that 'single' status," he said slyly, and was gratified by the blush that lit Giovanni's cheeks lightly. "Come on dad," he needled. "She likes you, you like her, I love you both. It's perfect!" Giovanni scowled at him.

"So glad I have your permission, Harry," he said dourly; Harry rolled his eyes and poked him in the chest.

"You said it yourself, dad," he replied. "You're a billionaire technology genius with a single child. She's a beautiful perfume protégée whose business is raking in thousands, and she loves children. You think she's gorgeous, she thinks you're hot, what's the problem?" He gave his dad an exasperated look. Giovanni muttered, scowling at him darkly. Making an annoyed sound, Harry reached over and hit the five on his dad's phone, and the call button. Giovanni blinked, as "CALLING ERIKA…" appeared on the blank screen above the phone in bright blue.

"You have her on speed dial?" He asked his son incredulously. "On _my _phone?" Harry smirked at him, eyes glinting. "You devious little-" he was interrupted by the phone being answered.

"Hello?" Erika asked, her beautiful face appearing on the screen. Giovanni sent his son a dark look as the young psychic beamed innocently at the Perfume Mistress.

"Hi, Erika!" Harry said, waving. "Dad was being silly, so I decided to make his choice for him and call you. Would you like to have dinner with dad tomorrow?" He asked; Giovanni opened his mouth to say something.

"Yes," Erika blurted, cheeks going red; Giovanni closed his mouth, blinking at her. "I mean, yes, I'd love to." She peered at them shyly; Giovanni cleared his throat, his cheeks also pinking.

"Excellent," he said with a nod. "Shall I pick you up around eight?" He asked; she nodded, smiling shyly but beautifully. "Wonderful. What would you like to eat?" She shifted, pushing a strand of her bound, black hair behind her ear.

"I like Italian," she told him; he smiled.

"Italian it is, then. It appears that I'll be seeing you tomorrow," he told her, smiling; she smiled back.

"It appears so. Goodbye, Giovanni," she said. "Bye Harry!"

"Goodbye," both of them replied; the screen went blank. Instantly, Harry was out of Giovanni's lap, laughing as the older man tried to grab him, growling.

"That," Giovanni growled. "Was the single most embarrassing moment in my adult life. I can't _believe_ you did that!" Harry laughed again, dancing away, egg in hand.

"Bye dad!" He called, running out the door. He was still grinning when he burst back into the library, where his friends were.

"What took you so long?" The twins asked in unison; Harry carefully set the egg on the table.

"Oh, just setting my dad up on a date with Erika," he replied flippantly. Heather grinned.

"Ooh, nice one," she said, giving the younger boy a high-five. Lyn and Ric examined the Egg-Reader. Putting the bags on the table, Harry quickly explained the how it worked, as well as how the PokeGaze's worked and how they were each to pick one. Ric got himself the red set; Lyn got the yellow. Heather happily got the purple, which cheered her up some.

"Dad say's I can't go to Johto," she told them after she had clipped her PokeGaze on he right ear and slipped her own Egg-Reader into her pocket. "He's gotten me a job at a Daycare, and the old couple living there said that if I ever found a Pokémon egg that the Pokémon's Trainer doesn't want, I can keep it, so this'll definitely come in handy!" She announced, throwing her arms around Harry, who then had the awkward moment of being almost suffocated against her small breasts. When she released him, his cheeks were pink and he coughed, clearing his throat, embarrassed. Ric snickered at him; Lyn smacked her brother upside the head.

"We can go. Mom and dad have some business to look after in the Hoenn Region, so this was a big relief for them," Lyn told Harry with a sympathetic smile; the psychic nodded, then looked over at his Pokémon, who were relaxing around the room with the exception of Bravery, who was sitting out on the roof like some strange, creepy, feathered gargoyle. They all looked back at him with varying expressions. Lord Persian and Havoc looked solemn but accepting; Oridina and Shadow looked like they were going to start crying soon. Prophesy gave him a creepy, knowing look that made him shift slightly and feel like he'd missed some vital clue somewhere. Like he said, it was creepy. But then again, the Dratini _did_ tend to know things before they happened… Maybe she was psychic? Harry shook his head slightly and returned to the point at hand.

"Can you guys give me a moment?" He asked his friends; they nodded and left. Harry walked over to his Pokémon and sat down in the chair closest to them. Shadow slunk forward and put his head on Harry's lap, ears back and tails down, staring up at him with large, sorrowful eyes. Harry pet his head gently with a soft sigh.

"_I don't want you to go, Mama," _the Ninetails said with a soft whine._ "But I know you have to." _His acid green eyes flicked over to the table, where the egg sat. _"Will you come back?" _Harry smiled gently.

"With the hatched Pokémon and whatever Pokémon I gain on the Journey. You'll have lots of new friends to play with when I do." The Ninetails looked much happier at that, and moved away after licking the boys face, tails lifting a bit as he hurriedly trotted out of the room. Oridina moved forward and stared up at Harry, her narrow and sharp-cheeked face looking surprisingly elegant. She peered up at him, holding her flaming tail in uncertain claws.

"_Come back safely, Harry,"_ she said softly; Harry smiled and kissed her forehead, hugging her gently after she let go of her tail. Didn't want to get burned, after all… It wasn't pleasant _at all_.

"As safe as possible, baby girl," he murmured, kissing her head again. She nodded and trotted away, most likely to find something to eat in the kitchen. Harry turned his eyes on Havoc when the Ghouleon stepped forward, his silver pupils narrowed to near-invisible slits. Havoc had been Harry's first Pokémon, and had been an insult slinging Eevee who loved to attack and race. As an evolved Pokémon, though, he was much quieter, and his words tended to have a snake-like hiss to them.

"_I hope," _he said softly, silkily, _"that these new Pokémon wont consume your time for too long, Harry. We shall mss you dearly."_ He flicked his whip-like tail, making a loud crack, before nodding and slinking out of the room with near-slithering movements. Harry blinked; then shook his head. His Pokémon changed so drastically sometimes. It was kind of weird… Lord Persian sat in front of him and gave him a stern look.

"_Any and all Pokémon brought under this roof will have to learn the rules and learn them fast, you know,"_ he told the boy, who nodded with an amused look. The Ancient Pokémon nodded back regally and left the room. Harry turned his bright green eyes on Prophesy, who slid over, up, and around him to drape across his shoulders like some strange, living scarf.

"_I don't know why they're all saying goodbye,"_ she told him with a curious tilt of her head. _"You're not leaving for a few days, at least." _Harry ginned and nodded.

"But this way," he explained, "we don't have to have a big, mushy goodbye the day I _do_ leave." Prophesy cooed and nuzzled his temple as he reached up and scratched her neck gently. They sat like that for a few moments, content.

"_You know that we'll probably still have a big, mushy goodbye anyways, right?" _the Dratini asked; Harry smiled slightly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, my sweet," he murmured, then stood. "Let's go and see what my friends are doing, shall we?" Harry set the Dratini down and, in a fit of abrupt boredom, closed his eyes and concentrated.

His body lifted into the air as it began to shrink. His clothes sank into his flesh as it turned bubble-gum pink. **(A/N:** I _just_ realized that 'shrink' and 'pink rhymed… Srry for interrupting.**) **His head and limbs became mouse-like, and a long tail curled up from behind him. It was tipped in a lion-like tuft of wild black hair, thick and silky, and the same hair shifted on his head. His eyes opened abruptly, all parts of them glowing a bright green. As the glowing faded back to his usual colors, he cooed and flipped, making sure he'd fully transformed into his Mew-form, known as Mischief. Cooing happily, he floated out the door, Prophesy slithering after him with cheerful coos of her own. They slipped down the hall, following the sounds of laughter and loud voices.

"That wasn't nice at _all_!" Lyn complained, trying to help Shadow, who had somehow gotten his head stuck in a vase. Harry/Mischief tilted his head, curious.

"I know," Heather said, smiling weakly. "But he just looked so ridiculous, I couldn't help it! Here, let me help." The older girl moved over and they worked together, twisting the vase carefully. Ric was still snickering, so Harry/Mischief looked around and concentrated, eyes narrowing. Behind Ric, a wine bottle lifted from it's ice bucket, and the bucket rose. It floated silently until it was above the oblivious boy. With a mischievous grin, the Mew let out a coo, catching the boy's attention.

"Harry," he said, blinking; Mischief grinned and twirled his tail-tip. The bucket of ice and what water that had melted in it dumped on the boy, making him screech. The boy-turned-Mew did multiple back flips, giggling furiously as he stopped the ice and water from hitting the floor and sent it back to the bucket. The wine bottle lifted and settled back into place. Ric shuddered and shivered, teeth chattering and eyes huge with shock. Still laughing slightly, Mischief flicked his tail again, and a nearby blanket wrapped itself around the older boy. He clutched the blanket close and huddled on the still-dry chair he was in. Heather and Lyn sent him smirks as they finally got the vase off of the Ninetails head.

Shadow sneezed multiple times, shaking dust and cobwebs from his head and blinking watery eyes. He dropped the object in his mouth as he sneezed some more, sending up small clouds of dust that was making the black fur of his head a dark gray. Eyes catching on the shiny thing, Mischief floated down and scooped it up, spiraling up to float near the crystal chandelier at the top. He examined the shiny object in his tiny, mouse-like hands, sniffing it.

It was a pen, silver and black, with the Team Rocket's symbol on it. It smelled like lavender and rosemary, for some odd reason. Floating on his back, tail waving lazily, he floated in a slow circle around the chandelier, admiring the silver pen and watching as the light glinted off of it. It made him look strangely like an otter with a muscle.

"_Shiny," _he said aloud, cooing. He promptly shoved the pen in his mouth, gnawing on it, eyes closing happily in childish bliss. In his mind, Harry sat cross-legged in the glowing green mass that was the core of his psychic abilities. Floating around him was the cheerful and singing form of Mischief, his Mew form and personality. The Mew loved to sing, even if he didn't know the entire song, but just a few lines. It made for interesting entertainment, to say the least.

"_To the left, to the left,_

"_Everything you own in a box to the left!_

"_Yeah in the closet,_

"_Yeah that's my stuff._

"_Boy if I bought it,_

"_Will you please don't touch!"__*****_ Harry snorted with amusement.

"Where did you _learn _that?" he asked. "I've never heard it before." The Mew giggled, eyes gleaming with his namesake.

"_I know lots of things you don't, silly,"_ he replied, doing lazy flips. Humming, he began to sing again, a haunting tune this time.

"_It's Truuuuuue,_

"_We're all a little,_

"_In-saaaane._

"_And it's sooooo Truuuuuue-"__**** **_Harry interrupted him with his own song,

"Don't go

"Away, again.

"I wanna be more then a

"Phone call at four AM!

"Seems like every time you

"Come back home,

"It's just to steal my heart and leeeave!" Mischief happily sang the second part of the chorus,

"_Don't go,_

"_Away, again._

"_I wanna be more then a_

"_Story You Tell Your Friends!_

"_Seems like every time you_

"_Come back home,_

"_It's just to make me fall Agaaain!"__*******_

They laughed together and Harry started a new song cheerfully as their body continued to float around in the real world lazily.

"Can we sail to Spain,

"Just me and you?

"Open Ocean and the,

"Bright Blue Sky above."

"_What do you_

"_Waaaant, do you want the moon?_

"_I'll get it for you."_

"From the top so High,

"To the Valley Low,

"I wanna give you whatever you Need

"So just let me Know!"

"'_Cause all I want,_

"_Is more of Yoooooooouuuu._

"_All I Waaaant,_

"_Is Yoooooooouuuu!"_

"Give me a chance,

"She says"

"_Just take my hand,_

"_She says"_

"I don't want

"Aaany-thiing!"

"_Lets make our getaway,_

"_Just me and you Babe"_

"The rest of the world can Wait.

"' Cause I've been waiting for Yoooooooouuuu!"

"_Ooooooooh! Oooh! Been waiting for,_

"_Yoooooooouuuu, Ooooooooh!"_

"With the world we Know,

"Wai-ting on hold,

"Do you think we could

"Really just be alone?"

"_Far from all that seems to_

"_Keep us,_

"_Apaaaart?"_

"I need you!"

"_So don't leave yet!"_

"Find a way to stay!"

"_Even if just for a Moment!"_

"'Cause all I Neeeed,"

"_Is more of Yoooooooouuuu!"_

"All I Waaaant, is more of,

"_Yoooooooouuuu!"_

"Give me a chance,

"She says"

"_Just take my hand,_

"_She says"_

"I don't want

"Aaany-thiing!"

"_Lets make our getaway,_

"_Just me and you Babe"_

"The rest of the world can Wait.

"'Cause I've been waiting for Yoooooooouuuu!"

"_Ooooooooh! Oooh! Been waiting for,_

"_Yoooouu, Ooooooooh!"_

"Give me a chance,

"She says"

"_Just take my hand,_

"_She says"_

"I don't want

"Anything."

"_Lets make our getaway,_

"_Just me and you Babe"_

"The rest of the world can Wait."

"'_Cause I've been waiting for Yoooooooouuuu."_

"_Ooooooooh. I've been waiting for,_

"_Yoooouu, Ooooooooh."_

"Give me a chance!

"She says"

"_Just take my hand!_

"_She says"_

"I don't want

"Aaany-thiing."

"_Lets make our getaway,_

"_Just me and you Babe"_

"The rest of the world can Wait!"

"'_Cause I've been waiting for Yoooooooouuuu!"_

"_Ooooooooh!" _

"I've been waiting for,"

"_Yoooouu, Ooooooooh!"__********_

Laughing as they finished, the two settled down into they pulsing, bright green core and sighed happily, feeling relaxed and at ease.

It was going to be an interesting Journey that they'd embark on in a few days. They wanted to be ready for it, and anything it threw at them. After all, how else were they supposed to have fun?

**A/N:** Yay! Chappy number two is finite! R&R!

***** - I don't remember the name of this song, but this is one of my favorite parts to it!

****** - Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence

******* - A Story You Tell Your Friends by Every Avenue (Awesome song, btw )

******** - Spain by Between The Trees (OMG I _**JUST**_ found this band and I LOVE IT! ^Squee!^ Clears throat You heard nothing. Nothing!)


	3. Shopping Jamberie

**A/N: **Hey guys! I was in a mood to make people sing, okay? That explains the last bits of the last chapter. Sorry for those who didn't appreciate it.

Wizard: They're just jealous they can't sing so good!

Rage: Totally. (Nods solemnly) Ooh! Cookie! (Ruins Solemness)

Wizard: Cookie? Where? MEHN! (Attacks single chocolate-chip cookie that rolls by.)  
Rage: NOOOO! MINE! (Attacks Wizard. They roll out of sight behind cookie)

Harry: (Sighs and steps forward) Please read and review. For our sanity, okay? (Eyes land on a ring as it rolls out of sight) SHINY! MINE! (Chases)

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"_Pokémon Talking"_

"_PokeDex Info"_

"PokeGaze Info"

"Egg-Reader Info"__

Chapter Three

Three days had passed. Harry and the Tricksters were in the back of the limo, on their way to Pewter to buy supplies, even Heather. The blue haired girl had spent two days at her new job, and was wearing a dreamy expression.

"The old couple that own the Daycare," she told her friends, "have a grandson named Roger. H's _perfect_! He gorgeous, and the way he handles Pokémon is awesome! He's so good with them, especially the little ones. He's so kind and patient and smart and jut wonderful! _And_ he wants to be a Breeder!" she sighed dreamily. "I think I'm in love. I really do." Harry smiled at her, and Lyn gave a wistful sigh. Ric gagged and wrinkled his nose. Max, the driver, chuckled slightly, listening.

"He sounds great, Heather," Lyn said; then she blinked and her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! We forgot!" she turned her eyes on Harry, expression eager. "How did Giovanni's date go?" Heather and Ric focused on the psychic, who grinned.

"Really good, apparently," he told them. "They're going out again tonight." Lyn and Heather squealed.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Heather gushed. "Erika is so beautiful and Giovanni and her are _perfect_ for each other!" Lyn nodded enthusiastically.

"What did she wear?" he demanded. "Where did they go to eat?" Harry laughed with warmth.

"She wore this beautiful, no-sleeve, sparkling blue dress. Dad nearly swallowed his tongue, I swear!" He laughed and his friends grinned. "They went to this expensive restaurant, and didn't get back until nearly midnight. Dad's taking her out to the Pokémon Reservation, so she can gather some rare ingredients for perfumes and such, and then they're going on a boat ride for a while." Heather and Lyn sighed; Ric smiled slightly.

"It's so romantic," Heather said; Lyn nodded.

"And Giovanni knows how to get to a girls heart. Wish I could find a boyfriend like that," the twelve-year-old added. Heather nodded; then blinked.

"Wait a minute!" She said, turning bewildered eyes on the younger girl. "What are _you_ worrying about guys and stuff? You're twelve!" Lyn huffed, insulted.

"I'm almost thirteen!" she complained; Heather shook her head.

"You're still too young," she announced; Lyn would have argued more, but the limo slid to a stop in front of the store. They piled out and formed to groups. Harry and Lyn went one direction, Ric and Heather in the other. They'd meet up at the Pokémon Center when they finished, like they always did. Harry was wearing his gold backpack and many necklaces, his fingerless black gloves over the electric blue ones he'd gotten for his birthday. His Go-Goggles perched on top of his head. Humming, he led the way through the store.

"I need more gear," Lyn told him; he nodded, turning towards the Journey Shop, a newer store that sold all the things needed for a Journey, except the things you could only get at the PokéShop. Lyn grabbed a new backpack from the rack by the door, this one pink with little yellow hearts on it, and in much better shape then her old brown one, which had ripped at the bottom. She also grabbed a basket, putting the backpack in it. Harry grabbed a basket for himself as well, trotting down the aisles. His own backpack carried the egg in it, wrapped in a towel, and was only a little beat-up looking compared to the way it looked when he'd first gotten it.

As they walked around, Lyn put objects in her basket that Harry had never seen before. Four Sooth Scarves, two Quick Claws, a thing called a PokéGear that allowed you to check a map, call people, and listen to the radio all in one, and a box that had twenty random TM's. Harry grabbed a PokéGear for himself and a box of TM's as well, and then continued to browse. He found a section that sold bandannas, ribbons, and bowties that turned hits into experience for Pokémon, and grabbed two of every color. He also grabbed a box of envelopes Pokémon could carry, so that he could mail people if he wanted or couldn't call.

"Look at this!" Lyn said; Harry turned to find her sparkly-eyed, cuddling a PokéDoll of a Goldeen. "It's adorable!" Harry smiled at her.

"Then get it," he replied; she looked suddenly uncertain.

"But I don't need it," she said; Harry smiled at her.

"No," he replied, "but it makes you happy, so get it. You can leave it at home if you want, and maybe send more home when we're on our Journey. Life's too short to worry about things you need if you can't have the things that make you happy. Here," he added, going over to the aisle that held the PokéDolls. "I'll get one for me as well." He examined the Dolls, and finally took one that looked like a Vulpix. "I'll even take it on the Journey," he told Lyn. "It'll remind me of Shadow." Lyn smiled shyly and set her Goldeen Doll in her basket. Harry followed suit with his Vulpix Doll.

"What else do we need?" The girl asked; Harry pursed his lips.

"Do they sell Berries here?" He asked; a voice spoke up behind them, making them jump.

"Yes, they do." Harry and Lyn whirled, staring at the teenager who stood behind them. His hair was reddish brown, and his handsome face was tan and thin, with high cheekbones and a roman nose. His gray eyes were gentle and amused. He looked about seventeen, give or take, and was wearing what Harry knew was the usual clothes Breeders wore, minus the bandanna that signified a true Breeder from a trainee. A white t-shirt, red pants, and a red half-jacket that had a pokeball, with a set of silver wings coming out of its sides, on the back. Heather had similar clothes in purple on that day.

"The berries are in aisle three," he told them with an easy smile. Harry looked at him.

"Would you happen to be Roger?" he asked; the boy blinked, startled.

"Yeah," he replied. "How'd you know?" Harry smiled slightly.

"I'm Harry Morsinger," he replied. "I'm Heather's friend." He caught the blush that pinked the older boys cheeks at his friends name, and shared a knowing look with Lyn, who was biting her lip and smiling.

"You're Heathers friend Harry?" He managed. "The psychic one?" Harry nodded; they shook hands. "It's nice to meet you! She talks about you all the time. As well as the Terrible Twins…?" he ended it in a slight question; Lyn stepped forward with a beaming smile.

"I'm Evelyn," she greeted. "But everyone calls me Lyn. I'm one half of the Terrible Twins. My brother Ric is the other. It's a pleasure to meet you!" She gave his hand a cheerful shake. "Heather talks about you _all the time!_" The boys face lit up.

"She does?" he blurted; then blushed. "I, I mean, she does?" he tried, nonchalantly; Lyn giggled.

"Yep! She says you're great with Pokémon." Roger beamed, obviously pleased; he walked with the two over to aisle three, where several different kinds of berries sat in jars, bags, and separate sections. Harry grabbed a small bag of mixed berries and set it in his basket, then jumped up to grab a bag of dried berries that were also a mixture of all the berries.

"It's a trail mix," he muttered, and snickered softly. Lyn rolled her eyes in amusement.

"You're too easily entertained," she told him; he stuck his tongue out at her, then blinked as noise erupted from his pocket.

"_What's this? It's shiny. Wonder if I can chew on it…"_ Came from his pocket, though everyone else heard a series of curious coos, yips, and whines. Harry snorted and pulled out his cell phone, hitting the answer button. A screen came out and sat up, and Heathers face appeared.

"Hey Harry?" She said. "Which is better: Apple Jelly or Grape Jelly?" He blinked, startled.

"Why?" he asked; she scowled.

"Ric says Grape Jelly is better, but I think Apple Jelly is better, and he said it's not, but he's never even had it before!" Harry rolled his eyes.

"How on Earth did you get on this subject?" he demanded as he trotted over to the next aisle and scooped up a couple of different things made for baby Pokémon. He got two of each thing, in pink and blue, as well as a few things in purple, green, yellow, and orange.

"I have no idea," Heather replied.

"Well," Harry said, "I like strawberry, Lyn likes peach, Shadow likes all of them mixed together, and Roger wants to talk to you," he said cheerfully, handing the phone to the wide-eyed Breeder-to-be. He sputtered and blushed.

"Um," he said, flushing. "Hi?" he managed meekly. Harry heard Heather give a shy hi back, and then he watched as Roger moved a little ways away and they began to talk.

"If you keep this up, Harry," Lyn said as she also scooped up some baby things. "You're going to have to start charging money to play match-maker." Harry snorted.

"No thank you," he said easily. "Too much drama." Lyn smiled and shook her head, amused.

"If you say so," she told him as they moved to the counter and started piling their things onto it. Harry paid for everything. They put everything into their bags, Harry being careful with the egg. He took his phone back from a blushing Roger and lead the way out of the shop and towards the PokéShop. Roger and Lyn quickly followed him, the older boy apparently deciding that he'd stick close to the two. _He's probably hoping we'll meet up with Heather and Ric_, Harry thought with amusement.

At the PokéShop, they separated with baskets. Harry filled his basket with potions, antidotes, Heal's and Cures, as well as several different kinds of Pokémon Food for different types of Pokémon. He normally made his own, but he liked to mix things up every now and again. Lyn got about half as much as he did, and looked bemused as they set everything on the counter. Roger just stared, startled.

"All of this," Harry told the disbelieving teen behind the counter. "And we'll take sixty pokeballs, thirty Great Balls, twenty-one Ultra Balls, six of the longest Escape Ropes you have and twenty-seven Revives." The teen reluctantly gathered it all up and stared at the large pile. Then rung it all up.

"That's twenty-seven thousand, six hundred and fifty dollars, kid," he said, giving him a cold look and a sneer. "Think your daddy will be happy about _that_?" Harry gave him an amused and exasperated look, but Lyn answered.

"I think Giovanni will believe you got the cheaper things," she told Harry, who snorted.

"He would." He handed over his card to the gaping kid, who swiped it and went pale.

"M-M-Mr. Morsinger?" he choked out; Harry beamed at him, eyes viciously cold.

"Where do I signature?" He asked; dazed looking, now, the teen handed him a small electric pad and it's pen. Harry took it and neatly signed in a loopy, elegant scrawl. "Thank you"-he peered dismissively at the boy's nametag-"Kevin. It was a pleasure." He and Lyn took their bags and left, Harry first with an important air. As soon as they were outside, he dropped back to be beside Lyn and shook his head.

"Why do people think that because I'm small and feminine, that I must be weak and powerless?" he demanded; Lyn gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Because that way when you slap them in the face with the great amount of power you _do_ have, it'll hurt ten times more." Harry smiled at her, but she could see the sadness and the shadow of past pain in his green eyes. Wrapping an arm around the smaller boy's shoulder, she squeezed him gently. Sometimes even the Tricksters tended to forget Harry was just another kid, even though he had massive power and was the leader. He was still a kid. A kid who was once abused, then came to another world where he found friends and family, was tortured by an egomaniac, was almost killed by a psychotic old guy named Dumbledore, and lost a dear friend who killed herself to save him. Sometimes they forgot all of that; sometimes they wished they could, and that he could as well, if only for a little while.

"Come on," she said softly. "Let's go meet up with the others." Harry nodded and silently pulled himself from the sad little corner of his mind he promptly asked Mischief to bury somewhere without a marking so he wouldn't find it so easily next time. Shaking his head sharply, he straightened, and Lyn let her arm fall as she recognized the Trickster leader once more stepping forward. He gave her a grateful smile, then took a deep breath, determination glinting in his eyes as he stalked forward, head held high and small body radiating strength of a different kind then physical or psychic. Grinning, relieved, the twelve-year-old hurried after him, and Roger followed, confused but eager to see Heather.

They reached the bench outside of the PokéCenter, where Heather and Ric were already sitting, feeding some PokéFood to a small flock of Pidgeys'. The flock took to the air as Harry, Lyn, and Roger got closer. Heather blushed lightly when she say Roger, and gave him a shy smile, which he returned bashfully. Ric bounded over to Harry and Lyn eagerly and took one of the many bags. They sat down on the ground in front of the bench and Roger sat next to Heather, both blushing and smiling shyly. Harry rolled his eyes slightly, then sorted everything out.

He moved everything into three piles. That way, everyone got an even amount of things. Twenty pokeballs, ten Great Balls, seven Ultra Balls, two of the extra-long Escape Ropes, and nine Revives each. He also separated the potions and things so everyone got an even number, handing the odd ones out to Heather for her to keep. She took them and slipped them absent-mindedly into her bag, talking to Roger about some Psyduck named Martha at the Daycare who was pregnant.

"Let's get something to eat," Harry said, "and then head back to the mansion. Roger," he added, looking at the Breeder-to-be. "You're welcome, of course." Roger flushed and nodded rapidly.

"Thank you," he said honestly. "Do you think Mr. Giovanni would mind if I examined his racing Pokémon?" he asked hesitantly. "I've heard he has some excellent specimens…" Harry grinned at him.

"Have at it," he replied. "Heather can show you where they are. The albino Taurus in the last stall is Jewel; she's mine. Don't worry, though, because for a Taurus, she is _very_ gentle." Roger nodded, looking eager and curious. "Let's go," Harry said; the clambered into the limo and Harry told Max where they wanted to go. They went through the drive-thru and Harry once more paid, though he didn't mind. When you had as much money as he did, and racked in more daily, it was _prudent_ to spend as much as you wanted on your loved ones. As they drove towards the mansion, Harry closed his eyes, drinking his strawberry shake with a happy hum.

They pulled into the driveway behind a bright blue jeep, and everyone piled out. Harry excitedly ran up the steps and opened the doors in time to throw his arms around the woman standing there in a gorgeous green and blue sundress. She smiled and hugged him back, Giovanni standing beside her, smiling.

"Erika!" Harry said happily. "It's so good to see you!" The Perfume Mistress kissed his forehead.

"And I, you, Harry," she said simply, smiling when he looked up at her happily. "Have you thought about your next perfume scent?" Harry tilted his head.

"I never think of it," he replied. "I just do it." Erika smiled at him and ran her fingers gently through his hair behind the Go-Goggles.

"The mark of true genius are on the people who never plan what they're going to do," she told him; he smiled up at her and hugged her again.

"I hope you and dad have fun gathering ingredients," he told her honestly; she smiled sweetly down at him and turned warm eyes on Giovanni, who smiled back slightly.

"I think it will be interesting," she finally replied to the eleven-year-old, who grinned impishly and wagged his eyebrows at Giovanni. Erika gave him a gentle cuff on the back of the head, laughing, and Harry hugged Giovanni and said goodbye, and the two adults climbed into Erika's jeep and drove away. Harry sighed.

"My evil plan is working," he announced to Ric and Lyn, just noticing that Roger and Heather had already left for the stables. "Soon, I shall not only have the richest man in the Regions wrapped around my finger, but the best Perfume Maker in the world as well! Mwahahahahaha!" he cried; Lyn smacking him upside the head, sending him into an impromptu face-plant.

"You're a goof-ball, Harry," she told him simply; Ric grinned.

"But it's a good plan." He told the boy consolingly. Harry lifted a finger and waved it in the air.

"Mwa-ha-ha?" He managed, voice muffled; the Terrible Twins both snorted and giggled with amusement. He sat up with a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his neck, laughing at himself as well. He didn't mind; he liked making people laugh.

**A/N:** Third Chapter is Done! YAY! Now, I'm gonna go get ice cream… Mmm, ice cream… So, while I'm gone, all of y'all REVIEW! …Plz?… (Puppy-dog-eyes-of-Doomage) Pwetty PWEASE?


	4. Flight and Flee

**A/N:** ZOMGosh! I've got so many reviews ALREADY! XP A Gal likes ta know she's doin' good, though, so y'all should review. Hell, PM me even! I actually now have my very first PM BUDDY! YAYA MEH! Xp

Wizard: Ooh, so exciting for you. (Sarcastic)

Rage: (Rolls eyes) You talk to a bunch of non-existing people in some crazy chicks head, and you think she's acting weird because someone REAL wants to talk to her?  
Author: I am not CRAZY! The Potato King has assured me of this many times, so THERE! (Stomps foot)

Muses: (Give her weird look) O_o o_O

**A/N2: **All of y'all need to vote on Harry's next starter. Your Choices?

Pidgey – 0 Votes

Spearrow – 0 Votes

Weedle – 0 Votes

OR

Sentret – 0 Votes

"Talking"

"_Pokémon Talking"_

_Thinking_

"PokéDex Info"

"_**PokéGaze Info"**_

"Egg-Reader Info"

Chapter Four

It was time for them to leave. Harry stared sadly out the limo window as they drove away from the mansion, all his Pokémon but Havoc waving goodbye beside all of Lyn and Ric's Pokémon, with the exception of Ric's Spearrow, Star, and Lyn's Growlithe, Gremlin. They all needed one Pokémon for protection until their new Starter was given to them. When that happened, their Pokémon would be sent home from the Lab in New Bark Town. The Terrible Twins had dropped their Pokémon off the night before, and everyone had agreed that they'd be taken care of at Giovanni's, by Heather, who had gotten the Daycare couple to agree to her taking them to the Daycare every once in a while to play and help. Professor Oak had also agreed to take on some of them every few days, so he could have more help.

Giovanni pulled Harry gently against his side; the eleven-year-old curled against him, eyes closing as he turned to hide his face in the businessman's suit. Tears slid down his cheeks, and he wiped them on the expensive fabric, sighing dejectedly.

"I'm going to miss you all," he murmured; he felt his adoptive fathers lips brush his head. He'd left his Go-Goggled hanging around his neck, which held only two necklaces, not counting the choker he almost always wore. One was a green-emerald medallion, the stone that had not only transported the young boy to the Pokémon World, but had evolved Havoc from a wisecracking Eevee into an intimidating Ghouleon.

The other was amore recent addition. A gold locket in the shape of a pokeball. Inside were two pictures. One was a lavender Rattata. The other was a Raticate with a large white ribbon tied in a bow to the side. The back was inscribed.

_Harmony_, it said._ Hero and Beloved Pokémon. May you find Peace and Happiness in the world beyond._

Harry still missed her horribly. She had been his second Pokémon; one of his closest friends. Havoc had grieved almost as much as Harry had. They'd been with Harmony since the two Pokémon had been very young, and Harry had still been getting used to the fact he could hear Pokémon talking. It was a devastating loss to the entire group.

"You're thinking depressing thoughts, son," Giovanni murmured, breaking through the sad daze that had settled over the boy. Harry shook his head and forced the thoughts away, fingers lifting to touch his locket gently. He would live his life to the fullest, and keep Harmony's memory alive with him.

"It'll be better once I get distracted by something," the boy replied; Giovanni smiled and hugged him again, gently. Harry sighed, then scrambled into Giovanni's lap on an impulse, leaned up, and kissed him on the cheek, then turned and snuggled his back against the older mans chest. Giovanni wrapped strong arms around the small boy and relaxed back into the seat. They remained like that for a while.

They pulled into Viridian Forest and, twenty minutes later, pulled to a stop in front of a three-story building. Ric and Lyn came running out, backpacks flung half-hazardly over one shoulder, and waving back at their parents, who smiled and waved back, with a third person beside them who was also waving. Harry blinked as the Terrible Twins dove into the car panting, and Max pulled away.

"Who was the guy in the dress?" he asked them; Ric wheezed and gestured to Lyn, who rolled her eyes.

"Uncle Arty," she replied. "He's an undercover cop. He's been working the prostitute ring n one of the cities over in Sinnoh. I don't remember which one, but anyways. He's one of the handful of cross-dressers that the ringleaders will allow in." Harry nodded, impressed. It sounded dangerous.

"Problem is," Ric managed. "Is that he was a cross-dresser _before_ going undercover." Harry blinked.

"So?" He asked. "It must make going undercover easier." Ric shrugged; Lyn smiled at the two across from her.

"Thanks for the plane tickets, Mr. Giovanni," she said; Giovanni smiled smugly.

"I didn't get you any plane tickets," he said slyly. All three kids looked confused as they pulled into Pewter Airport. "I got you something better." They rounded the corner of the Airport; the three Tricksters gaped as their surprise came into view.

"No way," Harry breathed; they piled out of the limo almost before it stopped and stood, staring with mouths wide open.

Standing in front of them sat a large, luxury jet. It was black and sleek. _Havoc & Harmony Incorporated_, the name of Harry's own business, was written in Harry's own loopy, elegant scrawl.

"Harry," Ric said with wide eyes. "You own your own jet." Harry just nodded dazedly, still gaping. Giovanni sat his hands on his awestruck sons shoulders and squeezed gently.

"Did you really think I was going to let _my_ heir and his friends ride around in one of the _commuter_ planes?" The billionaire asked with a mock-scandalized voice. Slowly, Harry grinned.

"Because that just wouldn't do at _all_, would it, old man?" Harry asked, looking up at Giovanni with a grin and Giovanni smiled and kissed his upturned forehead.

"Not at all," he agreed; Harry reached up and squeezed his dad's hands gently, before turning and hugging the older man tightly, hiding his face in his sternum. Giovanni hugged him back just as tightly, sighing softly, and closing his bright blue eyes. When they released each other, Harry smiled up at his dad softly, kissed his cheek, and promptly ran over to the jet, backpack in hand, followed closely by an excited Ric and Lyn. They ran up the little stairs, the door held open by a redheaded man in a black pilot's uniform, with a gold tie that had **H&H **on it, and who smiled politely when the three kids reached him.

"Good morning, Mr. Morsinger," he greeted, tipping his hat to Harry, green eyes warm. "I'm Kirk, and I'll be your pilot for the evening. It's a pleasure to be flying with you today, sir." Harry blushed and beamed at the older man and shook his hand firmly.

"It's a pleasure, Kirk," the small boy greeted back warmly, then darted inside the jet with his two friends.

"Whoa!" The Twins exclaimed; Harry nodded dumbly, wide-eyed. The inside of the jet was plush and comfortable looking. The floor was covered in thick, gold carpeting, with black reclining seats. The walls were a muted gold as well, with black flowing designs of Pokémon and plants slipping around the handful of windows. A woman in a Flight Attendants uniform **(A/N:** I'm being politically correct! YAY! …Right?**)** slipped out of the cockpit area. Harry noticed that she had Kirk's cheekbones and warm eyes.

"Hey, guys," she greeted warmly, much less professional and much more personal. "I'm Gem, and I'm Kirk's daughter. I'm going to be your stewardess for the evening." Ric stared with wide eyes and blushed; Harry smiled warmly back at the young woman while Lyn smacked her twin upside the head and rolled her eyes.

"Hi, Gem! I'm Harry," He shook her hand; Lyn took her hand next and gave a firm shake and cheerful grin.

"I'm Lyn, and this moron over here is my twin, Ric," she leaned in conspiratorially. "Ignore him, he didn't take his meds today,' she whispered; Ric scowled at her.

"You're so mean," he complained. "How are we related? I just don't see it, honestly I don't." Gem laughed warmly. A yellow mouse-like Pokémon peeked out from behind the door to the cockpit, long, torpedo-like ears cocked cutely around the edges of it's very own pilots hat. Harry smiled at it warmly.

"And who's this?" He asked; the Pikachu ran forward and up Gems body to perch on her shoulder.

"Pika!" It cried cheerfully. "Pika, Chu, Chu, Pi-ka!" Harry grinned as he heard: _Hi! I'm Jolt, and I'll be your Mascot this evening!_ The psychic took the electric mouse's tiny paw and shook.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jolt," he said warmly; Gem and the Pikachu both looked startled.

"So you really _can_ talk to Pokémon!" The young woman exclaimed; Harry nodded. "That is so cool!" she blurted; Harry mentally reduced her age from the believed twenty-two to eighteen. Kirk came back on board and nodded to his daughter and the kids.

"We'll be taking off in a few moments," he told them, "so you should probably buckle-up." Harry, Ric, and Lyn hurriedly grabbed seats, and the young psychic and his friends waved to Giovanni out the window as the engine started and the jet began to move. The businessman waved back, one hand in his suit pocket. Max stood beside him, also waving, and Harry continued to stare out the window as they lifted off the ground smoothly. Then he sat back with a sad sigh, and unbuckled himself.

"Lets let the Pokémon out," Ric suggested; everyone nodded. Three flashes of red later, Havoc was stretching out beside Harry as the psychic lounged on the comfortable floor. Star preened her feathers while perched on the back of Ric's chair while the boy eagerly looked through Harry and Lyn's TM boxes, sorting them by type, and then defensive/offensive, and finally by strength. Lyn was playing tug-of-war with Gremlin, who _really_ wanted the pair of rainbow toe-socks he'd found in her bag.

"Damn it!" Lyn cursed as the Growlithe abruptly let go of the socks when Havoc poked him in the side with his sharp, whip-like tail, which caused Lyn to smack her head on the hard part of the chair behind her. Instantly, the Growlithe whined apologetically and licked her face, cuddling against her and handing her the toe-socks. Lyn rubbed her head with one hand and hugged the fire-type closer, laughing slightly with a wince.

"I think it was a tie," she told him; his tail waved slightly back and forth, and his tongue lolled adorably as he smiled.

"_That was fun,"_ he told her cheerfully. _"We should try it again, with a rope! I like rope! Just don't swallow it, because everyone will yell at you, and it _hurts_ when you swallow it, and even more when they have to pull it back out. Hey, is that chocolate? Can I have some? Please?"_ Harry smiled over at him, Havoc relaxing with his head in the boy's lap. Harry fixed his black and red bandanna gently, the contented himself by dragging his fingertips over the poisonous ghost-types scales.

"_You hear that?" _Havoc asked; Harry frowned and listened.

"Hear what?" He asked, confused. Havoc gave a blissful sigh.

"_Silence,"_ he replied dreamily. _"Utter and total silence… With the exception of Ric's stupid clicking of the TM's, but that's easily ignored."_ Harry snorted and shook his head at his Pokémon.

"You'll be home soon enough," he told the Ghouleon with amusement. "And back with the loudness of Shadow and Oridina playing." The Ghouleon opened one silver-slitted-pupil eye and gave Harry a droll look.

"_I have no problem with Oridina,"_ he told his Trainer. _"She's quiet, and I don't mind playing with her when she asks. Shadow, though,"_ he wrinkled his nose slightly. _"Well, let's just say that if Uncle Havoc get's licked _one more time_ he's going to smack someone into the pond." _Harry giggled and grinned, feeling better. Then he leaned back, closed his eyes, and sighed. Minutes later, he was slipping into a peaceful sleep; the warmth of his first Pokémon pressed against his side a welcome comfort.

_**With Sevy, Siri, Remy, and Saber…**_

"I'm hungry!" Sirius whined, head hanging and blue eyes huge and pleading. Severus sighed, black ears pinning back as he fought off frustration.

"As I said five minutes ago," he said with all the patience he could muster. "When we find a safe place to rest, we'll get food, then we'll rest." Sirius sniffled cutely.

"But I'm hungry _now_," he said, a soft whine escaping him. "Remy, I wanna eat!" He turned those blue eyes on the Poochyena, who sighed.

"Severus," the amber-eyed canine said softly; Severus let his shoulders slump. "Perhaps we should stop and rest for a bit?" Remus continued. "This clearing looks safe enough as it is," he added; the Shinx huffed, then sighed and sat down.

"Very well," he said; Sirius instantly lit up and pranced around, his green body lighting up with happy sparks.

"Yay!" He bounded forward and licked Severus on the face, then did the same with Remus. "Thank you Sevy! Thank you Remy!" He disappeared into a nearby bush, followed by a snickering Saber. Severus grimaced and used a paw to whipe the Electrike's saliva from his cheek.

"Do you think," he turned to Remus, "that the teleportation and transformation fried more of Black's brain cells?" Remus winced and scratched himself behind the ear.

"It might be the Pokémon's natural perkiness," he replied; Severus growled and swiped at a nearby stick with his paw.

"I am not pleased," he growled; Remus's lips twitched. "Most displeased, indeed! How on earth are we supposed to locate Harry when we don't even know how to figure these atrocious bodies out? Why are you laughing?" He demanded, sparks zipping along his fur in agitation as the gray and black canine shook with chortles.

"You sound ridiculous," Remus replied, amber eyes glittering with mirth. "That vocabulary and that body don't fit." Severus scowled, but his own lips twitched. The sparks died down a bit.

"I suppose you're right," he said; then froze as Sirius and Saber both shouted. Seconds later, they erupted from the bushes, Sirius carrying a broken branch that had a large bunch of berries on it, eyes huge.

"Run away!" Saber shouted; a huge black, gold and purple snake with huge red fangs, red eyes, and a red, blade-like tail tore through the bushes, hissing furiously. Severus's ears pinned back, his eyes going wide as those red eyes locked on him momentarily.

"…Fleeing would be good," the Shinx managed; he turned and ran after Sirius and Saber. Remus started to follow, before his eyes glinted and he whirled.

"**FUCK OFF!"** He roared at the top of his lungs; ripples filled the air, echoing out from his mouth and slamming into the snake, who writhed, eyes rolling. Hissing in fear, it fled. Remus stood there, panting, amber eyes wide and fur standing on end. Severus, Sirius, and Saber slowly crept out of the bushes, looking around.

"…Go Remus!" Sirius blurted, dropping the branch and darting forward, snuggling into the Poochyena's side happily, and sticking his tongue out in the direction the snake had fled. "Take that, nasty bugger!" He called, smug. Remus blinked slowly and sat down abruptly. Severus padded over to sit on his other side, ears twitching and fur still ruffled from his jolt of fear.

"That was rather impressive," he told his usually gentle lover, who nodded with still-wide eyes. Saber fluttered down to sit next to the branch.

"Shall we eat to celebrate?" he asked eagerly; the three wizards-turned-Pokémon quickly joined him, and they munched hungrily on the berries. Rustling bushes made them freeze, though, all of them growling warily but Saber, who hissed. A tiny, round pink Pokémon stared at them fearfully, orange eyes wide. It had large brown triangles for ears, and a round tail. A single large curl of pink rest on it's forehead, and it watched them fearfully, but glanced away to the food every few seconds.

"…Aw!" Sirius blurted, face lighting up and making the pink Pokémon cower at his sudden noise. "Hey there, little cutie!" he cooed. "My name's Sirius, don't worry, I won't bite! Are you hungry?" He asked; the pink Pokémon hesitantly nodded, looking incredibly shy. Immediately, the Electrike turned puppy-dog eyes on his lovers. Remus hesitated, and then looked at Severus. The Shinx pinned his ears back and sighed in annoyance, shutting his black eyes with a grimace.

"Come over and eat then," he managed to say, before Sirius tackled him.

"Yay!" He cried, licking the Shinx all over, then bounded over to the tiny pink Pokémon. "Come on, sweetie!" He cooed, nudging the tiny Pokémon towards the berries. "They're really yummy berries, and we have plenty, so go ahead and eat your fill, okay, sweetheart?" The tiny pink Pokémon nodded shyly and reach forward to carefully, uncertainly pick up a berry. At Sirius's encouraging nod, the tiny Pokémon carefully nibbled on it. Her orange eyes got wide and she cooed in delight, shoving the rest of the berry in her mouth and chewing happily.

"What's your name, hon?" Remus asked gently as everyone got back to eating. The pink Pokémon swallowed the mouthful of berry.

"Cleffa," it replied in a sweet, little-girl voice. Saber spoke up from his perch nearby, having finished eating.

"That's also her species," he told the three lovers; Sirius pouted.

"Then she needs another name!" He declared. "If she keeps the one she has, then more Cleffa show up, she'll get confused! _I'll_ get confused!" Sirius looked her over with critical blue eyes.

"Lilly," Severus blurted, head jerking back with surprise. He hadn't meant to say that. Remus and Sirius looked at him, confused. "She reminds me of Lilly when she was little," he told them, embarrassed, ears pinning back and shoulders hunching. The two canines turned their eyes onto the Cleffa, and then nodded. Sirius grinned.

"Welcome to the pack, Lilly!" He said happily; the newly named Cleffa blushed and ducked her head shyly, nibbling on a berry. Sirius bounced around happily, then fell still, yawning. He blinked sleepy eyes on Remus and pouted, eyes huge and pleading. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Apparently it's naptime, Severus," he said dryly; the Shinx snorted, amused, then was surprised when he yawned as well. Blinking, he rolled his eyes.

"It appears so," he replied, then nudged the Poochyena towards a large tree nearby. They both nudged Sirius and Lilly over to the shady tree, lying down in the thick, comfy grass. Saber landed on the ground and turned his long, black-tipped beak up to look at the tree. The lowest branch was a few feet above them so, with a nod, he fluttered up to it. Tucking his head under his wing, the Starly was lost to the world.

Sirius flopped down on the grass and yawned, falling asleep. Remus lay down next to him, head on the Electrike's shoulder, amber eyes blinking sleepily. Severus curled up against the two canine's sides and closed his eyes, only to open them again so he could uncurl most of his body for Lilly, who snuggled against him, head on his shoulder. The Cleffa yawned adorably and fell asleep, one tiny hand in her mouth and the other fisted in Severus's fur. The Potions Master stared at her for a few seconds, then smiled slightly, lay his head back down on his paws, and closed his eyes. She _definitely_ reminded him of a much younger and more even-tempered Lilly. Still smiling, the Shinx fell into an easy sleep.

_**Back With Harry & Co…**_

The Jet landed safely three hours after take-off. The Tricksters recalled their Pokémon and hurried down the steps, only to pause with huge eyes at the bottom. A young girl with a bright yellow sundress, short chestnut-brown hair and matching eyes, and beaming at them stood there. Beside her stood a nervous-looking Cubone, fiddling with the white polka-dotted red bowtie on it's neck.

"Harry!" The eight-year-old chirruped happily, lunging forward and hugging the psychic tightly around the waist. Pale, Harry reluctantly hugged her back.

"Hello Charna," he managed. "Fancy seeing you here." _In another Region,_ he thought_, waiting for me. That isn't creepy at all. Nope, not at all..._ His personal Fan-Girl-Stalker giggled childishly, staring up at him with huge, sparkling eyes. _Nope_, he thought, trying desperately not to cringe. _It's not creepy…_

_It's Terrifying._

**A/N:** AAHHH! O_O lolz! There you go, Alix! Your character showed up! Yay for you! RUN AWAY, Harry! JUST

_**RUN!**_

R&R Plz!


	5. ATTACK OF THE INTERLUDES

**A/N:** Hey guys! Y'all weren't expecting the twists of the last Chappy, were you? (Cackled Madly) My plan is working! Now, (mutters) if only I could get more people to review…

DON'T FORGET TO VOTE!

Last Time:

Pidgey – 4 Votes

Spearrow – 3 Votes

Weedle – 0 Votes

Sentret – 4 Votes

Wizard: Charna's creepy…

Rage: I like her! (Beams)

Wizard: (Droll look) You would.

Rage: What's _That_ supposed to mean Miss I-Wanna-Kidnap-Bill-Gates-For-The-Ransom-Money, eh?

Wizard: Damn it! (Smacks Rage upside the head) You idiot, now he knows my plan! (Mutters to self and leaves room)

Rage: (Blinks slowly)

Author: …So… Bill Gates reads my fanfiction? O_o o_O

Rage: O_O … Dude… Fantabulistic.

Harry: Seriously. (Impressed)

Author: O_O … (Slowly grins) Awesome…

"Talking"

"_Pokémon Talking"_

_Thinking Thoughts of Thinkerdom…_

"_PokeDex Gibberish"_

"_**PokeGaze Wanna Know"**_

"Egg-Reader"

**A/N2: **I just wanted to add, that if you don't vote now, you wont get to. SO VOTE! XC

Chapter Five

Harry winced as Charna clung tightly to his arm, prattling away about the latest dress she'd gotten for her Bulbasaur, Miss Saura, which matched the bonnet that the Bulbasaur had gotten on her birthday. She was press disturbingly close to his side as they road in the limo towards New Bark Town Lab. They would be dropping Charna off at her Uncle Harold's house before then, thank goodness.

"-And _then _he threw a rock at me, so I had Tombow" – the Cubone blinked at his name, looking up from his fingers, which had had been apparently counting – "use Bone Club, and that mean boy ran away crying. Teach _him_ to throw rocks at me!" She huffed. "He got _mud_ on my _pink dress!_" She sounded perfectly scandalized at the gall of the eight-year-old boy who'd dared to throw a rock at her. Lyn sighed and watched her brother bang his head against the window repeatedly.

"Maybe he liked you," she told the little girl; Charna gave her a bewildered look.

"Then why'd he throw a rock at me?" She demanded; the twelve-year-old shrugged.

"Some boys are really weird like that," she told the eight-year-old simply. "They're too shy to tell you they like you, so they pull your pig-tails, or, in this case, throw rocks. It's the way they say 'I think you're nice' without sounding girly, apparently." Charna pursed her lips and was silent for the rest of the ride, getting out with a distracted "Bye Harry" before disappearing inside the two-story building her uncle lived in. The Tricksters all sighed with relief, slumping in their seats.

"Never again," Ric moaned; Harry grimaced.

"And you wonder why the Evil Tea-Party Incident is never spoken of," he told them; all three shuddered in horror.

"I will never laugh at that memory again," Ric muttered, shivering. "Why did she keep _talking_?" Lyn grimaced.

"Luckily, boys being weird and the prospect of one liking her distracted her long enough that my headache is almost one." The boys nodded in sympathy, then looked up as the limo slid to a stop. The back door opened and Rick, the temporary driver, held it open for them.

"New Bark Town is small and peaceful," he explained to the children as they got out. "Driving up with a limo would be like having a foghorn as an alarm clock. It was believed you'd prefer to walk the rest of the way." Harry nodded and the three thanked him and shouldered their bags, Harry being careful with the egg. They watched the limo drive away, leaving nothing but a few trails of dust clouds behind.

"Shall we start walking?" Harry asked his friends; they nodded, then grinned.

"Shall we sing?" Lyn asked; Harry hooked his arms with theirs as they started walking.

"Lets," he agreed. "What song?" Ric pursed his lips thoughtfully. Slowly, he grinned, and began to sing.

"Could you whisper in my ear,

"The things you wanna feel,

"I'll give ya anything,

"To feel it comin'."

Harry and Lyn grinned, and all three sand together,

"Do ya wake-up on your own,

"And wonder where you are?

"Live with all your faults,

"I wanna wake up where you aaaare.

"I wont say any-thing at all.

"So why don't you Slide?" They grinned and Lyn sang the next line alone.

"Yeeeeaaaah, we're gonna let it sl-i-ide." ***** They laughed and Lyn started a different song. The boys joined in again and they sang together, taking turns.

**(A/N: **For this part, it goes like this: "Lyn" "Harry" **"Ric", **_**"All Together"**_ Okay? I'll tell you when we get back to normal… If there is such a thing, lolz!**)**

"Bar-ten-der,

"I really did it this tiiiiiime!"

"Broke My parole to have a good tiiime.

"When I got home,

"It was six am.

"The door was locked,

"So I kicked it in!"

"**She was trippin' on the Bi-ills,**

"**I think she was high on some pi-ills."**

"She threw my Shit,

"Out into the yard."

"Then she called me a Bum and slapped me real hard!"

"**And in my drunken stupor,**

"**I did what I shudduh never done."**

"Now I'm sittin' here,"

"Talkin' to you,"

"**Drunk and on the run!"**

"_**I'm sittin at a Bar on the insiiiide,**_

"_**Waitin' for my ride on the outsiiiide!**_

"_**She broke my heart,**_

"_**In the trailer park.**_

"_**So I jacked the keys**_

"_**To her fuckin' car.**_

"_**I crashed that piece of shit,**_

"_**And then stepped awaaaay…"**_

"You know, Moe,

"I'll prob'ly get ten yeeeaars,"

"So just gimme 

"Beers 'til they get heeere"

"**Yeah I know the sun is comin' up,**

"**And y'all are prob'ly getting' ready for**

"**Closin' up."**

"But I'm tryin'ta drown my sooouuul,"

"I'm tired of this life ona dirt roooad"

"**Everythi-ing that I love is gone,"**

"And I'm tired of hangin' on!"

"She got me sittin' at"

"_**A Bar on the insiiiide!**_

"_**Waitin' for my ride on the outsiiiide!"**_

"_**She stole my heart,**_

"_**In the trailer park.**_

"_**So I jacked the keys to her fuckin' car;**_

"_**And crashed that piece of shit,**_

"_**And just stepped awaaaay…"**_

"Guess it was meant ta be"

"Romance is misery"

"**So much for memories"**

"And now I'm headin' to the"

"Pen-i-ten-tiary"

"**See me on TV"**

"The next Cops Series"

"I am a danger"

"**I guess I should'a did somethin' 'bout my anger!"**

"But I never learn"

"Real things I don't concern"

"**I pour kerosene on everything I love"**

"And watch it burn!"

"I know it's my fault"

"**But I wasn't happy it was ova"**

"She threw a fit"

"So I crashed that piece of shit"

"**No-Va!"**

"And now I'm goin' back Agaaain!"

"Back to the pin ta see my friends."

"When we all pile up'n that County Van,"

"**They'll ask me where I been,"**

"I've Been **at"**

"_**A bar on the insiiiide,**_

"_**Waitin' for my ride on the outsiiiide!**_

"_**She broke my heart,**_

"_**In the trailer park.**_

"_**So I jacked the keys to her**_

"_**Fucking car!**_

"_**I crashed that piece of shit,**_

"_**And'n stepped awaaaay…**_

"_**Na, Na, Na, nanana, Da, Da, Da, dadada, Na…**_

"_**Hey!"**_

**(A/N: **Aaaaaaand BACK TO NORMAL DIALOGE SEQUENCING! Ta ta!**)**

They stumbled, laughing, into New Bark Town, making quite a spectacle of themselves in the process, but they were too happy to care. Arms around each other, they fell with yelps and laughter when Harry tripped over a rock and pulled his friends into the dirt with him. The twins smacked the shorter boy upside the head playfully; Harry stuck his tongue out at them.

Getting to their feet, they took a few moments dusting each other off before looking around. The lab was the closest and largest building. They trotted towards it, nodding at the townspeople who saw them. Pushing open the doors, they blinked at the large group of children, shouting and jumping about, surrounding a tall, thin, weedy man who had glasses and short, spiky brown hair. He looked like he was about to start screaming, so Harry and Lyn looked at Ric. Ric sighed, put his fingers to his lips, and blew sharply.

A high, piercing whistle shattered the air, and several people cried out, hands clamping on their ears in startled pain. Harry sighed and looked around; spotting a nearby desk that was mostly empty. Trotting over, he climbed on top of it and clapped twice, getting everyone's attention.

"Soon-to-be Trainers," he said, face stern and voice strong, holding power he'd seen Giovanni use a time or two on his Team Rockets. "The professor has worked very hard, gathering enough Pokémon for you all. He and his Aide's have prepared for today much more then any of you have. You are not going to get your Pokémon any faster by shouting and shoving." Several of the children looked ashamed of their selves and looked down. "Now, let's all move into an orderly line and wait our turns. After you have chosen your Pokémon, thank the professor and his Aides before leaving the building. Thank you," he said, and climbed down.

"Very nice, Harry," Lyn announced when he returned to stand between her and her twin. Harry shrugged and watched, arms crossed, as the Trainers-to-be got into a half-hazard line, grabbing the pokeball's they wanted and thanking the professor before all but running from the room. Rolling his eyes, the psychic led his friends over to the baby Pokémon cases. They examined the Pokémon, some of which they'd never seen before. Lyn cooed and wiggled her fingers at a baby Hoothoot, a cute owl-like Pokémon that seemingly had only one leg. Harry pulled out his PokeDex and opened it, pointing it at the round bird-type.

"_Hoothoot,"_ it drawled monotonously. _A nocturnal Pokémon, this bird-type is found mostly in area's with few trees and lots of high grass. It stands balanced on one foot, and switches feet when tired. This switching of feet happens so fast, though, that it seems like nothing has ever changed. This Pokémon has a preference to opposite sex Trainers, though occasionally, you will find a male Trainer with a male Hoothoot and vise versa."_

"Neat," Lyn exclaimed, grinning at her friends. Harry smiled and tucked the green rectangle in his pocket again. They walked around, examining more baby Pokémon, until the professor was finally done and walked over to them, smiling with embarrassed warmth.

"Hello!" he greeted warmly with a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm Professor Elm! I wanted to thank you for the help back there, by the way," he said, looking at Harry with warm blue-gray eyes. "I was getting smothered, and we can only do so much when mobbed, you know?" Harry grinned up at him warmly, and took his hand, shaking it.

"Not a problem, Professor," he greeted back. "I'm Harry Morsinger, and these are my friends, Ric and Lyn. We're from Kanto." Elm nodded rapidly, seeming much happier.

"Professor Oak called me a day or so ago, telling me about your arrival and why," he replied, looking eager. "Do you mind if I see the egg?" Harry unslung his backpack and unzipped it, gently taking out the egg. Elm took it in his long, thin hands carefully and made thoughtful little hums as he examined first the egg, then the Egg-Reader. He pushed the little button on it curiously.

"Egg-Reader Analysis Activated," it chirruped cheerfully. "Analysis Complete! Number of Steps until Full Growth of Fetus reached: Five Thousand, seven hundred, twenty-four! Note: Fetus is at the stage where it has gained several upper brain functions! Fetus may now be able to hear sounds through the shell and dream. Suggestion 1: Soft music or singing will help the fetus's brain develop quicker. Suggestion two: Refrain from moving to fast, as jarring the fetus in this stage may cause brain damage due to the malleability of it's skull bones." Harry blinked, startled.

"Oh wow," he murmured; Lyn stared at him with huge eyes.

"Your dads a genius," she told him; Harry blushed, and then lifted his head proudly.

"He says version 2.0 is going to be even better," he told them; they gaped at him, then looked back at Elm as the Professor handed Harry the egg back.

"You're doing an excellent job caring for it," he praised, beaming. "You're ability with caring for Pokémon is wonderful, and I can see why Professor Oak is so happy with your achievements so far." Harry smiled proudly and carefully put the egg back into his bag, re-wrapping it with the fluffy towel he had in there to cushion it.

"You're here for the Johto Starters, right?" Elm asked, leading the three back to the area where he'd been handing out the usual Starters.

"Yeah," Harry replied. "Then we can send our Pokémon home." His voice got sad at that and Elm gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Starting in new Regions, with a new team, is one of the hardest things a beginning Trainer can do. Well," he said, stepping behind the table and opening a drawer. "Unfortunately for you three, the usual supply of Chikorita's, Cyndaquil's, and Totodile's were all taken by this year's Trainers, the one's you just saw. But," he said quickly, smiling at them all. "I'm sure I can scrounge up some good Starters for you, no problem!" Harry, Ric, and Lyn grinned, and went back to the baby Pokémon room when they were told it might take a while to find some of said Pokémon. They didn't mind.

Patience was a virtue, after all.

_**In the Wizarding World…**_

Minerva McGonagle, current Headmistress of Hogwart's, was worried. The school year was going to start in two weeks, and still there was no word of either Harry Potter or Albus Dumbledore. Well, there _was_ word of Dumbledore in the shape of some of his silver doohiquies shattering a few months before. That meant he had either lost all connection to his magic…

Or he had lost his life.

The Transfiguration Mistress sighed and looked out the window of her office. She may have held the position for nearly a year, now, but she still waited for Dumbledore's voice telling her to enter every time she reached the door. Looking up at a sound, she smiled as Ferdinand, her Barn Owl, landed on the desk with a letter tied to his leg. Untying it, she carefully opened the letter and read:

_Dear Minnie,_

_It saddens me to inform you that our mutual troublesome friends and their new bird have all seemingly disappeared into thin air. It is believed that it may have something to do with a green-eyed minx that many have been searching for, or that a certain goat bucked horns with the wrong snake. We are unsure. _

_Also, there has been trouble stirring at the Ministry. Some toad-woman who wears pink has been placing more and more pressure on us all to segregate from magical creatures and non-magical peoples. She's filling the chocolate-mans brain with grandeur and ego, and it's going to get people killed. The creature delegates are getting antsy, especially the Goblins. Hopefully, war is not in the near future._

_I hope you find use for this news, my lovely friend. _

_Kudos, your friend and informer,_

_King_

Minerva smiled thinly and gave Ferdinand a few treats before placing the letter into a spelled drawer. . The information would come in handy later, she knew. Sighing, she stood and left the office, Ferdinand flying to his perch to sleep. She had to tell the other teachers about Severus, Sirius, and Remus's disappearances.

She hoped they were all right…

_**With Sevy, Siri, Remy, Saber, and Lilly…**_

Sirius and Lilly were playing tag. Remus and Saber had gone to get food. Severus found himself sitting on a low branch of the tree, keeping a look out, and supervising the children. His lips twitched when Lilly Tackled Sirius, making the blue-eyed Electrike choke out a laugh. They'd been teaching the little Cleffa to fight in every way they could, and had found out that she knew Tackle and Growl. They loved the second one, simply because she was so adorable when she used it.

A shadow flitted over the clearing, and Severus looked up in time to watch a large, hawk-like Pokémon that looked like a more deadly version of Saber's form, with dangerous looking talons, red eyes, a sharp beak, and blood red feathers in it's face like bangs, and a much bigger body, swooped down. Before the Shinx could shout a warning, the bird grabbed Lilly with its claws, talons gripping cruelly, and lifted into the air again. Lilly cried out, terrified as the ground got farther away.

"Lilly!" Sirius and Severus shouted. They ran after the bird, Severus leaping from the tree and catching up to the Electrike, who'd gotten a head start. They passed Remus and Saber on the way, and managed to gasp out what happened while running. Growling, Remus ran after them, catching up, and Saber flew up into the air, trying to catch up with the faster bird. It glanced back at him and sneered. Turning abruptly in midair, the Staraptor flapped its wings strongly, using Gust. Saber was blown out of the sky, hitting a tree and several branches before landing hard in front of the three wizards-turned-Pokémon.

"Saber!" Remus and Sirius cried. Severus, hesitated, slowing, then sped up again.

"You two look after him!" he ordered over his shoulder. "I'm going after Lilly!" Sirius and Remus nodded and skidded to a stop beside the unconscious Starly. Severus ducked his head slightly, muscles straining as he ran, following the bird-type Pokémon from the ground. When a ravine showed up ahead, and began to get closer, the Shinx jumped up into a tree, leaping from branch to branch, startling a few other Pokémon that he didn't bother to look at. Reaching the last tree, he dug his claws in and leaped as hard, high, and far as he could.

The air ruffled his blue-and-black fur as empty space flew by beneath him. His black eyes remained locked on the bird that had dared harm the Cleffa Severus was beginning to love like a daughter. Growling with fury, the Shinx landed on the ground, ignoring the pain that shot up his legs as he kept running. Leaping into another tree, he continued jumping from tree to tree, going higher and higher each time. Snarling, he unknowingly used Quick Attack, running in a blur, and passing the bird. He erupted from the trees and twisted, landing on the ground backwards, feet digging in and leaving shallow trenches as he was dragged backwards by his momentum, his eyes locking once more on the bird. Heat rose up in his body, near painful, and static rushed along his fur, crackling loudly and aggressively. Swishing his tail furiously, he threw back his head and shrieked, a bolt of electricity ripping from him and zigzagging into the air.

Startled, the bird swerved, trying to avoid the Thunder Bolt, and let go of Lilly. The lightening attack clipped its wing and it shrieked in pain, nearly drowning out Lilly's terrified scream. Running forward, Severus leaped and Tackled the Cleffa in midair, using his body as a shield as they slammed into the ground. They ripped apart, Lilly rolling to a gentle stop in the thick grass, and Severus slamming into a tree trunk, groaning in pain and ears pinned to his skull. The Starapter spun out of control, unable to use it's paralyzed wing, and slammed into the treetops, bouncing around viciously before hitting the ground, unconscious.

Severus groaned and staggered to his paws, shuddering in pain from his bruised side and burning paws. He limped carefully, painfully over to Lilly, who was unconscious and whimpering weakly, ears down in pain. Deep scratches on her sides from the bird's talons bled a bit, and bruises from her tumble announced that Severus hadn't been totally able to protect her from Gravity. Licking her forehead worriedly, Severus looked over at the bird. It was quite a bit bigger then he was, and he was too tired to pull off another one of those Thunder Bolts again just yet. Taking a deep breath, the Shinx grabbed the Cleffa's scruff and began to painstakingly drag her through the grass.

Getting more and more tired as he heaved the rather heavy pink Pokémon, Severus only managed to pull her to the ravine before collapsing in a wheezing, trembling heap.

"Severus!" Came a distant shout; he looked up wearily to see Sirius and Remus on the other side of the ravine, Saber limping after them on the ground. He must have hurt his wing when he'd slammed into the tree. Severus lifted his tail in a weak wave, letting his head drop again and his eyes close briefly. He hurt all over…

"How are we going to get to them?" Sirius asked his lover, static racing through his fur as he grew more and more frantic. Remus looked around desperately, eyes landing on a large tree that looked like it was about to keel over. His amber eyes examined the tree quickly, calculating risks and benefits, then nodded.

"Come on!" he ordered; Sirius followed him as he ran to the tree. "We have to Tackle the trunk," he told the Electrike. "The base is rotting, so if we hit it just right, it'll fall over the ravine and make a bridge." Sirius nodded, blue eyes determined. "Ready?" The Poochyena asked, crouching, muscles tensing; Sirius nodded with a low growl. "Go!" He shouted; the two canines lunged forward, slamming into the trunk. The tree rocked.

"Again!" Sirius shouted; they slammed into the trunk again; it shook and rattled harder, loose branches and twigs falling. "Again!" Sirius barked; they slammed into it a third time, heads becoming bruised from the repeated attack against a hard surface. There was a thundering crack, and the trunk rocked dangerously, before tilting toward the ravine. With a deep, loud groan the tree slowly fell, the upper half slamming into the ground on the other side, making the ground shake viciously and sending several bird-types into the air in fright. Remus and Sirius ran across the fallen tree, Saber perched precariously on the Poochyena's back, holding tight with his claws. The three reached the other side without falling, and hurried to their friends. Lilly was still unconscious, and Severus was fast on his way to being there.

"Sev!" Sirius gasped, licking his face; the Shinx grimaced and swiped at the Electrike weakly.

"Stop it, stupid mutt," he grumbled tiredly. Sirius whined worriedly and nuzzled him. Groaning, Severus opened his eyes and carefully got to his feet, swaying heavily.

"We have to get Lilly help," Remus told them all; Saber looked around.

"If I could fly, I'd see if there are any Pokémon Centers around," he said. "They're hospitals that specialize in Pokémon." Sirius ran to a tree and began to climb. He nearly fell at least six times, his body not meant for climbing, but he eventually made it high enough that he could peer over the treetops. He looked around, eyes squinting against the noonday light. He caught sight of some buildings a cried out in relief. Scrambling down the tree, falling the last five feet, the Electrike bounded over to the others, tongue lolling.

"That way," he declared lifting a paw and pointing like any hunting dog would. Remus and Saber nodded, before looking at Severus and Lilly. Sirius helped get the pink Pokémon onto Remus's back, the meatier canine able to handle more weight, and pulled Severus over his shoulders and back, so that his head rested on Sirius's own. Once everyone was secure, the two canines began to trot in the correct direction.

They had a long walk ahead of them…

And were running out of time.

_**With Harry & Co…**_

"It's getting late," Ric said aloud; the other two nodded. They were viciously bored. When Elm had said it would take a while to find Starter-appropriate Pokémon, he hadn't been kidding. It had been hours; with only a lunch break in between. Apparently, the lab had plenty of Pokémon, but very few of them could be Starters. They were all either too strong, or too unwieldy, or too rare to hand over to a newbie Trainer, even _if_ Harry could talk to Pokémon and had experience with rare Pokémon.

Harry sighed and rolled to his feet from where he'd been lying on the floor, making faces at a baby Sandshrew that had taken a liking to him. Trotting into the large room where Pokémon where usually given away, Harry watched Elm mutter and type frantically on his computer, looking frustrated and tired. Harry knocked on a desk; Elm jerked, head coming up hard and fast enough to through his glasses into the air. Apparently, though, this had happened before, because the Professor merely reached up, caught the round, black-framed glasses, and put them back on his nose. Harry was glad Giovanni had made sure he didn't need glasses anymore back when the psychic had been living with Sarah, the billionaire's little sister. They were really inconvenient.

"We're going to find someplace to stay for the night," the psychic told the professor, who looked confused, checked his watch (a Rolex, Harry saw with an appreciative eye), and blushed.

"Ah, yes," he managed, embarrassed. "I'm sorry it's taking so long, Harry," He apologized; Harry smiled at him. "The house next door, Mrs. Gold? She usually has a bed or two to spare for traveling Trainers. Her son and daughter are out on a Journey themselves, so she doesn't mind the company." Harry smiled at the Professor and nodded.

"Thank you for telling us, professor. We'll come by tomorrow afternoon to see if you've got those Pokémon for us, okay? No rush, of course," he added; Elm nodded rapidly and went back to typing. Harry called the others over and they left the lab, going over to the two story blue house next door. Harry knocked, glancing at the small garden beside the porch with a gardener's eye. He loved working with plants…

A woman with blond hair and blue eyes, who looked around thirty, wearing a yellow dress and pink apron, answered the door. She blinked at them, startled, then smiled warmly. Harry found himself smiling back easily. She just radiated that kind of warm energy that made a person want to relax and have a nice cup of tea.

"Did Professor Elm send you over here, dears?" she asked kindly; the Tricksters nodded. "You must want a nice bed to sleep in, yes?" Again, the three nodded. "Well, come on in then! I was about to make myself a sandwich before bed, but I'll be happy to make you some as well. My name is Saunia, but most just call me Mrs. Gold." Harry led the way into the house, admiring the cream-colored walls covered in pictures of a blond-boy and red-haired little girl. He glanced at the off-white carpet, beige couch, and matching chair as the Tricksters and Mrs. Gold made their way to the kitchen.

They sat at the table in the kitchen, listening to Mrs. Gold prattle on about her children as she flitted around the kitchen, gathering things for grilled cheese and soup. The fridge was covered with pictures of the same boy and girl from the living room, older and with their arms around each other's shoulders, surrounded by Pokémon. Movement caught Harry's eyes, and he turned to look, blinking, startled.

A Vulpix with a pink ribbon tied around its ear peered out at them from behind the hallway corner. Its eyes, honey brown, were curious and shy, and it ducked back when it saw Harry looking at it. Harry smiled and moved slowly, kneeling on the floor and crooning low in his throat. Mrs. Gold opened her mouth to ask him what he was doing, but fell silent with a blink when the Vulpix slowly crept forward, sniffing the air curiously. Harry murmured and crooned soothingly to it, and it finally crept over to him, sniffed his hands, licked his fingertips, and let him carefully pick it up. With a quick, discrete check, Harry found that it was indeed a girl. He couldn't be sure just because of the ribbon, after all. He'd seen a Gangar that wore a blue bowtie that was female…

"That's Stella," Mrs. Gold said, smiling warmly. "She was a gift from my daughter, Mia, who adopted her from an Abused Pokémon Shelter. She's shy and skittish, and she doesn't usually let people touch her. I'm lucky to get her to let me pet her." Harry shrugged and continued to croon and hum at the little Vulpix, rubbing the spot on the left side of her neck, just under her chin, and smiling when she melted in his arms, cooing happily.

"I have a Ninetails back home," Harry told Mrs. Gold. "I hatched him from an egg and raised him as a Vulpix. There are certain things he loved that I've learned most Vulpixes like. Berries, shiny things, chocolate, and being hummed to are just some of them," he explained, and hummed the tune for Give Me Your Eyes by Brandon Heath. **(A/N:** LOVE that song… and Heath is Hot, lolz**)** Stella cooed and hummed and cuddled into his arms, eyes closed happily. Smiling, Harry sat at the table and rocked her gently as Mrs. Gold made them each two grilled cheese sandwiches with a mug of tomato soup. Harry very carefully placed Stella into the woman's arms and watched as she copied his earlier movements, humming and rocking the Vulpix like a baby.

The Tricksters quickly ate their meal and cleaned their dishes, before helping Mrs. Gold clean up, to her bemusement. Finally, Mrs. Gold showed them to the guest bedroom, which followed the living rooms color scheme with cream walls, off-white carpet, and a beige bed that had white pillows with red and purple flower designs on them. Lyn used the bathroom to change into her pajamas, while the boys quickly changed in the bedroom. Then they all let their Pokémon out of their balls. Lyn got the bed with Ric, the boy snuggling with Gremlin when Lyn snuggled her Goldeen Doll, and Star perched on the headboard comfortably. Harry curled up against Havoc on the floor, snuggled under a thick comforter to keep away the chill. He clutched his Vulpix Doll close and sighed softly. He stared at it for a few moments, then sighed again and kissed its forehead, wishing Shadow goodnight in his mind before falling asleep and dreaming of chasing a Pokémon that never stepped out of the shadows.

His new starter Pokémon…

**A/N:** That part at the end? Yeah, that's called a HINT! This is your last opportunity to vote, peoples! SO VOTE IN REVIEWS! Or PM… Yeah… Anyways, R&R.


	6. Starting Starteres of Starterdom

**A/N:** VOTING IS OFFICIALLY OVER!

Enjoy your choice, my readers! And thanks to all my reviewers, both new and old. You guys are totally Fantabulistic!

(Huggles you)

R&R!

Harry: Meany! She won't tell me what Pokémon I got! (Pouts)

Author: I'm building suspense! Geesh, you're such a friggin Baby! (Rolls eyes)

Wizard: …I feel like quoting something…

Rage: What about that random Facebook Status we read? The song one…

Harry: Oh, you mean this? _123 and ABC_

Mary:_Gummy Bears are chasing me!_

Lyn: _One is Red, _

Ric: _One is Blue,_

Author: _That Purple one just Ate my Shoe!_

Rage: Yeah, that one…

Wizard: O_o o_O Y'all are weird…

All: (Grin at her)

"Talking"

"_Pokémon Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokéDex Info"_

"_**PokeGaze Info"**_

"Egg-Reader Info!"

**A/N2:** Someone asked me where Sevy & Co were a bit ago. They're in Sinnoh. I put this in the Authors Note at the end of that chapter. _**READ THE AUTHORS NOTES PLEASE!**_ They have most of the answers to your questions, people, so you don't have to ask me! Seriously! They're not there to add more to my ending word count, for crying out loud! THEY HAVE A _**REASON**_ TO _**EXIST**_!

…Okay…

Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter Six

Harry pulled himself from his dreams slowly. The first thing he noticed was that he wasn't being smothered under his Pokémon like he was used to. The other thing he noticed was that there was something warm in his arms, and he cuddled it close as the memories from the day before slowly played themselves out behind his closed lids.

Finally, he sighed and then frowned. Wait a minute. If he'd fallen asleep with the Vulpix PokéDoll, then what was in his arms? 'Cause, he was pretty sure PokéDoll's weren't warm, that they didn't breathe, and that they _definitely_ didn't have heartbeats…

Opening his eyes, he blinked rapidly and then looked down. Cuddled against his chest, gnawing sleepily on the Vulpix Doll's ear, was Stella. Harry's lips curled slowly, and he kissed the little Vulpix's head. She whined sleepily and rolled away, cuddling the Doll closer and snuggling her head against its bangs.

As quietly as he could, Harry got up. Havoc lifted his head, blinking his three eyes sleepily, before yawning and laying his head back down, his tail curling up and lying over the Vulpix against his side. Shaking his head, Harry grabbed his backpack and left the room quietly, heading for the bathroom. Turning on the shower, he quickly stripped and hopped in, washing his hair and body. When he was done, he got out, dried off, and got dressed. Brushing his hair and teeth, he set about filling the sink up with cool water. When it was done, he pulled out the egg and gently took off the Egg-Reader. As he set the green square to the side, he made mental note to tell Giovanni that he should make the Egg-Readers waterproof… Or ask if they already were.

Dunking the egg, he made sure it wouldn't slide around, before leaving it to dig through his bag. He pulled out his choker and wrapped it around his neck, covering the nasty scars there. He shuddered as the memory of the torture devise known as the Bolt-Collar rose up under his fingertips, and the cruel smile of its creator, Ginostashi, flashed behind his closed lids. Quickly, he shook his head and scowled, taking his fingers away. That was behind him, and he'd damn well make sure it _stayed_ there. He would _not_ let that pathetic excuse of a human being win.

Pulling on his Harmony Locket, and his Evolution Medallion (As he decided to call it), he stood and stretched. Stepping up to the sink, he examined his reflection as he set the Go-Goggled up on top of his head. His messy, black hair would need more green added, as the color had begun to fade. Not, though, that it was damp and hanging down, Harry was startled to find that his hair had grown a few inches, and now reached a centimeter or two below his chin. He narrowed bright green eyes and pursed his lips, tilting his head from side to side. Maybe he'd get a haircut as well?

"_What's this? It's shiny. Wonder if I can chew on it…"_Harry jumped and lunged for his backpack, digging out his phone. Hitting the talk button, he watched as the tiny screen unfold and blink on. His father smiled at him from the three-inch rectangle.

"Good morning, son," Giovanni greeted; Harry smiled warmly.

"Morning, dad. Any good news from your reports?" The billionaire gave him an amused and exasperated look.

"Apparently," he said, "a handful of Rockets in Johto have grouped together and, under the pretense of following my orders, are still stealing Pokémon. The idiots are in area's where I can't reach them, and any of my orders that _have _managed to some how get through have been ignored." The handsome man rolled his eyes. "According to them, I _must _be and imposter, because the great Giovanni would _never_ do something so…Nice." Harry snickered and set the phone down in order to drain the sink and pick up the egg. He set it gently on a towel and began to dry it off as he replied to his father.

"Not all people can be as smart as you, dad," he said, amused. Giovanni snorted.

"Of course not," he replied. "There can be only one Giovanni! Any other would just be an excessive amount of forceful personality and charm." Harry laughed and the billionaire dropped the act to smile at him warmly. Chuckled, Harry wrapped the egg in its towel and set it in his bag, before remembering something. Eyes narrowing, he straightened and crossed his arms, staring at the screen.

"I had a rather… interesting person waiting for me when I got off the plane yesterday, dad," he said; Giovanni gave him an innocent, curious look.

"Oh?" he asked. Harry nodded, eyes narrowing further.

"Yes," he replied icily. "A certain eight-year-old who believes we're married… Ring any bells?" Giovanni smirked at him, eyes glinting mischievously.

"Well," he said cheerfully. "I thought that if you could spring a surprise date on me, I could at least do the same for you." Harry gritted his teeth, a vein pulsing in his forehead.

"And so you…" Giovanni leaned back, lacing his fingers behind his head, utterly relaxed.

"And so," he said easily, "I arranged it for your admirer to be there to greet you in Johto. I thought it would be nice to see a familiar face." He leaned forward with a smile. "I have lots of work to do. Enjoy your Journey, son. Goodbye!" The screen went blank and Harry stood there for a moment, growling, before turning off the phone and shoving it in his pocket, and belatedly put the Egg-Reader back on the egg. Puling on his backpack, he left the bathroom, passing a yawning Lyn whose hair was unbound and frizzy from sleep. Going back into the room, he found Havoc awake and waiting for him, sitting up. Stella was gone, as was the PokéDoll, so Harry bemusedly recalled his Ghouleon. Before he left the room, he jabbed Ric in the side, making the sleeping boy jerk and shoot up into a sitting position, snorting and looking around wildly with sleep-glazed eyes.

"I didn't steal the purple bubblegum!" he slurred out sleepily. "The talking green Pikachu did!" Harry gave his friend a bizarre look and poked him in the chest. Ric blinked at him rapidly, then groaned and fell back.

"Time to get up, lazybones," Harry said cheerfully; Ric groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"What Time?" He asked groggily; Harry blinked and checked the time on his PokéDex.

"Seven-twenty-eight," he replied; Ric grumbled and reluctantly rolled out of bed, stumbling over to his backpack. Harry reached over and tickled Star under her chin, making the Spearrow coo happily and tilt her head, making her necklace jingle softly. Then the psychic left as Ric stumbled towards the bathroom.

Entering the kitchen, Harry gave an already up and coking Mrs. Gold a warm smile and nod, and sat down. Moments later, Stella walked in, dragging the PokéDoll behind her adorably. Mrs. Gold blinked and smiled at her.

"Where on earth did you get that?" she asked the Vulpix gently, kneeling down and offering her the pancake spoon to lick, done with it. Stella let go of the Doll and crept forward, licking the spoon hesitantly.

"She kidnapped it from me," Harry told the woman with an amused look. "She can have it, though, if she wants it." Stella looked up at him and nodded shyly; he smiled with a nod. "Then there you go. You have your own PokéDoll buddy." The Vulpix cooed and smiled happily, with a pancake-mix mustache and everything, before she grabbed the Doll and happily pulled it into the living room, pulling it onto the chair, where she sat and gnawed on it's ear with soft, cooing hums. Harry shook his head and helped Mrs. Gold set up the table.

By the time Ric and Lyn got downstairs, Harry was already eating and Mrs. Gold was working on the dishes. The Terrible Twins sat down and ravenously dug into their pancakes, much to Harry's amusement.

"It's not going to run away if you eat it slowly," he told them dryly as he finished his food. The twins ignored in him favor of practically swallowing their food. Harry rolled his eyes and gave a put-upon sigh. "I don't know why I bother," he muttered, standing and carrying his plate over to the sink and cleaning it himself. When the twins were finished moments later, they did the same and hurriedly left to grab their bags. Harry thanked Mrs. Gold for letting them spend the night, but she waved it away with an easy smile.

"No problem at all, dear," she said warmly. "I like the company and the sounds of feet thumping up and down the stairs and hallways." She gave all the Trickster's a hug before they left. Harry didn't take them straight to the Lab, though, which confused the twins.

"I told Professor Elm we'd be there by the afternoon," he told them simply. "This way, we don't have to walk around bored out of our minds until he finds us some Pokémon. Now we can explore New Bark Town and see what it's like, you know?" The twins nodded and followed Harry around. They waved and greeted any of the townspeople who were awake and outside. Most of them waved back; others merely nodded and smiled. There were already some kids running around, including a little boy with spiky brown hair and round glasses, holding a notebook and writing as he peered at a sleeping black and brown Doberman-like Pokémon that had large oat-like horns that was chained up in front of a house, next to a dog house with the word "Seraphim" on the front. Peered at it as well and then pulled out his PokéDex.

"_Houndoom,"_ it said; the little boys head shot up and around, blue eyes wide. _"The evolved form of Houndour. This dog-like Pokémon is both a fire-type and a dark-type. The males of this species are often extremely aggressive and protective of things they believe are their own, including people, places, objects, and other Pokémon. There have been sightings of a pack of Houndooms' protecting a group of Meowths' from Trainers and Pokémon alike, an unusual happenstance, as they two species are more often then not archenemies."_

"Huh," Ric said as Harry put the PokéDex away. "I didn't know that." The boy was scribbling in his notebook furiously, eyes wide and eager.

"I didn't know half of that!" He gasped, jumping up and down and looking up at the Tricksters. "Where'd you get that PokéDex? Did you get it from Professor Oak?" He demanded, bouncing eagerly; Harry smiled, amused.

"Yes," he replied. "We got it from Professor Oak. My name's Harry, and these are my friends Ric and Lyn." The twins waved and the boy grinned up at them, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"I'm Derek Elm, Professor Elm's my dad," he told them proudly. "And one day, I'm going to be a great Pokémon Researcher, just like my dad!" Harry blinked, startled. He hadn't known Elm had a son*****…

"It's nice to meet you, Derek," Lyn said, offering her hand and leaning down slightly; the young boy shyly took her hand, blushing slightly and ducking his head.

"Nice to meet you to," he said shyly, then lifted his head proudly and lifted his notebook. "I'm discovering stuff on Pokémon for my research!" he declared; Harry cocked his head to the side, curious.

"What sort of stuff?" he asked; before the boy could answer, Seraphim growled lowly. Eyes wide, the four of them turned their eyes on the Houndoom, who was glaring at them with red eyes, teeth bared threateningly.

"_Get,"_ he growled out _"Away. From. My. Bone. Human."_ He snarled at the end, standing slowly. Harry's eyes darted down, and landed on the chewed-up bone that was next to Derek's foot. Reaching forward, the psychic grabbed the boy, picked him up, and put him firmly behind him. Ric and Lyn moved closer, shielding the boy in the center of a triangle. Slowly, never letting his eyes leave the snarling Houndoom, Harry picked up the bone and held it out.

"We're sorry," he said quietly. "We didn't know your bone was there. It was an accident." He waited as the Houndoom growled at him and snatched the bone away, then held up both hands, palms to the still growling Pokémon, and started to slowly back away. When they were a good ten feet away, Seraphim huffed and stopped growling, lying down and gnawing on his bone, glaring around himself warily, as if someone was going to take the bone away from him.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. The twins instantly relaxed, letting out sighs of their own. Derek was wide-eyed, staring around at the three of them, before he went to scribbling furiously in his notebook again.

"Fascinating," he muttered. "The strength of his reaction to a perceived threat… The paranoia and aggressiveness of his stance afterwards… fascinating…" he continued to mutter, giving the Tricksters a distracted "Goodbye" before wandering away, towards a small, one-story yellow house, where a pretty brunette woman in a blue sundress was sweeping grass and dirt from the sidewalk with the held of a rather enthusiastic Mr. Mime. Harry looked at his friends, who looked back. As one, they shrugged, and walked away, towards what looked like a waterway that led through the trees towards somewhere. They crawled onto the rocks and sat for a while, Harry pulling out the Rod he'd gotten from a fisherman in Kanto.

Casting out, he whistled softly. Lyn pulled out a book on Pokémon eggs that Giovanni had let her borrow, and Ric let Star out to fly around a little while. They relaxed there for a while, before Harry felt a tug on his line. Reeling in quickly, he was nearly yanked in when the line jerked. Pulling carefully but Firmly, never letting up reeling, he finally pulled the Pokémon out of the water.

A Goldeen flopped and writhed on the line. Pulling it in quickly, Harry gently unhooked it. Petting it, he let Lyn pet it as well before he let it go. Ric wrinkled his nose, and yelped when the fish used it's beautiful fins and tail to splash all three of them. Harry and Lyn laughed warmly; Ric sputtered and spat out water, glowering.

"I _hate _fish," he growled, scrambling off the rocks and onto dry land. Harry and his sister followed, still grinning and shaking out their wet clothes.

"Aw, but they like _you_!" Lyn teased; Ric growled at her.

"Enough, enough," Harry said, chuckled and he shook his head like a dog, slinging water. "It's nearly noon. What do you want to do now?" he asked; Ric opened his mouth to say something, when a little girl screamed. Heads jerking up and in that direction, the Tricksters were in time to witness a Pidgey take off with a Raggedy-Anne doll, obviously the little girl's, who was running after it and crying.

"Star!" Ric shouted, pointing at the fleeing Pidgey. "Go use Peck on that Pidgey!" The Spearrow let out a sharp, challenging cry and flew after the slightly smaller bird. She caught up with ease, and slammed her beak into it's back. Crying out, the Pidgey dropped the doll and turned on the Spearrow. Hissing, it dove forward, slamming into Star with a Tackle. Glaring furiously, the bigger bird, hissed back and beat at the other Pokémon with her wings, making the Pidgey retreat quickly. They spiraled down to the ground, slamming into each other again and again on the way down, hissing and scratching at each other the entire time.

"Star, use Gust!" Ric shouted; the Spearrow flapped her wings furiously, sending a wall of fast-moving air slamming into the Pidgey, who went tumbling, head-over-tail feather, landing in a heap. Flapping its wings, it managed to right itself though. Hissing, it flapped its wings furiously, and sent up a gust of dirt, which smacked Star in the face, making her cry out and cover her eyes, flinching back.

"It used Sand Attack!" Lyn cried; Ric watched his Pokémon intently. The Pidgey hissed and lunged forward, going for a tackle. Star opened one eye though, glinting mischievously. The wing covering her eyes lashed out, smacking the Pidgey in the face and sending it tumbling away with a surprised squawk.

"Star has Keen Eye!" Ric said smugly. "It prevents Sand Attack and other moves like it from damaging her eyes." Harry grinned and Lyn smiled happily. "Use Peck again, Star!" Ric called; the Spearrow threw her wings up, and launched herself at the dazed Pidgey, slamming her beak into it's head. With a soft cry, the Pidgey tumbled away, unconscious.

"Go Star!" Lyn cried; the Tricksters clapped and hurried forward. Before they got there, though, the Spearrow hissed and began to glow. They froze, gaping, as it grew bigger and bigger. The light disappeared and the newly evolved Fearrow shrieked her triumph, throwing her wings in the air and sending a gust of wind flowing over the Trainers, ruffling their hair and clothes.

"Star?" Ric asked, gaping as he walked towards the Fearrow. She tossed her head, sunlight glinting off of her necklace, and stared down at him with one glaring eye.

"_No," _she replied sarcastically. _"It's the freaking President. Who else would I be, dimwit?" _She demanded, pecking her Trainer on the head, making him fall down with a yelp. She rolled her eyes and huffed, before leaning down to apologetically preen his hair with her very long and sharp beak. Derek came hurrying over, gaping and scribbling in his notebook, muttering to himself excitedly as he peered at the Fearrow's wings and feet. The large bird gave him an exasperated look and poked him with her wing, sending him falling back onto his butt.

Harry rolled his eyes and trotted around the bird and people as Ric and Lyn cooed and petted her, and Derek examined her. Hurrying over to the slowly waking Pidgey, he knelt down and picked it up.

"Easy, easy," he murmured, cradling it close. "Let's get you looked after, hmm?" He reached back and pulled a couple of Potions from his pack. Gently, he sprayed the Pokémon, making it hiss, and peck and scratch his hands and face repeatedly. He winced but ignored it; he continued to hold the bird firmly but gently until he was sure it was fully healed. Only then did he carry the bird to the tree line and throw it into the air. It spread its wings with one last hiss and flew away quickly. Harry grimaced and examined the bleeding cuts on his hands. Sighing, he trotted back towards his friends, only to pause at the gentle hand on his arm.

He turned and blinked up at the woman who must have been Professor Elm's wife, who smiled gently led him to her house. She sat him on the front step and took a First Aid Kit from her Mr. Mime, and began to gently clean and bandage his hands and face.

"Thank you," he told her, but she just smiled and nodded, going inside before coming back out again with a gold ribbon. She tied it neatly around his wrist and kissed his forehead, before going inside. Harry blinked after her, looked at his ribbon, and shrugged, before getting up and moving back towards his friends.

"Harry!" Lyn gasped, eyes wide as she saw all his Band-Aids. "What happened?" She hurried over to fuss over him; he rolled his eyes.

"The Pidgey didn't take kindly to the Potions I gave it," he replied, with a shrug. "Anyways, are you guys ready to head to the Lab? Oh," he said, turning a warm smile on Star. "Congrat's on the evolution, Star. You look gorgeous." She cooed and preened smugly, pleased. "You're going to make Bravery swallow his tongue," Harry added, and was amused to see the large bird duck her head and look shy for a few moments, before Ric recalled her.

"Let's go!" Lyn declared, grabbing Harry and Ric by the hand and pulling them eagerly toward the Lab. Harry rolled his eyes and smiled. They burst into the Lab enthusiastically, waving at one of the Aides', who was checking over the baby Pokémon. Professor Elm was drinking a cup of coffee and tying rapidly with one hand, frowning as he stared at his computer screen. He looked up, though, when the Tricksters entered, and smiled, standing.

"There you three are!" He said in greeting, coming out from behind his desk. "I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about me." The kids grinned up at him.

"We went exploring for a bit," Harry told him; the twins nodded.

"We met your son, by the way," Ric said.

"Cute kid," Lyn agreed, nodding; Elm smiled proudly.

"He reminds me of his mother when we were younger," he told them, leading the way to a table, where three pokeballs sat waiting. "She was so eager to learn things and write them down. We hated each other for the longest time!" He laughed warmly. "We were always competing to find out the most about a subject, and know more then the other. We didn't start dating until we were seventeen, though we've known each other since we were six. It was a rivalry that became a bond." He sighed happily and stepped behind the table. "Anyways, we need to step off the road of memories and onto the road of adventure!" He declared; Lyn pouted.

"But you were being so romantic!" She complained; Elm blushed and cleared his throat.

"These are the three Pokémon I was able to find that are Starter-appropriate for the three of you. You all pick one and that will be you Pokémon." Harry didn't hesitate. He merely, instinctively, reached forward and plucked up the pokeball on the right. The twins looked at each other and then reached for the ones straight in front of them. At the last second, they crossed wrists and picked the ball in front of their twin, then pulled their arms back.

"Very nice!" Elm exclaimed, clapping. "You three don't waste time, do you?" He smiled warmly. "Go ahead and see what you got," he urged; Lyn quickly pushed the button on her pokeball, and red light erupted. Sitting on the table, clicking softly in curiosity, sat a small spider. It was green, with dark green leg joints, and an almost smiley face on it's back, as well as the bottom fourth of his back. It's legs were banana yellow, it's eyes large a black, with a small white horn on it's forehead. It clicked bright red fangs curiously, looking up at Lyn. She stared at it, then squealed.

_Loudly_.

"It's a spider!" She squealed, scooping it up and snuggling it close, cooing. "I _love _spiders!" Ric grimaced with a shudder.

"Bugs and fish," he muttered. "Why can't I have a _normal _sister?" Sighing, he pulled out his red PokéDex and opened it, pointing it at his sister's Pokémon.

"_Spinarak,"_ it drawled in a male monotone, somehow sounding condescending, as if anyone who had to use it was an idiot. Harry hid a smile. _"This bug/poison-type is known for it's love of trees and shiny objects. The face-like design on it's back, as well as its bright colors, are meant as deterrents to predators. When frightened, this Pokémon is sometimes known to rub it's legs together rapidly, shooting short hairs into its attackers face or skin, causing a very irritating itching. This move, a natural attack/defense, is known as Leg Flick."_ The two boys looked at the spider curiously, and blinked as it waved its legs a whistled, clicking its fangs happily and tickling Lyn's face, making her laugh and kiss it. They shared a look.

"That's… Odd," Harry said; Ric nodded slowly, putting his PokéDex away. "Let's see mine, shall we?" he asked, and pushed the button on his pokeball. A flash of red light, and his Pokémon was sitting on the table, looking around the room warily.

It was a small, blue rabbit-like Pokémon. It had darker blue spots, and four blue spike-like protrusions on its' back. It sniffed the air and blinked, tilting large, spiky-looking ears at them. Harry pulled out his green PokéDex and flick it open as the Pokémon and Ric stared at each other curiously.

"_Nidoran, Female Form," _It said monotonously. _"This Pokémon is not as aggressive nor as poisonous as it's male version, also called Nidoran. This Pokémon is known to have the curious habit of picking up dropped objects, such as coins, clips, and even pokeballs. It is also known to flee from battle when it faces an opponent that is roughly the same size as it, but refuse to stop attacking a much bigger foe. Known for it's bravery, playfulness, and gentleness when it comes to children, this Pokémon is a great companion for any Trainer." _

"Hello, Natasha," Ric blurted; the Nidoran blinked her blue eyes curiously, then cooed, smiling. Harry smiled at his friend, as the boy moved forward and scooped up the blue rabbit-like Pokémon. Looking at his own pokeball, he hit the button and waited for the red light to disappear.

Sitting on the table was a brown squirrel-like Pokémon, with a tan circle on its stomach and black rings around its long, bushy tail. It also had black tip[s on it's small ears and fingers, and a large black circle around one eye, as if it was wearing an eye-patch. It rose up on its tail, growling at Harry, brown eyes narrowed aggressively. Harry flicked open his PokeDex again and aimed it at his Pokémon, curious.

"_Sentret,"_ it said. _"This Normal-Type Pokémon is rather common in the Johto region. Its strong tail allows it to lift up and see it's surroundings over the tall grass areas where it's known to make it's home. Known for it's thieving ways, this Pokémon is a nuisance in areas where carnivals or open shop doors are. Many Trainers who fall asleep outside of a secure building often find themselves missing several things, most often shiny and valuable, after waking. This is more often then not the fault of one of these squirrel-like Pokémon."_ Harry smiled and put the green rectangle away.

"Well," he said to the still growling Sentret. "You're just a little pirate, aren't you?" he asked, amused. "You've got the eye-patch, and the reputation. In fact," he added, reaching forward and carefully stroking the growling Pokémon's head. "I think that's what I'll call you. Pirate," he repeated; the Sentret eyed him warily, before it turned its brown eyes on his hand. Instantly, it latched onto his wrist, untied the gold ribbon Mrs. Elm had put there, and clutched it covetously to its chest.

"_Mine,"_ it (he, by the sound of it) growled at Harry. The psychic smiled, amused.

"All right," he agreed, and took the ribbon back before carefully tying it like a sash across the Sentret's chest. "There you go, Pirate," he said; the Sentret sniffed the ribbon, petted it with one paw, and gave Harry a considering look.

"_You're not so bad," _he finally said, gruffly. _"I guess I'll keep you after all." _Harry chuckled and bowed to the Sentret playfully.

"So glad I meet your approval," he said, and was bemused when the Pokémon scrambling up his arm to perch on his shoulder, wrapping his banded tail around the boys neck, and peering at the Professor, claws in Harry's hair.

"Harry," Lyn said, holding up her Spinarak. "Meet Web," she declared; Pirate stared at her warily and chattered at the spider about staying away from his Trainers shiny things. The Spinarak cooed at him happily.

"_Shiny nice!"_ he cried; Pirate growl and swished his tail.

"_You'll keep your claws to your Trainer's shinnies or I'll beat you with my tail, bug!"_ the Sentret ordered; Web giggled childishly and waved his legs. Chuckling, Harry took Web's top two legs in his fingers and waved them playfully.

"You just ignore Pirate," he told the spider-Pokémon. "He wont beat you up with his tail or he'll be grounded to his pokeball for a week. Okay, little guy?" The Spinarak giggled and cooed at him, clicking his fangs happily. Harry gave Pirate a stern look. "I mean it about grounding you, Pirate," he told the squirrel-Pokémon seriously. Pirate growled at him, before huffing and looking away, arms crossed.

"_You bore me,"_ he declared; Harry rolled his eyes and straightened. The Sentret quickly clung to his hair, chittering in alarm as the sudden movement nearly sent him tumbling. Harry reached up immediately and held him carefully in place, petting his fur soothingly.

"Sorry," the boy said sheepishly; the Sentret glared at him and chittered under his breath in annoyance, but didn't let go of his hair.

"He's cute," Lyn said, peering at Pirate, who hissed at her, making her blink and move back. "Not very social, though," she mused; Harry smiled sheepishly.

"_He _is_ kind of cute," _a sweet, young girls voice declared; Harry turned slightly to blink as Natasha, as Ric had named the Nidoran, smiled and waved her ears at Pirate. The Sentret waved his tail with a soft chitter, preening and fiddling with his ribbon importantly. Harry snickered; Ric just looked at his Pokémon, then Harry's, and back again.

"She needs a ribbon," he declared; Pirate immediately started digging in Harry's bag, moving carefully after he saw the egg. He soon straightened, holding a pink Experience Ribbon triumphantly. Harry held out his arm and the Sentret ran down it, jumping over onto Ric's shoulder and leaning down to tie the ribbon on the Nidoran's neck in a big bow, as well as sneaking a kiss on her forehead, before running down Ric's leg and over to Harry, laughing at Ric's indignant "Hey!" on his Pokémon's behalf. Harry laughed as the Sentret swirled his way back to the boys shoulder.

"You really _are_ a pirate!" the boy declared; the Sentret gave him a smug smile.

"_Arrr," _he said with a growl, closing the eye that had the patch. Harry laughed warmly up at his new Pokémon.

It was a start of a beautiful partnership, to say the least.

**A/N:** Aaaaaaand Ta-DA! The Starter Pokémon have entered! Sentret won by four votes, followed closely by Pidgey! Don't worry, those who are disappointed. A surprise for you comes up in a few chapters, no worries! R&R!

*** - **In the game (Pokémon Gold™) Professor Elm did indeed have both a son and a wife. Didn't say their names, they were just there.


	7. Elms Requests and PokeCenter!

**A/N:** Ah, the taste of nummy reviewers…. I mean, reviews! Yes, that's what I meant…

(Coughcough)  
R&R!

Wizard: O_O CANNIBLE! (Points at Author)

Author: Shh! (Smacks Wizard) You'll scare them away! (Stalks readers who don't review)

Rage: … O_O …That's wiggy…

Harry: (Nods sagely) O_o o_O

**A/N2:** NEW VOTING TOPIC!

Okay, a reviewer posed this question to me and I've been thinking about it for a while.

Should Harry date the OMC I have in mind,

OR

Should he date Lyn

OR

(Wait for it)

Should he date (OMC/Lyn) then dump them for (OMC/Lyn) later in the series? (Depending on the circumstance)

Well? Your votes count!

I'll be putting it in my profile, so you guys don't even have to review your votes…

And I don't have to count them and maybe screw up, lolz!

You have until the tenth Chapter, okay peoples?

R&R!

"Talking"

"_Pokémon Talking"_

"_Thinking_

"_PokéDex Talking"_

"_**PokeGaze Talking"**_

"Egg-Reader"

Chapter Seven

"There," Professor Elm announced, finished fiddling with Harry's PokéGear, handing it back with a smile. "Now my number is programmed into it, so you can call or message me anytime. Some of the cities and towns will have Cards you can put in, so you can do different things." Harry nodded and clipped the strange device to his pack. Pirate was in his pokeball on Harry's belt, and the eleven-year-old reluctantly handed Elm Havoc's ball. They'd said goodbye a few minutes ago, but he didn't want to let his Pokémon go. Ric and Lyn's pokeballs sat on the table, where Elm sat Harry's.

It's really very simple," the Professor told them, pulling out a small cylinder. He opened it with a pull and twist, exposing six small indented circles. "We just shrink the balls," he did so, putting each ball into an indention. "Close the devise" he did so "and hit go." He pressed the blue button that was on the end and, in a flash of blue light, he opened the cylinder and the balls were gone.

"Neat," Lyn said; Elm smiled.

"It is, isn't it?" He put the cylinder away and walked them out of the Lab. "The fastest way to the next town, Cherry Grove, is through the way you came through," he told them, gesturing. They nodded. "Oh, hold on a minute," he said, running back inside. The Tricksters shared an exasperated look. For a Professor, Elm seemed to forget a lot of things until last minute. When he returned, he handed a thick letter to Harry.

"I was wondering if you three could take this to my friend, Mr. Pokémon," the Professor said with a warm smiled. "He lives a little ways away from Cherry Grove and more towards Violet City, where you'll be going to fight the Gym Leader there." Harry smiled.

"No problem, Professor," he replied; Elm smiled, then reached in his pocket and pulled something out carefully.

"I was also wondering if you could take this with you?" he asked hopefully, holding out both hands and showing them the object cradled in it.

It was a Pokémon egg, nearly twice the size of Harry's. It was tan on the bottom and a blue-green on top, with a stripe of red, orange, and yellow leading from tip to bottom, wrapping around and up again. Elm handed it carefully to Harry, who stared at it with wide eyes, before handing it to Lyn. She looked at it from all angles, before giving it to Ric. The boy cuddled the egg close, staring at it in wonder and tracing a finger down the stripe.

"What is it?" he asked without looking up, thoroughly enthralled by the egg. Elm smiled.

"Call it an apology for taking so long to get you guys your Pokémon, okay?" He said slyly. "We had an extra, so I decided 'why not?' and think it'll be best to let it grow with a Trainer I can trust to care for it." Ric reached into his pocket very carefully, and pulled out his own Egg-Reader. Putting the red square against the widest point, he pressed the button; instantly, the red band wrapped snuggly around it and attacked seamlessly on the back. Ric pushed the button and waited. The screen lit up.

"Egg-Reader Activated" It declared in a warm, feminine voice. "Subject Egg Analysis Begun…" Harry gave his friend a bemused look and turned to the professor.

"We're apparently agreeing to take it," he said dryly as the Egg-Reader chimed.

"Egg Analysis Complete. Findings: Ten thousand, eight hundred fifty-seven steps until complete growth reached. Suggestions: Keep egg warm, with periods of scalding heat between sessions. Preferably a rag dipped in scalding water and wrapped around the egg. If no rag or hot water available, then placing egg within one foot of an open flame is all right. Note: Keep egg away from/out of cold water or temperature. Any exposure to these elements for more then seven-point-three-three-seven seconds could lead to damage and/or death of the fetus. Thank You!" Ric hurriedly pulled the egg close and then carefully put it in his bag, and made sure his clothes wrapped around it snuggly.

"That'll have to do for now," he murmured, patting the egg gently. He looked at to see his friend and sister looked at him bizarrely, and Professor Elm looking bemused. "What?" he snapped defensively. "Harry isn't the only one who can take care of a baby Pokémon!" He glared at them and pulled his pack back on. Harry gave him a sheepish smile and Lyn nodded apologetically.

"Yes, well," Elm shook his head and then each Tricksters hand. "Safe Journeying for all of you, okay? Come and visit anytime, all right?"

"Goodbye Professor," Harry said warmly; Lyn and Ric echoed him before they all turned and walked away, towards the entrance to town. Once there, they turned around and waved one last time. Elm waved back with a smile. Then the Tricksters turned and left, ready for their next adventure.

_**With Sevy & Co…**_

Sirius and Remus were on there last legs when they finally stumbled into the town. It was small, by the were relieved to see the Pokémon Center sign. Stumbling carefully over to it, they set their burdens carefully down and tried to get peoples attention. The pink haired woman behind the counter didn't notice until Sirius slammed his head into the glass in frustration and it cracked in a magnificent spider web.

"What on earth-" she said, then gasped at the sight of the five. Sirius gave her huge, blue puppy-dog eyes, a bit of blood dribbling down his forehead from his last attack, and whimpered pathetically. "Oh my!" She gasped, crouching quickly and gently picking up Severus, who whimpered softly, unconscious. "Chansey! Blissey!" The woman cried desperately; Sirius and Remus stared with huge eyes as two large pink Pokémon hurried over. One was bubblegum pink, and looked like an egg, with an egg in its pouch. The other was a bright, hot pink, and the same shape as the other Pokémon, with little wing-like designs added. It also had an egg pouch. They both ran forward and gently picked up Lilly and Saber, who wriggled around for a second before falling still. Sirius and Remus followed tiredly, limping and panting softly, as the three pink wearing nurses ran to the back room and started working.

"Are they going to be okay?" Sirius asked Remus. The Poochyena licked the Electrike's head gently, smudging the bright red blood all over the bright green fur.

"I don't know, Siri," he whispered softly in reply; Sirius whined and huddled against the bigger dog. Remus lay his head on the green dogs shoulders, closing his eyes in exhausted sorrow. Sirius hid his face in the Poochyena's chest and let himself cry. When the door's opened, both of their heads shot up and watched the bubblegum pink Pokémon waddle through it and towards them.

"Hello, little ones," it said in a soothing, male voice; Sirius wondered briefly if it had any problems with being so pink and male at the same time… "I'm going to take care of the two of you while Nurse Joy and Blissey take care of your friends, okay?" He reached down and picked the two canine's up, and carried them through the doors.

"How are they?" Sirius asked worriedly as they were set down again on a bed. "Are they okay?" The Pokémon, who must have been Chansey since Blissey was the hot pink one, sighed softly as he began to spray something that stung on their foreheads, making Sirius whimper and flinch, which cause Remus to growl and move slightly so he was in front of the smaller dog, amber eyes narrowed slightly.

"Starly will be fine," Chansey told them quietly. "His wing was sprung, bot broken, so after a couple of hours resting and a berry r three, he'll be fit to fly again. Cleffa will need a bit longer, as she had some very deep cuts and a concussion." Sirius whined and Remus pinned his ears back.

"What about Severus?" He asked; Sirius whined.

"I want Sevy!" He sniffled, snuggling into Remus and ducking his head down. The Poochyena licked his head gently.

"Who?" Chansey asked, confused.

"The Shinx," Remus replied. "Severus is his name. I'm Remus and this is Sirius. The Starly is Saber and Lilly is the Cleffa." Chansey nodded.

"Shinx…er…_Severus _is in surgery right now," he told them hesitantly. "He had some nasty internal bleeding, and the ribs on his left side were cracked and broken. He also has some nerve damage in his paws that we often see in racing Pokémon who've been pushed past their limits and forced to keep going. What happened?" Remus quickly gave the pink Pokémon the short version of what happened, but couldn't tell him what had happened to Severus.

"He was already hurt by the time we got to him," he said; Sirius sniffled softly, crying.

"I want Sevy," he whimpered, Remus whined and licked his head gently, lying down and snuggling the smaller dog.

"He's going to be okay, Siri," he said softly, firmly. "He's going to get fixed up, and will soon be complaining that we let him be tended to like a child." Sirius gave a watery chuckled, laying his head on the bed in front of Remus, pressing the side of his head against the Poochyena's chest and closed his eyes, sniffling softly. After a few moments, he was asleep, and Remus tiredly lay his head over the green dogs shoulders, amber eyes staring around the room, before landing on the bed across from them.

In it was a strange orange dog with two black stripes on its back, back legs, and a sing v-shaped stripe on each front leg. It had a bushy white tail that curled over itself, a spiky white chest, and a thick tuft of white hair on its chest. There was a thick bandage around its neck. Remus sniffed the air curiously, and found that not only was the dog male, but that the smell of burnt flesh and hair lingered around it. Remus grimaced and blinked when the dog opened red eyes and stared straight into his own. They stared at each other, and the orange dog slowly smirked. Instantly, Remus found himself blushing and ducked his head, hiding his face in Sirius's fur, peeking up shyly. The orange dog chuckled darkly at him.

"No need to be shy," he called, sitting up and showing that he was a few inches bigger then Remus himself. The Poochyena set his chin on Sirius's back and stared at him with slightly wide eyes. "My name's Scorch," he told Remus. "What's your name, pup?" Remus twitched, then his eyes narrowed and he sat up stiffly.

"Don't call me pup!" He barked. "I'm thirty-seven years old, for crying out loud!" Sirius, woken when he moved, snickered weakly. "What are you laughing at, Sirius?" Remus demanded, still miffed.

"Thirty-seven in dog years is two hundred fifty-nine," he said, sitting up with a smirk. "We're _old_," he announced; then he caught sight of Scorch and straightened up abruptly, ears perched with interest. "Well, _hello_ there," he said, eying the other dog obviously. Remus smacked him upside the head, making him yelp. "What?" He whined. "I can _look_. Hell, _you_ were looking too!" Remus blushed but gave him a stern glare.

"Our mate is in surgery and we're eying someone else," he muttered; Sirius flinched and ducked his head, instantly guilty and ashamed. Remus licked his head soothingly.

"Did you say you _both_ have the same mate?" Scorch asked, bewildered; Remus looked over at him.

"Yes," he blinked. "When we mate, we mate for life, but we can have as many mate's as we choose. But," he added sternly. "It's a very serious choice to make, because all members of the bond gain something from each other. Their personality gets changed most often then not. Severus, our mate, used to be quiet a bit more emotionless, but now he has spikes of mood changes. Sirius got some of my calm, and I, well," he blushed and Sirius looked up, leering.

"_You_ my dear Remus," he purred, eyes glinting, "Got a lot more… _inventive_ in the bedroom, shall we say? A lot less… shy." Remus blushed furiously as Scorch eyed him with much more interest, before he smacked Sirius upside the head again.

"Ass," he muttered; Sirius grinned and opened his mouth to say something suggestive about the word, when Chansey entered, pushing a bed, followed by Blissey who was also pushing a bed. Sirius and Remus climbed hurriedly to their feet, staring through the thin sheet of glass between them and the other beds. In the bed Chansey pushed, Saber was looking around and yawning sleepily, obviously tired. He waved his good wing at the two canines, the other wing in a bandage. Sirius and Remus gave soft yips of hello, and focused on the second bed. In it, Lilly sat, wrapped nearly head-to-toe in bandages, with the exception of her ears, hands, and face. Sirius whined and put his paws against the glass, peering over it to whine fitfully.

"That's our Lilly, Remus!" he whined, hopping down to dart around the confines of the bed and hop back onto the glass, whining continually. "That's our baby. Is she okay? Is she, is she? My little Lilly," he whimpered and slumped down, eyes focused on the bed fearfully. Remus whined as well, licking his head as they watched their adopted daughter fearfully. Scorch watched as well, and glanced at the Cleffa and Starly.

"She'll be fine in a day or two," Blissey said in a deep, sultry woman's voice. Remus felt his eye twitch. If that was the female Pokémon's _normal_ voice, and it sounded like it was, he felt sorry for Chansey. Being stuck with a fellow nurse who had a permanent Bedroom-Voice… He glanced at the smaller male Pokémon, who was watching Blissey with a longing expression, and he winced in sympathy.

"What about Severus?" Remus asked worriedly. "The Shinx? Is he going to be fine?" The two egg-like Pokémon shared a look.

"He's still in surgery," Blissey said reluctantly. "There was a lot of internal damage." Sirius whined and slumped, crying, and Remus huddled next to him with a whine of his own.

"It looked like he wont be running for at least a month," Chansey told them quickly. "The nerve and tendon damage was too great. But once he's all patched up, with a week or two of rest and steady Potions, he should be perfectly fine." Remus nodded but didn't sit up. Again, the egg-Pokémon shared a look.

"We'll let you four rest, then," Blissey said; they lipped out of the room. Scorch looked over at the other canines worriedly as they remained in their position. Looking around quickly, he jumped over the thin sheet of glass that surrounded his bed and staggered slightly when he hit the floor. Crouching, he sprang up and over the glass on the other bed, landing beside the two canines. Lying down beside Remus, he began to lick them both soothingly, sympathetically.

He knew what it was like to loose a mate. The difference between them, though? Their mate had a chance of coming back.

His was gone forever.

_**With Harry & Co…**_

"I can't believe we're already lost!" Lyn exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. Harry rolled his eyes and smiled slightly. It had been two hours since they'd left New Bark Town. Pirate was scrambling around in the branches of a tree, eating any nuts he came across and throwing shells at other Sentret's he saw. He was _not _a social creature, _that_ was sure. Natasha dove through thick clumps of grass and came out the other side looking for the next one. Web was perched on Lyn's head, playing with he hair and cooing to himself.

"Told you we should have gone left," Ric said; he blinked when Natasha came running to him with something in her mouth. Bending down, he took it. "Hey!" He exclaimed, startled. "You found an Antidote! Good job, girl!" He scratched her head behind her large ears, making her coo happily. The sound of Pirate cursing had Harry looking up. The Sentret had made an enemy of a few other Sentrets', apparently, and they had ganged up on him.

"Pirate," Harry called with an exasperated sigh. "Just leave the tree, and maybe apologize. They were there first, after all." Pirate gave the four Sentrets' a vicious glare, chittered at them wordlessly, and scampered down the tree, up Harry's leg, and up onto his shoulder, tail puffed up in annoyance.

"_Assholes," _he muttered; Harry gave him a stern glare. _"What?"_ the Sentret demanded, scowling.

"If you talk like that in front of the baby Pokémon or any of the others I will take your ribbon back for a week," he growled; Pirate's eyes went wide and he clung to his gold ribbon tightly and shook his head. "Good," Harry said with a nod.

"Harry!" Lyn cried; Harry's head snapped around in time to see Web leaping from Lyn's head in terror, pursued by a familiar looking Pidgey.

"Hey!" Harry cried, running forward. The Pidgey locked eyes on him and hissed, turning it's attacks his way. Pirate, use tackle!" Harry shouted, flinging his arm out. The Sentret growled and ran down the arm, which lowered and threw him at the oncoming bird. The brown and black squirrel-like Pokémon slammed headfirst into the bird, sending them both to the ground. Pirate rolled away, before rising up on his tail and hissing at the Pidgey, who shook its head and hissed back, fluttering to it's feet.

"_Oversized rat," _the Pidgey hissed, it's voice feminine. Pirate growled.

"_Featherbrained idiot,"_ he snapped back. Harry pulled his Go-Goggles down over his eyes quickly.

"Pirate, enough insult-exchanging!" He barked. "Use Tackle again!" The Sentret crouched, tail coiling, and shot forward to meet the Pidgey's own Tackle. They slammed into each other, flying back, and hurriedly scrambling to their feet. "Use Defense Curl!" Harry ordered; Pirate curled into a small ball, just as the Pidgey flapped her wings, using Sand-Attack. When he uncurled, Pirate was fine. "Now, Tackle!" Harry ordered; the Sentret lunged forward and slammed into the Pidgey again, sending her tumbling head-over-tail feathers.

"Quick Harry!" Lyn gasped, holding a still scared Web. "Throw a pokeball!" Harry nodded, unshrank a ball, and threw it at the dazed bird Pokémon. There was a flash of red light, and they watched avidly as the ball rocked once, twice, three times, before falling still. "You caught it!" Lyn cheered; Natasha ran over and scooped up the ball, carrying it over to Harry with a happy wiggle of her body. He took it gently and scratched her neck.

"Good girl, Natasha," he said with a smile. "Thank you." She cooed and ran back over to Ric. Pirate scrambled up to his usual place on his Trainer's shoulder, smug.

"_Didn't stand a chance," _he declared proudly. _"Beat her ten ways to Sunday!"_ Harry shook his head with an amused smile.

"And you wont be rubbing it in her face when I let her out," he said; Pirate complained, and Harry gave him a stern glare. "No Pirate," he said sternly; the Sentret sulked silently, refusing to look at his Trainer. Harry rolled his eyes. "Moody thing," he muttered with a fond glance.

"Now that the excitement is over," Ric said, looking away. "Which way do we go?" Lyn immediately began to complain about being lost; Harry's eyes caught on something as Ric began to argue with his twin.

"Hey guys?" He called; they glared over at him. Amused, he pointed at a nearby sign. "Why don't we go that way?" He asked dryly; blushing, the twins gave him a sheepish smile, and Harry smiled back. What would he do without the bickering duo?

**A/N:** Yay! This chapter is now done! Remember, go to my PROFILE to vote on the Harry Pairing. R&R!


	8. Telling Tales and MewTwo's Tail

**A/N: OMGoddess!** I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Srry that I haven't updated for a while. I haven't been able to get a flashdrive and have gotten a minor writers block on this story. Chappie umber nine is about half-finished but it igt be a while before I can get it uploaded. I am REALLY srry for worrying y'all like this though.

THX TO THOSE WHO PMed ME! Y'all are awesome.

Oh...

Remember, vote on the PROFILE, not the Reviews! Though, if it means more of y'all will review, then GO FOR IT! But, otherwise, plz don't.

Wizard: I think a Harry/Lyn pairing would be cute! Even if it WAS only for a little while.

Rage: Well, _I_ think a Harry and the OMC would be cute, so ha! (Sticks out tongue)

Harry: Don't _**I**_ get a say in this?

Everyone: _**NO!**_

Harry: (Sweat-drop)

"Talking"

"_Pokémon Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokeDex Talking"_

"_**PokeGaze Talking"**_

"Egg-Reader Talking"

Chapter Eight

"Excuse me," Harry said, tapping a kid on the shoulder. The geeky kid, holding a butterfly net and wearing huge glasses, whirled with a yelp, his gray eyes wide, startled. Harry smiled reassuringly and pulled his hand back. "Could you point us in th direction of Cherry Grove?" The boy sniffed, and then eyed them all thoughtfully. Suddenly, he grinned.

"Only if you can beat me in a battle!" He announced; Harry blinked and arched an eyebrow. "I just caught some awesome bug Pokémon, and I wanna see how strong they are. If you win, I'll tell you which way to go."

"If I loose?" Harry asked, amused. He blushed and grinned.

"Then _she_," he pointed at Lyn, "Has ta give me a kiss!" Lyn gaped, then her eyes narrowed. Harry eyed her, then looked at the boy.

"Who do you want to fight?" He asked easily; the boy looked at them all, then nodded and pointed at Harry. "Very well then," the boy said with a shark-like grin. "Lets do this." They walked several feet apart; the twins went off to the side.

"Kick his bony ass, Harry!" Lyn called, shooting death glares with Ric at the little bug catcher. Harry smiled his shark-smile, something he'd adopted from Giovanni, and plucked up a pokeball.

"Go, Weedle!" The boy shouted, throwing the ball he had. There was a flash of red light, and a cat-sized brown caterpillar appeared. It had a spike on its forehead, black eyes blinking at Harry over a large red nose. Harry nodded and tossed his pokeball.

"Go, Alysha!" he ordered; the Pidgey appeared in its own flash of red. She glared at Harry, then the bug-type, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"_Insect,"_ she hissed, spreading her wings aggressively.

"Let's beat'em, Alysha," Harry said; the Pidgey nodded.

"_For once we're in agreement, Trainer,"_ she replied tartly.

"Use Poison Sting, Weedle!" The Bug Catcher cried; the Weedle's horn glowed and it bowed its head, shooting out several small, poisonous needles. Alysha hissed and fluttered into the air without prompting. Several needles immediately peppered the ground where she'd been.

"Good job, girl!" Harry praised. "Use Sand Attack!" he ordered; Alysha flapped her wings strongly, sending up a bucketful of dirt, grass, and twigs, hitting the bug-type in the face. Weedle cringed; shaking its head viciously as dirt temporarily blinded it. Bug Catcher clenched his fists, and Harry nodded firmly.

"Alysha, use Tackle!" He ordered; the Pidgey immediately dive-bombed the small bug, hissing. She slammed into it, sending it flying, and continued to do so again and again, thoroughly enjoying herself. Finally, Harry called her off, and she landed neatly in front of him, panting softly. Weedle landed with a roll, gave a soft groan, and passed out. Bug Catcher irritably recalled it, and Harry knelt, petting Alysha's head proudly. The Pidgey glared at him, and promptly bit his hand. He yelped, and then rolled his eyes.

"You're going to have to at least _start_ liking me at some point during this Journey, you know," he said; she gave a soft hiss and turned her head away, beak in the air. Harry rolled his eyes again. "Oh well, you did wonderfully out there, sweetheart," he said gently; she gave him a beady-eyed look, and then ruffled her feathers. Harry smiled and recalled her. When she was safely back in her pokeball, he stood. Bug Catcher was holding another pokeball, glaring at him.

"We're not done here!" He snapped; Harry inclined his head. "Go, Kakuna!" A flash of red light; the golden cocoon-like Pokémon appeared, blinking squinty black eyes at Harry. Bug Catcher looked proud of himself. Harry turned his head to the trees beside them and whistled softly.

"Pirate," he called. "Stop playing; it's time to battle!" The branches rustled, then they all watched as the Sentret swirled down the branch and bounded over, rising up on his tail once he'd slid to a stop in front of Harry.

"_All right!"_ he cried eagerly, growling. _"Let's kick his yellow butt!" _The Kakuna gave him a droll look.

"_Insignificant rodent,"_ it said in a male, whispery voice; Pirate growled and bared his teeth, brown eyes narrowing angrily.

"Kakuna, use Harden!" Bug Catcher ordered; Harry shook his head.

"Use Tackle," he told Pirate calmly; the Sentret lunged forward, slamming into the Kakuna. "Again," Harry said; the Sentret obeyed, four more times, all before Bug Catcher could call out the move he wanted Kakuna to use.

"That's not fair!" the boy cried as the bug type landed at his feet unconscious. He stomped his foot. "We're supposed to take turns!" Harry put his hands in his pockets and gave him an emotionless face (another expression he'd taken from his father. He had quite a few of the billionaire's expressions copied now), and waited as Pirate swirled up his body to his shoulder. He tilted his head, rubbing his temple against the squirrel-like Pokémon in praise.

"This is not a game," he told the younger boy quietly; Bug Catcher blinked, confused. "When you battle someone, it is a serious thing. You have to be faster then your opponent when you battle, or your Pokémon will pay the price." He looked pointedly down at the unconscious Kakuna. "And while it's good to celebrate your wins and try to work on your technique when you loose, you must always remember." He focused his green eyes on the boys gray. "No matter how good you get, there is _always_ someone out there who is better." The boy swallowed and nodded, quickly recalling his injured Pokémon.

"Now," Harry suddenly said, smiling warmly as he reached up and scratched Pirate on the back of his neck, making him coo happily. "Which way is Cherry Grove?" Grimacing, the Bug Catcher pointed.

"Ten minute walk that way," he said stiffly; Harry nodded, ruffling the boys tawny hair as he passed.

"You'll get better, kiddo," he said easily. "No worries." The twins trotted over, Lyn giving the Bug Catcher an annoyed look, Web crawling up onto her shoulder from where he'd been on her back. Natasha bounded from the bushes and hurried over to Ric's side, cooing happily to herself, looking around.

"_What did I miss?" _She asked curiously; Pirate puffed out his chest.

"_I just kicked that Trainers butt!"_ He declared importantly; Harry gave him a stern look from the corner of his eye. Pirate cleared his throat. _"With the help of Alysha, of course,"_ he added reluctantly; Natasha cooed and ran around in a circle with a happy laugh.

"_I wanna battle someone!"_ she declared, standing perfectly still for the first time. Her eyes zeroed in on some nearby bushes, her large ears twisting slightly.

"Natasha?" Ric asked, confused. Harry sighed and shook his head.

"She's trying to find someone to battle because she feels left out," he told his friend, who frowned and watched his rabbit-like Pokémon curiously. She growled adorably and lunged for the bushes, disappearing inside. Seconds later a small group of Pidgeys' took to the air, squawking in annoyed surprise as their resting time was interrupted. Natasha reappeared, panting slightly and eyes bright with excitement.

"_Did ya see? Did you?" _she demanded excitedly, prancing around Ric's feet. _"I scared those featherbrains clear into the sky! I am so awesome!" _She laughed and pranced around, before rubbing up against Ric's pant legs happily. Laughing, the twelve-year-old knelt and scratched her behind her large ears, murmuring praise. Harry and Lyn shared an amused look, before the three set off again, on the way towards Cherry Grove.

Half an hour passed before they came upon another person. This one was a rather fat man, dressed like a hiker, who was pacing in front of a cave with a dark scowl. He looked up, startled, when the three Tricksters walked towards him curiously.

"Hello there!" He declared, waving cheerfully. They said hello back, and looked at the cave curiously. Another dark scowl over took the large mans face, and he sent the cave a narrow-eyed look.

"What's that?" Ric asked; the hiker gave an annoyed sigh.

"That," he said, tone irritated, "is Dark Cave. Only trainers with Pokémon who know the move Flash, or have some other lighting ability, are able to go in safely. Wild Pokémon, other trainers, and natural perils are around every damned corner of the place. I only have a Geodude and a Raticate, so I can't go in at all!" He pouted; Harry gave him a sympathetic look.

"Can you tell us which way Cherry Grove is?" he asked; the hiker blinked then beamed.

"Of course I can!" he declared, pointing to the right. The Tricksters followed his pointing and saw a couple of houses maybe a twenty or thirty minute walk that way. Instantly, they thanked the man warmly and headed that way, relieved. They were starting to get hungry. Natasha happily ran ahead, head held high as she rushed into the town, the Tricksters' close behind her. Right next to the entrance of the small town was a Pokémon Center, with the nearly always-present PokéShop right beside it. Harry led the way to the PokéCenter, having Ric pick Natasha up and carry her in, so she didn't disturb anyone waiting for help.

"Hello!" Nurse Joy exclaimed, her warm blue eyes and bubblegum pink hair a welcome sight. "Welcome to the Cherry Grove Pokémon Center! The cafeteria is through those doors if you're merely passing through." Harry and his friends nodded, recalling their Pokémon and handing her their pokeballs. "I'll have them in tip-top shape in no time!" The cheerful nurse declared, and the Trickster moved over to the cafeteria.

"What should we get?" Lyn asked as they sat at a table and started browsing the menus. Harry pursed his lips.

"I'm getting strawberries, a salad, a ham-and-cheese sandwich, and chocolate milk," he finally said; the others nodded and waited for the waitress to come over. They placed their orders, everyone getting the same with only small differences. Ric got soda and soup instead of milk or salad; Lyn got a turkey sandwich, no strawberries, and orange juice instead of the ham sandwich or milk.

"After we're done," Harry said after finishing off his sandwich and now moving to the salad, "we'll get a map and figure out how to get to Mr. Pokémon's house, okay?" Ric and Lyn gave muffled sounds of agreement, chowing down on their food. Harry shook his head and sipped his chocolate milk.

"Excuse me," a voice said; they all looked up from their food to see a boy around their age shifting from foot to foot beside their table, nervous. He was about Ric's height, with dirty-blond hair, gray-blue eyes, a round, freckled face, and surprisingly long hands, with thin fingers that were tapping his pokeball belt nervously. He was wearing well-worn jeans, rough blue tennis shoes, a black t-shirt, and a blue windbreaker. A blue hat with a purple design that looked like a Fearrow in flight sat on his head.

"Yes?" Harry asked, swallowing his mouthful of salad. The boy shifted nervously.

"I heard you were going to Mr. Pokémon's, right?" He managed; Harry nodded.

"We have a letter from Professor Elm that needs to be delivered," Ric said cheerfully; his twin smiled warmly.

"Then we're off to battle the Gym Leaders," she said and took a bite of her sandwich. The boy took a deep breath.

"Can I come with you?" He blurted, blushing. Harry and his friends shared a look, before shrugging.

"Sure," he said with an easy smile. "I don't see why not." The boy let out a loud, relieved sigh, making Harry grin and the twins laugh.

"Thank goodness!" the boy exclaimed, plopping into the only empty chair left and throwing his head back in a relieved sigh. "I'd thought I was gonna be a goner!" He said, straightening and giving the three a sheepish look. "There's this group of kids who want to challenge me to a battle, but there's, like, five of them and they all have some pretty good Pokémon. All I have is my Chikorita, and he hasn't been in a battle yet." They smiled at him.

"I'm Ric," Ric said, "and this is my twin Lyn." The girl waved cheerfully, smiling at him. The boy blushed and nodded with a shy smile.

"My name's Thaddeus," he replied, shaking their hands. "But everyone just calls me Thad." They smiled and Harry offered his hand easily.

"Harry Morsinger," he greeted; Thad gaped, eyes going huge.

"You're the Perfume Master!" he choked out. "My Aunt Linda _loves_ you perfume! She keeps waiting for the next one to come out as is nearly _obsessed_ with Havoc & Harmony products!" Harry felt himself blush slightly but managed to keep it down.

"Glad to hear it," he said simply as they shook hands. "Every time I meet a fan it's a breath of fresh air, you know?" Thad gave him an admiring look as the psychic went back to his food; his cheeks still a little pink.

"Hey," Ric suddenly said, "why do those kids want to battle you anyway?" Thad blushed and ducked his head.

"My big brother, Richard," Thad said quietly, "was almost the Champion. He lost the first time, and so started training harder. He was in an accident while training, and lost all feeling in his legs." Lyn looked horrified; Ric and Harry looked grim. Thad stared at his hands, which were clenched into fists in his lap. "He lost his will to battle, and now spends most of his days writing Pokémon guides for the Trainers School. I was enrolled there, even though he'd taught me everything they taught there years ago, so it was just his way of getting me out of the way," he muttered bitterly. He shook his head and lifted his chin, face stubborn and determined.

"I started my Journey without telling him," he told them simply. "And I plan on making it all the way to the Elite Four, and fight the Champion, Lance. I'll do my brother proud, and maybe he'll start living again!" He looked so determined and proud already, that Harry smiled warmly and the Twins looked inspired.

"We'll help you, Thad!" Lyn declared; Harry and Ric nodded firmly.

"We're Tricksters," the psychic said firmly. "We help our friends, through thick or thin."

"Through lose or win," Ric chimed in.

"From beginning to end!" Lyn declared.

"Because everyone has the right," Harry announced, "to play the game." He held out his fist, and Ric slapped his hand on top of it, followed by Lyn. Thad, smiling warmly, set his hand on top of hers. Harry met his eyes squarely. "Welcome to the fold," he intoned seriously; Thad nodded. Harry's lips twitched and Ric snickered.

"I feel like we're some secret organization now," Lyn complained; Harry grinned as Thad and Ric laughed.

"Ditto," Harry told his friends; they nodded, grinning. Harry shook his head and they all finished their meal, Thad shaking his head when they offered to get his meal as well.

"I already ate," he told them with a shrug. They finished up and left, picking up their pokeballs from the front counter.

"Take care of yourselves out there!" Nurse Joy called after them as they left; they waved cheerfully and headed towards an old man who was standing nearby.

"Excuse me, Mr. Octil," Thad said, stepping forward; the old man jerked, blinking bright blue eyes at them from behind thick glasses, and clearing his throat.

"Yes, young Thaddeus?" The old man croaked out with a cheerful smile of welcome; Thad smiled back.

"My friends here," he gestured at Harry and the Twins "need a Map Card for their PokéGears' so they wont get lost." The old man pursed his lips then started digging in the side-bag he wore. He pulled out three small microchip-like things and gestured for the Tricksters to hand over their PokéGear. They did so, Harry going first. Humming thoughtfully, the old man popped open a small chamber on the side and slid in a chip, closing it and handing it back when he was finished. Harry opened the PokéGear and blinked as the options popped up.

_Phone/Radio/Map_

Curiously, he hit radio, and smiled slightly as music began to play. After a few minutes, he checked the phone option. Nodding as he saw that Professor Elm's number was still there, he flipped it to the map page and examined it.

"The fastest way to Mr. Pokémon is past a Berry Shop," Lyn declared, examining her own map. Harry followed his map and nodded, turning it off and hooking it to his pants again.

"Thank you, Mr. Octil," he said with a warm smile; the old man smiled warmly and nodded. They trotted away, starting for the path. Harry blinked as one of his pokeballs jiggled and glowed, before Pirate erupted from it in a burst of red light. He shook out his fur and rose up on his tail, glowering at Harry, before swirling up onto his shoulder. Harry shook his head with a sigh.

"And here I was hoping for some peace and quiet on the walk," he said, amused when Pirate hissed and swatted him on the head with his tail.

"_You are a horrible First Mate,"_ the Sentret declared, hopping over onto Lyn's shoulder and wrapping his tail around her neck. _"You're my new First Mate," _he chittered at her. Harry gave him a fake pout.

"If she's the First Mate, what am I?" He asked; the Sentret gave him a droll look.

"_You're the Cabin Boy," _he replied simply; Harry face-faulted.

"I feel _so_ loved now," he said once he'd gotten back to his feet, scowling/pouting. Lyn gave him a questioning look. "Apparently, I've been demoted from Pirate's First Mate to his Cabin Boy because I didn't immediately let him out of his pokeball," he said; his friends stared incredulously, before they all started smiling. Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Don't you _dare_ laugh," he growled; Lyn began to shake with mirth. "_Don't_ you _dare_," he hissed; Ric snickered. Crossing his arms, Harry glowered as they all burst out laughing. When they didn't immediately stop, his glower turned to a pout. "Mean people," he complained, his eyes glinting with amusement of his own as he kept up the act. They grinned and the group of four continued on, passing a small lake as they went through the gate that would lead them to Mr. Pokémon and the Berry shop. They were on their way.

_**In Some Cave in the Mountains…**_

"_Oh Little Bro-o-othe-e-e-er!"_ a cheerful male voice sing-songed. Mew floated easily into the cavern, humming an odd little tune he'd made up. MewTwo grimaced, turning narrowed triangular eyes up from the small natural spring he'd been staring at meditatively.

"_What do you want?"_ he snapped; Mew covered his mouth with his tiny pink paws, tail curling happily as he giggled at the gruff response.

"_Ooh, you're being Mr. Grumpy-Gills today, are you?"_ he teased; dodging the Shadow Ball that the larger Pokémon shot at him in reply was easy, and his giggles echoed through the cavern. MewTwo growled, and glowered up at the pink Pokémon.

"_You are insufferable,"_ he said sharply; tail swishing to the side to dip into the icy spring. He gave a slight sigh, eyes closing halfway as his muscles relaxed. Mew frowned and floated closer.

"_Is your tail hurting again?"_ he asked, concerned: MewTwo shrugged, rubbing the base of his purple tail gently. Mew landed softly beside him and leaned close, staring intently at the appendage. It had been aching on and off for the past month, a throbbing pain that made the already short-tempered Pokémon even more irritable and cranky. It was a sign Mew had witnessed in the past in other Mews.

Mew turned worried eyes up to his little brother, who was looking away, once more staring out at the water, face softened with relief and weariness, and Mew suddenly knew. He closed his eyes and turned his head away, taking to air once more. He left MewTwo alone, unnaturally silent as he floated away.

His brother was dying, and there was only one thing he could do…

He just hoped that the grudge his brother held for the human could be put aside until after he was fixed up

**A/N:** Yay! This chapter is finished! Hope you enjoyed it.

R&R!


	9. Bath Time and Belated Interludes

**A/N:** This chapter took forever to write. I kept getting minor W/B and just did _not_ want to write for a while. I caught up on reading.

Anywho, this is the last chapter you get to vote for the Harry!Pairing, so make your choice! One of my reviewers (Bless your bored souls) suggested a threesome, but I'm sorry to disappoint, Harry will only have ONE boy/girl friend.

Srry

Read and Review!

Wizard: Though the idea has merits…

Rage: (Nosebleed) Heheheheh….

Harry: O_O No. Just… No.

"Talking"

"_Pokémon Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokéDex Talking"_

"_**PokéGaze Talking"**_

"Egg-Reader Talking"

Chapter Nine

Heather sighed as she carefully set the heavy basket of PokéSoap's down next to the large purple plastic kiddy-pool. There was a large pile of towels sitting nearby on a bench, along with an electric hair-dryer. Roger was struggling to pull the hose out from under a sleeping Arcanine, but he managed it when the lazy dog rolled over and continued to sleep. Panting slightly from exertion, he dragged the green hose over and dropped it next to the pool. Heather gave him a sympathetic smile; he blushed and straightened, grinning sheepishly and rubbing the back of his neck.

"You ready for this?" he asked; Heather grinned and dragged her fingers through her blue hair.

"As I'll ever be," she replied; he nodded understandingly.

"Water-types and grass-types first, that good?" Heather nodded and moved over to the pond, letting out a soft whistle as Roger began to fill the pool with lukewarm water.

"Okay everybody!" she called, "Bath Time!" The first out of the pond was Prophesy, followed quickly by a young Vaporeon named Ignious or Iggy, Martha the pregnant Psyduck, and finally a Seel who didn't have a nickname. They eagerly got in line, cooing and chatting amongst themselves as Martha got picked first. Heather and Roger quickly checked her over for fleas, ticks, and lice, before they put her in the pool and hosed her down, making her laugh and splash happily.

"What kind of PokéSoap do you want, honey?" Heather asked, bringing the bottles over. The yellow Pokémon quickly and delightedly snatched up an orange bottle that smelled like peaches. Smiling, Heather and Roger quickly scrubbed the duck-Pokémon with the fragrant Soap, before rinsing her off and helping her out of the pool. As Iggy hopped gently into the pool, Roger began to carefully blow-dry the duck-Pokémon, since bird-type Pokémon needed to be dried off quick or they risked freezing or early molting.

Heather rinsed off the Vaporeon after checking him over for pests, and smiled as he cooed and rolled happily, reminding her of Shadow. Roger smiled at the sight and returned to her side, scrubbing the water-type with a washrag. Iggy cooed.

"What kind of Soap do _you_ want, Iggy?" the boy asked; the Vaporeon immediately smacked his mermaid-like tail on a short, round bottle that was clear and filled with creamy white soap. "Ah, water-lily it is, then," Roger announced, and the two Breeders-to-be scrubbed the blue fox-like Pokémon quickly, careful around the sensitive fins on his head and the webbing between his toes.

"And out you get!" Heather declared after dumping a bucket of water over his head. Iggy laughed, shaking his head, and jumped out of the pool where Heather gently but firmly dried him off. Seel slid into the water, where Roger began to rinse him and check him over, while Heather carefully clipped the Vaporeon's nails. She finished in time to help scrub the downy-soft Pokémon with blueberry scented PokéSoap that he'd chosen. Cooing, Seel rolled happily wiggling as the two humans laughingly scrubbed his belly. When their hands touched, they looked at each other, blushing, and quickly moved their hands away.

"I'll dry him," Roger managed; Heather nodded, blushing, as she used the hose to quickly rinse the small Pokémon off. As Roger ruffled the Seel with the towel while also lightly blow-drying him, Heather smiled at Prophesy as the Dratini slid liquidly into the cool slightly soapy water.

"Hey girl," the blue-haired teen said with a smile. The blue, snake/eel-like water-type hummed softly, nuzzled her cheek, and coiled lazily in the water. Smiling, Heather steadily dumped a bucket over her four-foot length. Prophesy cooed, relaxed, and roiled happily under the cool hose water as Heather passed the spray lightly over her scales.

"Okay," Roger said, kneeling once more at Heather's side. "What kind of Soap would _you _like, pretty girl?" He smiled and offered her the big tub of PokéSoap. Prophesy considered the many different shapes and colors and scents seriously, before nudging a green and brown swirled bottle that was tall and thin.

"Mint chocolate, ooh," Heather said, knowingly. "Has that got anything to do with that handsome Dragonair that's getting dropped off tomorrow, what was his name?" She glanced at Roger, who was grinning.

"Garth," he replied, pouring Soap into his cupped palm as Prophesy gave a soft coo, cheeks pinking as she ducked her head, purring almost as Heather scrubbed her lightly on the head.

"You're gorgeous so no worries about getting a date, honey," the blue haired girl assured her as Roger finished scrubbing her tail. Carefully the two Breeders-to-be rinsed the Dratini, before they both dried her off.

"You'll be fine," Roger assured the water-type, who cooed in thanks, nuzzled them both on the cheek, and slithered away to curl up on a warm, flat rock in the sun.

"Grass-types!" Heather called; immediately, an eager Bulbasaur, Vileplume, and a visiting Chikorita named Chiko. Bulbasaur tackled the Chikorita playfully, her purple eyes bright with playfulness. Vileplume laughed happily, clapping her hands and shaking her head from side-to-side, spilling excess pollen from the red-violet flower on top of her indigo body.

"Come on, you three," Heather called; grinning in genuine amusement as the two quadrupeds obligingly rolled towards the pool, but didn't untangle themselves. Vileplume giggled, tottered to the pool, and hopped into the water, to flop down on her bottom. Beaming, she splashed the water with her small "hands".

"Plume!" she cried, laughing. Roger and Heather laughed as well, and began to gently wash the plant-type Pokémon. Heather used gentle fingers to sift carefully through the pollen-filled center of the Pokémon's head, checking thoroughly for the nasty little bugs that tended to gravitate towards grass-types who resembled actual plants.

She found one nestled at the base of one of the petals, and carefully pulled it away, dropping it into a hurriedly offered glass jar. They'd send it to Professor Oak to be examined and tested, so that they could tell where it had come from and make sure none of the plant-oriented Pokémon went near the area until it had been cleared.

That done, the two teens went to work swiftly and cheerfully, talking amicably to all three Pokémon. Vileplume chose a PokéSoap that was grape scented. It suited the flower-like Pokémon to a "T". But Chiko and Bulbasaur both wanted to be next, and ended up toppling into the pool together, sputtering as they ended up facedown.

Laughing, Heather and Roger helped them both upright, and proceeded to check them out. Roger looked Bulbasaur over for the flower bugs, while Heather carefully checked Chiko's feet for injuries and ticks. Finding nothing, both Breeder-to-be's swiftly began to wash and rinse the two pleased Pokémon.

"What Soap would you two like?" Roger asked, smiling; Bulbasaur eagerly used her Vinewhip and picked up an apple-scented bottle that was short and fat. Chiko smiled, tossed his leaf-blade delicately, and sloshed over to nudge a blue bottle or Soap that smelled, surprisingly, like strawberries.

"Strange," Heather mused, shrugging, before pouring the blue-tinted, cream-colored liquid into her palm. Roger smiled at her, amused, as he scrubbed green, see-through Soap over Bulbasaur. She hmm'd, purple eyes half-lidded in pleasure. Heather stuck her tongue out at the other teen, grinning, before she also began to scrub the Chikorita, hands soon covered with white suds. Chiko wriggled like an eager puppy, cooing and giggling when she rubbed his sides, which made the blue-haired girl laugh and mock-scold him.

"Hold still, silly thing!" she said, trying to look stern even as her mouth curved and her eyes sparkled with amusement. Roger watched her from the corner of his eye, fascinated and enthralled. _She's so good with Pokémon,_ he thought with awed wonder as both teen's rinsed and proceeded to dry off the grass-types, Chiko once more all but seizing as Heather tickled his sides while attempting to rub him down, making the girl laugh, her face lighting up with genuinely amused delight.

_And she's so beautiful_… Roger fought not to blush at the thought, watching the girl happily begin to tickle the Pokémon on purpose, his own laughter joining hers as Bulbasaur wriggled out from under his hands and leaped over to roll away together, laughing happily. Laughter still making her eyes sparkle, her cheeks flush slightly, Heather turned her warm, happy smile on him, and he was lost.

He didn't think about it, he just acted.

Leaning in, he kissed her on her smiling mouth, the back of his mind filled with hysterical babble: "_What are you doing? She's going to freak, and then you can wave goodbye to any chance of asking her ou-_" Those thoughts were abruptly cut off and replaced with _"Holy crap, she's kissing me back!"_ when the blue-haired girl's arms wrapped around his neck and her lips pressed firmly against his after a small, startled hesitance. They kiss was short but sweet, and both teens pulled away, cheeks bright red, eyes wide, they stared at each other in silence.

"Um," Roger managed.

"Yeah…" Heather whispered at the same time.

"Do you want to go out with me?" They blurted at the same time. "Yes." They continued, also in unison. Their cheeks flushed again, and both of them gave laughs that were a mixture of relief and nervousness.

"Um," Heather managed. "Pokémon!" She blurted; Roger's eyes went huge again.

"Oh!" He blurted; they pulled away from each other, Heather fixing her hair and Roger clearing his throat awkwardly. "Right," he said, shooting her an embarrassed smile, which was returned shyly. "Um, do we have any bug-types, normal-types, or flying-types?" Heather pursed her lips thoughtfully, and Roger had a hard time keeping his eyes from them. **(A/N:** Um, hello? Teenage boy there! ;) **)**

"We have a pair of Raticate's, a Pidgey, my Kakuna Bugsy, then we have the Arcanine, Shadow, and Lord Persian." She glanced over at the massive cat-Pokémon, lounging next to the equally large dog-Pokémon, Shadow slumped lazily across his back, napping.

"That Ninetails is strange," Roger mused. "If he isn't licking something or someone, he's either eating or sleeping." Heather chuckled.

"Without Harry around to cuddle and talk to them, his Pokémon tend to mope. Lord Persian tries to keep everyone calm, and Prophecy tries to keep everyone happy. Shadow tries to make them all laugh, and Oridina tries to take care of everyone. Havoc is just… himself. If he stopped being a little antisocial and observant, the others would start to worry, and their structure would collapse. But he's probably the one who's worrying the most, besides Shadow. He's Harry's first Pokémon," her voice softened, saddened, "and Harry's his closest and longest friend, since Harmony died." She looked down at the dirty, soapy water in the pool, and stared at it, eyes mot seeing it, but instead seeing a Raticate with a white ribbon and lavender eyes, laughing as she played with Shadow as a Vulpix. The picture changed, shifted, to the same Raticate, lying so still on the ground.

So still…

Rogers warm, slightly calloused hand slid over her own, squeezing gently as their fingers interlocked, and she met his gentle, compassionate eyes with a tremulous smile.

"Let's clean out the dirty water," he suggested, knowing that working with the Pokémon, with all their different personalities and textures and colors, would help cover the still too-fresh wound that the brave and heroic Pokémon's death had placed on her heart. It was a band-aid, a quick fix, and it would only help with time and the small comforts of friends and loved ones.

Worse, he knew as they tipped the dirty water over the grass, would be the pain and sympathetic grief for her young friend. Though he'd only met the young Perfume Master the one time, Roger knew that the charming, friendly eleven-year-old was close enough to Heather that any hurt he felt, she felt as well. And that synchronization of pain, of their very soul, was something to both envy and admire.

Taking a deep breath, Heather pushed it away, for now, and took Roger's hand in hers, squeezed gently with gratitude, before letting it go and moving to go and find the smaller of the remaining Pokémon. Watching her go, Roger silently made a promise to himself and to his new girlfriend's retreating back.

He would do everything he could to keep her happy.

No matter what.

_**With Sasha Ginostashi…**_

Sasha shivered as he sat, huddling into his blue windbreaker, as he waited for his father to call him into his office. The twelve-year-old was a pale image of what he had been. His hair was lank and greasy, hanging down to his chin in only slightly matted clumps. His eyes, haunted and bloodshot from nights spent tossing and turning and fighting off night-sweats and nightmares, were sunken into a gaunt, pale face. Dark bruises, another testament to his bad nights, made his eyes seem still more sunken and dark. Like looking into the hollowed holes of a skull.

His lips, chapped and raw from nervous licking and biting, ached dully, one small pain amongst many others. His clothes were stained, wrinkled, and fraying at the edges, as frayed as his psyche. The bruises that covered his chest and stomach, from his last visit with his father, had finally healed to that sickly gray/green/yellow color. Like a mold, a disease.

A cancer.

His back stung from the healing, and scarring, welts left from his father's belt. His broken ring, middle, and pointer fingers on his left hand were still in a modest white cast, as frayed and gray as both his clothes and his mood. He shuffled his feet, closing his eyes blearily for a moment, to block out the pitying, helpless look his father's secretary gave him as he entered the small waiting room, closing the office door behind him.

Ricker Miquel was in nearly as bad a position as Sasha himself was in. He'd been forced into Ginostashi's service since he was nineteen, to repay an extremely large debt. Twenty years later, the middle-aged man was still repaying his fathers debts, even though the man had been in the ground for the last ten of those years. His black hair had turned steel-gray prematurely, his handsome face marked with stress-lines around a firm-lipped mouth, and eyes as gray and tired as his hair. Caramel-colored skin went with the well-tailored black suit, and long-fingered hands bore the calloused tips of someone who spent immense amounts of time typing.

And Sasha knew that, while his father never raised a hand against the man, his punishments were far, far worse.

After all, his father only beat him when he messed up. Otherwise, he was left alone. As long as he obeyed his father's orders to the best of his abilities, his place as the family heir and only child was pleasant enough, even now that they were reduced from millions to a few hundred thousands. He still had his freedom, to a certain degree.

But Ryan Miquel was not only his father's employee. He was his property. He had no freedom; he had no options. And, because of the contract Ryan's father had signed, all those years ago, with no thought of his son's welfare, only of his own?

Neither did Ryan's three children.

"He's ready to see you, kiddo," Ryan murmured; Sasha nodded, eyes still shut. Those long, strong fingers touched his shoulders briefly, and Sasha opened his eyes to look up, tiredly, and meet those sympathetic, knowing eyes. He fought back the burn of tears with a nearly unconscious thought.

Ginostashi's don't cry.

"Thanks, Ryan," Sasha whispered, voice slightly hoarse, but the sincerity was there, and the older man nodded, squeezing his shoulders before stepping out of his way. Sasha took a slow, deep breath and started forward. Ryan was all he had, and the older man was more of a father then his own had ever been, but sometimes that wasn't enough to protect him from the powerful focus of the Ginostashi head.

Lift his right hand, he knocked firmly, three times, and waited. Just because his father was ready for him, didn't mean he would tolerate any form of disrespect. Even walking into the office after he'd already been told it was alright.

"Come in, Sasha," his father's voice, cold and sharp as a well-honed blade. Shuddering, Sasha pushed the torrent of sudden fear away, with the same near-unconscious thought as he had with his tears.

A Ginostashi never showed fear. It was a weakness, and a Ginostashi was _not_ weak.

Taking a careful, steadying breath, Sasha straightened his shoulders painfully, and entered the Dragons Lair, without so much as a suit of armor to protect him from the fiery wrath of the beast that lay in waiting in it's depths.

The door closed with a soft, melancholy thunk behind him, and silence filled the waiting room.

Ryan Miquel bowed his head, and wept for the child who could no longer cry for himself.

_**With Giovanni…**_

Scowling, the billionaire leader of Team Rocket read the shoddy and inadequate reports his Rockets in Johto had sent him, and wondered if he had hired such total imbeciles himself, or if someone else had recruited them. He hoped someone else had done it, because then he could humiliate, fire, and berate him or her for the sheer _idiocy_ displayed by their chosen Grunts.

Sneering in disgust, he tossed the embarrassingly thin folders on his desk, watching a few papers escape to lay, wrinkled and ugly, on the expensive and handsome wood. Glowering at it broodingly, he barely heard the soft slide of the window opening. Shooting a moody glare at whatever intruded had decided to disturb him, he nearly gaped at the sight that met his sapphire eyes, stopping just before such an ungainly and unprofessional expression could sneak up and slide onto his face.

Mew gave the human sitting before him in a dark maroon suit a solemn, watchful stare, eyes careful and assessing. Giovanni's gaze never wavered from his own as he floated forward, tail sliding forward to stop a foot or so away. Carefully, the billionaire reached forward, and his fingers wrapped around the rounded end carefully. They shook, as he would with any human, and he sat back as the psychic Pokémon settled on his desk, not even sparing the pathetic reports a glance. They stared at each other for a few, humming moments.

"As Harry isn't here," Giovanni said with quiet seriousness, "I guess you're here to see me." Mew nodded in somber silence. "What do you require of me, Mew?" he asked with patience. The Pokémon's eyes glowed blue, and a file cabinet nearby opened, a single, thick folder lifting from the very back, floated over, and landed in the Rocket Leader's lap. He didn't need to look at it to know which one it was. He'd read it, dozens of times, and when he had to pass the time he made sure he flipped through it, reviewing notes, figures, equations, toying with the idea of changing certain variables, certain details, and trying again.

The MewTwo Project was one he was well acquainted with.

"This is about MewTwo?" the human asked; Mew nodded silently. Giovanni frowned. "Has something happened?" He cocked his head, thoughtful, and answered himself without waiting for the pink mouse to nod. "Something has, obviously. Something that would require my assistance, though you of all people would know the history between your… brother and I." Mew nodded, tail curling up behind him agilely, unnoticed as those ancient, knowing blue eyes remained on him. Giovanni frowned slightly, worriedly. "Is he injured?" Mew sighed softly, his tail sliding forward to tap the folder, eyes meeting the jewel-toned blue of the billionaire.

"_MewTwo, my little brother, is dying,"_ the psychic Pokémon told him, and Giovanni flinched slightly, unused to the sudden voice that spoke softly, seriously, into his mind. He frowned, elegant, dark brows furrowing.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked the Mew; the Pokémon stared at him, seemed to take a deep breath, and spoke once more into his mind.

"_Fix him."_ Giovanni stared at him, glanced at the folder in his lap, and once more met those too-old eyes that stared out of the cute, youthful-seeming face, and was rather put-off when the resemblance to his son flashed through for a few seconds. Those eyes, having seen more then they should, in a face that should never have been exposed to the harsh, cruel reality of the human-race. Taking a deep, calming breath, he nodded with determination.

"I'll do my best," he vowed. _For you and for Harry_, he silently added to himself. Mew stared at him for a moment longer, nodded, and teleported away. Silently shoving the Rocket Reports into a nearby trashcan, he flipped open the inch-and-a-half-thick folder on MewTwo, and began to read.

**A/N:** Woot, I finished! Does anyone else feel bad for Sasha? I have plans to fix it later, though, so no worries! R&R!


	10. Meeting Mr Pokemon

**A/N:** Hey, y'all, guess what?

…

…

…

_**VOTING IS OVER!**_

Yep, that's right. No more discussion and no, I won't tell you who won. So there!

R&R and Thank you!

Author: HA! (Smug)  
Wizard: Oh, come on! I spent the last couple of chapters waiting and waiting to see who got the midget, and you won't tell me who it is?  
Author: Nope! (grins)

Rage: Unkind… (Smirk) I like it!

"Talking"

"_Pokémon Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokéDex Talking"_

"_**PokéGaze Talking"**_

"Egg-Reader Information"

Chapter Ten

"We're almost there," Harry reassured his tired friends as they huddled together, trying to protect his PokéGear from the downpour as they examined the map. They were all soaked through to the bone and miserable. All the Pokémon had been recalled, and were envied for the warmth and comfortable dryness their pokéballs' provided.

Wearily, the four children sloshed through the thick, wet grass and mud, grim and steady as any man facing the too-short walk to the gallows to be hung. They had passed the closed Berry Shop twenty minutes before, and now they fought the wet chill the August rain provided, with a stiff breeze from a nearby lake that did nothing but add further discomfort to the travelers.

"Rain, rain, go away," Lyn sang softly; Ric picked up the tune, just as softly.

"Come again another day." Harry and Thad joined in as the twins turned the nursery rhyme into a nearly-whispered chant.

_Rain, Rain, _

_Go Away._

_Come Again_

_Another Day_

They sang/chanted the song in eerie unison as they trudged on, heads ducked and hands wrapped comfortingly around the straps of their backpacks. Harry unconsciously weaved around areas with thick and soupy-looking mud, where the earth was loose and dangerous. The others followed him with a nearly pack-like mentality, with the twin's side-by-side and Thad bringing up the back as the new-comer.

Ten minutes later, still upholding their steady mantra, the four Trainer's rounded a corner and found themselves staring at a large, one-story building that looked like a bizarre mix between a lab and a log-cabin. A ragged cheer escaped them, and they hurried the last twenty-feet or so.

"Hello?" Harry called, knocking on the red door firmly, as the group huddled under the small porch-roof. The door opened, exposing a lanky middle-aged man who was wearing black slacks, a blue dress-shirt, and a white lab-coat. His blue hair, turning silver at the temples, was spiked up slightly, and would have probably reached his chin when let down. A matching blue/silver mustache rested over his mouth, and kind and curious blue-gray eyes blinked at the soaked children from behind neat, small-lensed, rectangular glasses.

"Oh, dear!" he exclaimed, and herded the grateful children in. "Come, come! Sit by the fire, all of you! This is horrid weather to be wandering around at night in." Obediently huddling on the polished-hard-wood floor in front of the blazing hearth, they dethawed as the blue-and-silver-haired man left, only to return with tick, fluffy beach towels, wrapping one around each of their shoulders.

"Mr. Pokémon?" Harry asked carefully; the man blinked, then smiled at him with a small laugh.

"That's what my associates call me!" He announced, amused. "I am a Pokémon Egg Specialist, and a Researcher of all kinds of Pokémon. My real name is Henry Bailey. Call me whichever you're more comfortable with, please." Harry smiled at him, and dug through his wet bag, idly making sure the egg was dry before pulling out the only slightly-damp letter from Professor Elm.

"Professor Elm asked us to deliver this to you, sir," he said, handing it to the Egg Specialist. Ric had bundled his egg into his towel and was sitting especially close to the fire, warming it. Harry's own egg seemed happy enough to be damp and cool for the moment, at least. Mr. Pokémon took the letter, opened it, and read through it quickly, lips pursed thoughtfully.

"Show me these eggs the Professor says two of you have," he said, folding the letter and carefully sliding it into an inner pocket of his lab-jacket. Harry obligingly pulled his egg from his bag, and immediately, the Egg-Reader chimed cheerfully.

"Egg-Reader Update! The Pokémon Fetus has reached the stage where it has begun to understand some of the words that filter through it's shell, along with the emotion that fuels those words! Be advised: too much anger and/or harshness will be deemed acceptable to the fetus when the time to hatch comes. Aggressive or extremely meek Pokémon may result. Steps Until full Fetal growth: Three thousand, one hundred, and ninety-six! Thank you!"

"Fascinating!" Mr. Pokémon exclaimed, eyes bright with awed curiosity. He examined both the egg and the Egg-Reader, before handing it back to Harry. Quickly, the boy put it back in the nest of damp, cool clothes. Ric reluctantly held out his own egg, and the Researcher took it with a small smile of reassurance. Ric gave him a sheepish look.

"Sorry," he said, and Mr. Pokémon shook his head, long, narrow fingers skittering unconsciously over the blue-green/tan/striped shell, pressing and looking for soft-spots and fragile areas.

"Perfectly understandable. I'm guessing this is your first egg?" Ric nodded, watching the Egg-Expert work. "Quite a few Trainers' dislike letting others handle their eggs. Especially when it's the first time they've gotten to care for one. Is this your first egg too, my boy?" The man asked, glancing at Harry with some distraction; Harry smiled slightly, but it was tinged with wistfulness.

"No sir," he replied. "My first egg is now my Ninetails, Shadow. He's back in Kanto, where a couple of friends and my dad are taking care of him and my other Pokémon. I've also helped with two other baby Pokémon, so I know what, basically, to do to deal with them." Mr. Pokémon nodded, then pressed the button on the Egg-Reader. It chimed to life immediately.

"Egg-Reader Analysis Activated! Analyzing…" It beeped three times. "Analyzation Complete! Steps Until Full Fetal Growth: Eight Thousand, two hundred eighty-two steps! Note: Fetus is still too young to dream or understand words or sounds that filter through the shell. Suggestion: Continue as before." Nodding, smiling, Mr. Pokémon handed the egg carefully back to Ric, who immediately cuddled it close and once more huddled next to the fire.

"Everything seems to e in order, children!" The Researcher declared, smiling warmly. "I'll go and fetch some blankets and pillows, and you can all camp out in here for the night. There's a phone in the kitchen" he gestured to a nearby door, then down a hallway, "bathroom is the third door on the left, my room is the first on the right. I ask you don't go through the other doors as one is my lab and the other holds delicate machinery that I'd rather not get bumped." They all nodded, then the man blinked. "Ah, names would be good to know, yes?" The four Trainers grinned at him.

"I'm Harry," Harry told him, "That's Lyn, and the boy by the fire is Ric. And this is Thad." Thad waved, Lyn nodded, and Ric hummed, cuddling his egg closer. Mr. Pokémon nodded and smiled.

"I'll go and get those blankets then, shall I?" Humming an odd tune under his breath, the Researched padded out of the room, and Harry blinked, only then realizing that the man had been wearing blue bunny-slippers. Bemused, he turned and wrapped his towel more firmly around him, leaning back against the couch behind him. Thad dozed nearby already, soaking in the warmth from the fire, while Lyn scooted over to snuggled against her twin, both watching the flames.

He didn't realize he'd fallen asleep until he woke up, blinking blearily, hours later. The fire had died down to embers, with Ric and Lyn curled up like cats in front of it, the other boy with his arms curled protectively around his egg. Thad was slumped on his side, arms curled in the blanket close to his chest, and snoring softly. Harry rubbed his eyes and yawned hugely, then froze when something on his lap moved. Moving very slowly, the psychic carefully looked down, and stared into the curious and sleepy blue eyes of a Pokémon.

It reminded Harry strongly of a Pikachu, but much smaller, with large triangular ears that were outlined in a thick streak of black, until it reached the tips, were it spiked down like the points of an "M". Two large pink circles, like heavily and badly applied blush, rested just under its two large, round dark blue eyes. Around its neck was a black circle of fur that dripped down in sharp spike-like designs. It stared up at him curiously, and Harry slowly lowered his hands down to his sides. The little yellow mouse's ears and black tail (which looked a bit like the little red flag-things on a mailbox) shivered alertly, and Harry carefully moved one hand, slowly, giving the Pokémon plenty of time to move. When it didn't, his fingertips gently touched its head, right behind one of those ears, and rubbed.

Instantly, the Pokémon seemed to melt, cooing happily and pressing against his hand, rubbing its head against his fingers much like a cat. Harry smiled and lifted his other hand to carefully rub behind the other ear, sending the small mouse-Pokémon into a blissful heap, all but purring.

"Aren't you just adorable," the boy murmured, cooing softly and continuing to pet the cute little Pokémon. He stopped after a few minutes, and relaxed back against the couch, laying a gentle hand on the fragile-seeming Pokémon's back, smiling as it snuggled into his stomach, smiling happily. After ten minutes, the Pokémon had fallen asleep, and Harry idly stroked it's tiny back soothingly. Staring into the air, he slipped into his mind, and was immediately surrounded by the pulsing, glowing green of what he'd come to think of as Mischief's home.

"_You are a magnet,"_ the Mew announced, floating around him easily. Harry turned with him, smiling slightly.

"Why do you say that?" The Mew snorted and flipped, once, before falling still, floating at eye-level with the eleven-year-old.

"_You collect people and Pokémon, not usually for yourself, but in general. You can't stay in one place for long, without someone or something focusing on you, if only for a few minutes. It is a curse and a blessing."_ Harry stared at him, smiled slightly, and shrugged.

"What're you to do, eh?" Mischief chuckled, flipped, and floated away, humming something under his breath as he slipped away. Blinking back into the real world, Harry glanced around the room, and saw that Mr. Pokémon was in the kitchen, the door open. Carefully standing, lifting the still-sleeping mouse-Pokémon with him, the eleven-year-old padded into the kitchen; only just noticing he'd slept in still-damp shoes.

Bemused, he sat at the table, getting a cheerful nod from the blue-and-silver-haired Egg Expert, who looked at the small Pokémon in Harry's arms with a fond amusement. Harry watched the older man move around with the ease of someone who had been cooking for himself most of his life. Harry appreciated the ease and practice the older man exerted as he went through the motions of making scrambled eggs and hashbrowns.

"I see Pichu found someone to sleep with last night," the Researcher murmured as he carefully sat a plate for Harry in front of him, with a small bowl of soft Pokémon food. Pichu, the mouse-Pokémon Harry peered down at now, curiously, shifted slightly, tiny nose sniffing cutely. It's ears quivered, tail lifting slightly, and leaned its sleeping face towards the food, sniffing adorably. Slowly, its eyes blinked sleepily open, locked on the food, and brightened considerably.

"Pi!" it cried, scrambling up onto the table and grabbing two handfuls of food, stuffing _most _of it into it's tiny mouth, while some still covered it's cheeks and chin. Cooing happily, the little electric-type scarfed more food while Harry and Mr. Pokémon ate their _own_ meals, watching with amused fondness.

When the small Pokémon was finished, Harry silently got up, dampened a paper-towel, and returned to sit at the table. Smiling kindly, he cleaned the tiny Pokémon's face with small, soft swipes. Pichu crinkled its face in a toddler's expression of distaste, and Harry flinched slightly as static sparked from its cheeks, stinging and burning his wet fingers.

"Stop that," he scolded gently, softly, ignoring the small zaps and zings of pain as he resolutely continued cleaning. Taking the Pichu's tiny, mitten-like hands in his own, the psychic calmly and gently whipped the food from them, then put the dirty paper-towel on his empty plate. "All done now, little one," he cooed, lifting the still pouting Pokémon into his lap. Instantly, it snuggled close, whipping still-damp cheeks and hands on Harry's shirt, making his muscles twitch as small stings of Static sparked against him, but he didn't react otherwise, except to stroke the tiny Pokémon's back with a soft smile.

"Pichu hatched from his egg four days ago," Mr. Pokémon told the boy, watching thoughtfully. "He's nocturnal for the most part, and has discovered that I'll let him wander the house a long as he finds somewhere warm to sleep near the fire, or can climb in with me sometime." Harry smiled at the little mouse, and chucked him gently under the chin, making him give a soft squeak sound of shock, then laugh and send his little cheeks to sparking.

"He's cute," Harry told the older man, cooing and tickling the little mouse's chin, making it purr slightly. Mr. Pokémon smiled.

"His eye's will stay blue until he's about two weeks old, then they'll darken to some shade of brown, orange, or green. Did you know that a Pichu will only evolve into a Pikachu when a strong, healthy friendship is formed between it and another?" Harry shook his head, curious. "And that person doesn't even have to be human. That's why there are wild Pikachu. A Pichu creates a strong friendship or familial bond with someone it trusts and cares for, and someone who cares and loves it as well. They're social and like having large families. It's believed that this is because there can be as many as seven Pichu-eggs laid every three months to one pair of Pikachu's or Raichu's."

"That's a lot, isn't it?" Harry asked, frowning curiously. Mr. Pokémon nodded, and both humans nodded to Thad and Lyn when the two of them staggered in, grabbing a plate each, and sat at the table.

"Ric's taking care of Egg," Lyn said sleepily, before digging into her food. Harry nodded distractedly, eagerly turning his attention back to Mr. Pokémon. Obviously charmed by the interest the much younger male was showing, Mr. Pokémon refrained (barely) from preening. Clearing his throat, he continued his miniature lecture.

"You see, Harry, all mouse-type Pokémon breed as frequently, and in the same large numbers, as their non-Pokémon brethren. And, like their own non-Pokémon relatives, cat and dog-like Pokémon, as well as most predator-like Pokémon actually, often hunt the same prey. There is a reason, after all, why we are not overrun by Rattatas' or the Electric-Mouse family, like that little one," he smiled as Pichu climbed onto Harry's shoulder, and set about nibbling at one of his spikes, watching Lyn and Thad curiously, but warily, as he snuggled against Harry's cheek.

"What's that?" Thad asked, peering at the Pokémon curiously. Harry smiled.

"Thad, meet baby Pichu," the psychic said easily. "Mr. Pokémon hatched this little guy… four days ago, right?" He glanced at the older man, who nodded with a smile.

"Neat," the blond-haired boy announced, and promptly went back to his meal. Harry chuckled while Lyn rolled her eyes. Ric padded in, backpack in hand, along with Harry's. As he was already finished, Harry gave the sleepy boy his seat, took his bag and empty plate, and went to the sink. Carefully washing his plate, moving slowly so that Pichu didn't fall or get scared, Harry set it aside, rinsed the sink, and set it to filling with cool water. When it was full, he opened his bag, took the Egg-Reader off of the egg, and set his watch for five minutes as he carefully set the egg in the water, watching it.

"Pichu?" Pichu asked curiously, cocking his head curiously. He started to touch the water, having jumped onto the countertop; but Harry gently lifted him away, smiling softly.

"Sorry, baby, but can't have you accidentally zapping my egg." Pichu looked up at him, ears quivering and twitching as he cocked his head cutely to the side.

"Chu!" He suddenly exclaimed, beaming, cheeks sparking erratically as he launched himself out of Harry's hands to wrap his tiny, baby-soft, and toddler-pudgy arms around the startled psychic's neck. Eyes immediately softening, heart melting, the short boy wrapped his hands around the tiny Pokémon, smiling softly as one of those sparking, slightly-painful cheeks rubbed happily against his own, and the baby Pokémon laughed happily, snuggling into his chest, tail wagging.

"He's really good with baby Pokémon," Thad murmured, staring wistfully as Harry unconsciously rocked back and forth, swaying, as he hummed under his breath and cuddled with Pichu. Lyn, Ric, and Mr. Pokémon all nodded, watching. After a few minutes, though, Harry's watch beeped, and he set Pichu down in order to lift his egg from the water and dab it dry with a paper-towel. Wrapping some of said-towels, wetted and now damp and cool, around the egg, Harry's set it back into its makeshift nest in his bag.

"What's that noise?" Thad asked, looking around, seconds after Pichu had fallen still on his place on the counter, ears twitching and tail up, head cocked. A faint, insistent beeping was coming from the other room, and Mr. Pokémon was up, and jogging towards it milliseconds later. Curious, the four children, and Pichu, followed. The Researcher disappeared into one of the rooms down the hall that they weren't supposed to go into, so they waited in the living room, slightly worried. Five minutes later, he returned, face grim and hard.

"You have to hurry back to New Bark," He told them seriously; Harry straightened, frowning.

"What's happened?" He demanded; Mr. Pokémon gently took an upset-looking Pichu from the unresisting boy, and met his eyes quietly.

"Someone stole some of Elm's Pokémon," he said quietly, "And tried to burn the Lab down." Lyn gasped, and Harry's face stiffened, sliding toward cold.

"What else?" Thad asked grimly; Mr. Pokémon looked at him silently, then returned his eyes to Harry's.

"Derek was in the Lab when they set it on fire," he said quietly. "He's in the hospital." Harry's entire body stiffened, and rage warred with horror in his eyes, but he fought both back, strangling them, until his mind cleared enough that he could trust himself to speak.

"Lets go," he said, voice quiet, and quite dangerous sounding. No one complained, packing their things and hurrying out the door. Harry paused, and stroked gentle fingers across Pichu's head, eyes saddening, before nodding firmly to Mr. Pokémon.

"It was nice meeting you, sir," he said quietly; the grim-faced man managed a thin smile.

"Tread carefully, young Harry," he cautioned; Harry nodded, turned, and jogged after his friends, who waited at the edge of the trees. He walked past them and disappeared, Thad following, then Ric. Lyn gave one last wave to the Researcher, and disappeared into the shadows after her friends. In seconds, it was like none of them had bee there. Staring at where they'd stood, Mr. Pokémon stroked the baby Pokémon in his arms gently, and closed the door, locking it. Silently, he made his way to his office, past a large incubator that held four eggs near hatching, and sat behind his desk, cuddling the small mouse to him.

Reaching for the phone, he made a few calls, and then stared into space, thoughts on the four children he'd shared his home with that night…

And to the one who was in the hospital, hurt and probably scared.

Suddenly feeling decades older, the Researcher closed his eyes and tightened his hold on Pichu slightly, making the baby Pokémon snuggle closer, sensing his distress, and coo soothingly. He felt some small measure of comfort at that, and silently prayed that Derek had a Pokémon to hold as well, or, at least, something close to it.

**A/N:** Oh no's! What's happened to Professor Elm's son? Will the culprits be caught? Or, rather, when they are, will they still be alive? R&R!


	11. Epic Battle of Doom

**A/N:** I left y'all at a cliffhanger, and you hate it, I know. Yes, I know what I'm doing, and no worries, you WON'T be disappointed!

R&R!

Wizard: Well, unless you're one of those people who're disappointed in EVERYTHING…

Rage: I don't think they count as People, Wiz.

Wizard: So… You don't count as a person?

Rage: Exact – Wait a minute. I am NOT disappointed in everything! X(

Wizard: Suuuuure your not… (rolls eyes)

"Talking"

"_Pokémon Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokéDex Talking"_

"_**PokéGaze Talking"**_

"_Egg-Reader Information"_

Chapter Eleven

Silence reined supreme amongst the Tricksters as they made their way back to New Bark. Even the Pokémon, allowed out along the way, were solemn, sensing their Trainer's moods. Alysha and Pirate stayed close, but for once didn't let one snide remark slip. Natasha remained at Ric's side instead of running around pell-mell, as was her usual way. Web was cuddled close to Lyn's chest, dozing quietly as the worried girl unconsciously stroked the wiry hairs on his back. Thad's Chikorita, Chiggy, padded at his side, blue eyes bright and watchful, tossing the leaf/grass-like blade on his head in aggressive irritation.

Sounds filtered around them, ignored for the most part: The call of Pidgey's, mocking one another playfully. The rustling of the high grass as Pokémon searched for one another and food. The rattling of branches, lush green leaves already changing to the colors of fall, as Sentret's swung from branches and twirled up and down tree-trunks, chittering at each other. And, growing steadily closer, the shouts of teenage boys as a battle went on up ahead. Thad unconsciously moved closer to Harry and the others, Chiggy growling and pressing comfortingly against his Trainer's leg, eyes narrowing.

But none of them made a sound, otherwise.

As they rounded the corner, and saw the six-or-seven boys bawling and catcalling, they paused as Harry stopped, green eyes cold and dark, to observe. The largest of the boys, who looked like he could be a linebacker on a football team, was setting his Rattata against a smaller boy's Pidgey, and looked like he was winning, as the bird-Pokémon was constantly slammed into, again and again, the Rattata and his Trainer obviously ignoring the Pokémon's Trainer's cries of Stop, Please!

"Pirate, Alysha," Harry said, voice hard and cold. Both Pokémon nodded, and launched themselves forward, entering the battle. Pirate slammed into the Rattata, sending it squealing into a roll. Rising up onto his tail, the Sentret growled, keeping himself between the nearly unconscious Pidgey and the dark purple Pokémon. Slysha let out a hissing battlecry, and dove at the Pokémon as it staggered to its feet. Her talons locked onto the fur of it's scruff and lower-back, and, struggling slightly, she lifted a good twenty feet into the air.

"Hey!" The big teen cried, his face flushed darkly in anger and outrage. Harry walked past the shouting and shocked boys who'd been cheering him on, and stopping in front of the downed Pidgey and its worried Trainer, face blank and cold. Slouching back slightly, nonchalant, hands in his pants-pockets, he knew he looked disinterested and bored. He couldn't help but be viciously reminded of his brutal bully-of-a-cousin, Dudley, as he stared at the furious, muscle-bound teen.

"Drop off," Harry intoned coldly; Alysha dropped her struggling burden, and, without having to be told, Pirate launched himself into the air as if spring-loaded, slammed into the falling Rattata, and sent it flying into its Trainer. The boy staggered, and, with a testosterone-filled snarl, recalled his unconscious Pokémon. Alysha and Pirate returned to their Trainer, eyes bright with anger as they hissed/growled at the bigger boy. Alysha perched, for once, on Harry's shoulder, without any of the usual aggression or derision.

"Who do you think you are, runt?" The teen snarled, his buddies swarming like cockroaches behind him, hands reaching for their pokeballs. Harry's own friends did the same, forming a barrier between the boys and their victim, who was staring at them with awed relief, and confusion.

"We're the ones who stop idiots like you," Lyn called.

"We're the ones who defend victims from bullies like you," Ric said from his sister's side, glaring darkly.

"You're all" Lyn said,

"Nothing but" Ric added,

"Pathetic cowards!" They both finished; Natasha snarled, ears quivering furiously, while Web chittered creepily, eyes glinting darkly. Thad shifted slightly, face hard.

"You think you're so bad," he sneered, "going after those who you know won't be able to properly defend themselves. You wouldn't know what a real challenge was if it bit you on your flabby ass!" The leader sneered nastily.

"If it isn't Too-Bad-Thad, brother to the Legless-Wonder." He smiled cruelly. "Where's ol' Hotwheels now, eh, baby boy? Is big Brover too scawed of lil' ol' me?" He mocked in a baby-voice, making his cronies laugh derisively behind him, egging him on. Harry set a hand on Thad's shoulder when the boy would have stepped forward, hands clenched into fists. The taller boy glanced into the psychic's eerie green, and nodded silently, stepping back slightly. Harry turned his attention to the boys, and rolled his shoulders, and pulled his Go-Goggles over his eyes.

"Talk is for those who can't trust their actions to be enough," he said in a cold, emotionless tone. "It's for those who would never be able to uphold their promise, and it's a flimsy shield one uses to distract a bigger predator, so that the slimy little weakling behind it can search for an escape." He smiled, then, one of his dad's scary-smiles, and cocked his head challengingly. "Let's settle this like Trainer's, shall we?" A flash of uncertainty slid through the leader's eyes, and was gone again in a wash of eager, bloodthirsty cruelty.

"You heard the pipsqueak, boys," he cajoled, pulling a second pokeball from his belt. "They wanna fight, let's fight!" Hoots and shouts of boasting, teenage excitement spilled from the eight teens, and they were all soon tossing out their Pokémon. Red lights flashed continuously for several seconds, before six Rattata's, a single female Nidoran, two Pidgey's, and a Pikachu waited fifteen feet away.

"I can help!" A voice blurted, and Harry glanced back to see the Trainer who'd been battling before scrabble to his feet, having recalled his injured Pidgey. He pulled out another pokeball, and hit the button. Instantly, the red light flashed, leaving a behind a yellow armadillo, who sneezed and scratched its neck. Harry blinked at the Sandshrew, and nodded as the scrawny boy, a year or two older then Harry himself, stepped up to Thad's side, nervous but determined. The Sandshrew, however, stared at him in uninterested contempt when he tried to get it to join him, turned his back, and settled down to sleep. The boy flushed.

"I can see why you didn't call it out beforehand," Lyn observed; the boy looked away.

"He was a gift from my mom," he told them sheepishly. "I don't think he trusts me to be a good Trainer." Harry nodded silently.

"I'd try to help you out," he told the older boy, "but we've run out of time." The teen nodded, and Harry focused on the Pokémon across from them. "Let's work together, everyone, and no matter what, don't let them win," his voice, hard and frigid, and so not like what they were used to, made his friends and Pokémon shiver slightly, but settle determinedly.

"To hell and back, Harry," The twins said in unison, in finality, and with feral grins. "We'd follow you, boss, no matter what!" Thad nodded, settling his weight as Chiggy tossed his leaf-blade aggressively.

"Me too, Harry," the blond declared; Harry's mouth twitched up into a small smile, and then disappeared.

"Let's do this then," he murmured, touching his Harmony Locket once, briefly.

"Let's kick their scrawny asses, boys!" The Dudley-like leader bawled; a cheer went up, filled with jeers, leers, and catcalls. All their Pokémon launched themselves forward: the Pikachu and four Rattata's using Quick Attack, the Nidoran and remaining Rattata's using Tackle, and the Pidgey's flying into the air, likely to dive-bomb the patiently waiting Trickster Pokémon. Sandshrew continued feigning sleep.

"Web, use String Shot on the Pokémon using Quick Attack!" Lyn cried; the Spinarak chittered, and shot thick, silken threads of his namesake. It tangled around the legs of three Rattata's, sending them tumbling and sliding into one another. It glanced off the side of the other Rattata, and missed the Pikachu all together. Natasha, without being told by Ric, slammed into the on-coming mouse-Pokémon, and they went rolling, breaking apart and growling at one another.

"Pirate," Harry said simply; the Sentret launched forward without any more, eating up the ground with the speed and energy squirrels showed in their acrobatic stunts in the trees. He feinted at the two Rattata's, making them trip and flinch, and then slammed into the Nidoran, making her squeal as she went tumbling. Alysha shrieked and took to the air when one of the opposing Pidgey's tackled the Sentret from behind. Instantly, both enemy birds were after her as she led them away, the instinctive vying for territory overruling, temporarily, their own Trainers commands as they chased her.

"Chiggy, use tackle!" Thad called; the Chikorita let out a high-pitched battle cry and ran forward to meet the two Rattata who'd meant to Tackle. _It looks like a battlefield,_ Harry thought as Pokémon slammed into one another, rolling and hitting, and their battle cries mixed with shrieks and cries of pain and outrage. His stomach rolled queasily, but he shoved it aside. He had started this, and he'd damn well finish it.

It's what Giovanni's did, after all.

"Sandshrew, come on!" The teen they'd rescued pleaded; the yellow armadillo ignored him, and Harry shook his head and touched the boys shoulder, spitting his attention between the Pokémon and his friends.

"Leave him," he said quietly. "He's entitled to choose his battles." The teen looked near tears.

"But everyone else is helping!" He cried; Harry gave him a small smile.

"It's fine," he said gently, kindly. "He's just scared, after all. It's perfectly natural," he turned the boy so he couldn't see the Sandshrew stiffen, head jerking up. "I mean, they have more Pokémon then we do, so he's probably just worried. Don't worry," he smiled at the teen, knowing his manipulation of the ground-type would work. "All of us have our cowardly moments. It's just hard to move past them at times." The teen nodded uncertainly, and returned to Thad's side. Harry returned his attention forward, lips curled slightly as he sensed the yellow armadillo-Pokémon's outrage.

"Alysha," he called out, "use Sand-Attack. Pirate, use Defense Curl." The Pidgey gay a cry and dived towards the ground, closely followed by her pursuers. Pirated curled into a tiny ball and rolled into the charge of the Nidoran, sending her sprawling. Alysha, swooped up abruptly, a foot away from the ground, and her velocity sent loose dirt, twigs, leaves, and grass flying through the air.

"Pikachu," the bully leader called, face flushed as Rattata's and the Nidoran scrabbled at their watering eyes. "Use Lightning Bolt on that stupid bird!" The yellow mouse nodded, zigzagged around Natasha, and ran forward, static sparking from its cheeks and fur.

"Pikachuuuuu!" It cried, leaping up and curling into itself; electricity erupted from it in a yellow burst, and flew directly towards Alysha, whose eyes widened in alarm as she back-winged desperately.

"Alysha!" Harry cried; a thick rope of web flew through the air and wrapped around the Pidgey securely, making her fall abruptly. The Lightning attack slammed into her two pursuers, sending them to the ground, unconscious and badly burnt. Pirate caught his falling comrade, using his thick tail and circular body to break her fall, both tumbling away with only some bruises. Web gave a battle cry of triumph, and reared into the air, horn glowing, before dozens of glowing needles shot from the small spider and peppered three Rattata's, missing the intended target when Pikachu leaped out of the way. The Spinarak chittered and skittered over to the wrapped Alysha, and neatly began removing the String Shot, wadding it into balls and having Pirate throw them at the enemy Pokémon.

"Look out, Natasha!" Ric cried as the Pikachu used Quick Attack.

"_What?" _the distracted Nidoran asked, looking up from where she and the other Nidoran had been circling; the yellow mouse slammed into her, sending her sprawling, dazed. Electricity sparked along her skin, making her twitch and shudder, eyes rolling as she was paralyzed.

"Natasha!" Ric cried as the enemy Nidoran charged with a cry towards the fallen Pokémon. Suddenly, though, the ground between Harry's legs was raised as whatever burrowed, mole-like, under it made a beeline for the injured Pokémon. "What the-" Ric sputtered, eyes huge, as the moving mound circled between the injured Natasha and the oncoming Pokémon.

Sandshrew burst from the ground in a ball, using Defense Curl even as he flew through the air. His hard, armored body slammed into the Nidoran, sending her flying, unconscious. He bounced, once, and uncurled in midair, landing protectively between Natasha and the other Pokémon, eyes narrowed in irritation.

"_I am no coward,"_ he growled, glancing back to send his dark look in Harry's direction. Harry smiled slightly, and nodded, once, in gratitude and understanding.

"Go Sandshrew!" the Pokémon's Trainer cried, overjoyed; the ground-type glanced at him, and was met by a beaming grin and joy. Silently, Sandshrew once more focused on the battle at hand. Alysha, finally freed from the String Shot, lifted into the air and landed at his side, giving him a nod, before glaring at the other Pokémon.

"_Let's give them hell, shall we?" _she asked; Sandshrew chuckled darkly.

"_After you, my dear,"_ he purred in a matter fitting of Giovanni himself; she gave a laughing cry, and launched into the air, wing-muscles burning as she built up speed. Ducking her head, she slammed into a Rattata, sending it into one of its comrades, sending both into sprawling unconsciousness.

"_Very nice," _Sandshrew murmured, smirking, before he lunged forward, clawed fingers digging with blurring speed. In seconds, he'd disappeared, leaving only a hole behind. Web promptly covered the opening in String Shot, chittering cheerfully. Natasha slowly, painfully, got up, ears pinning as she strained against her paralysis. Sides heaving, static zipping up and down her sides, she shivered and managed to take two jerking steps forward, before she fell still, twitching. Chiggy appeared at her side, leaf-blade comfortingly draped over her small shoulders. Harry nodded at Thad, who flushed and smiled.

"Chiggy!" The blond called; the Chikorita glanced back at him. "Use Tackle on one of the Rattata!" Chiggy nodded, nudged Natasha gently with his head, and ran forward. As he did, Alysha circled around, and sent a fresh cloud of dirt and debris flying after him, like a wall. As Chiggy slammed into one of the remaining Pokémon, Pikachu leaped through the air, out of the debris cloud, and landed with a roll…

Which ended abruptly when it fell into the String Shot covered hole left by Sandshrew.

"Pika!" It cried as it disappeared, unable to get out as the sticky web wrapped around its arms and tail, thickly cocooning the electric type. Web immediately skittered down into the hole after it, chittering cheerfully. After a few seconds, Pikachu began yelling, loudly, in alarm.

"_Spider!"_ Its cried, voice male, but high-pitch from hysteria. _"Spider! Big Spider! Squish it, squish it, squi-Ack!"_ The yelling suddenly became muffled and quiet. After a few seconds, Web reappeared, still chittering as a thick trail of String Shot, which ended in a large, struggling, and Pikachu-shaped cocoon, which continued to shriek and scream in muffled hysteria as the spider-Pokémon dragged his captive out of the hole. He swiftly bit through the string attaching him to the cocoon, and once more covered the hole with web. Alysha flew over and laughed gleefully.

"_Serves you right, Vermin!" _she cried, doing a neat little flip. Sandshrew erupted from the ground, slamming into one of the remaining four Rattata's. It slammed into two of it's comrades, sending them staggering, and the dirt under their combined weight fell away, sending them screeching into a deep hole. Padding to the lip of the hole, Sandshrew peered down at them, eyes glinting in dark amusement.

"_It puts the lotion on its skin, or else it gets the hose again,"_ he called calmly **(A/N:** I couldn't resist, okay It HAD to be said, lolz!**)**. Pirate appeared at his side and thunked him on the back with his tail.

"_Nice one, Sandshrew!" _He declared, and then leapt nimbly over the pit, rushing at the single, remaining Rattata, who was backing away, eyes wide, as the Sentret and Chiggy ran at him.

The two converging Pokémon met the others eyes from the corner of their own, and held a silent conversation. Nodding, they continued forward, with Chiggy taking the lead. When they were mere feet from the wide-eyed Pokémon, Chiggy tossed back his head, and Pirate grabbed the leaf-blade, which the Chikorita the spun forward like a whip, sending the Sentret slashing forward at a speed they couldn't have achieved by just running.

With a cry of delight, the squirrel-like Pokémon slammed into the Rattata, and held on to him, using him a bit like a sled as momentum kept the moving, sliding across the ground. When they came to a stop, Pirate leaped up with a hoot, running around in circles with loud chitters' of excitement as the adrenalin worked its way out. The teens groaned and quickly recalled their Pokémon, furious.

"We don't need our Pokémon to beat you, pipsqueak!" The leader cried, furious. "My name is Dawson Midge, don't you forget it!" Blue eyes bulging, blond hair ruffled, he turned and shoved his cronies, and the pack of teens disappeared. Everyone went to their Pokémon, congratulating and taking care of them. Pirate swirled up Harry's body to his right shoulder, while Alysha landed on his left.

"You were both wonderful," he murmured lovingly, stroking each one with reverent fingers; Pirate cooed and cuddled close, nuzzling his cheek, while Alysha cooed as well, and went to preening Harry's spiked hair.

"Harry," Lyn called; Harry turned to her, and she smiled. "That was brilliant." Ric, Thad, and the other boy nodded. Harry blinked.

"It was," he replied, and then looked up at the sky. "We're nearly to Cherry Grove, and the we'll be one our way back to New Bark to check on the Elm's." Lyn suddenly looked like she was about to cry.

"D-do you think Derek's okay?" She asked uncertainly; Ric wrapped his arm around her waist, putting Natasha's pokeball away with his other. "He's just a little kid, Harry, and someone set a building on fire while he was _in it_! Who could do that to him?" She began to cry and Web cooed, nuzzling into her neck as she buried her face in her Twin's shoulder, where he murmured to her and hugged her quietly, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"I don't know, Lyn," Harry said with quiet seriousness. "But right now, what we do know is that Professor Elm called _us_ for help, and we're bloody well going to give it to him." Straightening, he nodded at his friends. "We need to go now." He turned to the boy they'd rescued. "It was nice to meet you…" He blinked, and the boy pushed blue hair from his face with a sheepish smile, dark green eyes warm and worried.

"Usna," he said, pronouncing it as ooshna. "My dad likes Celtic names," he said with a sheepish grin; Harry blinked, shrugged, and held out a hand.

"I'm Harry, their Ric and Lyn," he pointed to the twins, "and he's Thad." Thad waved, distracted as he carefully checked over Chiggy's leaf-blade, making sure that Pirate hadn't damaged it when he'd used it as a sling-shot.

"Thanks for your help, all of you," Usna told them, and then gestured at Harry's PokéGear. "Give me that and I'll put in my phone number, okay? I'll call you once in a while, deal?" Smiling thinly, Harry handed the PokéGear over.

"Deal, Usna," he replied; after the blue-haired teen finished, he knelt down and wrapped his arms around Sandshrew.

"I'm so proud of you," he whispered, kissing the Pokémon on the head. Sandshrew huffed and pat him on the head, rolling his eyes.

"_Strange little child,"_ he murmured, then nodded once at Harry. _"Well played with that Coward thing, psychic,"_ he said, eyes narrowing. _"Next time, just ask."_ Harry gave him a bow.

"As you wish, Master Sandshrew," he replied, then smiled. "Nice job with the pit, by the way." Sandshrew nodded, and Harry turned, took three steps, and the ground under his feet gave way. With a yelp, he fell just far enough for only his head to be sticking out. Blinking, he found himself staring up at Sandshrew when the ground-type stepped forward. Alysha and Pirate watched from a safe-distance, both amused. Harry gave the Pokémon wide, puppy-dog eyes, and he snorted, and jabbed on sharp claw at Harry's face.

"_Never__ call me a coward, child,"_ he ordered, eyes narrowed darkly. He bent and put his face next to Harry's. _"I will not be as nice next time, understand?"_ Harry nodded, and gave him a small smile.

"Nicely played, Sandshrew," he said, before his eyes glowed totally green, psychic energy surrounding him. Gently, he lifted into the air, and stood in the exact same position he'd held when talking to Dawson before the battle, slouched back and hands in his pockets, mouth quirked sardonically as his eyes continued to glow. Sandshrew snorted, turned, padded back to his Trainer, and poked his own pokeball, recalling himself. Harry set down on the ground with grace and started walking, his friends following him, as well as his Pokémon, who caught up with ease.

"Traitors," he told them with no heat; Pirate grinned at him smugly.

"_Pirate here, luv," _he replied cheerfully; Harry snorted as Alysha flew forward and turned to face her Trainer, eyes glinting merrily.

"_I rather like that Sandshrew, Harry," _she told him simply, as if that answered it all.

_And maybe it does,_ Harry thought, bemused. _And maybe it does…_

**A/N:** that was a Battle of Epicness and Awesomeness! WHOOT! R&R plz!


	12. Helping Hands and Idiot Racers

**A/N:** I'm on a roll here pplz! Making up for lost time and all that, I suppose. Anyways, enjoy!

Rage: Or else!

Wizard: (Smacks Rage upside head with a Christmas wreath.)

Rage: Ow!

Harry: I think you just made a pun, Wizard.

Wizard: How so? O_o o_O

Harry: You just put the "Deck" in "Deck the Halls". (Snickers)

Wizard: …No more eggnog for Harry!

Harry: Aw, come on!

"Talking"

"_Pokémon Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokeDex Talking"_

"_**PokeGaze Talking"**_

"Egg-Reader Talking"

Chapter Twelve

The Pokémon Center was more crowded then usual, thanks to the rain and accidents on the slickened ground. Concussions, broken bones, bruises, colds, and several unconscious as the result of recklessness and battles. Harry and his friends stared around the room, the crowded seats, the overworked-looking Nurse Joy, and the exhausted Chansey, and shared a silent look. Sighing, Harry slipped past several shouting and ill-tempered Trainers, and nimbly hopped over the counter, landing next to Chansey with a small smile.

"You go and get some rest," he said kindly, placing a hand on the Pokémon's shoulder. "I'll help Nurse Joy out, and my friends will too, okay? You look like you're about to just keel over, dear-heart." Chansey gave him a relieved smile, grabbed his hand, and pulled him over to the pink-haired Nurse.

"Chansey!" The Pokémon declared, tugging on Joy's white uniform. The frazzled-looking woman glanced down, and managed a smile.

"Hello, dear, you'll have to wait your turn," She told Harry; the young psychic shook his head.

"My Pokémon are fine, Nurse Joy," he told her simply. "Nothing a little sleep can't cure. I'm here to help you out. I already told Chansey she should take a rest. You should to, Nurse Joy. My friends and I can man the counter for a while." The pink-haired woman looked dubious and bemused at the same time; Harry smiled. "If you'll show us how to work the various machines, we should get by for an hour or two without burning the building down. And I promise that if someone has a real emergency that we'll wake you or Chansey right away, okay?" Beginning to look relieved, the pink-haired Nurse nodded; Harry let out two sharp whistles, and, immediately, Thad and the Twins scrambled their way over the counter.

In the next ten minutes, Nurse Joy showed them all the need-to-know ways to work the various machines, making sure that an illustrated manual was provided for each one. Then she slipped off into the backroom with Chansey for a much-deserved nap. Harry and Thad tag-teamed the counter while Ric and Lyn made sure all the machines were warmed up and ready. All of them were wearing Nurse Joy's extra Nurse Hats, though Ric and Thad looked unhappy about it, and Harry just made sure his Go-Goggles sat in front of his.

"What do you need?" Harry asked the tall, brown-haired girl on the other side of the counter, his voice warm and earnest, smiling at her. She gave him a dubious look, but set her pokeball in front of him.

"My Ekans got loose last night and a branch fell on him. He's pretty bruised and banged up, and I was worried that there might have been internal bleeding." Harry nodded and took the pokeball while Thad quickly filled out the sheet and started asking the girl questions about her Pokémon while Harry took the pokeball to Lyn.

"X-Ray for internal bleeding and broken bones," he told her; she nodded, and hit the button. Red light flashed, and the purple snake-Pokémon appeared on the gurney that Ric had hurriedly pushed over. The poor thing did look horribly bruised, and hissed at them, eyes narrowed.

"He doesn't like strange people!" the Trainer called, looking suddenly alarmed; Harry gave her a reassuring smile and leaned towards the Pokémon.

"You're at the Pokémon Center, Ekans," he said soothingly, voice kind and gentle. "Your Trainer is right over there, okay?" He pointed, and wary yellow eyes followed his finger, and his Trainer gave him a worried smile. Harry shifted, and the Pokémon's eyes snapped immediately to him again. "We're going to take you to take some test's, okay, 'cause your Trainer is really worried about you, okay? This is Lyn and Ric," He gestured to them; the snake-Pokémon looked at them both, eying them. "They'll take good care of you, no worries. My word of honor on that." The snake-Pokémon eyed him for a few seconds more, then nodded and settled painfully on the Gurney. Harry nodded at Ric and Lyn, and the Twins hurriedly wheeled the Pokémon toward the X-Ray machine. Harry turned and handed the pokeball to the girl, smiling slightly.

"It might take a little while, but he's in good hands, Miss," Harry told her in that soothing, warm voice; she nodded hesitantly. "Why don't you go get yourself some Hot Chocolate at the cafeteria, hmm? It'll do you some good." She nodded with a hesitant smile, and left. The next couple of Trainer's had Pokémon that only really needed a rest and some food. Harry prescribed just that, going so far as to suggest what to mix in them. The next Trainer was an arrogant blue-haired man with angry gray eyes.

"I want you to fix my Rapidash," he ordered harshly. "Right now. She has a race to run in, three days from now, and if she's not in tip-top condition I'll take it out of your hide!" Harry raised his eyebrows and stared at the man, then took the pokeball. Pushing the button, he admired the large white horse with the roaring-flame mane and tail that appeared in the large space behind the counter. She whinnied and tossed her horned head, and Harry wondered, idly, if unicorns were created after seeing this Pokémon running wild.

"Hello gorgeous," he cooed, holding a hand out for her to scent. She nipped lightly at his upraised palm, green eyes bright and intelligent.

"I'm not paying you to waste my time playing with my Pokémon!" The arrogant Trainer snapped; Harry gave him a drawl look and refrained from using the cliché line of _you're not paying me anything_. Harry returned his attention to the Rapidash.

"He say's you're unwell, sweetheart," the eleven-year-old said gently, stroking her overly warm but soft white muzzle. He noticed that she had a small black splotch on her forehead, an inconsistency for the normally near-albino Pokémon. Harry smiled softly at her.

"_I am not unwell,"_ she told him, tossing her glorious burning mane in irritation. _"I do not wish to race. I am not risking my egg to get this fool money."_ Harry blinked and touched her neck gently.

"May I check?" He murmured; she blinked, startled, then nodded warily. Harry slid his hands gently to her flank, sliding his hands under her to press gently against her belly. Pursing his lips, he moved the pressure around, until he could feel the faint outline of the large egg already halfway formed. He nodded.

"Thought so," he announced, straightening. "We'll do some tests to make sure, but I'm positive that the results will coincide with my findings." He turned a polite smile on the racing Pokémon's Trainer. "Congratulations, sir, your Rapidash is pregnant!" He frowned at the horrified/furious look that came over the mans face.

"Get rid of it," he ordered harshly; Harry stared, blinking slowly.

"Excuse me?" he asked, voice disbelieving; the man nodded sharply.

"I can't afford for her to be pregnant. Get rid of it." Harry felt his face go blank and stared at the man.

"No," he said flatly; the man blinked rapidly.

"E-ex_cuse_ me!" The man suddenly exploded, face flushing a very unflattering red that clashed with his hair. "Do you know who I am?" He didn't wait for a cold-faced Harry to reply, and continued on, spittle flying as he all but screamed, to the disapproval of all the other people and Pokémon in the Center. "I am Tristan Moore! I have trained and raced every champion racing Pokémon in the Region! I have enough influence to make sure you _never_ see so much as a _speck_ of clean air and die working your pathetic body to the bone in a _sewage plant_! Now, you will do as you're told, or so help me God, you will wish you had never been born!" He howled, panting, eyes bulging.

The Pokémon Center was silent as Harry stared contemptuously at the arrogant, wheezing man in front of him, then pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and punched in the number for his accountant, Josephine Doyle. Calmly, he set it on the counter in front of him, and laced his fingers together. Lyn reached over and plucked his Nurse cap off, and he gave her a distracted nod as Josephine answered.

"Ms. Doyle," Harry said formally as soon as her stern, redheaded face appeared. Blue-gray eyes blazed from a tan and serene face as she smiled politely at Harry. "It has come to my attention that one Tristan Moore is the supposed racing champion of the entire Region. Do you know of him?" Josephine nodded once.

"Yes, sir," she replied in a voice as peaceful and polite as her face. "He's won every race the last ten years, since Giovanni ceased racing in the bigger tournaments. All together, Mr. Moore has won forty-three gold medals, twenty-seven blue ribbons, and twenty-one trophies, as well as several honorable mentions in several newspapers and magazines throughout the Regions." She informed him after glancing at her computer screen, having looked the information up automatically. Harry nodded.

"And who would be his closest competitor?" Harry asked calmly, ignoring the stiff, smug form in front of the counter, impatiently waiting. Josephine typed for a few seconds.

"Gabriel Hacket, sir," Josephine announced. "In nearly every race, his own Pokémon were milliseconds from beating Mr. Moore's. It was brought into question more then once, sir, whether or not Mr. Moore cheated." Both ignored Moore's outraged sputtering with the indifference of well-trained lawyers. "He has since retired from racing, being unable to race himself, sir, since he had surgery on his knees that made him unable to properly grip and sit on his racing Pokémon," Josephine continued; Harry hummed thoughtfully.

"Contact him, Josephine," he suddenly ordered, green eyes cold and sharp. "Offer him a contract, pay any sum he asks. I want him training Pokémon for me, to race. Give him all the funding he needs, but I want him and any he deems necessary on this, do you understand?" His accountant was already typing, nodding her head gently.

"Shall your team have a name, sir, and any specific Pokémon preferred for the racing?" Harry pursed his lips, thoughtfully.

"It shall be called…" He paused; Thad leaned over and whispered in his ear, and Harry's lips quirked. "Geraint's Seren. And tell him I leave the racing Pokémon to him, as he is an expert and I don't know a damned thing about them," he smiled slightly as he said it, amused. "Also, tell him that I would like to be personally involved in all the Pokémon, and regular updates would be much appreciated, and that, if possible, the Pokémon he picks should be varied among type and gender, so that multiple strengths can be worked with." Josephine nodded, still typing though her eyes, blank with warm politeness, never strayed from Harry's face. (It was kind of creepy, but what could you do?)

"And your symbol, sir?" Harry glanced at Thad, who flushed slightly.

"A knights helmet," he said, clearing his throat to be heard. "It should be white, and in the middle of a black circle, with a bright green cross-star above it, at the top of the circle." Harry nodded when Josephine cocked her head questioningly.

"Give him this number after you offer the contract," Harry informed her calmly, "but only if he wishes to discuss things with me, alright? Goodbye, Ms. Doyle." Josephine nodded, then the small screen went blank as she hung up and got to work. Harry tucked his phone away, smiling slightly, and glanced at Thad as Lyn put his Nurse hat back on, shifting his Go-Goggles without him even noticing.

"What's with that name you chose, Thad?" The blond boy blushed slightly.

"It's Welsh," he managed, smiling thinly. "Geraint was a knight of the Round Table, who was believed to be the king of Cornwall. He was renowned for his prowess in tournaments, and even won his wife in one. So, I thought a shining knight who could fight was a good name for a competitive team. And seren is a Welsh name for 'star', so it's a shining knight's star," he smiled at the small play on words, and Harry nodded, lips curling into an appreciative smile. "My family on my mom's side is Welsh, and my brother and I grew up with some interesting idea's for names." Again, Harry nodded, then turned his attention idly to the furiously steaming Tristan Moore, eying him with all the distaste of a man come face-to-face with a cockroach in his morning coffee.

"I don't believe we've been introduced, Mr. Moore," Harry purred darkly, smiling his Giovanni 'I'm-willing-to-be-polite-while-I-torture-you' smile. "My name, sir, is Harry Morsinger, CEO of Havoc & Harmony Inc., as well as Morsinger Perfumes. I am the son of Giovanni, billionaire CEO of Giovanni Technology. I personally brought about the downfall of Ginostashi Corporation, and, thanks to you're _stunning_ introduction and announcement just moments ago, I have now set my eye on professional Pokémon Racing. I also am within my rights, as both a minor and the person currently in charge of this Pokémon Center and all who reside within it, however temporarily, to have you arrested for disturbing the peace, harassment, threatening a minor with _death and servitude_, and threatening the life of a Pokémon under my care, and her unborn child. Now, if I were you," the boy purred silkily, leaning over the counter towards the wide-eyed, ashen man standing there, gobsmacked. "I would cut my losses, and sign this gorgeous Pokémon over to someone who can take proper care of her, and appreciate her, despite the fact that she will be unable to race for several weeks, if not months. In fact, all you'd have to do is hand me the pokeball, and I'll pretend I never saw you, never met you, and have no idea what anyone means when they ask about what's happened within the last twenty minutes or so. Okay?" He smiled with childish cheerfulness, and the cold, blank eyes of a shark that's scented blood.

Shuddering, sweating bullets, Tristan Moore licked his lips and opened his mouth, as if to object. Harry continued to smile creepily, and cocked his head sharply to the side, never blinking as he stared, unwavering. Moore's mouth closed, and his swallow was audible. With shaking hands, he set the empty pokeball on the counter. Harry's smile widened into a simple, predatory grin, and he plucked the pokeball up.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Moore," the eleven-year-old purred. "I trust you know the way out." It wasn't a question; Moore nearly ran out of the Pokémon Center, and Harry turned to Rapidash, and stroked her muzzle with a cooing croon, kissing her soft nose lightly. "I think your name shall be Angel," he mused aloud, smiling at her. She whickered softly, and nuzzled his head, lipping his hair in appreciation. Chuckling, he gestured, and Ric padded forward.

"I'll have Lyn give her an ultrasound so she can check on the egg, boss," he said, placing his hand on the racing Pokémon's muscular neck and leading her away after Harry tossed the pokeball to him. "I'll have her sent to the Giovanni Estate afterwards. Your dad can put her in the barn with Jewel." Harry nodded firmly, and turned to deal with the next, rather nervous Trainer. His smile returned to its gentle warmth, and he spoke with soothing reassurance as he dealt with Trainer's whose Pokémon had everything from a chipped tooth to a broken leg. Each time, he spoke to the Pokémon and person with kindness and none of the cold ruthlessness he'd shown before. Thad watched in awe and felt that Harry was a wonderful person..

But scary. Very, very scary…

"Don't worry, Josie," Harry soothed the six-year-old who was sniffling in her mother's arms as Ric and Lyn left with her Aipom, Isaac, lying limply on the gurney, hand-shaped tail sharply-pointing at a ninety-degree-angle. "Isaac's going to be just fine, okay? Can you tell me what happened, sweetheart?" She sobbed and sniffled and warbled out a mush of words before wailing and hiding her face in her tired-looking mother's neck. Mrs. Franks gave Harry tired purple eyes and managed a wan smile.

"They were playing when she ran inside and shut the door. She didn't know Isaac's tail was in the way and…" She shrugged, and Harry nodded sympathetically. He reached under the counter and shuffled through a bowl down there, and came up with four Pokémon-shaped suckers. He smiled and winked at Mrs. Franks.

"Rosie-Josie," he cajoled gently, waving the candies; the six-year-old sniffled and looked at him, puffy blue eyes catching on the colorful treats. Hesitantly, she reached for the red Hoothoot, and Harry obligingly handed it to her, putting the other suckers back into the bowl for other children. He smiled kindly at the little girl. "Accidents happen, sweetie," he said gently, kindly. "And sometimes, people we love get hurt. But you didn't _mean_ to hurt Isaac, right?" She nodded, sucking on the red candy, sniffling. "And he knows that, hon. All you have to do is tell him you're sorry, and that it was an accident, okay? He may not be happy for a little while, but he loves you very much, and I know that he'll understand that, and forgive you. You just gotta be careful about slamming doors, okay?" Sniffing still, the six-year-old nodded, big eyes doleful and striking under a head full of curly blond hair. Harry smiled and gestured towards the half-full cafeteria. 'Thank you,' Mrs. Franks mouthed as Josie settled against her, puffy eyes falling half-closed immediately, and rhythmically sucking at the red candy, like a binky. Harry smiled slightly, and turned to the next Trainer.

"My Mankey has been sick the last couple of days," the black haired man rumbled in a deep baritone, expression tight with worry, gray eyes anxious. "He started throwing up blood about three hours ago. I only just managed to get here, only I've had to wait in line…" He set a pokeball down on the table, but Harry didn't open it. He was frowning, eyes unfocused, and fingertips barely touching the red top of the device.

"Something's wrong," he murmured, eyes beginning to glow as he focused. Mischief floated through his mind, closed his eyes, and formed a bubble above his black-ruffled pink head. Harry frowned and concentrated on the mental bubble as a picture began to form. The Mankey, curled up and shivering, eyes unfocused and staring blankly into space. An erratic, thin pulsing surrounded the bubble, and, Harry realized with a start, that it was the Pokémon's heartbeat. And, as he watched, the pulsing became even more weak and erratic. His eyes snapped into focus, the green light leaving. He scooped up the ball, and turned.

"Chansey!" He bellowed, power lashing through the air and raising the fine hair on everyone's bodies. Immediately, the pink egg-Pokémon erupted from the back room and rushed to his side as he darted into the operating room. "We have to hurry, Chansey!" He gasped, as the Twins' and Thad rushed in and started helping getting everything clean and ready without having to be told anything. Chansey nodded, and rushed back to the backroom, returning moments later with a refreshed-looking Nurse Joy.

"What's happened?" the pink-haired Nurse demanded, helping the Tricksters get everything set up. Harry curled his arm protectively around the pokeball, the bubble in his head pulsing weaker and weaker by the minute.

"He's dying," Harry whispered, staring at her with desperate, determined, haunted eyes. She nodded, eyes glinting with determination.

"Then let's stop him, shall we?" She asked; Harry nodded, and pressed the button on the ball when she motioned for him. Immediately, they set about stabilizing the fighting-type Pokémon that appeared.

His white, spiky fur was oily with sweat. Amber eyes stared glassily and unseeingly up at the ceiling above. Blood dribbled from its swollen and painful-looking nose. Nurse Joy snapped orders, and the Tricksters all followed them to a 't', grim-faced and silent. Harry unconsciously continued monitoring the Pokémon's heartbeat with Mischief's bubble, even as he carefully inserted the IV needle into the Mankey's arm.

"Oh dear," Nurse Joy murmured, pressing her stethoscope to the Pokémon's chest, listening to his lungs, worried. "They're filled with liquid," she told Harry seriously.

"Blood," Harry nodded silently. "He's drowning in his own blood." Nurse Joy nodded, and Harry frowned, concentrating. Setting his palms on the Pokémon's chest, he gently, carefully, let his power seep into the struggling chest. The green power slid gently, carefully, into the filling lungs, and carefully began to siphon the liquid out, back into the veins. After a few minutes, Harry was struggling, sweating heavily at the sheer _control_ needed for the extremely delicate procedure. The Mankey's breathing gentled, became easier, and the pulsing of the bubble in Harry's head gained a little bit more strength every moment blood reached the struggling heart, filled with oxygen.

"I can't," Harry finally wheezed after ten minutes of careful, steady siphoning, gray with exhaustion and pain of his own, as if his own lungs were trying to slow and struggle in sympathy to the Pokémon's plight. Nurse Joy had been working while he'd kept the patient alive, and now the other Trickster's hurriedly lifted Harry and carried him to a chair behind the counter. Harry collapsed, wheezing weakly, and Lyn reappeared with a paper cup of cold water, which the psychic sipped with shaking hands under his friends worried eyes. The Mankey's Trainer looked worried, and scared, and gave Harry a fearful, but concerned look.

"I need an extra set of hands or three!" Nurse Joy called. "If you're squeamish, you might want to stay out there!" Harry tried to rise, and was pushed back into his seat. Silently, the three Tricksters rushed back into the Operation Room, pulling on some extra gloves from the box at the door of said room. Harry closed his eyes, and focused on the bubble in his head, unknowingly looking extremely young and fragile, slumped in the too-big chair, face gray and exhausted, with bruises already darkening the skin under his expressive, gorgeous eyes.

Meditating, he appeared beside Mischief, and merely watched. He wished it hadn't cost him so much to help the Mankey's lungs, but he didn't regret it. He only regretted that he couldn't help his friends and Nurse Joy more, but his body was too heavily taxed. Interesting, that doing showy moves and lifting things with his powers was easier and far less tiring then something more important…

"_It's the price we psychic's pay, Harry,"_ Mischief said suddenly, quietly, green eyes open and tinged with sadness. _"To show us that the things worth fighting for are what cost us the most. Those unwilling to sacrifice something of themselves never get far in this life."_ Harry smiled sadly and nodded, then touched the collar of scars circling his neck.

"Sometimes, sacrificing something isn't good enough for people," he told the Mew softly, fingers trailing down to touch his Harmony Locket gently, lovingly. Mischief nodded, green eyes growing sadder.

"_Some believe sacrificing others is the easiest way to gain power,"_ he told the boy gently. _"They are the monster's, sometimes worse then those who just kill for pleasure, or for need. They are the ones who believe no one is more important then themselves, and use many excuses to explain to themselves that what they're doing isn't bad. For the Greater Good, a thousand children must be tortured to death. To prove that no one is safe so that people will take precautions, planes must crash, buildings must be bombed, and innocents must pay the cost of those people's ignorance. Humans are sometimes the worst nightmare any can dream,"_ the Mew murmured, closing his eyes to focus once more on Mankey, whose heartbeat was weak, but steady. Harry sat in silence, mind going over what Mischief had told him, as he watched the pulsing bubble.

"I'd better wake up and start helping some other Pokémon," He told Mischief, who hummed distractedly and continued concentrating. Sighing, Harry slid peacefully from his meditative state to wakefulness. Tiredly, he stood up, and swayed slightly, grimacing, as his head ached. Padding over to the counter, he blinked at the Mankey's Trainer.

"He's in surgery," the boy told him quietly. "It will be a while. Perhaps you should sit down and wait in the cafeteria, or in a chair over there?" He gestured to the waiting area, and the Trainer, looking dazed and worried, padded over and slumped into a chair. Harry turned his attention to the woman next in line.

Over the next three hours, Harry treated Pokémon for colds, battle-injuries, three more pregnancy tests, and one nasty wound in the side of a Charmander that needed thirty-seven stitches and some antibacterial ointment. No matter how tired he was, though, his hands were steady and gentle with each and every one of them, though his left hand had needed bandaging when a disgruntled pink bulldog-like Pokémon called Snubble had bitten him rather nastily. He'd almost had to give himself stitches, but he didn't shout or curse or hit the Pokémon, as the Trainer had thought he would when it happened. He merely murmured soothingly, and pet the Pokémon until it had released him, before he had carefully tended to it's injured side. The Snubble had reluctantly decided that he'd liked the psychic, and grudgingly apologized for the bite before he'd left. Harry had smiled and patted him on the head kindly, before waving goodbye and moving on.

"_Harry,"_ Mischief said suddenly as Harry checked over a badly congested Sandslash. Harry gave a mental hum, and waited. _"Mankey is out of surgery, but Nurse Joy is going to put him in observation for a couple of days, just in case complications arise."_ Harry nodded, then pressed the stethoscope to the Sandslash's lower left side, and listened to her breathing.

"She's got bronchitis by the sound of it," he told the Trainer, pulling the stethoscope from his ears and letting it hang around his neck. "I suggest lots of liquids, lots of rest, and try not to let her outside in this wet weather too much." The older man looked curious.

"Why do you say that?" He asked; Harry smiled.

"The wet air could very possibly turn bronchitis into pneumonia. And that could be very bad." He scratched Sandslash behind her ear, and she cooed at him, happily leaning against the scratching, before five sharp sneezes had her falling back onto her butt, disgruntled and annoyed. Harry handed her a Kleenex without hesitation, and she dabbed at her mucus-dripping snout delicately with her razor-sharp talons.

"Merci, monsieur," she said in a throaty French accent. Harry smiled at her.

"It's my pleasure, Madam," he replied gently, and shook hands with her Trainer before the older man recalled her and left. Humming, he went about checking over a baby Growlithe who was teething badly as Nurse Joy slipped past him to talk with the Mankey's Trainer. Lyn, Ric, and Thad reappeared and hurriedly started helping Harry once more, all of them looking strained and tired. Harry nodded at them, and they smiled back wearily. Lyn brought a purple gummy toy from her bag and handed it to Harry, who offered it to Hannah the Growlithe, with her lavender eyes and purple-tipped tail and ears. Happily nomming on the purple ring, Harry told her Trainer to check in with a Pokémon center at least once a week, and to maybe go shopping for a flea shampoo, as the baby Pokémon had showed signs of having some. Babbling in both thanks and happiness, the young purple-haired man rushed out, cradling his Pokémon, and Harry nearly slumped with relief as only three more people waited, and those one's, he knew, were simple enough to treat.

In thirty minutes, no more Trainers waited for him to treat their Pokémon, and he slumped into a chair, along with his exhausted friends. Nurse Joy walked over to them, smiling warmly.

"I have gained a new level of respect for you Nurse Joy's," Harry announced, to the nods of his friends. "With four of us, we're utterly drained, but you work only with Chansey, and today was the first time I've ever seen any of you fall-down tired. It's kind of scary, really." Again, his friends nodded, and Nurse Joy laughed even as her cheeks pinked in embarrassed delight.

"It's hard work," she agreed, smiling," but very rewarding." The Tricksters all smiled slightly and nodded, thinking of various Pokémon they'd helped. Ric blinked, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a minimized pokeball.

"I forgot about Angel," he said, sheepish. "Nurse Joy, how do you transfer Pokémon? We're sending this Pokémon to Harry's house in Kanto, and I couldn't find the transfer machine." Nurse Joy smiled and pulled a cylinder, like the one Professor Elm used to send Havoc, Star, and Gremlin home, out of her pocket. She fiddled with it for a few seconds, asked for the address, then nodded and took the pokeball carefully. Putting it into one of the six indentions, she closed it and pushed the button. A flash of blue light later, and Angel was on her way to the Giovanni Estate. Harry smiled and pulled out his cellphone, hitting his dad's number on speed dial.

"Harry?" Giovanni asked, answering it immediately. Harry frowned at the same time as the billionaire did, both taking in the other's exhausted and gray-tinged faces. Giovanni's sapphire eyes were sunken and bloodshot from the strain of reading numbers and notations in various ways, while Harry's emerald eyes were darkly bruised and bloodshot from too much psychic use and dealing with various attitudes and injuries in Pokémon and Trainers alike.

"You look tired," they both said at the same time. "I know," they both replied, then chuckled, amused.

"I'm trying to figure out how to keep a… friend, from dying," Giovanni said, hesitating only a few milliseconds on the 'friend' part, as if he wasn't sure what to call whomever it was. Harry gave him a thin smile.

"Funny, I just spent several hours helping a bunch of different kinds of Pokémon with many different kinds of injuries and illnesses." He dragged his bandaged left hand over his face, rubbing at his eyes. "But that's not why I called. I've transferred a pregnant Rapidash named Angel over to you, and I was hoping you could put her in the stable with Jewel. Her owner, one Tristan Moore, handed her over when I requested it, after denying to abort her egg." He smiled frigidly as he said it. "I'd also like to inform you that Harry Morsinger has taken a sudden and personal interest in Pokémon Racing, and has set about seeing if one Gabriel Hacket would like to work from him and train the Pokémon for the Geraint's Seren team." Giovanni chuckled lowly, sapphire eyes glinting darkly.

"I hope that Mr. Morsinger wouldn't mind if Giovanni Technology took an interest in Geraint's Seren, then, and donated money, Pokémon, and extra people to the team?" Harry smiled.

"I believe he'd be delighted, and that Giovanni Technology should be informed that half of the winnings will be going to various charities and businesses that have to do with rescued Pokémon, and the people who help Pokémon. Including Pokémon Center's, Hospitals, and the Officer Jenny's." Giovanni nodded approvingly, smiling.

"Very good, then. I'm looking forward to seeing and hearing more of you, though." He said; Harry smiled at him warmly.

"I love you, dad," the boy said. "Tell everyone I said hi, and that I miss them. That _we_ say that," he corrected, glancing at the Twins, who smiled at him. Giovanni nodded. "I hope you help your friend out, dad," he said quietly; Giovanni smiled at him.

"I do, too, son," he said quietly. "Love you," he murmured, then they both hung up. Harry sighed, but, before he could put his cellphone away, it rang.

"_What's this? It's shiny. Wonder if I can chew on it…"_ chimed out, and Harry smiled at Shadow's voice, heart panging. He really missed that silly Pokémon…

"Harry Morsinger," he answered, blinking blankly at the scowling green and spiky haired man on the screen, whose black eyes were irritated and suspicious.

"Gabriel Hacket," he growled at Harry, who nodded, face settling into a polite businessman's face, patient and calm.

"Mr. Hacket, I was hoping you'd call. I trust Ms. Doyle has informed you that I wish to start racing Pokémon, yes?" The man scowled harder, eyes narrowing.

"What the hell are you playing at?" He snapped; Harry arched a brow. "Racing isn't a game, kid. It's a serious competitive sport. People and Pokémon can be seriously injured, even killed." Harry gave him a cool glance.

"Which is why I left the choice of Pokémon and riders to your expertise, Mr. Hacket, as I have no bloody idea how to race or train racing Pokémon at all. I don't know the qualifications required, the dedication needed, or the attitude one needs to race, and all I ask is that I am kept updated and that I personally meet and speak with all the Pokémon and riders alike. Giovanni Technology has informed me that they are willing to fund and contribute Pokémon and extra hands to the team. Also, I would like to inform you that half of all winnings are being donated to various charities and organizations, all that have anything to do with helping injured and rescued Pokémon." Idly, Harry signed his name on the bottom of various forms that Nurse Joy handed him, telling her who helped with which Pokémon. The Tricksters had kept very detailed notes, as well as the Trainers contact numbers, in case the Nurse wished to check their work or make a different suggestion.

"Also," the psychic told the green haired man distractedly, "I wish to inform you that the only reason I became interested in Racing, was because one Tristan Moore came into the Pokémon Center I have been working in today and demanded I abort his Rapidash's pregnancy because she was supposed to race three days from now." He smiled frigidly at the man, eyes deadly. "I informed him that I would not and, at my request, he gave up all rights to said Pokémon and I was able to get her safely to my father, where she will be well taken care of in his stables. Is there anything you wish to know? Anything you want to add to the contract, any conditions you have?" Gabriel stared at him, eyes narrowed.

"Any Pokémon or riders I choose?" he demanded; Harry nodded.

"As long as the Pokémon are all not the same species, type, or gender," he agreed. "I wish to employ various strengths to my team." Gabriel frowned, looking thoughtful.

"I control what my riders are paid, how my Pokémon are treated, and what races we enter?" Harry nodded calmly, eyes holding the older mans. "And my own paycheck?"

"Name your price, Mr. Hacket," Harry told him; the man did, and the boy didn't even blink, though Thad, Ric, and Lyn gaped at the large number. "Agreed. Do we have a deal?" Slowly, Gabriel grinned.

"I get the chance to stick it to that pussy Moore? Son, we have a deal." Harry smiled coolly, pleased.

"Welcome back to the race track, then, Mr. Hacket." Hacket smirked.

"Glad to be back, Morsinger. Oh, and one more thing." Harry arched a brow, and Gabriel's smirk widened. "Nice hat." He hung up, and Harry blinked, then snorted and shoved his cellphone into his pocket.

"People are all comedians," he murmured, chuckling. "Ready to go, guys?" The Tricksters nodded, said goodbye to Nurse Joy and Chansey, grabbed a quick snack in the cafeteria, and left, continuing their journey toward New Bark Town, even as the sun sank a little lower in the sky with every passing hour.

**A/N:** Wow, that was a long chapter. R&R people, please! I've been working hard, even with EOC Exams and everything!


	13. Back in Time for Hatching Class

**A/N:** I'm making with the writing magic! R&R!

Rage: The… writing… magic… (Scoffs) Wizard: That is SOOOO shabby…

Harry: I was thinking more along the lines of disturbing and childishly pathetic…

Wizard: …I thought I told you no more Eggnog, damn it!

Harry: MWAHAHAHAHA! (Runs away with carton of Roberts Eggnog, spiked with something he can't pronounce)

Author: Great, now I can be brought up on charges of giving minors alcohol. Perfect. Merry Fucking Christmas, I'll send you a present from prison.

Rage: It's not going to be soap, is it? (Snicker)

Wizard & Author: (Smack Rage upside the head)

Rage: Ow! (Sulks)

"Talking"

"_Pokémon Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokeDex Talking"_

"_**PokeGaze Talking"**_

"Egg-Reader Talking"

Chapter Thirteen

"Professor Elm?" Harry asked quietly when the haggard looking man answered his door. The professor looked relieved to see the four children, and ushered them inside, where Mrs. Elm quickly handed them all a cup of hot chocolate and made them sit at the kitchen table. The clock over the stove read seven-thirty-seven PM, and it had begun to drizzle.

"How's Derek?" Lyn asked worriedly; the Professor sat and rubbed his face, accepting a cup of coffee from his quiet wife with a small smile.

"He had some smoke inhalation," the thin man told them quietly, "a few first and second degree burns on his hands, but other then that, he was mostly just scared." A collective sigh of relief escaped the Tricksters, and Harry reached over and patted Lyn's hand comfortingly with his bandaged one. Professor Elm frowned at it, and Harry gave him a bemused smile.

"Helped out at the Pokémon Center today," he told the professor simply. "A Snubble decided I looked tasty." Professor Elm smiled slightly and nodded. "Mr. Pokémon also said that they got some of your Pokémon, too?" Elm grimaced.

"Twelve, to be exact," he said, scowling. "Three Growlithe's, two Stantler's, an Onix, four Raichu's, and two Dragonite's. A mated pair, actually." He scowled, and took a gulp of his coffee. "They burnt several folders that held important information, destroyed dozens of books, journals, and computers, and almost all of the baby Pokémon have had to be removed to safer places until we can be sure no one will attempt to hurt or kidnap them, as well." He sighed and dragged long fingers through his spiked hair, irritated. "It's a problem, honestly, and everyone is worried." Harry nodded.

"Are there any suspects?" Elm grimaced.

"Not yet, though people are looking into it." He frowned worriedly, and shook his head. "I don't know what to do, honestly. We're raising the level of security, and have sent word to every organization, business, and person who breeds, researches, or cares for Pokémon of any level of rarity, and still, it doesn't feel like it's enough!" Elm sighed and slumped, morose. "I don't know what else to do." Harry and the others shared a determined look.

"We'll help," he announced firmly; the others nodded sharply.

"Harry and Thad have connections to people with good Pokémon," Ric said; Lyn nodded.

"And we have connections with various police influences." Thad smiled.

"I have some friends whose families are important politicians," he confirmed; Harry smiled.

"Money talks rather well nowadays," he remarked, amused. "Let's spread the pressure, shall we, team?" He asked; they nodded. "And I know who to ask first," he said, smiling slightly, before glancing at the clock. "But, it will have to wait until tomorrow," he decided, nodding.

"You're all welcome to stay here for the night," Elm told them simply; Harry smiled at him, warmly.

"Thank you, Professor," he said; the others thanked him as well. Elm smiled as his wife sat down next to him.

"Now, tell me about your day," he exclaimed, waving away their thanks. Grinning, they did just that.

_**With Sevy, Siri, & Remy…**_

"Careful, Severus!" Remus called worriedly, watching his lover struggle to walk, legs and sides heavily bandaged. The Shinx grunted, scowling as he took three more steps. Scorch the Growlithe reclined nearby, eyes watchful, incase the wizard-turned-cat-Pokémon needed assistance. Lilly was cuddled against Sirius, the two napping after spending the hour before playing enthusiastically. Saber perched on the back of a nearby chair in the back room of the Pokémon Center where they were being allowed to roam, dozing as his bandaged wing shifted every once in a while. It had started to itch a few hours before, and only constant, small shifts kept it from being too annoying.

"You shouldn't push yourself so hard," Scorch told Severus simply, calmly. "You're worrying Remus." Severus growled at him, scowling.

"Leave me bloody well alone, mutt," he snapped; voice tight with annoyance and pain as he carefully limped/shuffled his way over to said-worried-Poochyena. Remus sighed silently in relief when his stubborn lover lay down against him, wheezing, and licked his head comfortingly. Blissey and Chansey occasionally peeked in to check on them as they helped Nurse Joy man the desk outside, but otherwise the six Pokémon were left on their own.

"Don't worry, Sev," Remus murmured, nuzzling the disgruntled Shinx's head. "You'll be ready to walk without hurting in no time at all, alright?" Severus hummed, nuzzling into the larger males body, and slowly fell asleep. Remus sighed in relief, shoulders slumping as the worried tension drained away.

"He's stubborn, isn't he?" Scorch mused, amused; Remus nodded, smiling softly.

"But it's one of the things that I love about him," he replied simply to the bigger canine; Scorch smiled and nodded, then stood and padded over with deliberate slowness, head down and eyes focused. It was a rather intimidating movement, and Remus felt his ears pin as he ducked his head submissively, eyes a little wide. The Growlithe chuckled and settled down on Severus's other side, laying his large head on Remus's back. After a few minutes, a sleepily muttering Sirius crawled across both of the other canine's backs to flop down, belly up, and go back asleep. Lilly snuggled her way between the two and under Sirius to cuddle against Severus, who curled closer in his sleep immediately, nuzzling his blue face into Scorch's chest.

Saber watched quietly, smiling slightly. Everything was working out, he decided, before tucking his beak under his good wing and slipping into sleep.

With Sasha…

Sasha limped carefully off the plane, stepping onto the tarmac of Johto United Airport, shoulders hunched and body aching. He _hated_ flying. The food sucked, the chairs were uncomfortable, and the movies were stupid. Shivering, he tightened his grip on his backpack and padded silently towards the doors of the airport.

He had a mission, and it would _not_ be pretty if he failed…

With Heather & Roger…

"Did you find her?" Heather asked her boyfriend worriedly; Roger shook his head, face tight with anxiety.

"She's probably made herself a nest somewhere," he told her. "Martha would need to feel safe, and that her eggs would be protected." Heather nodded, frowning.

"How are we going to find her?" She asked worriedly. The pregnant Psyduck had shown signs that she was ready to lay her eggs, and had disappeared an hour before. The two Breeders-to-be had been searching for her since then, and had found neither prints nor feathers to tell them where she might be.

"If only we had a Pokémon trained in tracking," Roger said, frustrated; a light bulb went off in Heather's head, and she suddenly smiled.

"I think we do," she told him, whirling and sprinting towards the Daycare. Roger hurried after her, confused, as she burst through the back door.

"Shadow!" She cried, "I need your nose, sweetheart!" the black and green Ninetails looked up from where he'd been chewing a stuffed toy, ears and tails perked up in interest. Heather smiled at him. "Martha, you know Martha?" Shadow nodded, tails swishing as he sat up, curious. "She's having her eggs right now, but she's hiding so she can have them someplace safe. But she's not safe, because we can't help her if she's having problems with the eggs, and then something bad can happen. We need you to sniff her out for us, so we can make sure she and her eggs are okay, can you do that?" Shadow yipped and nodded firmly. Havoc looked up from where he was dozing with Oridina.

"Ghouleon," he growled, rising; Oridina followed, both looking determined.

"Persian," Lord Persian rumbled, eyes narrowed, with Giovanni's Persian at his side. The two cats had gotten closer and closer the last two days, and now it was rare to see one without the other. Chiko and Bulbasaur growled, determined, and Arcanine barked tail wagging as his eyes narrowed in challenge. Heather smiled.

"Let's go then!" She cried, and all the Pokémon rushed outside. Shadow sniffed the ground once, then the air, and disappeared into the quickly falling darkness without hesitation. Havoc glowed, and dozens of see-through copies of himself ran in different directions. Lord Persian and Persian padded away, while Arcanine leapt over the two humans heads and bounded into the night. Oridina, Bulbasaur, Chiko, and a newly arrived and curious Ignatius the Vaporeon, grouped together and left, using the Charmeleon's tail-flame to light the way. Taking Roger's hand, Heather followed the various Pokémon, both humans calling after the Psyduck. After ten minutes, a ball of lime green flames shot into the air, and exploded into a dazzling array.

"That's Shadow's Fire Ball!" Heather exclaimed.

"It's coming from the swamp area," Roger murmured; Heather nodded, tightened her grip on his hand, and set off with her boyfriend at her side towards the murky water/grass/mud area. It would be careful footing for a while, though, because the Swamp Area was treacherous in the daytime, let alone at twilight.

They needn't have worried, though, for when they reached the Swamp, Shadow had left a trail of ethereal, glowing, green, wispy lights.

"Wil 'o' wisps," Roger breathed, as the swirling, magic-like balls of lit gas swirled and swayed enchantingly. Some slid in and out of the neat line, as if they longed to follow tradition and lead the Breeders-to-be into the murk, instead of down the path, but Shadow's will held firm, and they instead illuminated the safer path. After five minutes of carefully walking, the two teens saw Shadow up ahead, and eagerly followed a Wisp around a pool of sucking mud, until they reached the patiently waiting Ninetails.

"Hello, Martha," Heather murmured, kneeling in the mushy grass/mud next to the reed/grass/feather nest that the Psyduck now lay in. Three eggs leaned against the sleepy Pokémon's side, and she patted Heather's cheek with one three-fingered hand.

"Psy," she said simply, sighing happily. Shadow cooed and licked the eggs gently, nuzzling them softly, wistfully. Heather scratched him behind the ear and praised him softly for finding the pregnant Pokémon while she and Roger examined the eggs.

All three were slightly different sizes, and had different shells. The biggest egg was yellow, with orange swirls on it, and a purple top. It was roughly the size of a bowling ball, and very fat.

The middle-sized one was orange, with yellow zigzags, and three blue swirls at the base. It was only two or three inches smaller then the biggest, and more egg-shaped then either of its siblings.

The smallest egg… was pink. With a yellow top, an orange bottom, and a purple duck footprint in the middle. It was thinner then either of the other two eggs, and about the size of Heather's head. Carefully, the two Breeders picked up the eggs, Roger getting the biggest and heaviest while Heather got the other two. Shadow lifted Martha onto his back and lead the way nimbly through the Swamp again, Wil 'o' Wisp's disappearing after they'd been passed.

The other Pokémon were waiting for them when they reemerged, and gave a cheer when they saw Martha and the eggs. Quickly, they got to the Daycare, and opened the door. Heather and Roger set the eggs into an incubator immediately, and Shadow laid Martha down on a soft, cushy pillow. Oridina covered the yellow duck with a green blanket, and all the Pokémon settled down around her and the eggs, protectively. Roger and Heather smiled wearily, relieved.

"We'll call her Trainer in the morning," Heather announced; Roger nodded, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's waist. Heather sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder, snuggling close. After a few minutes, they sat down on the couch, cuddled close, and slipped slowly into sleep. Neither noticed Lord Persian and Persian missing. And no one noticed when, three hours later, they returned, with Lord Persian looking smug and pleased with himself while Persian looked happy but exhausted. The two cats curled up together, purring, and fell asleep.

With Harry & Co…

"_Up and at'em, children!"_ Mr. Mime sang cheerfully, poking Harry in the stomach with a broom handle. The psychic grunted, woke up, and staggered to the bathroom, popping his back as he went. The floor, while warm, was not a bed, and his back protested his pretending that it was. When he'd finished going through the usual morning ritual one performs, he returned to the living room, where the Tricksters had camped the night before, and gave Ric a firm kick in the butt.

"Holy, hopping, hazel, hippopotamus!" The boy blurted, jolting upright. "The square noodles just ate the porcupine sauce!" Harry stared at him.

"_What_ the _hell_ do you _dream_, man?" He wondered, baffled. Ric grunted, stumbled to his feet with his egg in hand, and swayed towards the bathroom. Thad and Lyn were groggily rubbing at their eyes, muttering to themselves. Mr. Mime was singing Jingle Bell Rock and sweeping…

The couch…

"Weird," Harry muttered, padding over to his bag. He was about to open the bag when the Egg-Reader chimed.

"Egg-Reader Activated!" it chirruped happily. "Full Fetal Growth Reached! Congratulations, your Pokémon egg is about to hatch!" Cursing, Harry scrabbled to get the egg out. He lifted it from its damp nest just as cracks began to appear. Quickly, he took the deactivated Egg-Reader off of it and tucked it into his bag. Thad, Lyn, Mr. Mime, and the returned Ric, huddled close as he placed the egg on a towel on his lap. As they watched, more cracks appeared, until the egg looked like someone had attempted to glue it back together. It shuddered hard, once, and then shattered sharply but without too much strength, pieces of egg landing on the towel.

Six large, lush green leaves, with black splotches, unfolded to expose a two-legged, navy-blue ball that had a face. Two eyes as green as its leaves squinted up at Harry from a face decorated in a brushing of turquoise freckles. The same turquoise covered the toes of the two feet. It stared up at Harry, crinkled its face, opened its mouth, and began to cry.

"Oh, honey!" Harry blurted, cooing and cuddling the grass-type close. He murmured and crooned to the baby Oddish, body rocking back and forth.

"What on earth is going on down here?" Professor Elm asked from the doorway, wearing pink and yellow striped pajamas… Harry continued to coo and croon, ignoring the man for the moment.

"Harry's egg hatched," Lyn called as Harry finally got the baby Oddish to calm down. It sniffled and cuddled into his chest, black-splotched leaves lifting to wrap around his neck and head, three on each size. Elm padded quickly over, and crouched, fascinated.

"I've seen some color variations amongst human-hatched Pokémon before," he told the Tricksters quietly as the baby began to sleepily doze. "This isn't one of the most extreme cases I've seen, but it's still fascinating." Ric blinked.

"You mean like Shadow being black with green swirls as a Vulpix, and now black with green tails and bangs?" He suggested; Elm nodded.

"I once saw a purple Arcanine with orange spots instead of stripes," he said bluntly. "And a Mr. Mime who was totally pink. A young Nurse Joy had hatched him, though, so it was understandable." Ric and Lyn muttered, in unison:

"Bizarre…" Thad nodded, and Elm shrugged, as Harry continued to gently rock the baby Pokémon, whose body was about the size of a softball, though its leaves were large and beautiful. Lyn frowned, concerned.

"Isn't it too small?" she asked hesitantly; Elm shook his head, to Harry's relief.

"Several different kinds of Pokémon grow into their normal sizes," he assured the young Trainers. "Most of them are water and grass-types, as they arte the kind that continue to grow throughout life. Though, feline and canine Pokémon are sometimes born blind and deaf like their non-Pokémon relatives, and gradually open their eyes and ears in a period of days. Growlithe's and Skitties do that. And Pidgey's are born without flight feathers. They look kind of like baby chickens…" Lyn giggled, and the Oddish whined, then snuggled closer. Harry smiled, and buried his face carefully into its leaves, breathing in the smell of fresh rain, and that smell that's purely clean, sleeping baby*****.

"Can you tell if it's a boy or a girl?" He asked Elm, voice pitched low and soothing. A warm dribble of drool escaped the baby's mouth and rolled down his collarbone, but Harry didn't care, rubbing gentle fingers against the tiny Pokémon's back. Elm shifted forward and carefully spread the base of the Pokémon's leaves, exposing a small red-violet bud, with a small light blue frill around it.

"It's a boy," he murmured. "You see the frill around the bud? If it were a pale green instead of blue, he would be a girl. The bud is the beginning of the much larger one that they gain when they evolve into a Gloom." The baby shifted, face scrunching, and the professor released his leaves immediately, while Harry shushed him.

"It's okay, Donner, shh, shh, you just sleep now," he cooed gently. Everyone looked at him, askance, but Lyn and Elm. The girl grinned, and Elm set about carefully picking up the pieces of eggshell, placing them into his palm cautiously.

"If he was a girl," Lyn said quietly, "Would his name be Bella, or Donna?" Harry grinned at her, while Thad and Ric shared a look.

"I'm lost," Thad murmured quietly.

"Belladonna," Harry murmured, nuzzling his Oddish lovingly. "Another name for Deadly Nightshade, an herb believed to give visions in extremely miniscule doses. It also kills you if you take too much." He smiled. "My deadly little baby," he cooed at the sleeping Pokémon, before carefully shifting over to tuck him into the damp nest in his pack, careful of the healthy leaves as he zipped it most of the way close. Immediately, he set about helping Elm pick up the eggshells, tucking a bigger piece into the pouch-necklace he had in the front pocket of his pack. Inside was a piece of Shadows egg, as well as his first tooth, and a small packet of his fur from when he was a baby. Harry smiled sentimentally at that, and slipped the black-and-gray-checkered pouch-necklace around his neck, tucking it under his shirt.

"You feel better now that there's a baby Pokémon to take care of," Lyn observed, smiling. "I'm glad." Harry smiled at her warmly, then stood, carefully lifting the bag up onto his shoulders. Ric had disappeared into the bathroom with his egg, most likely checking it to see how many steps remained between him and his own baby Pokémon.

"When Ric reappears," Harry said, smiling amusedly, "then we'll go and start on our Journey again, after I check with someone, to see if we can get some clues regarding the thieving arsonists." Thad and Lyn nodded, and the three of them waited patiently. Five minutes later, Ric reappeared, and the four padded out the front door. Early risers worked in their gardens or talked to their neighbors. They nodded and waved at the Tricksters, who returned their greetings warmly, as Harry led them toward a very familiar possessive Pokémon.

Seraphim growled, irritated, when the approached.

"_Leave now and I won't roast you, human,"_ he snarled at Harry when the boy stepped forward, motioning his friends back.

"I came to ask for your help," he said quietly, seriously; the Houndoom snorted, baring his teeth in a sneer.

"_What help do you want from me?"_ he growled; Harry knelt down, making the dog-Pokémon taller then him. Immediately, some tension left the canines posture as he found himself in the more dominant position. Harry met his eyes calmly, then pointedly lowered his gaze to the Pokémon's chest instead, further telling the Houndoom that he was in charge, and relaxing it a bit more.

"The break in at the Lab," Harry said carefully, "and the fire that happened there. A child was inside when it happened." Seraphim stiffened, and snarled lowly; Harry nodded. "I was hoping you could help me find the ones who had the audacity to do it, here, in your territory." Seraphim again snarled, standing, furious. "And I thought, since your nose is so much stronger then my own, or my Pokémon, that you could help, if you wanted." He looked up again, pleading, then dropped his eyes demurely.

"_I will help, human,"_ the Houndoom snarled, incensed. _"And I will find the ones who _dared_ to come into my territory and harm something that's _mine_. I will help."_ He gave Harry stern, commanding glare. _"Get my Trainer, and we shall help you."_ Harry nodded, nearly a bow, and rose, padding towards the house. Quickly, he knocked, and waited.

Almost immediately, a small, ancient old woman answered, blue eyes squinting behind unbelievably thick glasses. Her hair was snow-white and so thin that it was barely there at all, wispy and fragile looking. She was wrapped in pale blue, a long dress with a matching sheer shawl that was a shade or two lighter. She blinked at Harry slowly.

"Can I help you?" she managed; Harry smiled warmly at her, and wondered if she really was as short as him or just a little taller.

"Hello, ma'am," he murmured to her. "I and my friends were wondering if we could borrow Seraphim for a little while, for a project?" The old woman blinked/squinted at him curiously.

"What kind of project does my angel need to help with?" she asked; Harry blinked.

"We're testing the strength of various Pokémon senses, for Professor Elm," he replied without actually lying; the woman tsked softly.

"Poor man," she said, sadly, shuffling past Harry down the steps, and padded towards the patiently sitting Houndoom, who'd been eying Harry's friends suspiciously. His tail wagged as the old woman drew nearer, and a look of adoration slid over his face, tongue lolling as he eagerly awaited her slow arrival. "First his poor wife lost her voice in an explosion, nearly died, and now he nearly looses his son in a burglary and fire." She tsked again, then cooed at Seraphim, scratching his head lovingly with one hand while she nimbly unlatched his heavy, thick chain and handed it to Harry. "I hope those men are caught though," she said, frowning in disapproval. "Stealing Pokémon, harming children!" She scoffed and shook her head. "The world has changed since I was a girl," she murmured, laying her hands tenderly against the sides of Seraphim's head, cradling his narrow, goat-horned head in her ancient hands. "Hasn't it, my angel?" she murmured, placing a trembling kiss on the tip of his nose. He whined and licked her face, eyes adoring.

"I got him as a Houndour, you know," the old woman announced, turning to smiled at Harry, one of her hands falling to her side as her other slid down to rest on the Houndooms shoulder. "I was fifteen, and his mama had gotten hit by a car. Him and his brothers and sister's were at the Kennel, and they were all playing or fighting or sleeping. He was the smallest of the litter, and they kept picking on him, but he never once bit any of them. I remember, I just fell in love with him. He loved his siblings so much that he refused to hurt any of them, no matter if they hurt him." She smiled lovingly at the dog-Pokémon, who lolled his tongue and wagged his tail happily. She chuckled.

"He got in a vicious fight with my mothers Growlithe, first night I brought him home. The two hated each other at first sight, until they evolved a good ten years later. Then they had a truce, shaky but better then trying to kill one another every time they saw each other!" she laughed, and hugged the Pokémon close. "My little angel," she murmured, and Seraphim sighed and leaned in close, closing his red eyes in contentment as his Trainer hugged him close. Harry smiled slightly, and hoped he had the same kind of relationship with his Pokémon when he was as old as the woman. After a few minutes, she pulled back, and smiled at her Pokémon, then Harry.

"You take good care of my Seraphim," she ordered firmly, lips pursing in stubborn determination. "If you're not back by sundown, I'll hunt you down and tan your hide, understand me, young man?" Harry nodded solemnly.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied seriously. "I'll have him back before then, I promise. Thank you for allowing us to borrow him for a time." She nodded and shuffled past him, patting him on the shoulder.

"My angel can sniff out any child-harming thief," she declared smugly, smiling knowingly at the startled and slightly embarrassed Harry. She winked. "I know it like I know my name is Autumn Lillianna!" She twirled her fingers in a wave, and disappeared into her house. Harry slowly shook his head, and turned his head as Seraphim sat at his side.

"She's a sweet lady, Seraphim," he told the Houndoom; it earned him a pleased smile.

"_That she is, little human, that she is,"_ he agreed, then shook his head. _"Come, let's find these child-hurting thieves, as my Trainer calls them, shall we?"_ Harry nodded, and yelped in surprise when the fire/dark-type leaped into an immediate sprint, nearly dislocating the boy's arm as he was yanked off his feet and dragged over the dirt on his belly towards the Lab. Donner woke at the sudden moment, and soon Harry's backpack erupted in gleeful giggles and baby-gurgles. _Some angel he is,_ Harry mentally groused at the Houndoom as his friends shouted and ran after his dust trail, trying not to laugh.

Some Angel indeed…

**A/N:** And another long chapter! YAY! The egg hatched! Was everyone surprised? Well? Were you? … R&R!

***** - Anyone who's ever held a newborn knows what I'm talking about… Or, well, they should!


	14. Stop Calling Me Midget!

**A/N:** Hey you guys! Past Christmas, and you know what? I'm still writing! Actually, I started this Chappy at 7 AM _on_ Christmas, so y'all can tell I'm serious about doing y'all justice.

Please R&R!

Rage: Is it just me, or is this fic more serious then When a Phoenix Interferes?  
Wizard: You noticed too? I was just thinking that this isn't nearly as playful as the last one…

Giovanni: Maybe she's growing up.

Muses: (Silence) … Naw! (Shake heads)

Harry: Partridge in a pear tree! Why would you give someone that? And what the bloody hell is a friggin partridge? (Sways, falls down) ^Snore^

Wizard: Damn it! (Snatches empty carton of Eggnog from drunk eleven-year-old) Who keeps supplying you?

Harry: (Mutters in sleep) Purple pillow-stealing Watermelons… ^Snore^

Muses: O_o o_O wtf…

"Talking"

"_Pokémon Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokeDex Talking"_

"_**PokeGaze Talking"**_

"Egg-Reader Talking"

Chapter Fourteen

Harry smacked dust from his clothes as Seraphim sniffed around the burnt area of the Lab, his chain held by Ric and Thad both, just in case he decided to start running again. Lyn held Donner, though the baby Oddish wasn't too happy about it, making whimpering sounds and reaching his leaves towards Harry. Finally, the boy held out his hands, cooing soothingly to the baby when Lyn carefully handed him over.

"Hush, hush, sweetheart," he crooned, rocking back and forth. Immediately, the Pokémon calmed, and snuggled close, his toothless mouth locking on Harry's shoulder and gnawing happily. Harry gave him a bemused look as his shoulder was soon soaked in drool, and Donner gurgled happily, drooling some more.

"That's kind of cute and gross at the same time," Lyn said matter-of-factly, watching with a small smile. Harry chuckled and nodded, cuddling Donner gently, and kissing his forehead. Immediately, the baby giggled, and one of his six leaves curled down like bangs, and off to one side, covering the spot Harry had kissed and half of his left eye. Harry chuckled as it gave his Pokémon an amusingly Emo look.

"Harry!" Ric called; Harry and Lyn padded over, to find Seraphim holding a slightly charred patch of torn fabric. Frowning, Harry carefully knelt down and took it from him, turning it over in his hands…

His breath caught, when the red overlapping 'R's that were the Team Rocket signature blazed up at him, smudged with soot but otherwise clear. His face went hard and cold, eyes narrowing. Donner whimpered, leaves quivering, as he sensed the boy's mood change. Harry cooed soothingly and pet him after tucking the patch into his pocket and stood. His hand went out and rubbed Seraphim's head, scratching lightly at the base of the Houndoom's horns, getting a throaty rumble of pleasure.

"Thank you, Seraphim," he said calmly. "We have what we need, now. I have a few calls to make, but for now, we can get you back to Miss Autumn." Tail wagging slightly at the name, the Houndoom nodded, and padded away, his chain still help by Ric and Thad. Harry and Lyn followed to two boys, but all of them paused at the empty wall of class cases where the baby Pokémon had been. They were disturbingly empty, and the silence and absence was loud and echoing in its own way.

"Come on," Lyn murmured, touching Harry's shoulder. Nodding, the boy held Donner a little closer, then followed his friends out. They made it back to Seraphim's home in ten minutes, and Harry clicked his leash into place before knocking on the door to the house. Autumn answered and squinted/stared into Harry's eyes. Her smile had a feral edge.

"You found something," she murmured; Harry nodded, smiling. She grinned. "I told you my little angel would find something!" She laughed, and it sounded disturbingly like a cackle. Harry smiled, thanked her, and walked back to his friends, giving Seraphim a pat on the head as he passed. Quickly, he took Donner from Ric, who was struggling to hold the wriggling and anxious baby. Immediately, the Oddish calmed, and happily returned to gnawing on Harry's shoulder.

"Shall we go?" he asked with amusement; the others nodded. Harry lead the way out of the town, but ten minutes of walking later, his pokeballs both rattled and red light erupted from them. Alysha huffed at him, glared, and took to the air. Pirate swirled up onto his unused shoulder, and stared at Donner in fascination for a few minutes, then poked him with his tail.

Almost too fast to be plausible, the Oddish's leaves snapped over and smacked his tail, throwing the Pokémon off balance and nearly unseating him. Harry's free hand shot up and steadied the suddenly chittering Pokémon, petting his ruffled fur soothingly. Alysha flew over, her curiosity piqued, and stared at the newest member of Harry's family, flying next to him.

"_He's cute,"_ she finally commented; Donner's leaves shot straight up at her voice, and he stopped gnawing at Harry's shoulder in order to turn and stare at her, green eyes wide (though they were only the size of a dime, and Harry noticed, idly, that they were totally green, with no pupils or whites). She cooed at him, and he burbled, his forward leaf flopping down to hide his face. He peaked around it, and hid his face again. Harry chuckled, smiling softly, and Pirate huffed.

"_He's okay, I guess,"_ he said, scowling. A giggle from his feet had Harry glancing down. Natasha stared up at the baby, eyes sparkling.

"_He's adorable!"_ she declared, and Web chittered in agreement from where he sat, perched, on Lyn's shoulder. Chiggy called his distracted agreement, skipping around at Thad's feet and rubbing his head against his Trainer's legs, happy to ignore everything else. Harry smiled down at the Nidoran, though, and nodded.

"Thank you, Nat," he said; she giggled again and zoomed away to throw herself through the ruffles of grass. The walked for nearly an hour, everyone occasionally pausing to coo or play with Donner, before they reached Cherry Grove. Immediately, Harry went to the Pokémon Center, and beamed at Nurse Joy and Chansey.

"Hello, ladies," he greeted warmly, then shifted a sleepy looking Donner so they could see him. "We need you to check Donner over for us," he told them; Nurse Joy obligingly slipped out from behind the counter and gently lifted the baby Pokémon. Immediately, he began to whimper, leaves reaching for Harry as tears filled his pretty eyes. Harry cooed and stroked his leaves soothingly as the Nurse quickly and gently checked him over, then smoothly handed him back. Donner latched his mouth on his usual spot and went straight back to dozing happily.

"He's in good shape," Nurse Joy told Harry with an easy smile. "You can pick him up some formula at the PokéShop next door, and I believe that in two days, he should be ready for soft foods. Grass and water-types mature faster, though they usually live longer too, so that may influence him." She stroked his black-splotched leaves and smiled at Harry when Donner burbled in sleepy pleasure. "He'll grown to about the size of a bowling ball in the next week, and then he'll be ready to go into a pokeball." Harry nodded, thanked her, hugged Chansey, and left his friends in the cafeteria while he went to the PokéShop.

As soon as he walked through the door, he went straight to the BABY aisle, and started poking around.

"I've got toys and blankets," he murmured, lips pursed as he stared at the choices of formula, idly rubbing Donner's tiny back as he snored curly, snuffling in his sleep. There were five different types of grass-type formulas. Sighing, he plucked one up about poison/grass-types and stared at the back, where it had several names for which Pokémon could have it.

"Bulbasaur, Cacnea, Bellsprout, Budew… Oddish, there you go!" Harry smiled and grabbed a coupled of packets, as well as some soft food that wouldn't spoil before he could give it to Donner. Humming, he plucked up a couple more pokeballs and Potions, and smiled at the cashier as she rung him up. Handing over the money, he shifted Donner's weight carefully, and padded out the door.

"Hey kid!" A voice called; Harry blinked and turned to see a boy of about fifteen, with long red hair a bright blue eyes. He was scowling as he stomped over, and Harry couldn't help but think that he looked vaguely familiar.

"I want a battle!" The redhead snapped. "Right here, right now. I bet two hundred bucks that my Pokémon can beats your weak ones in no tie!" Harry blinked at him, sighed, and set down his bag. Letting out two sharp whistles, he waited as Alysha and Pirate flew/scrabbled over to him from a nearby tree. Alysha settled on the ground in front of him and hissed at the redhead as Pirate swirled up his Trainer's leg to perch on his shoulder easily. Donner gurgled, green eyes curious.

"My Pidgey, Alysha, will be your opponent," Harry drawled calmly, before crouching down and pulling out a packet of formula. Redhead sneered and tossed his own pokeball as Harry unslung his backpack and dug around. When the red light disappeared, a small green bird with large, angular purple eyes, small yellow, black, and red wings, tiny red leys, red tail-feathers, and a single red feather on its head stared contemptuously. Alysha fluffed up, eyes narrowing threateningly.

"_Oh nuh-uh,"_ Pirate growled, eyes narrowing as well. _"You did __not__ just give Alysha that look!"_ He growled and Alysha hissed. The bird snorted, and turned its beak away, disinterested. Harry finally found the blue bottle he was looking for, and poured the formula into it, adding some water from a bottle he'd packed. Standing, he shook it firmly, then popped the nipple into a whimpering Donner's mouth, having Pirate hold it while he pulled out his PokéDex and flipped it open.

"_Natu, the Litte Bird Pokemon,"_ it told him immediately. _"Known for its keen ability in foresight and precognition, this bird-Pokémon and its evolved form, Xatu, are the preferred Pokémon for many psychics and clairvoyance's. Called the Seer Bird, this small pokemon is often very cautious and easily spooked. It has the habit of staring at something until it moves."_ Harry blinked, eyed the little bird, and shrugged, shifting his grip on Donner and the bottle.

"So, are you psychic or just happened to have a Natu?" He asked curiously; the redhead scowled.

"Does that matter?" he demanded; Harry blinked.

"Well, no, but I was curious, because I'm psychic and it's not every day I meet someone else like me." He shrugged, then cooed soothingly to Donner when he fussed, smiling gently. "Oh well, shall we start?" Alysha flared her wings and flapped harshly twice, making the Natu squint at the sudden breeze and dust that flew towards it.

"Use Psychic!" Redhead snapped; the small green birds eyes glowed psychic blue, and Alysha was soon outlined in the same color. Harry frowned, eyes narrowing as his lips pursed. Suddenly, he smiled.

"Alysha," he called; she continued to visibly struggle against the psychic hold. "Make as much noise as you can, and keep moving." Alysha hesitated, then struggled harder, opening her beak. Harry carefully covered the small holes that were Donner's ears, pressing one against his arm as he could only use one hand. The Pidgey let out an ear-piercing shriek, and Harry's own ears throbbed painfully. Pirate screeched and fell off of Harry shoulder, clawing at his suddenly pinned ears. Redhead cursed, hands snapping over his ears in pain; Natu lost its' concentration, and whistled in pain, hopping backward and shaking from side to side.

"Now Alysha!" Harry cried, unheeding of the small dribble of blood coming from his left ear, or that Donner's eyes were locked on it and his face, eyes wide. "Use Gust!" The Pidgey preformed a graceful flip in acknowledgment, then began to beat her wings furiously, until a small whirlwind of intense air was zooming across the ground to sweep Natu up into its grasp and send the small bird slamming into the ground. It staggered up with a moan of dazed pain, then shook itself firmly, wincing as blood dribbled from a cut above its right eye.

"Natu, use Confusion!" Redhead snarled, blue eyes narrowed with irritation.

"Natu," the bird-Pokémon said, voice a soothing male tenor. Eyes once more glowing blue, Natu focused intensely on Alysha, and a wave of invisible force sent her whirling away, to slam into the ground. She bounced once, twice, and rolled to Harry's feet.

"Alysha!" He cried, kneeling. The blood dripping from his ear began to roll forward down his cheek, ignored. He laid he free hand gently on the Pidgey, and she blinked her eyes dazedly up at him, confusion bright in her eyes. Harry smiled softly. "It's okay, sweetheart, you did wonderfully," he murmured, stroking her feathers gently. She stared at him, eyes slowly focusing, and they locked first on his eyes, then the slow-moving blood trail, then they scanned his face. Suddenly, her face seemed to harden, and she rolled away, and struggled painfully to her feet.

"Alysha?" Harry asked, remaining in his kneeling position. The Pidgey ignored him, eyes locked on her opponent. She hissed and threw her wings in the air aggressively, and began to glow.

"What the hell?" Redhead cried; Harry felt his eyes widen.

"No way," he breathed; no one noticed his friends, several townspeople, and Nurse Joy come running, drawn, finally, by the commotion. Harry's eyes were only for Alysha, though, as the glowing faded, and her much larger form was exposed.

"Pidgeotto!" she cried, then let out an aggressive hiss, glaring at Natu, whose eyes had gone very wide. Harry felt himself smile ferally and rose to stand on his feet. He nodded at his newly evolved Pokémon when she glanced at him, and both turned determined eyes on Natu and Redhead.

"Alysha, use Gust," the psychic said; the Pidgeotto lifted her much larger and stronger wings and flapped once, launching into the air. She then flew in a small circle and stopped, suddenly, and flapped twice.

Hard.

Two twisters, made up of highly condensed air, dirt, twigs, and pebbles flew towards the panicking Natu.

"Natu, use-" Redhead started to cry, but the winds were faster then any move he could have called out, and first one, and then the other snatched the small bird-Pokémon up, spun it around a couple dozen times, and sent it slamming forcefully into the ground to bounce and roll away. Alysha landed a few feet away and silently walked over to stand towering over the barely-conscious Pokémon. Leaning down, she firmly, but gently, pecked it between its large, tilted eyes, and they immediately rolled back into its head as it fell unconscious.

With a smug cock to her head, Alysha ruffled her feathers, turned, and _strutted_ back to Harry, who beamed and cooed at her, running his fingers reverently through her thicker, more resilient feathers. Redhead scowled and recalled his unconscious Pokémon with angry, jerky movements.

"This isn't over, midget!" Redhead snarled, angrily tossing another pokeball. "Go, Seal!" the red light flashed, and when it left, an adorable white seal-Pokémon sat on the dirt, with a small horn on its head and bright, baby-blue eyes staring up at Alysha curiously. Immediately, the Pidgeotto turned, walked over to Harry, and sat down. She ruffled her feathers, and began to preen, resolutely not looking in the opposing Pokémon's direction. Harry stared down at her, confused, and she gave him an irritated look.

"_The cuteness is deadly,"_ she muttered, then ducked her head under her wing and pretended to sleep. Harry stared, then looked at Pirate, who shrugged.

"_It's a female thing,"_ he decided, then swirled down Harry's body (tickling Donner with his tail on the way down) to stand on his tail a few feet away from the Seal. Seal cocked his head, tongue sticking out adorably, and Harry felt his heart melt a little, barely resisting an 'aw!' moment.

"Pirate," he called, "use tackle!" Immediately, the squirrel-like Pokémon was bounding forward, and slammed into the Seal without restraint. It squealed and went rolling, turning back onto its belly and shaking itself, before its once doleful and innocent eyes narrowed into furious slits. It then proceeded to swear up a blue streak, making Harry's eyes widen and a hand shoot up to cover Donner's ears once more.

"Hey!" He cried. "There's a baby over here! You do _not_ use such language infront of young children!" He scolded, glaring at the Seal in outrage; it eyed him in disbelief, then promptly told him to do something that is physically and anatomically impossible, which made Harry's cheeks flush. Pirate, on the other hand, was snickering.

"_Good one,"_ he congratulated; Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Pirate," he said ominously, "I am taking away your ribbon for three days for condoning such language infront of your nephew." The Sentret choked and clung to his ribbon, eyes huge with horror, chittering wordlessly in alarm. Harry gave him a stern look, and the chittered quietly as his ears pinned, and his shoulders hunched. Angry, sulking, he turned dark eyes and blame on his opponent. Launching forward, he slammed into Seal with yet another tackle, then lashed him with his muscular tail for good measure.

Shaking his head, Seal righted himself and glared at the Sentret in irritation and outrage. They growled at each other aggressively, and Pirate chittered in an insulting tone, without actually saying anything. Seal let out a series of sharp cries, barks, whines, and croons in the same tone, only he _did _say something. Many things, actually, none of which Harry would ever repeat, and some he'd never even _heard_ before. It's safe to say that he made sure that Donner was at least temporarily deaf for the rest of the battle. He distracted the baby Oddish with his bottle, which was happily, if sleepily, received.

"Use Watergun!" Redhead snapped at his Pokémon in irritation, obviously frustrated. Immediately, the Seal inhaled deeply, and a gush of water burst from his mouth, slamming into Pirate's round body and sending him flying. "Now, use Headbutt!" The Seal barked once, and bounded towards the sputtering, soaked, and dazed Sentret, who was chittering darkly as he swiped at his eyes.

"Pirate," Harry called urgently, "use Tail-Spring!" He ordered.

"I've never heard of that move before," Thad murmured to Ric and Lyn, who smiled conspiratorially.

"Harry's really good with making different kinds of moves that work well with a Pokémon's unique type or species," the girl murmured into the blond's ear as they watched avidly. Pirate, still temporarily blinded by water, hesitated only a millisecond, then he screwed his eyes shut even more, and rose up onto his tail, before twirling down on the appendage, until it resembled a tightly twisted corkscrew. Seconds before Seal would have hit him, he released the tension in his tail and body, and was flung sharply into the air as if catapulted. Harry cheered, and Donner let out a sweet laugh, gumming on the nipple to the now-empty bottle.

"Now, use Tackle!" the psychic cried, kneeling and digging through the backpack that still rested at his feet, pulling out a green gummy-ring and giving it to the baby after managing to pull the bottle away. Pirate landed on his still corkscrewed tail and launched himself viciously through the air, slamming into Seal. The white water-type barked as it went flying, only for another spring-loaded tackle to send him rolling again…

And again…

And _again_…

"That's enough, Pirate!" Harry ordered sternly; the squirrel-Pokémon reluctantly stopped attacking, sides heaving as he waited, tense, on a tightly screwed tail. Seal rolled slowly upright, took a breath to most likely say something that doesn't bar repetition and promptly passed out. Pirate snorted and sprung into the air, executing an impressive back flip, and landed nimbly on his tail, relaxed and watchful, between Harry and Redhead. Redhead growled and recalled the unconscious water-type. Then he stared broodingly at Harry for a few moments, before stalking forward. Pirate growled but scampered out of the way, swirled up Harry's shoulder, and perched protectively on the eleven-year-olds shoulder. The two boys eyed each other, then Redhead stuck out a hand.

"You're strong, for a midget," he stated with clipped politeness. "My name is Gavin Kale. My mother is Giovanni's cousin, Martina Giovanni, now Kale. She sends her regards," he added belatedly; Harry blinked slowly. "And don't think that just because we're technically some kind of cousin means that I'll go easy on you next time, brat!" Gavin snapped, blue eyes blazing brightly with arrogant determination. "I'll just have to work my weak Pokémon until they're strong, and _then_ I'll hand you're your scrawny a-" Harry clamped a hand over his mouth with a scowl and pointed look to the sleepily blinking Donner.

"No cursing in front of impressionable children!" he hissed darkly, scowling. "And stop calling me midget!" He pulled his hand away and used it to shift Donner into a more comfortable position. Gavin snorted, sneered and turned away.

"See you around… Midget," he sent Harry a smug smirk, and sprinted into the nearby woods, disappearing from view, red hair and all.

"Weird," Harry muttered, shaking his head, then turned stern green eyes on Pirate. "Give me the ribbon, Pirate," he said, tone brooking no argument. Reluctantly, the Sentret took off his sash-like ribbon, then hugged himself miserably, feeling naked. Harry folded it neatly and quickly, one-handed, and slid it gently into his pocket. "You'll get it back in three days, Pirate, no worries. Just remember, I don't tolerate bullying or cursing, _especially_ in front of babies and small children!" Pirate huffed, stared at the psychic's pocket longingly, and nodded with a grudging sigh. He slid down Harry's body and tapped the button on his pokeball, disappearing inside. Harry shook his head, stroked Alysha's new head-feathers when she lifted her head, coming, now, to his sternum.

"Excellent work, Harry!" Thad called as the Trouble Twins and Nurse Joy trotted over. Harry smiled at them, and it became bemused as Nurse Joy began to quickly check Alysha over. When she was finished, she turned her gentle, busy hands on Harry, and began to peer at his ears worriedly.

"How's your hearing in this ear, Harry?" she asked, concerned; Harry frowned, considering.

"It's… a little muffled, now that I think about it. Why?" He asked; she silently scraped her fingers lightly against the skin of his cheek and just below his ear. Her fingers came away smeared in blood. Harry pursed his lips, observing the blood thoughtfully.

"Well," he finally said, voice dry. "That's not good, now is it?" Nurse Joy gave him a concerned look.

"Lets get you back to the Pokémon Center, so I can look you over, shall we?" Harry nodded, and they all headed back with a sleeping Donner and a bored Alysha, who decided to stay outside and fly around the town.

**_With Giovanni…_**

Giovanni stared blankly at the notes he'd jotted down while reading dozens of reports and documents. The answer to how to save MewTwo was right there, in plain writing. But…

"It _can't_ be that simple," he said for the thirtieth (or was it hundredth?) time. All the information was there. All the equations, algorithms, facts, and variables had been added in. Every sentence, number, and line taken into consideration. And _still_ it seemed too simple…

Too obvious.

Sighing, the billionaire rubbed his eyes and began to once more go through the information, painstakingly rewriting _everything_ he'd alredy written… four times.

Because, honestly, who would think that the answer to saving MewTwo, the answer that would have kept the Mews from extinction (or, well, _near-_extinction) would be something so… ordinary?

**A/N:** CLIFF-HANGER! Lolz, R&R to see what happens next? O_o o_O I'll be waiting!


	15. Baby Steps to Thunderclouds

**A/N:** Hey, y'all. HAPPY NEW YEAR! XP Enjoy the chapter! Oh, and new poll in Profile, for those who left my story once they found that I was probably going to have a Sub!Harry. VOTE AWAY!

R&R

Wizard: I like sub-Harry…

Rage: But Dom-Harry has so many _possibilities_…

Both: (Nosebleeds) P

"Talking"

"_Pokémon Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokeDex Talking"_

"_**PokeGaze Talking"**_

"Egg-Reader Info"

Chapter Fifteen

"Why is it always _raining?_" Ric and Lyn cried, frustrated and exasperated as the Tricksters huddled together under a thickly canopied tree. Well, all the _human_ members did, at least. Donner was happily kicking his feet while sitting in a shallow puddle, laughing as he splattered himself with mud. After registering the Nurse Joy from Cherry Grove in his PokéGear, the four children had finally left for Violet City…

And had, once again, gotten lost…

And it was raining.

Again.

Harry sighed and sat down, legs aching a little from constant standing. Bored, he looked up and stared into the canopy, Go-Goggles preventing water from getting into his eyes. He idly leaned against the rough tree-trunk. Donner's laughter rose, as did the amount of splashing, but Harry just assumed that he'd started splashing harder. Until he heard the other Pokémon's voice.

"Poli!" it cried, laughing; Harry and his friends froze, staring at the small, round Pokémon that was happily splashing with the baby Oddish. It looked like the bizarre mix of a peppermint candy and a tadpole. Blue, with a pale blue paddle-like tail, white and black swirled circle on its belly, a round pinkish nose, and two rounded feet, much like Donner's, only considerably larger then the baby Pokémon, who was now about the size of melon.

"What's that?" Lyn asked; Harry shrugged, and Thad pulled out an orange PokéDex, flipping it open.

"_Poliwag, the Tadpole Pokémon,"_ it said in a murmuring Monotone, as if aware that being too loud would scare the Pokémon away. It probably could have shouted, and the blissfully playing Pokémon would continue to play.

"_It's flat, see-through tail allows it to swim as if propelled. It is rare to find one alone, as it's evolved form, Poliwhirl, and final evolution, Poliwrath or Politoed (Depending) are extremely protective of they're eggs and will only allow their young to wander away when they are close to natural evolution, are captured by a Trainer, or when the parents have died or gotten separated in some way."_

Thad carefully closed the orange rectangle and slipped it back into his pocket. Harry made a decision and stood slowly, creeping forward. Poliwag froze, turquoise eyes widening in sudden fear, but Donner turned, saw Harry, and giggled happily, reaching for him. Smiling softly, Harry knelt and lifted the muddy baby, wiping some of the mud residue from the Oddish's mouth.

"Did you make a new friend, sweetie?" he asked, cooing and tickling the baby Pokémon's belly, smiling warmly over at Poliwag, who cautiously set his tail down, it having shot up in alarm when Harry had first approached. "Where're you from, little darling?" the psychic asked kindly, smiling. "My name's Harry, and this is Donner. He's my baby, just hatched this morning, actually," he added, carefully sitting in the mud. He set Donner between his legs, and kept his hands on the round, navy-blue sides as the baby waddled forward, wobbling viciously on uncoordinated legs, leaves up and trying to balance him naturally.

"Oddish!" He sang, though Harry knew he wasn't actually saying _anything_ but his name, which made him smile warmly. "Odd, Odd, Oddish! Dish, Odd, Dish, Dish, Oddish, Odd!" He laughed and flopped down at the edge of the puddle, and began splashing with his tiny feet and his leaves, soon soaking Harry's shoes, pant legs, and managing to get mud in the boy's hair. All the while, he continued to sing his name in the same way, and Harry hummed a tune to it. Soon, Poliwag was singing as well, only _she_ as it turned out to be, sang her name out loud, while saying Oddish and it's variations…

It's complicated…

"Harry!" Thad shouted, and the three singing children looked up in time to see a bolt of lightening flashing towards them. Eyes huge, Harry grabbed Donner and threw himself backwards, and saw, out of the corner of his eye, Thad tackle Poliwag and roll to safety, even as the psychic splashed into a slightly deeper puddle and got to his feet. The lightening bolt hit the puddle they'd been playing in, and it vibrated viciously, sparks flowing and steam shooting up.

"What the heck?" Harry asked, clutching Donner close as the baby began to whimper fearfully. Thad was holding Poliwag, who was terrified, by the looks of it.

"It came from over there!" Lyn gasped, pointing to a nearby hill as she and Ric hurried over, hands on their pokeballs. The four humans squinted in the dm light, and watched as seven white balls of fluff slipped out of the bushes and headed towards them, led by the biggest white fluff. As they got closer, Harry watched sparks of electricity zoom through the white fluff…

They were sheep. Extremely fluffy, blue-faced sheep, with white static-filled wool, cone-shaped ears that had three stripes of yellow and black (one yellow, two black, or vice versa), and long yellow-and-black-striped tails that ended in a ball that glowed yellow and sparked. There were some variations in them, though, which made it easier to tell them apart, at least.

"Mareep!" The biggest sheep-Pokémon, the leader, cried in a high, feminine voice, her purple eyes blazing as she stepped forward, her abundant fluffiness flickering like a mini thundercloud. Her variations from the rest of the herd went beyond her extra fluff, though. Her ears, for one, had four stripes (Two yellow, two black) instead of three. The ball on her tail was nearly neon yellow and all but crackling with power. She also had a darker splotch of blue, nearly black, on the tip of her nose.

"_Leave my territory!"_ she cried, wool crackling ominously. Harry frowned at her, warily cuddling a now crying Donner close.

"We weren't aware we were trespassing," he called to her, backing away carefully. "We'll leave right now." Mareep actually growled and stepped forward, wool fluffing out even further as more sparks flowed across her body.

"_We demand retribution for this insult!"_ she bleated; Harry frowned.

"Retribution?" he asked, confused. "What do you want?" he asked warily; Mareep eyed him, purple eyes narrowing thoughtfully.

"_Er…"_ she'd obviously not thought that far ahead. _"We demand…er… The price will be… Um..."_ a Mareep from the back, smaller and less fluffy, but with big green eyes and two curly white bangs of smooth wool, shuffled forward and whispered into the leaders ear. Leader-Mareep nodded sharply, pleased. _"Ooh, that's nice,"_ she whispered to the other sheep-Pokémon, who blushed and hurriedly returned to the back of the herd. Leader-Mareep cleared her throat.

"_We, the Herd of Thunder Hill, demand for retribution, something that is of monetary value!"_ Harry stared at the sheep, bemused.

"Monetary value," he said carefully. "Like, something you could sell?" he asked; the Mareep hesitated, frowning.

"_Well, something nice, then. Yes, that's it!"_ she nodded firmly. _"We demand something nice! But not cheep-nice, those tend to break…" _Harry shrugged after a moment, and carefully handed Lyn Donner, to the baby Pokémon's dismay. Unslinging his bag, he dug around, and came out with an electric-blue Sooth Scarf (he thought the color oddly befitting of the electric-type Pokémon.). He held it up, and an appreciative murmur went through the seven Mareep. But, when he started forward, the entire group glowed yellow with electricity, raising the hairs on Harry's arms. Immediately, he took two steps back and held up both hands, face careful.

"_Send the female!"_ Leader-Mareep declared. _"We refuse to be touched by any male of any species but our own!"_ Harry arched an eyebrow, but obligingly took Donner back and handed Lyn the ribbon.

"They don't like men," he told her simply. "Tie that on the leader Mareep somewhere, would you? Then they'll let us go on our way and won't zap us." Lyn frowned, then shrugged and carefully made her way forward, hands up in a placating manner.

"Hello, beautiful," she murmured to Leader-Mareep, carefully looking her over as the sheep-Pokémon did the same for her. "I'm Lyn. Where do you want this to be tied, hmm?" Mareep frowned, then waved her tail. Lyn nodded, and carefully, but neatly, tied the electric-blue Sooth Scarf in an extravagant but secure bow.

"There you go, hon," Lyn declared, smiling warmly at the Pokémon. Leader-Mareep waved her tail and watched the excess ribbon sway, and the bow bob. She smiled at Lyn and wagged her entire body happily, sending sparks zigzagging through the wool. Lyn laughed and reached out without hesitation, and rubbed her behind the ears. Immediately, Leader-Mareep cooed and pressed into the touch, and Lyn scratched lightly behind the sheep-Pokémon's ears.

"Lyn," Ric called. "We have to go now, before they change their minds and decided to zap us anyways!" Lyn reluctantly pulled her hands away and, with continuous looking back, returned to her friends. Leader-Mareep actually took a step after her, but stopped, hesitant. Then, abruptly, she turned and started pushing the herd back into the bushes, pausing to look back only seconds before she disappeared after them. Lyn sighed morosely, and Harry patted her on the shoulder consolingly.

"It's hard when we can't have the ones we like," he told her quietly, "but sometimes Pokémon prefer living with themselves, in their homes. Maybe next time, though, okay?" Lyn nodded sadly, and the four humans hurriedly walked away from the Thunder Hill Herd of Mareep.

Half an hour later, they once more found shelter as the rain fell harder, and the wind picked up and got chillier. This time, though, the shelter was in the form of an old, shallow cave. The back of it was only five feet from the opening, the roof nearly the same length in height. Donner and Poliwag were both asleep, with Thad cuddling the tadpole-Pokémon carefully. The Pokémon had nearly seized when he'd attempted to set her down before so she could go back to her family, and now he found himself reluctant to put her down at all.

"Maybe you should catch her," Ric suggested as he shivered, huddling inside his jacket. Harry stroked Donner's leaves as the Oddish sucked on his green gummy-ring in his sleep.

"Maybe you should _ask_ her," he remarked dryly (the only part of him that _was_ dry, that is.). Ric nodded, teeth chattering, as he riffled through his bag and made sure his egg was totally dry and the warmest thing he had. Not that Harry could blame him for that, of course.

Thunder rumbled in the distance, and Harry winced. The storm would be a bad one, and they had no way to start a fire, or stay warm, except to huddle together. Eyes going to the sleeping Oddish, Harry worried.

As the hours passed, the storm grew worse, and the Tricksters huddled, shivering, in the back of the cave. They had called out their Pokémon, and huddled with them in an attempt to stay warm. Pirate was curled against Lyn and Natasha, who were coldest so far. Web was busy making himself a thick, sticky nest in a corner of the back of the cave, as his course fur was very itchy. Donner was curled up in Harry's pack, and Poliwag was curled up in Thad's, and both packs, as well as Ric's, were pushed against Alysha's sides, under her wings, and kept warm by her constantly fluffed feathers.

Ric, Thad, and Harry huddled together, shivering, close to the others. Harry took out his PokéGear and poked through the apps with numb fingers. First, he checked the time, and saw that it was nearly seven thirty at night. Then, he checked the phone numbers, only to have _NO SIGNAL…_ flash at him. Finally, tiredly, he clicked the radio app, and just fiddled with it until he found a station that worked. Soothing, wordless music filled the cave. Something with violins and cellos and a flute or something like it. It was a nice, relaxing sound and soon, unknowingly, the entire group fell asleep listening to it.

So, none of them were awake when seven familiar forms squirmed their reluctant way into the cave. None of them woke when the forms even more reluctantly huddled themselves around the sleeping humans. And none of them woke when a certain blue-bowed, purple-eyed, uber-fluffy form cuddled particularly close to Lyn.

No, the tired group was in a deep sleep and soon, with the comforting sound of the thunderstorm raging outside, the Thunder Hill Herd was asleep as well.

_**With Heather & Roger…**_

"Hello, Mrs. Heartcroft!" Heather greeted warmly when the twenty-something blond bombshell slunk into the Daycare. "Are you here to pick up Martha and her eggs?" The gorgeous blond woman smiled at the blue-haired girl, gray eyes warm and friendly.

"Actually, I'd like to talk to you about that, Heather," the woman said, and nodded at Roger when the teen came padding in from the back room. "I'd like to talk to _both_ of you, actually." Sharing a look, the teenagers nodded and sat down at the round table when Mrs. Heartcroft did the same. "You see, I love Martha, and all her babies are like my own, I adore them. But I just don't have the time or room to care for three more babies! My Jolteon just had seven babies, and the resulting Eevee's are taking over my home as it is! I can barely find the time to care for them as deserved, while trying to find them all good homes." She sighed and dragged one well-manicured hand through her hair. "With my Pokémon Beauty-Shop and my husbands job at Giovanni Tech., we hardly get to see one-another, and that's difficult at times, you know? So, I was thinking, I know you both well enough. You're both great kids, really responsible, and kick-ass with Pokémon. And, I spoke with my husband on the phone earlier, and one of the eggs has been promised to a friend of his, but…" She took a deep breath.

"I want the two of you to have the others." Heather and Roger stared at her, shocked and wide-eyed. She was _giving_ them eggs. To _keep_, and raise as their own. For free!

"Th-thank you, Mrs. Heartcroft!" Roger managed, eyes huge; Heather could only nod mutely in agreement. Mrs. Heartcroft smiled benignly at the two of them, and stood, clapping her hands together. Heather absently noted that they were the same sea-green color as the blonds' tracksuit.

"Shall we go and choose, then?" She asked; the two teens scrambled to their feet and eagerly lead the Pokémon Beautician into the back room, where Martha was with her eggs. They found Shadow attempting to lick the eggs, leaving slobber and smudges on the glass of the incubator walls. He turned acid-green eyes on them and whined, tails wagging happily in greeting. Heather clucked twice, and he hopped down obediently, sitting in a surprisingly regal pose that the blue-hared girl had witnessed preformed multiple times by a certain saber-toothed Persian…

"Oh, how darling!" Mrs. Heartcroft declared, dashing forward to stroke the Ninetails exotic fur and tails. "How did they get every hair down to the roots to turn such a natural looking color?" She asked no one, examining a delighted Shadow as the fire-type cooed and yipped, getting scratched absently in all the right places. "I've seen full-body jobs before, but none with so much _talent_!" She turned eager eyes on the two teenagers in the doorway, who gave each other a bemused look. "I _must_ have the name of his beautician, immediately! If I can't have them, then I _have _to ask about how they managed this!" Heather smiled and clucked twice again; Shadow immediately hopped up, and reluctantly left the beauticians side in order to pad to the girl's.

"It's not a dye-job, Mrs. Heartcroft," she said, smiling. "Shadow was born in black and green. When he was a Vulpix, he was covered in acid-green swirls." Mrs. Heartcroft slumped, putout. Heather bit her lip. "But I'm sure his Trainer wouldn't mind if you too some sample pictures and experimented a little, to see if you can copy the affect, at least." The blond brightened, immediately, and looked hopeful.

"Really?" she asked; Heather smiled warmly.

"Harry's a very friendly guy, and as long as it does nothing to Pokémon that could be detrimental to their health, he most probably wouldn't mind at all!" Mrs. Heartcroft still looked unsure, so Roger added his own two-cents.

"Mr. Morsinger is a really lenient person when it comes to certain things, Mrs. Heartcroft," he assured her warmly. "I've met him a few times, and he's a great person. I'm certain he wouldn't mind if you took some pictures of his Pokémon." Mrs. Heartcroft's eyes were huge and round.

"D-do you mean that this, _this_ Ninetails," she pointed at Shadow with one manicure finger. "Is the Pokémon of none other then Harry Morsinger, the Perfume Master and CEO of Havoc & Harmony Incorporated?" Heather and Roger nodded, bemused as the woman simply gaped. Then, suddenly, she looked shy, for the first time since they'd ever met her. "D-do you think I could get his autograph sometime? Not now, of course, as rumor has it he's out of the Region on some kind of business dealing with Pokémon eggs and rare perfume ingredients, but maybe when he gets back? I would _love_ to invite him to look over some of my work! You know, to get his opinion and such? Could you put in a good word for me, please?" She gave them puppy-dog eyes, and they nodded, shrugging at one another as the beautician immediately dug out a small digital camera from her pocket and started snapping shots of a once-more regal-looking Shadow. After a few minutes, she tucked the camera away, happily ruffled the fire-types fur, and straightened, turning warm eyes on her amused-looking Psyduck.

"Hello, sweetie," she cooed, kneeling to hug her Pokémon close. "Aren't you just rosy with health, hmm?" She smiled and pulled out a pokeball. "Lets go home, shall we?" Martha disappeared into her ball, and Mrs. Heartford turned assessing eyes on the three eggs, before shrugging and flashing a brilliant smile in the two teens direction. "You kids go ahead and pick out your eggs, and I'll take the one left out, okay?" The two immediately, happily, darted forward and examined the eggs. Roger carefully lifted the smallest, pink egg and cradled it close, lovingly. Heather smiled and carefully lifted the orange egg out, admiring the yellow zigzags and tracing her fingertips over the three blue swirls.

"Are those your choices?" Mrs. Heartford asked, smiling; they nodded, and the beautician effortlessly hefted the largest, yellow-and-orange-swirled egg, purple top catching her brief, admiring gaze, before she nodded with a beaming smile. "I'll be going back home, then. Rest assured, though, I will be using _this_ Daycare from now on!" She beamed at them as she left. Getting into her blue corvette, she made sure the egg was snuggly secure before driving away. As she drove, she clipped on her hand-free phone and ordered in a number.

"Hey, Becky? It's Sharille. You will never guess who's Pokémon I just got sample shots of for a brand new line I want to work on…"

_**With Harry & Co the next day…**_

It was the silence that woke Harry. Having spent all night with the soothing continuous rumbles of thunder, the sudden lack was obvious and disquieting. Scrunching his face, he lifted a hand dusty from the floor of the cave, and rubbed his eyes groggily. Thad and Ric were curled against him, and each other, and he had to push Thad's head off of his shoulder, and Ric's leg off of his stomach, before he could sit up, blinking in the early morning light the was filtering through the cave opening.

It was then he noticed the Mareep Herd, cuddled sleeping against everyone. The one pressed against his side was a medium size, with a light-blue splotch under her right eye that seemed to drip down under her jaw line as she snuggled her face against his thigh in her sleep. Harry carefully, lightly, laid his hand against her head, and rubbed the spot right between her cone-like ears. She cooed sleepily and pressed against his hand, and he smiled softly.

"_Pa-Ma!"_ A sweet, young boys voice cried, a little garbled, as if the one speaking had never done it before… Harry felt his heart melt, a smile beam across his face, as Donner carefully swayed/waddled towards him from around another Mareep, leaves waving happily as he giggled to himself and smiled innocently. His leaves reached eagerly towards the psychic, a delighted laugh escaping as his eyes brightened joyfully.

"_Pa-Ma!"_ the baby Oddish declared and Harry laughed softly as the Pokémon managed to hop/fall into his arms, leaves moving to wrap around his neck, rubbing his cheek against Harry's chest. The Mareep who'd been sleeping next to him had woken and now watched him warily, though her orange eyes became kind and gentle when they watched him nuzzle his baby Pokémon.

"Are you hungry, sweetie?" Harry cooed; Donner giggled and nodded.

"_Noms!"_ he cried, wiggling happily as Harry carefully got to his feet, lifting the slightly bigger a heavier Pokémon with him. _"Nom-noms, Pa-Ma! Noms!"_ Harry chuckled and carefully made his way to Alysha, creeping around Pokémon and people alike. The Pidgeotto opened one eye sleepily and lifted her right wing, so Harry could grab his pack. He did so, and stroked her long crest-feathers lovingly. She cooed and closed her eyes once more, not sleeping, but dozing deeply, so that she was in a state of near-sleep, but still aware.

"Got you some yummy nom-noms, no worries, baby," Harry cooed, returning to sit carefully next to the orange-eyed Mareep. He saw, absently, that the ball on her tail matched her eyes, now a molten orange as opposed to the bright yellow it had been during the storm. Sitting on the ground next to her, he sat Donner in his lap, and poured the formula mixture into a clean bottle, adding the water.

Cooing at Donner, he shook the bottle firmly until it was well-mixed, and then fed the baby Pokémon. As he did so, the other Mareep's began to wake, as did the other Pokémon as well as Lyn, who was sleepily beaming as she cuddled against the Leader Mareep, who happily snuggled back, her pale orange ball lightening and sparking happily. Harry smiled, then blinked as Ric twitched violently and sat up abruptly, making Thad's head fall to knock into the hard ground, waking him.

"Violet Ponyta Panties on a flying Diglett!" He yelped, blinking around blearily. "Where did my taco go?" Harry stared, as did Lyn, and Thad who scowled.

"I ate your taco," he muttered, then rolled over, buried his face into an amused Chiggy's side, and promptly fell asleep again. Harry sighed as Ric grunted and flopped down, snoring again.

His friends could be _so_ weird sometimes…

**A/N:** OMG AW! (Coos) His first words! I love Donner… R&R please!


	16. Gone with the Gym!

**A/N:** Happy New Year, y'allz! Did you know what I just found out? I found out that when Ash's Pidgeotto evolved into a Pidgeot in order to fight off a Fearrow, that it decided to stay behind to defend a flock of Pidgeys' and Pidgeottos'. Ash promised to come back for it later. You know what? HE NEVER DID! Grr… ABANDONMENT ISSUES FOR PIDGEOTS'! Poor baby… (Snuggles Pidgeot-plushy, cooing)

R&R!

Wizard: Huh, she's rather forceful today, isn't she?

Rage: Too little sleep, too much reading, and food concoctions of ick.

Wizard: Ah. (Nods sagely) That'll do it.

"Talking"

"_Pokémon Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokeDex Talking"_

"_**PokeGaze Talking"**_

"Egg-Reader Info"

**TO ALL READERS! **

The Author known as DarkLadyIreth has my _**PERMISSION**_ to use certain **IDEAS** and miniature PLOT from my Interferes Series! SHE _**ASKED**_ and I said _**OKAY**_. For all of those who read her story, check the **Authors Notes** before you accuse her of _plagiarism_!

_**THANK YOU WAFFLE-MAGNETS!**_

R&R

Chapter Sixteen

"She's still following us, Harry," Ric said with a sigh; Lyn blushed sheepishly as the psychic sighed and turned, giving her a knowing look.

"Would you like me to talk to her for you, Lyn," he asked kindly; the girl ducked her head and nodded, cheeks pink. Thad patted her on the shoulder sympathetically, even as he subconsciously pet the pokeball on his belt that held his new Poliwag, Del. The young Pokémon had been ecstatic when the blond boy had finally asked her to be his Pokémon, an hour after they had all eaten (including the herd of Mareep). Harry shook his head as Pirate and Alysha immediately settled on the ground, with Donner giggling and clinging to the Pidgeotto's back. Harry had been dubious about the safety in allowing the bird-type to fly around with the baby Oddish, but had relented under the fact that, if Donner fell, then Alysha would catch him easily enough.

"Wait here," he told his friends and Pokémon, before padding back the way they'd come until he reached the small bush that a certain, extremely fluffy (and so, extremely visible) Mareep was trying to hide behind, blue-ribbon-tied tail swaying slightly behind her.

"We can see you, you know," he said, amused; Mareep crept out with a sheepish and defiant expression. "Lyn wants me to ask you if you'd like to be her Pokémon," he said, smiling at the hope that filled the Pokémon's purple eyes.

"_Really? What'll I have to do?"_ Harry smiled at her wary/hopeful/vulnerable question.

"Nothing you don't want to. Lyn would _never_ force a Pokémon to do something they didn't want to. She'll probably hope that you'd like to battle with her, but if you didn't want to, she wouldn't force you." Harry shrugged. "It's your choice, Mareep." The sheep-Pokémon thought about it less then twenty seconds, and then she was running towards a relieved/delighted Lyn, who lunged forward and threw her arms around the fluffy Pokémon.

"Can I give you a nickname, sweetheart?" The girl asked hopefully, even as she plucked an empty ball from her belt. Mareep nodded, tail wagging and sparking happily. Lyn beamed and kissed her on the forehead happily. "Then your name shall be… Marley. Marley the Mareep!" She laughed, happy, as she tapped the pokeball lightly against her new Pokémon's head, and the newly christened Marley disappeared into the ball, only to reappear when Lyn released her. After they hugged once more, though, the group was ready to move on. They were nearly to Violet City, after all, and had no wish to get lost, now that Harry and Alysha had gotten them on the right path.

"I'm bored," Ric announced; Thad nodded sheepishly in agreement. Harry shrugged.

"Suffer," he told the boys, amused; Ric pouted.

"But Boss," he whined, "I'm _bored_!" Harry gave him a bemused look.

"And what, exactly, am _I_ supposed to do about it, Ric? It's _your_ problem!" Ric sulked, Thad winced, and Lyn was happily blissful with her hand buried in Marley's wool while Web chittered softly in her ear (about the many different colors of blue the sky could be, of all things, though Lyn didn't know this). Alysha flew over them and a little ahead with Donner laughing on her back, while Natasha and Chiggy investigated many different bushes and tall tufts of grass, hoping for either a battle or some random dropped object. Del was sleeping in her ball, and Pirate, still sore about his lack of ribbon, was broodingly following the group from the trees, every once in a while throwing a fit of bad temper into the mix, and pelting other Pokémon with hard nuts he found, or small pebbles he snatched from the ground.

After another hour of walking, the city came into view. It wasn't very large, Harry thought as they gratefully hurried forward. It was more of a slightly large town, with only two apartment buildings to see, and both of them were only about three-stories. Shrugging, Harry held up his arms when Alysha flew down.

"_Pa-Ma!"_ Donner cried, leaping from his 'aunt's back and into his Pa-Ma's waiting arms, laughing. _"Auny 'Lysha flew! Donny Flew too!"_ Harry smiled and nuzzled his baby Pokémon adoringly. Since he had said his first words (and Harry counted 'nom-noms' as a word in his book), the little Pokémon had begun immediately expanding his vocabulary. There was Aunt Lyn, Auny 'Asha (Natasha), Unca 'Ick (Laugh. Harry did, and so did Ric at his new name), Unca Pi'ate, Unca Web, and Unca Chigsy (Chiggy was torn between amusement and horror at this, though he soon was simply amused). And now, Harry mused, there would be another Auny to deal with.

"That you did, baby," he cooed, focusing on his beaming Pokémon. "You sure did! Flew to the moon, eh?" Donner giggled and patted Harry's face with his black-splotched leaves, cooing.

"_Silly Pa-Ma! No moon!"_ Harry chuckled and nodded, looking up idly as they reached the Pokémon center. They greeted Nurse Joy, and he set Donner down on the counter carefully. The Pokémon clammed up, eyes huge and staring up at Nurse Joy.

"Hello there," the pink-haired woman said to him, smiling warmly; Donner's leaves snapped down and hid his face adorably, his feet curling in until all of his blue body was covered by his leaves. Nurse Joy chuckled softly, and turned warm eyes on Harry. "How can I help you?" Harry smiled.

"Donner here just needs a check-up, ma'am," he told her; Thad stepped up and set a still-sleepy-looking Del on the counter next to her friend, and Lyn set Marley's pokeball on the counter. "They all need check-ups real quick, though only the Mareep (he pointed at the pokeball) isn't a baby Pokémon." Nurse Joy nodded and pointed them towards the Cafeteria. They quickly and gratefully made their way towards it, leaving their other Pokémon out to roam.

"Have you talked with your dad about the… problem?" Thad asked, even as he ordered himself some hashbrowns, pancakes, and a glass of chocolate milk. Harry's expression immediately darkened, hands tightening on the spoon he was fiddling with.

"Not yet," he murmured, glaring at the rounded part of the spoon broodingly. None of them were prepared when it smoothly bended back. Harry blinked, black-mood immediately forgotten in surprised curiosity.

"That's wiggy," Ric murmured, as Harry experimentally straightened and re-bent the spoon a few more times, before leaving it straight. Harry shrugged.

"It's a way to practice control, at least," he told them, then shook his head as his strawberries, pancakes, hashbrowns, sausages, and glass of strawberry milk arrived. Humming, he eagerly dug in, eating far faster then he normally would have, because he still had to make the Pokémon their food, too. Ric, Lyn, and Thad watched in awe as the large plate of food was emptied in five minutes, faster then the twins themselves had ever emptied a plate (and that was saying something!), and with unparalleled neatness. Humming happily, Harry opened his pack and rooted around until he found the different packs of PokéFood, and some bowls.

"Here are you Pokémon, children!" Nurse Joy sang out, entering the cafeteria. Donner and Del hurriedly made a dash to their relative Trainer's, and Marley padded contentedly towards Lyn, her pokeball in her mouth. Harry scooped Donner up and kissed his forehead; immediately, as usual, his forward leaf flopped down and to the side, covering the spot as he giggled happily, and snuggling close.

"I'm guessing you're Harry?" Nurse Joy asked, smiling as she watched Harry continue to mix up the delicious PokéFood, setting bowls in front of the grown Pokémon. Marley cooed in delight and dug into her electric-Pokémon-friendly food.

"Yup!" Harry announced, popping the 'p' cheerfully as he poured some of Donner's formula into a mix of very-soft PokéFood.

"My cousin in Cherry Grove called ahead to say that I needed to check out your left ear? Something about a small rupturing of your eardrum that I have to make sure doesn't get infected?" Harry winced and nodded, tilting his head to the side obligingly when the pink-haired woman leaned close with the instrument doctors used to check ears/throats/noses/eyes. Donner watched uncertainly, until Harry smiled and fiddled with the baby's food bowl, as if he were going to steal some. Immediately, Donner was licking the food, and hesitantly eating the soft stuff, possessive of it as most young children are of their food.

He hadn't been off the bottle until now, as his body had grown fully over the two hours that they had been walking, and Nurse Joy from Cherry Grove had recommended Harry switch slowly as soon as that happened. The baby Pokémon didn't seem to object to the taste, though. He was merely curious about the new, strange texture as he chewed carefully.

"It seems to be getting a little better," Nurse Joy announced, pulling back. "Has your healing improved?" She asked kindly; Harry nodded.

"It's still a little muffled, but not nearly as bad as yesterday," he told her, smiling. She nodded, and handed him a cotton ball.

"I've soaked it in some antibiotic, and my cousin agrees that mixing it a bit with the medicine we use specifically for psychic Pokémon might help it even more. Keep it in your ear for the rest of the day, and try to keep it dry, okay?" Harry nodded and carefully inserted it into his ear, wincing when the cold medicine stung. Del smacked her tail on the table and suddenly started singing about Bumblebees-and-Rainbows… Harry was confused.

"_Bumblebee's and Rainbows!_

_They help to make the grass grow!_

_Bumblebees buzz around,_

_All around the garden towns!_

_Rainbows grow from luscious rains_

_And ease away a Pokémon's pains._

_Bumblebees are black and yellow,_

_The colors of a nighttime-meadow!_

_Rainbows colors go on and on,_

_The colors of every Pokémon!_

_Where they come from, no one knows!_

_But we all love Bumblebees and Rainbows!"_

"That was very nice, Del," Harry told her when she was finished; she laughed and bonked her feet together while smacking her tail lightly on the table. He repeated the words to his friends, who hummed thoughtfully and nodded, Thad cooing at his Pokémon happily, making her giggle and cuddle into his lap, looking up at him with doleful, happy eyes. Harry hummed and stretched, sighing in relief as his back popped several times.

"I'm going to go make that call now, guys," he told his friends; they all nodded, and Harry carefully handed Donner to Lyn, who cuddled and cooed at the still munching Pokémon happily. Shifting, Harry pulled his cellphone from his pocket, and hit the speed-dial, waiting as it rang. Abruptly, the little screen lifted, and the stressed face of his father appeared, a slightly strained smile greeting him.

"Hello, son," Giovanni greeted, voice tinged with tiredness. "Has something happened?" Harry nodded, and relayed all that had happened so far, while the businessman listened attentively, frowning darkly as he did so. "I see," he murmured coldly, blue eyes bright with cold rage; Harry nodded, face grim. Donner abruptly broke the somber mood, though, by hopping into Harry's lap and staring, wide-eyed, into the screen, blocking Giovanni's view of his adopted son.

"Dad, meet Donner," Harry said dryly, amused; Donner suddenly beamed and waved his leaves from side-to-side, laughing.

"_Pa-Ma-Pa!"_ he announced, kissing the screen adorably. Giovanni smiled with bemused gentleness.

"Hello, Donner," he greeted warmly. "It's nice to meet you!" Donner giggled, then turned and snuggled into Harry's chest, leaves curling slightly around the eleven-year-olds neck. Harry chuckled, hugging his Pokémon lovingly, as Pirate swirled up onto his shoulder to stare, suspiciously, at Giovanni. "You must be Pirate," Giovanni remarked; the Sentret sniffed, chittered wordlessly, and then began to preen his tail. "And where is the lovely Alysha, hmm?" Harry turned the phone so that the screen was aimed on the bored-looking Pidgeotto, who nodded and said hello, eyes calm and watchful. Smiling, Harry turned the phone back.

"I'll try and call more often, okay Dad? We're going to go get the Zephyr Badge from Falkner, this towns Gym Leader." Giovanni nodded, smiling easily.

"Falkner uses Flying Types," the billionaire told his son. "You know what best to use, so use it, alright? Good luck." Harry smiled. "I love you, Harry," he said; Harry's smiled warmed and softened even more.

"Love you too, Dad," he countered; both hung up. Sighing, Harry put his phone into his pocket and stood, Donner in his arms. "We ready to go?" He asked; Lyn downed the rest of her RootBeer and then the other three nodded. Harry smirked, an expression similar to one of his fathers. "Then lets go kick some Gym Leader butt, shall we?" The other Tricksters grinned and scrambled to their feet. Quickly, they recalled all their Pokémon, and Harry put a suddenly sleep-looking Donner into his backpack so that the Oddish could nap. Cheerfully, they said goodbye to Nurse Joy and Chansey, before heading for the Gym on the other side of the city.

"Are you going to use Pirate or Alysha, Harry?" Lyn asked curiously as they made their way towards the blue building. Harry smiled and shrugged.

"I'll know when it's time, won't I?" Lyn rolled her eyes.

"Mysterious and annoying Boss," the Twins muttered as Thad snorted good-naturedly; Harry chuckled, amused, and pushed the door open.

"Hell?" He called; the four Trainers crept inside, the door shutting behind them, and locked. Harry wrinkled his nose at the melodramatic act, then shrugged. It probably was made to make Trainers nervous. Ric shifted and glanced around warily; Harry guessed that it worked.

"Gym Leader Falkner!" The psychic called out sharply. "We four challenge you to a battle for the Zephyr Badge!" Silence, then a ruse of wind as four bird-Pokémon, shadowed by the dim lights on the walls without the aid of any lights on the ceiling, circled the room abruptly. The rustling of wings, and the soft hisses were an ominous mix, before, abruptly, a humanoid figure dropped to the ground across the gym floor from the four, hanging onto a rope.

"Your challenge is accepted," the figure announced, voice a soothing, light baritone, before a single light from the ceiling turned on, illuminating him. He had chin-length, dark blue/green hair that fell in bangs over his right eye. The eye Harry could make out was a dark gray, like storm clouds. His skin held a light tan, and his face was handsome and smooth, but serious and determined. He was wearing a blue t-shirt over dark blue jeans, with a turquoise belt. A pale sky-blue, short-sleeved jacket that reached his thighs was left open, trimmed in white, with a navy-blue 'Z' embroidered onto the left breast pocket. He crossed his arms, tilted his head slightly, and observed them in stoic silence, waiting.

Harry glanced at his friends; they shrugged. Immediately, Ric and Lyn stepped up onto either side of Harry; Thad stepped up on the other side of Ric. All of them immediately went through their pre-battle rituals: Harry slid his Go-Goggles down over his eyes, and kissed his Harmony Locket for luck. Lyn tightened her braid and pulled on her purple fingerless gloves. Ric tugged on his fingerless gloves and cracked his knuckles. Thad rolled his neck, popping tendons, and flexed his fingers in anticipation, eyes bright with nervous energy and focused.

"Any specific rules you'd like to employ, Falkner?" Harry called; the Gym Leader tilted his head, then grimaced.

"I would like to say no electric-types, but-" Harry interrupted him with a smile.

"We can do that, right guys?" He glanced at Lyn, who smiled, a tad more nervously, but nodded.

"I wont let Marley out to play today," she assured the psychic, who turned a cheerfully feral grin onto the young Gym Leader (Seriously, he couldn't be more then eighteen!).

"No electricity-types! It's agreed. Shall we battle?" Falkner tilted his head, staring at Harry assessingly, then a small smile curled his lips.

"Let's," he murmured, then threw his arm into the air in a rather graceful movement; the four bird-types who had been flying in the dark swooped down to land in front of him. A Pidgeotto, bracketed on either side by a Pidgey, and a Spearrow, all stared pridefully and disdainfully at the Tricksters… Well, all of them but the Spearrow, which watched them curiously with an eager glint in its eyes. Harry nodded to his friends, and, simultaneously, the four Tricksters grabbed a pokeball and tossed it.

"Go, Natasha!" Ric called; the Nidoran wiggled her blue body in cheerful aggressiveness, all but vibrating.

"Go Chiggy!" Thad cried; the Chikorita glared irritably at the opposing bird-types, tossing his leaf-blade haughtily.

"Come on, Web!" Lyn cried; the spider-Pokémon stared at the bird-types nervously, then glared determinedly and chittered at them, inviting them to just _try_ and steal his sparklies! Harry chuckled.

"Hmm, lets go, Pirate!" He announced; the Sentret growled and rose on his tail. Harry, feeling indulgent, pulled the folded gold ribbon from his pocket, and gently put it on the Sentret, who chittered excitedly and hugged him, nuzzling happily as he did so. Harry chuckled, pet him twice, and let his swirl down his body to join his friends proudly on the battlefield.

"If all Pokémon are knocked unconscious, that team looses," Falkner called calmly; the Tricksters and all eight Pokémon nodded, looking determined. "Then let the battle begin! Pidgeotto, use gust. Pidgey's, use Sand-Attack. Spearrow, Peck." The four bird-types leapt into the air and launched towards the Tricksters.

"Chiggy, use Vinewhip!" Thad ordered; two green vines rose from the green buds on the Chikorita's neck and slashed forward, smacking into one of the Pidgey's and sending it slamming to the ground, to bounce away.

"Natasha, use Quick Attack to dodge and hit the other Pidgey!" Ric ordered; the blue Nidoran nodded and blurred forward, zigzagging eagerly towards the remaining Pidgey. She circled behind it, confusing the bird-type, and slammed into it from behind, sending them both into a tumbling roll when they smacked into the ground.

"Web, use String-Shot!" Lyn cried desperately to her terrified bug-type; the spider-Pokémon immediately shot great globs of his namesake at the approaching Spearrow, who dodged two of the hits, but got hit in the left wing by the third, sending it into a spin until it hit the ground and rolled, getting itself further tangled. That left Harry and Pirate with the onrushing Pidgeotto. Knowing how powerful the bird-types Gust attack was from first-hand experience, Harry and the Sentret waited until the Pokémon had sent the two powerful wind-cyclones, before moving.

"Use Spring-Tail!" Harry barked; the Sentret coiled and sprung over the attacks, hit the ground, and sprung up to smack the Pidgeotto smack-dab in the chest, sending it tumbling. Harry threw his arms in the air, shielding his face as the two twister's his Pokémon had evaded slammed into him, sending him sprawling backward, controlling his fall so that he didn't land on his back. Donner squealed in alarm, and Harry felt the Oddish quickly burying himself deeper into the clothes. The Go-Goggles kept his eyes from watering, though the plastic was pressed harshly into his face thanks to the wind. Harry got quickly to his feet, clothes and hair mussed viciously, in time to see the Pidgeotto smack Pirate to the ground as it righted itself midair and hovered, hissing aggressively.

"Web, use Poison Sting on Spearrow!" Lyn yelped as the hawk-like bird made its way towards the bug-type, hissing. Web, panicking, chittered as his horn glowed white, then closed his eyes and shot at the bird blindly, dozens of small needles flying towards the sticky Spearrow, half of them missing, and the other half hitting. Groaning, Spearrow shuddered, staggered forward two more steps, and toppled, crooning softly in pain as it continued to shudder, eyes half-lidded, sides heaving. Lips thinned, Falkner recalled the bird-type, stroking the red of the pokeball before slipping it into his pocket.

"Pidgeotto," he called coolly, "use Mud-Slap. Pidgey's, use Tackle and Sand-Attack." Pidgeotto swooped sharply and scooped up two wingful's of moist dirt, then dived towards Pirate and hit him soundly with one of the dirt-covered appendages, leaving the Sentret to scramble at the muck that now covered his eyes and face, chittering in pain and confusion as he clawed at it. The bird wasn't done, though, and dived again, this time at Natasha. Immediately, the Nidoran turned large, quivering blue eyes on it, and it faltered. When she pinned her adorable ears back slightly, and tears filled those eyes, it stopped attacking all-together, and turned in midair to fly a little ways away, flapping its wings sharply to send the remaining muck back to the ground.

"_Deadly cuteness,"_ it muttered in a decidedly male voice; Harry wondered if all Pidgeotto's were, well, _allergic_ to cute Pokémon? Alysha, couldn't fight the Cursing Seal (As he called the nasty thing)… Hmm…

"You okay, Pirate?" He called as one of the Pidgey's tackled Chiggy, while the other sent a small could of dust and dirt towards Web, who somehow curled into himself and managed to avoid it. Like a real spider did when you sprayed it with water…

"_Ow, ow, ow, ow,"_ was his Sentret's reply; Harry winced sympathetically. Getting dirt in your eye irritated it and gave you a small bit of pain. Getting a _lot_ of dirt in your eye? 'Ow' was the operative word for that. Web uncurled himself and sent a bout of poisonous needles at the Pidgey who'd attacked him, chittering as they hit and the Pokémon wobbled slightly in midair. Chiggy smacked it with a smoothly executed Vinewhip, and it fell unconsciously to the ground, where Falkner recalled it.

"Natasha, use Headbutt on the last Pidgey!" Ric called; the blue Nidoran ran forward, ducked her head, and lunged at the Pidgey…

Only to be knocked away by Pidgeotto with an infinitely gentle swat of one of his large wings. She tumbled harmlessly to the ground and sat up, sneezing, eyes wide and startled. Chiggy snickered and she sent him a dirty look.

"_Shut up, green-boy!"_ she said, sulking, shoulders hunched and a hurt look slipping across her face. Harry felt his heart melt, and Ric barely kept himself from going to his Pokémon, face strained. Chiggy ducked his head, wincing, and sighed.

"_Sorry, Natasha," _he called; she sniffled and whipped at her face. Pirate finally got the last of the dirt from his face, and bounded over to snuggle against the Nidoran, nuzzling her ear with a soft coo. Pidgeotto huffed and hissed at him, then looked at Natasha, before deliberately flying towards Chiggy, who was the Pokémon farthest from the still-sniffling Nidoran.

"Use Razor-Leaf on Pidgeotto, Chiggy!" Thad ordered; the distracted Pokémon nodded, focusing on the large bird. He slashed his leaf-blade forward, and a dozen viciously spinning leaves spun towards him. Pidgeotto scoffed and stopped, flapping his wings twice, sharply; immediately, blown by intence winds, the leaves turned and went flying back towards the Chikorita, slamming into him and forcing him to cry out. He tumbled back, wincing, cut, and bruised, before staggering to his feet.

"Pidgeotto, Pidgey. Use Gust," Falkner ordered; both bird-types nodded, and immediately sent three wind-twisters towards the Chikorita and Web, the Pidgeotto's two cyclones far faster and stronger then its pre-evolutions.

"Web, look-out!" Lyn cried; the bug-type scrabbled out of the small twisters path, leaving Lyn to be buffeted slightly by it. She was forced back a foot, no more, no less, and went hurriedly to fixing her clothes. Thad and Chiggy weren't so lucky, and the Chikorita was tossed into his Trainer, who flew back and bounced into a roll when he hit the ground, grimacing as he was bruised and his Pokémon knocked unconscious.

"You okay, Thad?" Harry called; the blond nodded, recalling his injured Pokémon.

"Chiggy's out for the count," he declared; Harry nodded sharply, turning to focus on the remaining Pokémon.

"Pirate," he called; the Sentret looked over at him; Harry smiled coolly. "Let's make them walk the plank, eh?" The Sentret gained what could only be termed as a devilish grin, before kissing Natasha on the temple and using Spring-Tail to leap over the Pidgeotto and land, coiled, in front of Harry. Harry smirked.

"Pidgeotto, use Gust," Falkner called. "Pidgey, use tackle on the Nidoran." The smaller bird flew towards Natasha, while Pidgeotto once more sent two twisters at the awaiting Sentret and psychic. Harry nodded.

"Use Defense Curl," he told his Pokémon, leaping out of the Twisters path easily. Pirate curled into a small ball and, when the Twisters lifted him and tossed him about, he went bouncing through the air. "Now, Pirate!" Harry shouted as his Pokémon bounced clear of the winds and landed, aimed towards the hovering Pidgeotto. Immediately, the squirrel-Pokémon uncurled, landed on his coiled tail, and used Spring-Tail to slam harshly into the large bird, sending the two crashing into the ground. Pirate swiftly rolled away, and tackled the bird as it struggled up; it fell again, and the Sentret continued his assault.

The remaining Pidgey winged his way towards Natasha, who shook her head and glared at it, growling adorably. When it faltered in the face of her deadly cuteness, she lunged forward and Headbutted it, sending it flying to slam into Pidgeotto, and send both Pokémon rolling, unconscious, towards their Trainer. She huffed and skipped over to a panting Pirate, and snuggled into his side smugly.

"_You go girl,"_ the Sentret purred, nuzzling her head and hugging her tiredly as everyone watched Falkner recall his Pokémon and stride towards them confidently. Harry moved forward to meet him, eyes calm and watchful as he lifted his Go-Goggles back to the top of his head, grimacing briefly and rubbing at the bright red marks from where the plastic had been forced against his skin. _Ow_, he thought with a small flash of irritation, then shook his head ruefully and offered his hand to the young Gym Leader.

"A good battle," he said seriously; Falkner nodded and gripped his hand in a firm shake.

"One that would do my father proud, though you beat his old Pokémon," the old boy said, smiling, "well, except my Spearrow, who I caught myself not two months ago." Harry nodded, smiling easily. Falkner reached into his pocket, and pulled out four shiny silver badges, shaped kind of like horseshoes, but ending in the frayed edges of wings. He took a deep breath.

"I, Falkner, Gym Leader of the Violet City Gym, do hereby present you four Trainers with the Zephyr Badge, won fair-and-square in an evenly matched battle. May the wind never leave your wings, so that you may continue to soar to new heights!" He smiled a suddenly bright, playful smile, and his handsomeness was tripled, making Harry blink. "And make Damn Sure that if it does, you brought your parachute," the Leader joked, before chuckling and turning, returning to his rope, which he tugged once, and was swiftly lifted into the air.

Harry watched him disappear into the darkness, bemused, before Lyn grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her twin and Thad, before they all pulled one-another into the Trickster Signature Happy-Dance-Spin ™. Pirate and Natasha danced around, Web chittered happily and rolled onto his back, wiggling his legs happily, and Harry laughed as Donner began to sing the Bumblebees and Rainbows song, leaves popping out of the top of the backpack to wiggle and wave. They'd won their first badge!

Only seven more to go!

…What a buzz-kill…

**A/N:** Whoot! THE FIRST BADGE! ..You _did_ see that part about seven more, _riiiight?_ Lolz, R&R Please!


	17. Racing Away With Memories and Evolution

**A/N:** Hey guys. So, the first Gym Leader has been defeated. YAY Harry & CO! Now, what awaits our loverly Harry as he Journey's toward his next victim?

R&R

Wizard: DRAGONS! O_o o_O

Rage: ….I wish… (Pouts)

Harry: O_O NO DRAGONS! What the hell do you think this is, a movie?

Author: (Snickers and thinks of Fluffy from HP and the SS) 'Or Worse, _Expelled!_" Gods I love that book/movie.

Harry: What book/movie?

Author: What? Oh, nothing, nothing, nothing at all! (Hums a strange tune)

Harry: …Right… O_o o_O Drugs are bad, Author. Drugs are bad.

"Talking"

"_Pokémon Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokeDex Talking"_

"_**PokeGaze Talking"**_

"Egg-Reader Info"

Chapter Seventeen

Harry hummed softly, scrubbing his hair in the Pokémon Center shower. There were five of them, so each Trickster was able to get a quick scrub before they headed off towards Azalea Town to defeat (hopefully) the next Gym Leader. Harry scrubbed at his scalp, wincing as his fingers caught in tangles. The water had a green tinge to it now, and he huffed as he grudgingly realized that they'd have to re-do his hair before they left.

Sighing, he started scrubbing dirt from his body, grimacing as soap got into cuts, or when he went over bruises. The small pains reminded him that a Journey has a price, no matter how carefully a Trainer walked on the designated path, or off it. As he thought this, though, he scrubbed his chest, and stopped to gently touch the Trickster Tattoo over his heart, face softening as he closed his eyes, head tilted back as he stepped under the hot, steady spray of water.

.:FLASH:.

Shadow was staring up at him from his pack, pieces of eggshell around him. Big green eyes filled with innocence and curiosity. With trust. He'd fallen in love immediately, and hard.

.:FLASH:.

Heather was grinning evilly as she forced her friends into the Tattoo Parlor, where a friend was willing to tattoo minors for free, as a favor to a family friend. Ric had _screamed_ when he'd gotten his tattoo. It was amusing.

.:FLASH:.

Charlie had called him Daddy, muzzy from sleep, and his heart had melted almost as fast as it had for Shadow. The little boy was happy to call him Big Brother after that, but Harry treasured the word before that, and held it close to his heart, along with his tattoo.

.:FLASH:.

Harmony was lying still on the ground as Shadow sent the old man flying to his death.

So still, so still…

.:END FLASH:.

Harry shook his head, swiping at his face as his tears mixed with the water, stepping back. Quickly, he snatched up his towel and scrubbed at his face and hair, irritated with himself. Harmony was gone, and no amount of tears could bring her back. He had vowed to live his life to the fullest in order to commemorate the Raticate who'd saved him. And he would, damn it. He really, really would.

"Guys?" He called as he finished drying the rest of his body.

"Yeah, Boss?" All three called back immediately; Harry smiled to himself.

"We've almost forgotten our tradition of buying one another things from each city we beat a Gym Leader in." He chuckled as Ric and Lyn groaned.

"That would have been horrible!" The only girl declared. "And we should get our Pokémon things, and send Heather and Roger souvenirs too! Ooh, ooh! And get Harry a haircut and another dye-job!" She immediately began brainstorming to herself, while Harry shook his head, pulling on a sapphire blue sweatshirt, black jeans, and a black jean-jacket just for the hell of it. The temperature was dropping quickly, though it was only August, and news people were talking about maybe an early winter this year. Harry hoped he'd see Giovanni before Christmas, at least. He wanted to spend that holiday with his dad and family, after all.

"I'm out, guys," he called to his friends. "I'm heading back to the room." His friends called their goodbyes, and the psychic easily padded towards the room Nurse Joy had given them all to share, though she'd been willing to give them all their own room, as not many Trainers had passed by in the last two days, and she had a good seven extra.

Humming as he entered, he tossed his bag on his mat on the floor, and stretched. Alysha, Pirate, and Donner were snuggled around each other at the head of his mat, napping. He smiled softly at them, before digging through his bag to see if he had something the Pidgeotto would like to call her own.

When he didn't find anything suitable, he mentally put it on a list of things to buy while they were there. As well as something for Donner, if there was anything… Shrugging, he laid down and snuggled his head into the provided pillow, feeling his damp, chin-length black hair quickly begin to dampen the pillow as well. He lay there, eyes closed, but not sleeping, until his three friends returned from the showers. Then he sat up with a smile.

"Shall we go shopping, then?" He asked; they nodded and everyone quickly recalled their Pokémon, Harry carefully lifting a still-sleeping Donner and putting him into his backpack, before the four kids left, on their way to the store to go shopping.

_**With Heather and Roger…**_

Heather collapsed on the couch, exhausted. Roger finished closing and locking the door to the main Daycare building, flipping the OPEN sign to CLOSED. They'd been _swamped _with people wanting to leave their Pokémon at the Daycare that Harry Morsinger used. Over thirty Pokémon, the Daycare's limit, had been dropped off, not counting the Trickster's own Pokémon as well. It was tiring, and Roger flopped down next to his girlfriend, who snuggled against his side and hid her face in his shoulder.

"We can only keep a Pokémon for two weeks, before the Trainer has to come and get it," he reminded her wearily. "That means that, should no one come and pick up their Pokémon before then, then we'll only have to deal with these Pokémon." Heather moaned and nodded, but continued to hide her face in his neck. He wrapped his arm around her and leaned his head on top of hers, closing his eyes with a weary sigh of his own.

"Do you know how many of what kind of Pokémon I just recorded?" The blue haired girl asked; Roger shook his head, burying his nose in her hair, breathing deeply of her vanilla shampoo. "We have four grass-types, six water-types, four fire-types, two psychic-types, three rock-types, four normal-types, three steel-types, one ghost-type, one bug-type, and two flying-types. Every, _single_ one of them has a nickname, except for the bug-type, which is a Scyther. My brain _hurts_," she moaned, clinging to him, and Roger shuddered, wincing, before nuzzling her head.

"And we have two eggs to take care of, and our own Pokémon, _and_ your three friends Pokémon," the boy reminded her; both moaned and collapsed against each other, curling up on the couch.

"Just shoot me and get it over with," Heather pleaded; Roger tightened his arms unconsciously, disturbed by the saying. Quickly, he pushed over-protective thoughts aside, and kissed the other teen's temple softly, smiling tiredly down at her when she peeked up at him questioningly.

"Look on the bright side, Heather," he told her simply. "We'll be read Breeder's in no time!" Heather smiled and tilted her head back, kissing him softly. He kissed her back just as softly, and they both sighed, relaxing. They would have stayed like that, too, if a peeved Oridina, who snarled and thumped her tail aggressively outside the open window, hadn't thrown a particularly egotistical Charmeleon named Rex onto them. Rex growled, sounding more pleased then angry, and scrambled off the groaning and wincing teens', before leaping through the window and onto the female Charmeleon, who spat out a gout of flames, making Rex hiss and shiver, much to her irritation. They rolled away and Heather and Roger hurriedly got up and ran outside to break up the fight.

"Oridina!" Heather shouted as the two continued to roll. The female Charmeleon snapped her teeth onto the male's shoulder, and he roared in pain, now trying to get away as well as fight her, leaving claw marks on her side. Snarling, the two broke apart, and Oridina hissed, before she began to glow. Heather, Roger, and every Pokémon nearby took a collective step back as the usually timid and gentle Charmeleon grew large and menacing.

When the glow stopped, the newly evolved Charizard threw her head back and roared, a huge gush of flames and heat soaring high into the air as a result. When she finished, she turned narrowed, irritated eyes on the suddenly nervous looking Rex. She growled at him and, the flame on his tail small and flickering with fear, he turned and fled into the large, flat sunbathing rocks, hiding behind the largest, where a Venusaur lay basking.

"Well," Heather managed, eyes huge as the large Charizard spread her wings and peered at each one in turn, her anger dissipating to curiosity. "Harry'll be so proud." The Charizard's cheeks darkened and she ducked her head, powerful tail, flame burning bright, swinging around to be held in her hangs and stroked in a habit that Heather had seen many times with the fire-types two previous forms. She smiled at the familiar shy/nervous gesture.

"You want to call him before or after feeding time to tell him the good news?" Roger asked, wrapping an arm around the blue-haired girls shoulders; she instantly wrapped her own arm around his waist and smiled up at him.

"Might as well feed the masses before preaching," she said dryly; he chuckled and nodded, and they headed for the main building and the food storage. Oridina once more flared her impressive wings, flexed them a bit, then lifted into the air to fly over to where Havoc and Shadow lay/sat, watching and waiting for her, near the trees.

_**With Harry & Co…**_

"Red or blue, Harry?" Lyn asked, holding up two silky dress-shirts of both colors. Harry answered without looking, poking through a couple of necklaces and bracelets, trying to find something for Alysha.

"Thad has blue eyes. A blue shirt will bring them out, as well as the blond in his hair." Lyn nodded and hung the red shirt back up, placing the blue one into her basket. They were finishing up their shopping, and Harry had already gotten his hair redone, this time tipped in bright yellow as well as green. The randomly placed spikes were a cacophony of the two colors, and shorter now, since he'd gotten it clipped. Scooping up a bracelet the was gold with blue and green stone beads hanging from it, as well as four shiny capital 'A's, he set it in his own basket and the two headed for the store's counter, where Thad and Ric had already rung up their choices and now waited outside with an ice cream cone each.

"Two hundred and fifteen dollars, sir!" The chirpy, purple-haired girl behind the counter, well, chirped. Harry handed her his card, and took it back once she'd swiped it. Quickly, he scrawled his name on the bottom of the receipt, and handed it back. "Have a fantastic day!" The girl told them; Harry smiled at her.

"You too, miss," he told her warmly, before he and Lyn left for the table their two friends were sitting at. Harry bought himself a strawberry ice cream, while Lyn got herself a chocolate-mint ice cream. They happily licked the frozen treats while watching the sun get slowly lower in the sky, humming happily to themselves as they did so.

"_What's this? It's shiny. Wonder if I can chew on it…"_ Chimed from the psychic's pocket, and Harry scrabbled at it, pulling it out and flipping it open, handing Lyn his treat as the screen rose up, wiping at his mouth to make sure there was no… evidence.

"Harry Morsinger," he said seriously, then sighed when Heather's tired, cheerful face filled the screen. "Hey, Heather," He felt Ric and Lyn scrabble to lean over his shoulders, grinning at their friend.

"Hey, chicka!" Lyn cried, beaming; Ric grinned at her.

"Hey blue-girl! How's what's-his-face doing?" Heather snorted and rolled her eyes, smiling warmly at the three of them.

"I know you know his name, Ric," she told him dryly, then her cheeks pinked and she smiled, this time a little shyly. "We're going steady," she said; Ric and Harry stared, while Lyn's eyes got huge. Harry was suddenly very grateful his left ear was damaged, because the squeal she unleashed was loud enough that it could have busted his eardrum, if it wasn't already punctured.

"That is _so_ _adorable!_" The female twin cried, wriggling with delight; Harry shuddered slightly and Ric winced, rubbing at his ears pointedly.

"But that's not why I call!" Heather declared, looking determined. "Harry, I'd like you to meet someone." The screen turned, and suddenly the three kids, and a curious Thad who was peering over Harry's head, found themselves seeing out of the Daycare window, looking at a sleeping Charizard. Harry's eyes went huge, and he gaped.

"Is that my baby girl?" He blurted, astonished, then frowned. "What the bloody"-he glanced at his bag beside him, where Donner was hiding and gumming on his green toy and quickly substituted his word choice-"heck made her evolve so soon?" Heather reappeared, this time joined by a tired but amused-looking Roger, who waved absently as he wrapped an arm around their friends waist.

"Some male Charmeleon named Rex was trying to get frisky," Heather told him, suddenly grinning. "She was so _mad_! She bit and scratched him, and through him into the Daycare onto me and Roger when we were resting on the couch, and she wrestled and blew flames and it was so _awesome_!" She announced, enthused. "And then _bam!_ She was glowing and evolved. Rex ran away to hide behind Maxy the Venusaur when she hissed at him!" Heather laughed and Harry grinned proudly.

"That's my baby girl!" He declared.

"_Baby?"_ Donner asked, wriggling out of the backpack to hop into Harry's lap, waving his leaves at Heather and Roger curiously. _"No baby, Pa-Ma!"_ he said, sounding disappointed, leaves slumping so that Harry cuddled him comfortingly.

"Heather, meet Donner," he said, smiling. "This was the egg that brought us here." The blue-haired girl cooed in delight, smiling, and wiggled her fingers at the screen towards the baby Oddish, who giggled and hid behind his forward leaf, peeking around it.

"Aw, he's cute!" Roger announced, to the enthusiastic agreement of his girlfriend. Harry nodded with a smile, then his phone beeped.

"Ah, call waiting," he said; they all said goodbye and quickly hung up. Harry answered the incoming call with a serious face, his friends once more out of site of the screen. "Harry Morsinger," he greeted; Gabriel Hacket gave him a mocking smile.

"Hacket here, Mr. Morsinger," the man drawled; Harry nodded.

"Good Evening, Mr. Hacket," he said calmly; the racer nodded in return, smile a little less mocking. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" The older man nodded, face smoothing into a strictly business-like mask.

"I have managed to get six of the original ten riders I was hoping to get, and have sent their personal numbers to your secretary for holding." Harry barely kept from wincing.

"Ms. Doyle is my _accountant_, Mr. Hacket," he said firmly. "And though she functions _as_ a secretary at times, she is not one, nor do I have any wish to delegate such a menial term to her. You, after all, are not my _jockey_, and I would never seek to call you such. You are a… business partner in the avenue of racing Pokémon," he decided on, then shook his head. "But alas, I get distracted. Tell me more about the preparations you've made, and the racers." Hacket gave him a watchful look, lips slightly pursed, then inclined his head a little deeper then before.

"The numbers are in alphabetical order by last name," he said briskly, all business now. "The first racer is Brandan, Riley. He's twenty years old, and has been racing Pokémon, professionally, for three years, and seven years unprofessionally. He preferred to use his Dodrio, Flash, until recently, when his Pokémon was diagnosed with acute arthritis in his hips. He has since been unable to race, as Flash was his only racing Pokémon. I recommend getting him to try his hand at either a Rapidash or an Arcanine, because some racer's don't wish to betray their first racing Pokémon by riding another of the same species or type." Harry nodded, and glanced over to see Thad, Ric, and Lyn writing everything down, with some ideas of their own, apparently.

"The next rider is Dwight, Felix. He's twenty-seven, and has been racing professionally since he was seventeen, and unprofessionally since he was little. He's a very competitive racer, and likes to use fire-types, like Rapidash, Arcanine, and Charizard in the riding races, while using Ponyta, Growlithe, and the occasional Quilava in the non-riding races. He likes to bet and hates to loose, and likes to be in charge. I don't like his attitude, but he's a brilliant racer and not quite too old to learn new tricks." Harry nodded and was mentally going over the information as Hacket continued with the racer summaries.

"Geoffrey, Thomas," the older man continued smoothly, "Is a naïve child in the body of a thirty-year-old. He's been racing twenty years, professionally, and has yet to fully comprehend the fact that other racer's want to _win_, _not_ be his friend. He rides a Pidgeot in the air-races, a Lapras in the water-races, and an Absol in the ground-races. For non-riding, he uses a Furret, a Houndoom, and a Rattata. He likes to chat with his competitors, and is not a bad winner or a sore loser… Though I very much doubt his sanity as he adores the color pink and clowns." Harry was amused to see the older man shudder and mutter something about evil clowns, before continuing.

"Kameron, Loren is a fine girl, about eighteen now. She's been racing professionally for two years, and worked on a ranch before that. Her specialty is in Taurus, though she knows her way around a Rapidash and Dodrio if she needs to. She's even-tempered and responsible for a kid, and, I believe, will balance out Dwight if need be. She doesn't mind loosing but loves to win. She has won a gold metal in one race, a water-race, with her Dewgong, Lassie." Harry smiled slightly; Hacket echoed the expression, before both of them cleared their faces once more.

"Lavada, Kéondra is strictly sky-racer. She flies with a Pidgeot, a Fearrow, a Skarmory, a Dragonite, a Flygon, and a Starapter. All six are her own Pokémon Team, and she fights with them as well as flies. She's made it to every Elite Four in every Region, but has never battled them. She's twenty-four, and is _not_ a big fan of people in general." He took a swig from a grape soda, and continued once Harry nodded.

"Shay, Keller is strictly a water-racer. He uses a Lapras, a Dewgong, a Wailmer, and a Gyarados to race. He believe Pokémon are more pets then companions, but he treats his own and others right, and they tolerate him, for the most part. He's about thirty, or will be when the first race is held.

"And last but not least is Tilton, Zane is a snow-racer." Hacket smiled at Harry when he cocked his head. "He will race any Pokémon, as long as it's in the snow. He can't stand warm climates, apparently, and is fifty-two. I respect his choices, and he has always won every Snow Race Tournament in every Region, or, at least, every Pokémon he's trained who's been in one has won first place. That's all of them…" Harry cocked his head, hearing a 'but' after that them.

"Is there something you'd like to ask, Mr. Hacket?" He asked calmly; the older man scowled at him, then huffed and looked slightly subconscious.

"My niece, she's fourteen. She's got good balance, she's a hard worker, she's great with Pokémon…" He hesitated, suddenly embarrassed, and Harry suddenly realized that the older man seemed very…vulnerable at the moment. He smiled.

"Are you asking if I'd be willing to hire your Niece as either a racer or someone to help with the racing Pokémon, Mr. Hacket?" He asked, bemused; Hacket nodded grudgingly. Harry shrugged. "Okay. If she gets hurt, I'll pay for any bills to compensate, but it's your responsibility to make sure she doesn't get hurt, understand?" He frowned sternly; Hacket looked surprised, then relieved.

"Yes sir!" He declared, then smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Morsinger." Harry nodded, and the two hung up. The psychic huffed and stuffed his cell into his pocket, taking his half-melted ice cream back from Lyn.

"Sometimes my job is awesome," he informed his friends. "Sometimes it's ridiculous, and still other times it's just pointless. But you know what?" He smiled at them, and licked a long stripe from his treat. "I love it anyways." His friends hummed, and they finished their treats, before grabbing their bags of souvenirs and heading back to the Pokémon Center, Donner snuggled in Lyn's arms, dozing.

"Ready for some presents?" Thad asked once they were back in their room, and all of their Pokémon were out. The Pokémon shifted slightly closer, excited and curious, as the Trickster's began handing out gifts.

Thad had gotten Alysha a purple scarf that faded to a red-tinged lavender at the ends, and Harry found he liked that gift much better then the bracelet he'd gotten her, and she appeared to enjoy it as well. Lyn gave Thad his blue dress shirt, and Harry handed Lyn the bracelet he'd originally bought for his Pidgeotto. Ric gave Del an orange bow for her head, which, for some reason, stuck without being tied, and looked adorable. Harry handed Ric a new pair of fingerless gloves, these ones black with red stripes, and gave Thad his own pair, which were blue with a orange/yellow swirled sun on the backs. Lyn gave Web a purple top hat that went over his horn, to wear outside of battle, and Harry pinned a shiny bauble he'd picked up on a whim to it. Donner got two anklets from Ric, one red, one green, and both plastic on stretchy string. Lyn put a blue-and-yellow-striped tie on Chiggy, who actually made it look pretty good.

Lyn, Ric, _and_ Thad had gotten Harry necklaces, much to his delight. Lyn's was a flat, jewel-toned blue rock, one a tightly braded/faded tan rope. Thad's was a yin-yang sign on a black-and-white-twined string. Ric's, though, was a purple smiley-face on some plain black twine. Harry loved them, though, and quickly put them on, beaming.

"I love this tradition," Thad said simply; the other Tricksters nodded, before Donner yawned and Harry smiled.

"Bed," he announced cheerfully. "We have walking to do tomorrow, because the next town awaits!" His friends chuckled and climbed into the two beds, with Lyn and Ric sharing one as usual, and Thad curling up with Chiggy and Del. Harry had been offered half of the bed, but declined, because he disliked sleeping with people. It felt a bit too intimate for him, or, it had since he'd been sleeping only with his Pokémon around him.

Sighing sleepily, the psychic pulled Donner close and snuggled into his pillow, smiling when Pirate sprawled across his chest and Alysha settled comfortably next to him. Marley lay nearby, at the foot of Ric and Lyn's bed, and Web had mad himself a nest in the upper right corner above his Trainers sleeping form, and Natasha was snuggled into Ric's arms.

Closing his eyes, sighing softly and putting a hand on his already softly snoring Sentret, Harry slipped into dreams of various Pokémon racing as blurs, and shiny stones that glowed in the dark…

**A/N:** Whoot! End of a chapter and OMG Go Oridina! She evolved! Yay! No one was expecting that… R&R!


	18. Birds and Bees and Bullies

**A/N:** And here's number 18 y'allz! ENJOY! XP

_**PS**_ - MINOR WRITERS BLOCK ON THIS! Will continue ASAP and appologies ahead of time for Cliff Hanger, m'kay? DON'T KILL ME

R&R

Wizard: This is getting good… right? (Eyes narrow dangerously)

Other Muses: O_O (Nod vigorously)

Wizard: Good! (Beams happily, skips away humming)

Harry: O_o o_O …Bipolar much?

Other Muses: (Nod again, except Wizard, who keeps humming and skipping) O_O

"Talking"

"_Pokémon Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokeDex Talking"_

"_**PokeGaze Talking"**_

"_Egg-Reader Info"_

Chapter Eighteen

Harry woke to Donner whimpering, and sat up after carefully shoving Pirate onto the mat. The Oddish was sniffling and blinked up at his Pa-Ma when the psychic lifted him into his arms, cooing softly. A soft growl came from the young Pokémon's stomach, and Harry smiled when Donner immediately hid behind his leaves at the sound.

"Are you hungry, sweetheart?" Harry murmured; Donner nodded meekly, sniffling some more, before he hid his face in Harry's shoulder, idly nibbling on it. Harry carefully got to his feet, and grimaced when he realized he'd slept in his clothes. They'd _all_ slept in their clothes, which left the clothes comfortable, but horribly wrinkled. Harry sighed, grabbed the baby food, and left for the cafeteria.

"Pa-Ma's got some nom-noms for you, no worries, Donner," he cooed as he padded barefoot down the hallway. Donner nodded and snuggled close with a soft yawn, which, of course, made Harry yawn as well, wincing when his jaw popped. The cafeteria was empty of everyone but the ladies who made the food, all of whom looked like they'd just gotten there. Harry sat at a table and mixed up the soft PokéFood and Formula, then gave it to Donner to eat.

One of the lunch ladies, as they were known as, brought him a bowl of strawberries and some oatmeal, which he took with a tired, beaming smile that made the woman smile back warmly. Donner giggled and patted her hand with his leaves before she left, earning a sweet, endearing smile and a tickle. Eating his oatmeal and munching his strawberries while Donner finished his food, Harry checked the time and saw that it was nearly five-thirty. Wincing, but knowing that he'd probably get woken up early again by something sooner or later, he didn't agonize over the lost two or three hours he'd have had.

"All done, honey?" He cooed, snuggling the Oddish closer while placing the empty dishes all together. Donner nuzzled against his chest and sighed, eyes half-closed and a pleased thrumming coming from his mouth.

"_Pa-Ma sing?"_ he asked in a slightly sleepy voice; Harry smiled softly and kissed his forehead, body beginning to rock forward and back gently, soothingly.

"Of course, baby," he cooed, then thought about what to sing. Softly, he began to sing: **(A/N:** Song will be in italics, but English**)**

"_A freak of nature,_

_Second Real-i-ty…_

_I don't fit the picture,_

_I'm not what you want me to be,_

_Sorry,_

_Out of the rain I,_

_Out of the System,_

_Caught in the Spotlight,_

_That's my existence._

_You-_

_Want Me Toooo Cha-ange,_

_But all I feel is-_

_Strange, stra-ange!_

_In your per-fect world, sooo_

_Strange, stra-ange_

_I feel so absurd_

_In this life-_

_Don't-_

_Come clo-ser!_

_In my heart,_

_Forever you'll be-_

_Strange, Stra-ange!_

_You wanna fix me-_

_Push me,_

_Into your fantasy?_

_You try to give me,_

_Sell me,_

_A New personal-i-ty._

_You try to lift me,_

_I don't get be-etter,_

_What's makin' you happy,_

_Is makin' me sa-adder…_

_In-_

_Your Gold-den Caaage,_

_All I feel is-_

_Strange, Stra-ange!_

_In your per-fect world, sooo_

_Strange, stra-ange_

_I feel so absurd_

_In this life-_

_Don't-_

_Come clo-ser!_

_In my heart,_

_Forever you'll be-_

_Strange, Stra-ange-_

_Like me!_

_Strange, strange-_

_When you touch me-_

_Strange-_

_When you killed me-_

_Strange-_

_All I feel is Straange!_

_In my dreams to-_

_Ge-ether, we'll be-_

_Strange. Stra-ange…_

_In your per-fect world…_

…

_Strange! _

_I-_

_Am-_

_So strange!_

_Strange!_

_I-_

_Am-_

_So strange!_

_Strange, stra-ange!_

_In your per-fect world, sooo_

_Strange, stra-ange_

_I feel so absurd_

_In this life-_

_Don't-_

_Come clo-ser,_

_You'll Die slowly,_

_In my arms forever you'll be-_

_Strange, strange-_

_Like me…" _**&&**

Donner hummed as Harry finished, fast asleep, and Harry hummed the tune a little longer, liking the song, though he wondered, when Mischief provided the words and music, if it was appropriate for his little Oddish…

Oh well. It's a good song besides…

Standing, he carefully put his dirty plates where they were supposed to go, waved at the lunch ladies, and carefully carried Donner back to the room, tucking him into his backpack gently. Pirate yawned and woke to give Harry a pat on the head with his tail, before curling into a ball that was smaller then Donner, and rolling over to bounce into Alysha. Her reaction was immediate, and vicious.

The Pidgeotto's head snapped up from under her wing, eyes furious. Hissing near-silently, and slammed her wing into the squirrel-Pokémon, sending him bouncing off the wall to ricochet around the room like a demented bouncy-ball. He slammed into Ric's stomach, up into Web's web, over onto Chiggy's head, bounced off the wall, and slammed into Marley, whose wool, thick with static electricity, made the suddenly un-curled Sentret into one giant, dizzy, fluff-ball.

And all of this happened in near-silence, just because Alysha was _not_ a morning person…

Harry was bent over, hand clamped to his mouth and eyes watering as he tried, desperately, not to laugh as Ric curled up, clutching his stomach, Web chittered from where he'd landed on Lyn's Goldeen PokéDoll, dazed, and Chiggy was quietly growling and wriggling out from under Thad, who blinked, sleepy. Lyn and Marley, though, remained dead to the world, sleeping peacefully.

"_Oh, my head,"_ Pirate moaned softly, rubbing his fluffy head carefully, making his Afro'd fur crackle with static. _"Ow…" _Harry snorted, and pressed his hand harder to his mouth. Alysha huffed, irritated, and fluttered her wings before grudgingly getting to her feet.

"Stupid penguins," Ric muttered, rubbing his stomach and sitting up, blinking blearily with a scowl. He reached over and poked his sister in the side, and she sat up with a jerk, blinking rapidly around.

"Wha?" she asked, voice slurred; Harry wiggled his fingers and she groaned. "Time?" she asked groggily; Harry checked his PokéDex.

"Five 'til six," he announced softly; the Twins groaned in unison.

"Shower," Lyn muttered; Ric yawned his agreement, and the two stumbled out of the room with clean clothes towards the shower. Harry chuckled, and padded over to shake Thad awake. He blinked up at Harry, muttered something about Popsicles, rolled away, and went back to sleep. Chiggy scowled and swatted him on the head with his leaf-blade, making the boy yelp and jump, blue eyes bright and wide, but glazed with sleep.

"Tofu!" He declared, then yawned and rubbed his eyes. Harry smiled at Chiggy and wiggled his fingers in greeting. The Chikorita nodded, then tackled a still-fluffy Pirate and started smacking him with his leaf-blade, much to Alysha's amusement.

"_Ow! Why?"_ the Sentret wailed, using Defense Curl to escape the blows. Chuckling, Harry swiftly changed out of his wrinkly clothes and tucked them into his bag, before sitting to wait for his friends to be ready.

Three Hours Later…

"Thad is going to pick which road we take," Harry announced bluntly as Lyn and Ric continued to argue. They'd left Violet City half an hour before, and had already come to a forked road going in three separate directions. One had a sign that said, clearly: BICYCLISTS ONLY in neon yellow paint, so that path was out, as none of them had a bike.

That left the two roads (one which had been the middle, and the one to the far left). The Twins stopped arguing after his announcement, and settled in to wait while sulking. Thad pursed his lips, eyed the two roads, and then shrugged.

"Eenie, Meanie, Minie, Moe," He started the age-old Choosing Rhyme, and finished slowly. "-You are not it!" His finger landed on the left path, so, nodding, he led the way towards the middle one, and, shrugging, the Trickster's followed close behind. Quickly, they made their steady way towards Azalea Town, not knowing what awaited them…

With the Trickster's Pokémon… (A/N: The Pokémon will speak with normal Human inflection. "Not like this" in other words… R&R!)

"I miss Mama," Shadow said for what seemed like the umpteenth time. Havoc restrained snapping his tail, and settled on narrowing his eyes at his honorary nephew.

"So you've said," the Ghouleon drawled, huffing when the black Ninetails turned pleading, acid-green eyes on him.

"Shadow," Oridina said from where her much larger, much-more-mature frame was reclining on a rock, opening one eye in order to give the other fire-type a sympathetic but tired look. "We all miss him, you know we do, but sitting around moping isn't what Harry wants us to do, now is it?" Reluctantly, Shadow nodded, and hunched down to stare morosely at the ground, until the wind changed and a strange, new scent wafted across his sensitive nose, making it twitch. Quickly, he sat up, tails and ears lifting curiously. _It must be one of the new Pokémon,_ he thought, eyes bright as he eagerly searched for the source…

And promptly froze, staring, gobsmacked, once he caught sight of it…or, rather, caught sight of _her_.

A beautiful female Ninetails was lapping at the pond, her cream fur glinting in the sunlight, white highlights set off with the palest of grays and browns. Her eyes were a deep, forest green, and her face was angular and elegant. Her belly was swollen with what could only be an egg, and Shadow found himself enchanted and struck down immediately with a roaring flood of infatuation-on-sight. His brain turned to mush, his heart raced, and his muscles trembled softly as he remained frozen, a statue, as the most beautiful Pokémon he'd ever laid eyes on looked up, met his eyes, and stared into them for a few, blissful, wondrous seconds…

And snorted dismissively, before turning her back and stalking away arrogantly, only a slight waddle making her sway in a most…interesting way, if Shadow did say so himself. He watched her lithe, ethereal form go farther, until she finally curled up against a male Ninetails that, until just now, Shadows had never really thought about. But seeing the other male, nuzzling the beautiful creature that had captured his attention…

Havoc lifted his head, frowning at the low, threatening growl that was rumbling in the usually playful Ninetails chest. The Ghouleon followed his nephews' narrowed gaze, and nearly groaned. Female issues. He should have guessed. After all, Shadow _was_ around that age. Sighing, he heaved himself to his feet, and jabbed Shadow with the painfully-hard and pointy tip of his whip-tail until the young Ninetails reluctantly got up and followed him into the marshlands, the poison/ghost-type easily avoiding dangers and the Ninetails unconsciously avoiding them anyways.

"Uncle Havoc…?" Shadow tried, uncertain now that his whole consciousness wasn't focused on the female Ninetails. The Ghouleon gave him a look as they finally reached a small clearing, and gestured for the younger Pokémon to sit down.

"Shadow," he said calmly, eyes glowing eerily in the dim lighting. "Let me tell you about something the humans call the birds' and the bees'…"

With Harry & Co…

Four hours of walking, and Harry was wondering if he'd been insane, to have the Twins with him. He loved his friends, honest he did, but they wouldn't stop _arguing_! He wondered how he would have survived if he had a sibling that was almost always against his views and ideas…

And decided he would, only after he'd murdered said sibling in their sleep, preferably in some violent, bloody, painful but relatively quiet way…

And _then_ he spent twenty minutes wondering if he was secretly sociopathic. After all, people just don't _think_ that way, right? But then again…

"Will you both just _shut up_!" Thad finally cried, clamping his hands over his ears. Del and Chiggy both grumbled their agreement, along with many of the other Pokémon, including an irritably sparking Marley. "I _swear_, if I hear _one more word_ out of either of you that isn't a question about where we are or what something is, I will _personally_ murder you in your sleep in a violent, bloody, painful but quiet way, understand?" _Perhaps people _do_ think like that,_ Harry thought, rather unsettled that the other boy had just said what he'd been thinking, albeit said thoughts had been aimed at some unreal being as opposed to the Twins, but still… Lyn and Ric, eyes wide, wisely shut up and remained quiet.

"_Finally,"_ Pirate muttered, dragging his paws boredly through Harry's head. _"I was about to walk the plank myself. Honestly!"_ Harry hummed in agreement, and glanced down as Donner skipped beside him, smiling slightly. A shadow briefly flowed over the group, and Harry idly glanced up as Alysha glided by.

"Trouble up ahead," the Pidgeotto called; Harry nodded and relayed the information to her friends. All the Pokémon drew closer, including Alysha, who glided nonchalantly above and to the right of Harry. The four Tricksters' and their Pokémon rounded the corner…

And Harry groaned, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose, as he saw who waited for them.

Dawson Midge, the bully they'd battled before returning to Cherry Grove. This time, he wasn't with the gang they'd beaten. It appeared as if he'd gotten himself some new, bigger, and simply _meaner_ looking sycophants to follow him about.

"_I think I once saw a brick that was smarter then all four of those idiots combined,"_ Alysha commented; Harry couldn't help but agree, as the three new Dawson-lackey's looked remarkably caveman-like, and he wondered if they spoke in grunts and grumbles, and thwacked people with clubs…

"If it isn't the Brat Brigade," Dawson sneered, chin up in arrogant pride. "Ready for a beating?" Harry gave him and his cronies a cold once over, and then snorted.

"We've been through this before, Dawson," he drawled. "You aren't worth our time, considering how last time we wiped the floor with you and your… friends," he sneered slightly, and continued, "And then, you had us outnumbered. Now, we're even." He arched an eyebrow. "Do you think you'll beat us now?" Dawson sneered, cheeks flushing unattractively as one of the boys behind him, who looked to be about Heather's age, maybe older, snickered and smirked at Harry and his friends, blue eyes malicious and cold.

"Lot of talk from a midget," he rumbled, voice deep and slightly hoarse. His two companions guffawed. Dawson sent him a glare, and pulled out his pokeball's.

"I came prepared this time, brat!" He spat hatefully, eyes spitting with rage. "Lets battle!" Harry cocked his head, pursed his lips.

"All four of us against all four of you, or one at a time?" He asked simply; Dawson opened his mouth, but the older boy behind him was the one to answer, putting one large, heavy paw on the blond boy's shoulder in warning.

"All four against all four, as many Pokémon as you wish," he rumbled; Dawson tried to glare at him, but it wilted when he was met with cold, unflinching cold. _Now _there's_ a sociopath,_ Harry thought, stifling a shiver firmly. The older brute's eyes reminded the young psychic disconcertingly of a sharp that had scented blood: an unfeeling, ravenous, murderous beast. A primal force. _Hate to meet him in a dark alley somewhere,_ he mused to himself, as Alysha and Pirate settled in front of him, hissing and growling respectively. Donner cuddled against his leg, eyes bright with curiosity.

"Spread out and let's dance, shall we?" Harry drawled, popping his neck. In minutes, the Trickster's, with their battle-ready Pokémon, had spread and went through their rituals. Dawson and Thad faced off, glaring hate at one another. Lyn was tightening her braid, a vein throbbing furiously in her forehead as the brute across from her attempted to flirt. Ric had what could have been that brute's twin glaring at him as he pulled on his new fingerless gloves.

"What's your name, midget?" The shark-eyed sociopath asked Harry as he popped his knuckles. Harry tugged at his fingerless gloves, and kissed his new yin-yang necklace for luck, before he answered.

"Harry. And yours?" The older boy gave him a cold smile, and Harry found himself once more fighting back a shiver.

"Cornwall. Hector Cornwall. Are you ready?" Harry glanced at his friends, who all nodded, and nodded to Cornwall. The older boy smiled cruelly. "Good." He pulled out two pokeballs, and his two cronies and Dawson (who Harry knew hadn't been prepared to find himself following another) scrambled to do the same. "As you said, little boy. Let's dance." The older boy drawled, and all four of them tossed their pokeballs.

Dawson had his Rattata, who hissed and growled, curled-tail lashing, but his Pikachu had been exchanged for a Raichu. The much bigger and more powerful orange mouse-Pokémon smacked its tail against the ground and lifted his fist, sparks lighting aggressively from his cheeks.

The brute facing off with Lyn, who will be from now on known as Bob (for fun), stood behind a Beedrill and an angry-looking Mankey. He tried to smile charmingly, and Lyn grimaced and sneered as he bared crooked and dark-yellow-and-gray teeth, a sure sign of heavy smoking. He rolled his shoulders, and she tossed her braid back over her shoulder with a casual flick of her head.

The brute across from Ric, who shall now be known as Doug for no reason besides his lacking a name, cracked his knuckles aggressively. In front of him stood two Pokémon. One was a large, dark blue beetle. It was nearly five-foot tall from the tip of the single horn popping out of its forehead, to the single-clawed feet. Two antennae-like stalks rose from above bright yellow and round eyes, and they twitched slightly as it smile and waved, its arm ending in two white claws. Two dark blue spikes protruded from the backs of its wrists, and one on the back of each leg. Cautious, Ric pulled out his PokéDex, flipped it open, and pointed it at the bug-Pokémon.

"_Heracross,"_ it drawled monotonously aloud. _"The Single Horned Pokémon. Usually docile, they gather in forests searching for the sweet sap of trees, their favorite snack. Females of this species have two rounded extensions on the top of their horns, which looks like a heart, as opposed to their male counterparts, whose horns end in X-like extensions. This horn is primarily used to flip their opponents into the air, as well as a tool to scrape bark from tree trunks. It is often used by males as a weapon during mating season. Unusually strong despite its size, this bug/fighting-type has been known to hurl opponents up to three-times its weight, and for great distances."_ Ric blinked, startled, then glanced down at Natasha.

"Avoid that horn, then," he suggested; the female Nidoran nodded, ears twitching in agreement or excitement. Nodding, Ric turned his attention to the second Pokémon, which was around two-feet tall. It was a black crow-like bird, with a small black crest on its head, and a thin, rounded rim-like lip that went around its entire head, making the crest into a strange sort of hat. A long, downward-tilted orange beak clicked softly as bright purple eyes stared at Ric observantly, the thick bush of tail-feathers behind it twitching to-and-fro as it stared. Ric pointed his PokéDex, and clicked it quickly.

"_Murkrow,"_ it seemed to sigh, _"a dark-type Pokémon. This Pokémon is feared around many regions due to superstitions, where it is said that they are the bringers of ill-fortune. It is also said that, to meet a Murkrow at night brings about ominous events. In order to mock and taunt its foes, which is its favorite pass-time, this Pokémon has developed the ability to copy words its heard, much like the Parrot-Pokémon, Chatot. The females of this species have smaller feather-crest's on their signature 'Hat', though it has been proved that they are often far nastier in their pranks and taunts then their male counterparts. The color of their eyes, for some as-yet-unknown reason, always matches that of the inch-wide band at the base of their tails."_ Nodding, eyes bright with wariness now, Ric tucked his PokéDex away.

"I'm gonna need a little assistance in a two-against-one battle," he decided; Harry nodded at him calmly.

"We'll all pitch in when we can, alright?" He assured his friend, who nodded, eyes flashing with relief even as his face remained bored and at ease. Smiling thinly, he turned his attention to his opponents Pokémon, idly pulling out his own PokéDex when he saw that he didn't know what one of them was. The one that he _did _know, was a Gengar, its Cheshire Cat grin easy to recognize. _I'll have to pay attention to the shadows around here, then,_ Harry thought as he nodded to the purple ghost/dark-type. Gengar bounced in place, obviously eager to battle. Harry looked at the unknown Pokémon.

It looked a bit like a dinosaur, if you asked him. It was a milky-looking green and had a horn growing from the top of its curved head that was the same color. It had a large red diamond that marked its stomach, with a dark green diamond that was much smaller on both of its sides. A dark green tail, which looked more like a ban-saw with three triangular indents in it, took up its lower back. Reptilian red eyes that were sharply angular glared silently at him, and Harry took in the black triangles that dipped under as well as over those eyes. Silently, he flipped open his PokéDex and pointed it.

"_Larvitar,"_ it announced to him easily. _"This ground/rock-type eats copious amounts of dirt. Born usually deep underground and forced to eat its way to the surface, this Pokémon is rarely found in the wild during morning or day-time. It has been found, however, that the black marking underneath their eyes is used to help them see during brighter times of the day. When these markings are both under and over the Larvitar's eyes, it is a sign that they are near evolution, and can be extremely aggressive. Normally territorial, this Pokémon will dig beneath its opponents and attack from below with its horn."_ Nodding once more, Harry slipped his PokéDex into his back pocket.

"Alright then, Pirate, Alysha," He said, smiling slightly at his Pokémon. "Are you ready?" His Pokémon nodded firmly.

"Malice, Wraith," Cornwall said, voice frigid and drawling. "Ready?" The Larvitar and Gengar nodded, growling lowly. Harry and Cornwall met each other's eyes.

"Let's battle!" The both said at the same time.

And so the battle began.

**A/N:** And CUT! So, R&R and the battle will be next chappy! THANK YOU!

**&& - **Strange, by Tokio Hotel & Kerli


	19. Battle On!

**A/N:** Sorry it's been a while. I've been working on some other stories, lost my inspiration for this fic for awhile, and I had a migraine that lasted a WEEK and had to go to the hospital, so…

ANYwho, R&R!

Wizard: Evil medication that makes my tongue taste bad…

Rage: Then you shouldn't chew on your tongue, stupid.

Harry: Can't we all just get al- Oh! Cookie! MINE! (Evil-demonic-look while clutching cookie to his chest, before running from room, laughing manically.)

Others: O_O

Giovanni: …I don't know him.

Others: (Nodding slowly, disturbed)

"Talking"

"_Pokémon Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokeDex Talking"_

"_**PokeGaze Talking"**_

"_Egg-Reader Info"_

Chapter Nineteen

"Malice, use Bite," Cornwall drawled forcefully. "Wraith, use Scary Face." Immediately, the Larvitar leaped forward, mouth opening, and the Gengars' face twisted into a snarling scowl.

"Pirate, use Spring-Tail on the Larvitar," Harry barked, scowling as Donner cowered into his leg, leaves hiding his face from the Gengar's Scary Face. "Alysha, use Sand-Attack on Gengar." Both of his own Pokémon leapt into the battle, instinctively wishing to protect the frightened Oddish huddling against their Trainer's leg, both hissing angrily.

"Murkrow, use Peck," Doug shouted eagerly, "Heracross, use Tackle at the same time!" The two Pokémon leaped forward, coming from different sides to attack the lone Pokémon. Suddenly, Donner uncurled his leaves and, giving a battle cry (which was adorable), leaped to his Auny Asha's side. Immediately, leaves waving, green lights floated around him, pulled from the attacking Pokémon, who slowed and seemed a little more tired.

"Go Donner!" Harry blurted, startled to see his baby Pokémon using the move Absorb, but proud at the same time.

"Del, why don't you go and help Natasha and Donner, hmm?" Thad asked his own baby Pokémon, smiling distractedly down at her as he made Chiggy use Vinewhip to slam Dawson's Rattata into his Raichu, making the mouse-Pokémon stumble and fall back, staggered. The Poliwag giggled and nodded, skipping over to stand, glaring, at Donner's side as Natasha Headbutted Murkrow, sending her squawking and trying to right herself, wings flapping. Donner continued to use Absorb, eyes narrowed and filled with concentration. Del shook herself, tipped back, and leaned forward abruptly, expelling a handful of bubbles, which flew lightly over to burst with soft pops against Heracross's armor, earning an annoyed toss of the female bug-types horn.

"Marley, use Thunder Shock on Beedrill!" Lyn cried, then turned slightly to Web. "Web, use Shadow Sneak on Mankey," she said; the bug-type nodded determinedly, even as Marley began sparking, the pale orange orb on her tail turning a familiar, near-neon yellow.

"Beedrill, keep out of the way of that electric attack," Bob ordered firmly. "Mankey, use-" But Web had already attacked. Using Shadow Sneak, the bug-type's diminutive shadow lengthened until it covered the Mankey, and, with speed that rivaled a Quick Attack, Web rushed forward, shadow returning to normal size until he slammed harshly into the fighting-type, sending the startled Pokémon flying to bounce on the hard ground. Quickly, he scuttled back to Lyn as a ball of electricity flew at Beedrill. Immediately, the bug-type swerved to the side, drills spinning in an angry buzzing sound as he dodged four more balls before Marley had to stop, static licking around her.

Pirate happily cheered as he Spring-Tailed around, dodging the repeated biting attempts of Malice the Larvitar, while Alysha and the Gengar called Wraith sent attacks at one another, the Dark/Ghost –type throwing Shadow Balls, and the Flying-type tossing Gust's and Sand-Attacks back. All the while, Harry and Cornwall eyed one another, the larger, older boy smirking coldly.

"When this is over, Midget," the bully drawled, his shark-eyes making Harry uneasy as his equally shark-like smile, "we should get to know one another… _Privately_," he said, shark-smile turning to a cruel leer. Harry shuddered imperceptibly, and stared at the other boy coldly. _Did he just come on to me?_ He wondered, a little confused and frightened at the same time.

"Watch out, Donner," Harry called out his warning, and watched his little Oddish immediately leap over the sudden Tackle aimed his way from a quickly tiring Murkrow, the constant Absorb draining both of the enemy Pokémon as much as Natasha's Headbutt's and Del's little Bubble Attacks, which proved much more useful on the Murkrow then Heracross, who had settled her sights on the female Nidoran.

"Web, use String-Shot!" Lyn cried, then pointed firmly towards the already slightly dazed Mankey. Web nodded, and immediately began shooting a load of his sticky namesake **(A/N:** …Creepy perverted thoughts of strange white sticky stuff shooting out of characters… Ew, but lolz, much?**)** at the fighting-type. "And Marley, lets toss some Cotton Spore, shall we?" Marley let out her own battle cry, and large balls of wooly and fluffy cotton shot and spun into the air. Quickly, the balls of Cotton spore spread out on the four enemies side, leaving the Trickster side free of all but a handful.

"Nice one, Lyn, Marley," Harry complimented idly after watching Alysha suddenly slam into Larvitar, claws hooking around the ground-types stubby arms and lifting the suddenly terrified Pokémon high into the air.

"_Unkind,"_ Pirate called up gleefully, cackling as he nimbly dodged a Shadow Ball. He was almost too slow, and seemed to scowl. _"I was having a **conversation**, dirt-bag,"_ he growled at the leering, purple Pokémon, and, suddenly, began to glow. Everyone, but the already battling Pokémon, paused to watch the Sentret's evolution, the loosing sides taking it as a chance to catch their second wind.

As he watched with bright eyes, Harry saw his Pokémon's outline shift and lengthen, until it was longer then his whole body by nearly a foot-and-a-half. Quickly after that, the evolution-light disappeared, and left behind the new and improved Furret known as Pirate. He was extremely long, and a deep, cream color, broken by four stripes of brown that encircled him near the end of his thickly bushy tail, twice, his middle (again, twice, and between all four of his brown tipped-paws), and covered the entirety of the top of his head, ears tipped in pure white. Four brown rectangles, like whiskers, laid under his eyes, two on each cheek, and a large black spot circled on eye.

The Captain had brought his patch with him into this new form.

Growling, the Furret shook his fur, stroked his gold ribbon (much smaller looking but still draped from one shoulder to opposite hip), and lunged at Wraith, his speed incredibly raised, so that he blurred as he slammed into the large, round Pokémon, both going flying in what signaled the return of the battle.

Alysha, with a shriek of triumph, did a back flip and swooped towards the ground, pulling up abruptly so that Malice's toes ended up scant inches from the unforgiving dirt before swooping up again, and doing the mover again, with more flips, as the Larvitar screamed in terror and clung to her feet. Marley used Thunder Shock, striking the struggling Mankey as he tried to free himself of Web's String-Shot, unsuccessfully. The ball of electricity fried both him and the web, making the air fill with the scent of ozone and brunt hair. Natasha slammed headfirst into Donner, both crying out, after Heracross managed to throw her viciously with her horn. The large bug-type towered furiously over Del, who stared with wide eyes, which suddenly narrowed. She spat out bubbles, which Heracross allowed to pop against her armor, smirking and taking a step forward.

"Danger, Will Robinson, Danger!"**%** Murkrow sang in a cheerful soprano, in English, launching into the air just as Del took a deep breath and blew. Instead of the expected batch of harmless bubble, though, a geyser of high-pressure water slammed into the unsuspecting Heracross, sending her flying to slam into the place Murkrow had been moments before, knocking the bug-type out. Murkrow snickered as she landed near her fallen comrade, smirking.

"Danger," she crooned, letting out a cackling caw…

Which was cut off suddenly as Natasha slammed into her with a Headbutt, knocking the startled bird half-senseless. Del then turned and sent another jet of Water Gun to slam into the Rattata facing off with Chiggy. The badly off-balance Pokémon fell unconscious, probably with the help of Chiggy, who had been using him with Vinewhip to cheerfully bash Raichu about the head. The Chikorita eyed his unconscious bludgeoning tool, shrugged, and continued to use the unconscious Pokémon for several more good thwacks before a red-faced Dawson recalled the fainted Pokémon.

"_Dance, dance, dance!"_ Donner sang, spinning around and skipping, dodging the attacks of Murkrow as she tried to Peck him. Pink mist fell from his leaves and swirled around the bird-Pokémon, who stopped, sniffing at the air, sighing in pleasure, eyes half-closed, as the pretty scent clouded her good judgment momentarily. Long enough for Natasha to once again Headbutt the battered Pokémon into unconsciousness.

"_Nice use of Sweet Scent, Donner!" _the female Nidoran declared, dancing happily about the grass-type, who was laughing and dancing with a delighted Del. Harry smiled fondly over at his baby, then returned his attention to Alysha, who had kindly dropped the most-likely-traumatized-and-now-unconscious Larvitar at his Trainers feet, before sending a Sand-Attack at Pirate and Wraith, who were wrapped in a close-combat, bite/scratch/hair-pulling fight. Harry winced as the two Pokémon cursed, rolling away from one another and scrabbling at their watering eyes. Alysha dove in, and used Tackle on Wraith, once, twice, thrice, four times before the Pokémon finally fell unconscious.

"Nice work, you two!" Harry called, sending them to help his friends, who didn't actually _need_ any help, but, hey, backup never hurts, right?

"Beedrill, use Drill-Attack on the Spinarak!" Bob cried desperately; his only remaining Pokémon surged forward, drills spinning angrily. Web chittered, frozen with fright, as the much larger bug-type swarmed close, reared back to hit him…

And was blocked by Alysha, who shrieked in pain as she took the hit.

"Alysha!" Harry called, startled. The Pidgeotto ignored him, turning her head to give the small spider-Pokémon a baleful glare.

"_Well?"_ she gasped, digging her talons in to keep from being moved. _"Are you just going to sit there, or are you going to do something, insect?"_ Beedrill wrenched one of its drills loose of her feathers and hit her again, this time in the head, and managed to send her flying to slam sharply into the ground and roll, barely-conscious, over to Harry, who quickly knelt, placing a hand on his fallen Pokémon's side, worried. It reared up, hovering menacingly over Web, who stared over at Alysha's shuddering form, before turning narrowed, furious eyes on the Beedrill.

"_You Prick,"_ the spider-Pokémon hissed, rearing back on his hind legs and shooting out a load of Poison Stings, which peppered the other bug-type harmlessly. It appeared to be a distraction, though, because as soon as the Beedrill refocused on Web, he was _gone_, sitting, unknowingly to the Pokémon, behind him.

"_Take this!"_ Web cried, shooting String-Shot at the wasp-Pokémon's wings, and soon knocking them to the ground when the iridescent limbs were glued together and heavy with the stuff. He continued to use it, though, ignoring Bob's angry shouts at his Pokémon, who turned, trying to cut the String-Shot with his drills. It worked, in a way. The String-Shot no longer hit his wings, but soon the spinning drills were wrapped up and looking like cotton candy, and stuck together in front of him. Scuttling forward, Web, shot _more_ Strong-Shot into the Beedrill's face, making it impossible for him to see, then let out a loud, triumphant trill and turned to glare at Bob furiously, hissing.

"Beedrill, return," Bob growled, recalling the still-struggling Pokémon with a grimace. Web huffed, waved his front two legs, and began to glow. _Another evolution already?_ Harry wondered, gently spraying a Potion over Alysha while a worried, protective Pirate and confused-slightly-scared Donner watched him and Web. As they watched, the small spider-Pokémon's glowing form grew to be over three feet tall, before the light went away.

Standing in the Spinarak's place was a much larger red spider-Pokémon, with a black stripe across his middle, large white fangs, a large white horn, yellow legs with purple bands (two of which were sticking up on its back, looking like a precaution against getting flipped over), and large, liquid purple eyes, which glared challengingly at Bob.

"Web," Lyn whispered, awed, before Chiggy distracted them all by using Vinewhip to throw Raichu over the newly evolved Ariados. Web chittered, alarmed, and skittered back, the black face on the back of his body going from a smiley-face to a frowny-face as Harry watched.

"…Creepy…" he muttered, shivering, as he carefully helped Alysha up, wincing when she did in sympathy, while pulling out an Oran Berry as they watched Chiggy and Raichu finish up their battle. Raichu used Lightening Bolt, which Chiggy dodged with difficulty, and shot a Razor-Leaf at the mouse-Pokémon, landing a hit.

"Chiggy, now use Tackle!" Thad ordered; the Chikorita let out his high-pitched battle cry and lunged forward, head ducked, to slam into the bigger Pokémon, sending it sprawling, barely conscious, and in no condition to fight.

"Grr," Dawson growled. "Raichu, return!" he snapped, furious; in a flash of red, the Pokémon was safely returned to his pokeball to recuperate. "Damn it!" He cursed, kicking a rock and sending it flying. It smacked into the ground next to Donner, and a flash of rage had Harry on his feet, eyes glowing totally green and air around him crackling with power. Everyone fell silent, three of the four enemies eying Harry fearfully, with the exception of Cornwall, who just looked entertained. The Tricksters all looked cold and angry.

"I _suggest_," Harry said, voice trembling with power and barely-controlled fury, a hint of a strange, hissing quality making it more menacing, "that you all _leave_. _**Now**_." Bob and Doug grabbed Dawson and fled faster then you could say 'Go'. Cornwall stayed a second longer, looking at Harry appreciatively, before smirking and sauntering away after his…well, not friends or cronies…Pack. Yes, after his pack, back towards Violet City.

"See you later…Harry," he called over his shoulder, all but purring the eleven-year-olds name, making the hair stand up on the back of everyone's neck, and Pirate growl, curling his six-foot body around his trainer protectively. When he was out of sight, only then did Harry relax, releasing his grip on his power and allowing his eyes to return to normal. He shuddered and rubbed his arms as if chilled.

"Talk about a creeper," he announced, shivering and wrapping his arms around Pirate, who purred and snuggled close, cooing happily. The battle was over, with two brilliant evolutions to show for it…

"That's weirdly adorable," Harry announced after he turned to look at Web, only to find the Ariados trying valiantly to straighten his purple top hat on his horn…only to have it tip over and lean to the other side. Muttering in irritation, voice a surprisingly smooth, deep baritone now, Web threw his forward two arms up in exasperation and gave up, scowling lightly, and Harry grinned while Lyn giggled, and Ric and Thad laughed.

"_What's this? It's shiny. Wonder if I can chew on it…" _interrupted their fun, and Harry quickly schooled his features and pulled out his phone, Pirate making a point of resting his head on the psychic's shoulder so he could be seen.

"Harry Morsinger," Harry said, answering the phone, then blinked, startled, as Erika's pretty face greeted him with a warm, bemused smile. Instantly, he beamed, face lighting up with delight at the sight of the Perfume Mistress Gym Leader. "Erika! Hey, how are you? How's my dad, really? Are you two dating yet? Is he treating you right, or should I have a few words with him?" At that end, Erika started laughing, and Harry grinned happily back at her until she settled, then they smiled warmly at one another.

"I'm fine, Harry, thank you for asking, how are you? Gio is fine, though he's been working awfully hard trying to find a cure for a friend who is apparently sick and won't tell me what with. Yes, we're dating, and he's treating me like a princess only much less fragile, so I'd appreciate it if you _didn't_ have words with him, my little Perfume Protégé." Harry grinned and nodded rapidly, making Pirate chitter in agitated amusement and pat him on the head with one of his paws. Erika caught the Furret's brown eyes with her green, and rolled them in fond exasperation. Pirate grinned back at her, closing his patched eye in playful, understanding reply.

Harry pretended not to notice, too happy to see the Gym Leader who was dating his father to mind much.

"But that's not the reason I called," Erika said, shaking her head and pushing her long black bangs from her face with beautifully manicured hands. Harry frowned, straightening and becoming serious as the Twins, Thad, and all the Pokémon gathered behind him, trying to see the small screen.

"What do you need, Erika?" the eleven-year-old asked worriedly; the older woman smiled gently, reassuringly.

"It's just that I have a package and letter that I wanted to send to you, honey, but no Flying-type to send it with," the Perfume Mistress Gym Leader told him simply. "And I was wondering if you'd mind horribly if I kidnapped Oridina to get them to you, seeing as how she's evolved now. This way, I see it as a win-win situation. I get to send you my package, you get to spend time with your old Pokémon, and Oridina gets to work out her new body." She smiled and looked at him patiently. "What do you say, Harry?" Harry's eyes lit up at the prospect of seeing Oridina again in person, before he frowned, confused.

"How will she find us though?" He asked, confused. "We're still a day or two away from Azalea Town, baring bad weather, and Kanto's not so far that it would take her an awfully long tome to get here or anything…" Erika shook her head, smiling kindly at him.

"A Pokémon never forgets its Trainer, and can find them no matter where in the world they are," she told him simply. "The stronger the bond, the faster they'll find one another. As you have such a strong bond with your Pokémon, you should be seeing her in no time, once I reach the Daycare and send her off to you, that is," she added, laughing slightly as she set the phone down and helped what appeared to be a struggling Apprentice working on a Perfume.

"Then I look forward to getting your package, Erika," Harry told her; the Perfume Mistress waved, and absently ended the call. The last thing the Tricksters saw was Erika sprinkling something that looked like fish-scales into the cauldron-like Perfume holder. Harry sighed and shook his head, hesitating before he put his phone away.

"I really should start calling those racer's while we're walking," he said, reluctantly, as Pirate unwound himself from the eleven-year-olds body so he could move. Harry lifted Donner up onto his shoulder as they all began to walk, the Twins quietly explaining to Thad about Erika and the Perfume Protégé thing as Harry typed in Josephine's number.

"Hello Mr. Morsinger," the Accountant greeted politely when she answered on the second ring. "Are you calling so that you can begin to work on the contracts with the various racer's Mr. Hacket has gathered for you?" Harry nodded; the redhead began to briskly type, keeping her eyes on him, as they began to discuss the base outline of the contract, something that the Racer's could add onto once they were contacted.

It was going to be a busy day…

**A/N:** And there you go! Chapter Nineteen, with a couple of Evolutions, and some things to look forward to next Chapter! YAY! R&R!


	20. Interludes of the Charizard Rock

**A/N:** Yay, the next Chappy has arrived! WHOOT!

Points to whoever can tell me the significance to the Valley and the Charizard Rock!

_**CLUE:**_

It's in the Anime, not the Game!

WINNER GETS A CHARACTER DEDICATED TO THEM!

R&R!

Rage: I want an Armadillo.

Everyone: O_o WTF?

Rage: (Nods calmly) I Want an Armadillo. For meh Birfday. Understand? Ooh, an _Albino_ Armadillo. And it had BETTER be a six-banded one, because those are the ones that curl into a ball…

Wizard: …What drugs are you on, and why aren't you sharing?

Harry: And do you know how many diseases Armadillo's have?

Wizard: …I don't wanna know how _you_ know…

Rage & Harry: Animal Planet/Discovery Channel.

"Talking"

"_Pokémon Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokeDex Talking"_

"_**PokeGaze Talking"**_

"_Egg-Reader Info"_

Chapter Twenty

Harry finished all the contract preparations in two hours and forty-five minutes, when Josephine deemed him ready to begin contacting his soon-to-be employee's and discuss the paperwork and details with them…

He felt like his tongue was covered in paper cuts, for no apparent reason, just _thinking_ about it.

Anyways, Josephine kindly split the screen in two, and began with the first number on the list, that of the Dodrio racer Riley Brandon, who could no longer race with his personal Pokémon Flash. The phone rang three times, before it was answered.

"Hello? Riley's phone, this is Amanda speaking!" A young, orange-haired woman, who looked about nineteen, twentyish, answered perkily, purple eyes bright and cheerful. Harry blinked, startled, and then gave a polite smile.

"Hello, Amanda," he greeted her calmly. "My name is Harry Morsinger, and I'm—" that was as far as he got before Amanda was squealing loudly, making both Harry and Josephine wince slightly, leaning back from the screen.

"OMG, you're, like, the perfume-guy!" Amanda cried, bouncing up and down in the screen, eyes filled with hearts and sparkles and other disturbingly feminine things aimed at Harry. "I, like, am a _humongo_ fan of _all_ your work! I could, just, like, buy _all_ of it and _never_ get tired of the stuff!" Harry gave a hesitant laugh and smiled a little uncertainly, disconcertedly reminded of Charna when the orange-haired girl continued to make goo-goo eyes at him through the phone.

"Yes, well, as wonderful as it is to hear that, as I'm always happy to meet a fan," Harry said diplomatically. "I need to speak with Mr. Brandon, about the details in his contract for Geraint's Seren…"

"Mandy? Get off my phone!" A male voice cried off-screen, and soon there was a scrambling, tussling fight over the phone, viewed view the screen, as it apparently fell from Amanda's hand onto the couch while she fended off her 'attacker', who provoked shrieks of laughter from her. After a few minutes of this, the phone was picked up again, and a man who looked about twenty answered. He had a handsome face, deeply tanned skin, with a sunburnt nose, and sun-bleached brown hair. Hazel eyes filled with the remnants of laughter met Harry's curiously through the screen, and the man smile, exposing white teeth that were only slightly crooked.

"Hi, I'm Riley," he greeted, free hand self-consciously lifting to brush his bangs from his eyes. "Sorry that my girlfriend got to the phone first, but I was checking on my Granbull, who just had a litter of eggs that we're looking for good homes for now. She's trying to hid them," he laughed, and a dimple winked in his cheek. Harry smiled warmly back, and nodded.

"It's not a problem, Mr. Brandon," he said easily. "As I told her, though. My name's Harry Morsinger, and I'm calling to work out the details of your racing contract." Riley blinked, and dragged his hand through his sun0-bleached hair, letting out a sharp breath, eying Harry.

"Well, um, not to be rude or anything, kiddo, but," he hesitated, then grinned sheepishly, "you sure are a lot smaller then I thought you'd be!" He laughed as Harry winced and grinned sheepishly back, embarrassed.

"Yeah, well, I've still got a couple years to grow," he muttered, cheeks flushing red. He cleared his throat and tried valiantly for a professional expression while ignoring his friends in the background as they snickered amongst themselves, having heard. "Shall we get to work?" Riley smiled and nodded, and Harry nodded back, clearing his throat carefully. Quickly, he told the racer the base contract that he and Josephine had hammered out, and the next twenty minutes Riley asked questions that Josephine and Harry answered to the best of their ability. Thirty minutes after that, they were hanging up on the young racer, and Harry let out a gusty sigh, rubbing the back of his neck wearily.

"I think we'll do the next one later, Ms. Doyle," he said tiredly. "My neck's killing me and my brains are leaking out my ears from all the technical speak. I'll call you in a few hours to start on Mr. Dwight, okay?" The accountant smiled polightly, expression never once shifting, and inclined her head, fingers continuously typing.

"As you wish, Mr. Morsinger. Have a nice afternoon, sir," she said with serene civility; Harry murmured 'good afternoon, Ms. Doyle' in return, and hung up, putting the phone away.

"Hey, Boss?" Ric asked; Harry hummed. "Is your accountant-lady a robot?" Harry blinked slowly at his friend.

"…I really have no idea," he replied with utmost seriousness, making Lyn and Thad sweat-drop as the two boys shared a serious nod and continued on.

"Boys," Lyn muttered. Thad grunted, not looking the least bit insulted. In fact, he seemed incredibly distracted by something…

"Hey, guys?" he called, stopped and pointing off a little ways in the distance to the right. The others stopped and followed his finger. "Does that big rock look like a Charizard to you, or is it just my imagination?" They all stared at the large rock formation, which did, indeed, look like a massive Charizard.

"Huh," Harry said simply, cocking his head to the side.

"Can we check it out?" Lyn asked hopefully; Ric nodding eagerly at her side while Thad just looked at their leader with large, hopeful puppy-dog-eyes-of-doom. Harry pursed his lips, crossed his arms, and tapped his chin with a finger in thought, before giving a firm nod.

"Lets recall our Pokémon, though, just in case," he told them firmly; hooting with happiness, they all obeyed, and Harry quickly scooped a sleeping Donner into his backpack to rest better, and they four Tricksters started off the trail towards the giant Charizard Rock.

_**With Sasha Ginostashi…**_

"Here you are," Professor Elm announced, smiling tiredly as he handed the bandaged, exhausted-looking boy a pokeball. Sasha took it carefully and hit the button, releasing the flash of red. A Hoothoot blinked large, luminous red eyes up at him, and cooed happily, making the gaunt boys lips curl faintly in amusement.

"He's perfect," the Ginostashi heir told the Professor, kneeling to place a hand on the pokemons feathered head, making it coo and nuzzle into the caress. "His name will be…Noir." Nodding to himself, Sasha stood with stiff, painful carefulness, and recalled his Starter. "Thank you, Professor. Now, I have to find someone. I just hope he's not too far ahead…" He stared off into space for a few seconds, then blinked and nodded at the worried-looking man, smiling a faintly self-mocking smile. "Goodbye, Professor. It was a pleasure doing business with you." With that, he tightened a hand on his backpack, turned, and left the Lab, moving out on his way towards Cherry Grove and, from there, Violet City.

If he was lucky, he would catch Morsinger quick, and his father wouldn't be too angry with him…

_**With Heather & Roger…**_

"Have you noticed Shadow acting strange lately?" Roger asked his girlfriend as they dragged the bath supplies out. It was that time again, and with all the new Pokémon, it was going to bee a long, busy day. Thankfully, there was one less, since Oridina had left just two hours before on an errand to visit Harry with some mail. Heather hummed as she set another pile of towels next to the first three.

"You mean how he's mooning after Sapphire and hating Josiah?" she asked easily as he set down the second case of PokéSoap. They'd gotten more donated by Mrs. Heartcroft's Pokémon beauty salon when she'd found out she had inadvertently (or so she said) cause such an influx of customers. Roger nodded in reply, grunting and yanking his foot out from under the basket, where he'd accidentally smooshed it.

"It won't come to violence, right?" He asked, worried. "I don't want him to do something that might push Sapphire into early birth or anything…" Heather nodded understandingly, and patted his hand.

"No worries, sweetheart. Shadow may be jealous of Josiah, but he won't start a fight over it, unless he believes the other Ninetails is trying to hurt Sapphire, which we both know he'd never do." Roger sighed, relieved, and moved away to get the four normal-type Pokémon. They were starting on a different type today, as opposed to last time.

Hopefully, no one would cause problems…

_**With Sevy, Siri, Remy, Saber, & Scorch… **_

"Here you go, Sev," Sirius said cheerfully, dropping a bowl of Oran and Sitrus Berries at the Shinx's paws. "Chansey say's that these will help you keep your energy up, and help your wounds heal a bit faster too!" The Electrike gave him huge, pleading blue eyes, and Severus huffed, scowling, before piercing a round blue berry with a claw and lifting it to his mouth to eat neatly, ignoring the coos of the assorted teenagers and older humans that had come to gawk at them. Nurse Joy, the pink haired woman who was a Pokémon version of a Healer, had deemed them all healthy enough to sit in the Observation Room, which was a comfortable room with one entire wall made up of glass, where passing humans could stop to peek in at the healing Pokémon. It irritated the Potions Master, but he could ignore it.

Remus was, for once, fast asleep instead of hovering worriedly over him. Scorch was playing with Lilly and keeping her from being frightened by the humans, and Sirius had delegated himself as Nursemaid of the day. Saber was carefully fluttering from the back of a chair to the ground and back again, getting his freshly-healed wing used to being used again. It had been taken from its cast just that morning, and there was still a residual soreness and stiffness that Blissey had informed them would last a good three more days.

Severus was, of course, still bandaged and nearly invalid, though he could hobble rather well now, so if he was ever knock-down-drunk he could probably manage to look sober if he tried, as Sirius cheerfully pointed out.

Joy.

Huffing, he munched moodily on another Oran Berry, he wondered if they'd ever actually get to _leave_ the god-forsakenly _pink_ Pokémon Center, and continue on their original search for Harry. Sighing, he dutifully ate four more berries under Sirius's puppy-dog-eyes, before rolling over and curling against Remus' back for a small nap, soon joined by a snuggly, lightly static-y Sirius.

Closing his eyes, he fell into a light doze to the sound of Lilly giggling as Scorch murmured a story to her about a Bidoof he knew once, and Saber fluttering constantly back and forth.

Back and forth…

Back…and…forth…

_**With Harry & Co…**_

"Oh wow," Harry breathed as he and his friends looked over the lip of the valley and down into it, gaping in awe at the many large forms. Charizard's were everywhere: sleeping, eating, sitting, playing, flying, wrestling, blowing fire, and a pair or two were even seemed to be in the beginnings of mating before they disappeared from view into caves or behind boulders. All of this was in the valley, under the watchful eye of the giant rock formation that looked like a Charizard.

"Whoa!" Ric gasped as a pair of Charizard slammed into one another, trying to get the better of the other, and both were drastically different shades of red, with one being a nearly neon red-orange and the other being a deep red-brown.

"I wonder where they all come fro-Ah!" Lyn broke off with a shriek as a swooping Charizard scooped her up off the ground.

"Lyn!" The boys cried, only to let out yells of their own as they were likewise scooped up. Harry, shocked, terrified, latched his hands around the strong, bony wrists of the rather small Charizard that held him, eyes locked on the ground speeding by underneath him as they circled down amongst roars of challenge, the many different voices meshing and becoming mush, unintelligible, in his mind as they approached the ground and two waiting Charizard's and one loan, human figure…

"_Let go of my Trainer!"_ a clear, furious snarl ripped through the noise, and the Charizard holding him was ripped away and, suddenly, Harry was freefalling, only to be caught up again, in gentle, cradling arms of another Charizard. Only, this one was familiar, and was glaring around at the surrounding Charizards with furious lavender eyes…

"Oridina?" Harry managed; the furious Pokémon nodded, glancing at him from the corner of her eye and flashing him an all-too-familiar shy smile, before it twisted into a snarl and she roared defiantly and dodged a Charizard that attempted to grab them.

"_Hello, Harry!"_ she said, wings working hard as she dodged more attempts, and shot occasional Flamethrowers at the faces of her opponents. On the ground, no longer held by their Charizard captors, the other Tricksters huddled close and watched fearfully.

"That's Oridina!" Lyn gasped out, relieved. "Harry's Charizard," she explained to Thad idly. "She must have flown fast to make it to him already from Kanto, after only about four hours…" The two boys nodded, and all three held one another's hands as more Charizards took wing to try and bring the young female and her Trainer down.

"_Hold tight to me, Harry!"_ Oridina cried, and Harry just managed to wrap his arms around her neck before she dove down toward the ground in a spiraling move similar to a Seismic Toss. Harry's stomach plummeted and his heart lodged in his throat, but his eyes refused to close as he watched the world blur as the ground drew closer and closer. He was frightfully glad he had zipped his bag totally closed, or else Donner would have fallen out a long time ago, no doubt…

At the last possible second, Oridina slid parallel with the ground, barely three feet above it, and swerved gracefully as she moved toward the Charizard Rock, a large, rusty-red colored Charizard with lighter red-orange markings hot on her tail, another having crashed into the ground. His green eyes were bright with fighting fire, and Oridina's met his as she growled, curling her arms more protectively around Harry as her wings strained harder to get away from the bigger Pokémon.

"_Think you can outrace me in my own territory, stranger?"_ the rusty Charizard demanded, swooping up to come alongside Oridina, voice a rumbling, deep, growly baritone. The female growled lowly at him, baring her fangs as Harry, knowing he was safely held in her arms, moved and took off his backpack, bringing it around so he could clutch it with one arm to his chest. Donner was crying inside, muffled, most likely chewing on a gummy, and Harry tried to sooth him while latching his free arm once more onto his Pokémon's muscular neck as she abruptly banked a hard left and rose up in a graceful spin.

Oridina stopped; panting lightly, and the rusty male rose up twenty feet across from her even, having banked a hard right. They glared at one another, before Oridina roared and released an especially powerful Flamethrower. Rusty, as Harry started thinking of him as, dismissively swerved midair and dodged it, and the three more Flamethrowers the quickly tiring female was shooting.

"He's trying to tire you out, dear-heart!" Harry shouted over the wind, patting her neck as she paused to catch her breath. Rusty smirked, took a deep breath, and shot a massive gout of flames at them, in a move Harry recognized as Overheat. _Shit…_ he thought, as Donner's whimpers and Oridina's gasps filled his ears in a sudden, eerie silence, his eyes locked on the slow-motion approach of the heat wave before the flames. His skin was already prickling uncomfortably…

Eyes blazing pure green, Harry released his hold on Oridina's neck, and flung out his free hand, palm facing the oncoming flames, thinking only '_stop' _as hard as he could. Milliseconds later, the flames engulfed them, to the horror of the three Tricksters watching from the ground.

"Harry!" they screamed, clinging to one another in terror as they stared at the flames. After a few moments, Rusty stopped his assault, and the Overheat wave dispersed… Exposing a sphere of acid-green psychic power, that had protected them from the flames. The male Charizard gaped at it, flapping closer in shock, and so was in the perfect position for when Oridina released her own, very first (and therefore, most powerful) blast of Overheat, quickly taught through a TM Harry had dug out of his bag while in the bubble.

The massive blast of flame burst from the psychic bubble and slammed into the male Charizard, charring him and knocking him unconscious to the ground below. Oridina was exposed, wheezing but immensely pleased with herself, with Harry slumped in her arms and clutching his bag protectively, looking smug but relieved. The Tricksters cheered loudly, executing a Happy-Dance-Spin™ as Oridina performed a single loop-de-loop before gliding down to land before them, setting Harry gently on his feet.

The eleven-year-old stumbled forward, waving off his friends before they could glomp him, and frantically opened his now-wailing backpack, catching Donner when the Oddish leaped out at him. He clutched the baby to him, cooing and crooning, rocking back and forth as he desperately tried to sooth the terrified Pokémon. His pokeballs rattled on his belt, before, two flashes of red later, Pirate and Alysha were helping him calm Donner, with the Furret curling around both Trainer and honorary nephew, and the Pidgeotto promising to beat the crap out of whoever scared him so badly, and to take him flying close to the ground from then on, if he wanted. After a few minutes, during which the other Tricksters joined in the calming, Donner finally, tiredly, settled, mouth latched on Harry's collarbone for comfort. Harry sighed, relieved, and sent a tired smile to Oridina, who was watching in concern.

"_I didn't cause that, did I?" _she asked worriedly, tail swinging around to be pet and cuddled in her hands uncertainly, as was her nervous habit. Harry shook his head and smiled reassuringly, and the Charizard smiled back. _There's my baby girl,_ the young psychic thought, and had a flash of that same smile on the face of a Charmander, then again on a Charmeleon. A spike of pride and sadness went through him as he looked up at Oridina as she lifted her head and looked off to the side, blinking curiously as another female Charizard, this one with a pink bow on her head, approached with a young woman. _She's growing up…_

_Is this what parenthood feels like?_

Shaking his head, Harry turned to face the oncoming duo, his friends at his sides and slightly behind him. He'd deal with parental feelings of empty-nest-syndrome later. He had more pressing issues to deal with now.

**A/N:** A bit of a Cliffy here. R&R


	21. Things To Make The Best Day Better

**A/N:** Whoot, already getting good reviews!

THE WINNERS ARE THREE!

**Marauder Heir** was the first, but **HiddenByFaeries **had a better detailed Review, and **magical fan 18** had even MORE detail. Therefore, all THREE of you get characters! YAY!

Also **AmaltheaLuchiaAizen** is now my Beta.

After this chapter, there you go, so, yeah…

R&R!

Rage: We really do need more…We need to come up with more contest thingies.

Wizard: Totally.

Harry: (Nods)…I want a taco…

Rage & Wizard: Ooh! ME FIRST! (Glare at one another)

Giovanni: (Sigh) Immature children.

"Talking"

"_Pokémon Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokeDex Talking"_

"_**PokeGaze Talking"**_

"Egg-Reader Info"

Chapter Twenty-One

"So you _weren't_ spying on our Training?" The woman, whose name was Liza, asked Harry and his friends as they all sat on a picnic blanket, eating some foot while the Pokémon played nearby.

"No, ma'am," The Tricksters immediately denied, shaking their heads as they paused in their eating. The green-haired woman had informed them, when she'd stalked towards them with her personal Charizard, Charla, after Oridina's big fight, that they had no right to be spying on her and stealing her techniques. Blue eyes spitting fury, she had demanded to know why she shouldn't have all the Charizard's in the Charicific Valley (the Valley they were in at that moment) fry them all to a crisp before they flew them to the nearest Officer Jenny to deal with. Harry had summed up their feelings in a single word.

"…Wha?"

Okay, maybe not a word, exactly.

Well, after spending ten minutes assuring the woman that no, they were _not_ spying, despite how awkward and shifty they may have looked, peeking over the Valley lip suspiciously, she was only _just_ beginning to believe them. Or, at least give them the benefit of the doubt.

"For the last time," Ric said, annoyed and barely hanging on to his temper (something Harry and the others appreciated, considering the volatile Pokémon that they were surrounded by). "We were not, nor were we ever, _spying on you!_ We were on our way to Azalea Town, saw the Charizard Rock, wanted to get closer, walked over here, saw the Valley, and then you decided to _kidnap_ us. That's it, that's all, end of story, though hopefully not literally." Huffing, he slouched down and took an irritated bite of his bologna sandwich. Thad, Lyn, and Harry shared a look, before shrugging, and biting into their own sandwiches.

"_Harry?"_ Oridina interrupted before Liza could say anything, a large, brown messenger bag held in her claws. _How did I miss that?_ Harry wondered, taking it from her when she held it out, before she cast a side-ways glance of faint irritation towards Rusty, who, while no longer charred, was bandaged and seemingly intent on having her as _his_… Harry narrowed his eyes at the male Charizard and let out a low, warning growl that earned him a startled look from the nearby Charizards that heard it, a blush from Oridina, and worried looks from the humans.

"Trying to court _my_ baby girl," he muttered as he opened the heavy, Charizard-sized messenger bag. "_Without_ asking my permission, and after the stunt he pulled? Rusty, you better check yourself before I dump you in a lake," he ordered, glaring darkly at the rust-colored Pokémon. Huffing, the psychic pulled two medium-sized, thin boxes from the bag, along with one small box, and two letters. Setting the boxes aside, he took up the letters first.

One was addressed _To Harry_, with a Diglett Envelope (a pale brown envelope with Diglett in the corner). It was a little larger then normal, and, by the feel of it, had more then just a letter in it. The other was addressed _To Mr. Morsinger_, with a Ponyta Envelope (an orange envelope with a small picture of a Ponyta rearing on one side and a trail of hoof prints on the other). Humming, Harry decided to open the Diglett Mail first, and carefully tore it open, dumping the contents cautiously out on his lap.

A folded piece of lavender paper, eight pictures, two packets of what looked like fur, and a necklace with a fang on it fell into his lap. Curiously, Harry lifted the necklace and peered at it. The rope was thin by strong and black, and the fang, a sharp, curved thing, had some gold runes painted on it. Smiling faintly, Harry put it on. Picking up the pictures next, he looked through them curiously, and a smile lit up his face.

They were pictures of Erika and Giovanni with various plants and Pokémon, and one of the two of them snuggled up together, asleep, in the back of the limo, most likely taken by Max the Driver. They were pictures from dates his dad and the Perfume Mistress had gone on since Harry had left. It seemed that, even with his research, Giovanni still made time for Erika, something for which Harry was immensely glad.

Handing the pictures to Lyn so she could coo over them and show her brother and Thad, Harry unfolded the letter, glanced through it, and, smiling, began to read out loud:

"_Dear My Beloved Perfume Protégé,_

"_I hope this finds you happy, healthy, and amongst good company. While I myself am having a fine time gathering ingredients for my own perfumes and spending time with both my Pokémon and your father, I find that I truly miss your exuberant company. Near-daily I am pelted by Pokémon carrying requests for more of your perfumes, and I am also amongst your fans number._

"_The gifts I've sent you will, hopefully, jog you into a perfume-making spree, as it is profitable for me as well when you're in one. The necklace is a fang from a Lapras, which an old jewelry-smith friend of mine inscribed with protection runes. I hope you like it. The two bags of fur, now, are especially for your Perfumes._

"_The cream-colored, short fur is from a Togepi. No worries, darling, the babe was getting a haircut and her Trainer said I could keep the clippings."_ Harry paused and lifted the little baggy, eying the soft, downy-like fur inside, before setting it aside and continuing on. _"The pink fur is from a Lickitung raised at Oak Labs. He was a rather charming little fellow, and I think you would have liked him very much._

"_The second letter is from an associate of mine in Unova Region, just beyond Sinnoh, who is both a Pokémon Researcher and a Perfume Master. He is very interesting in speaking with you, so I hope you don't mind my passing his letter on to you. I didn't think you'd be comfortable with strange men calling your phone, after all! And your father wouldn't be happy if I handed it out, either!_

"_Alright, on to the boxes…Well, you'll just have to open them to see what is in them."_ Here, everyone laughed at the put-out look Harry was suddenly sporting. Pouting, Harry stuck his tongue out at his friends and Liza, and went back to reading. _"The larger boxes have notes and such on what is inside them, and the little box is a simple enough thing to figure out, sweetheart. I hope you're having fun on your second Journey, and are staying safe and _not_ getting into _too_ much trouble._

"_I miss you, and so does your father and Pokémon... _

_With Love and Affection,_

_Erika_

_Perfume Mistress_

_Gym Leader of the Celadon City Gym"_

Folding the letter up, he slipped it carefully back into the Diglett Envelope and put it in his bag, putting the two little packets of fur to the side for the moment. Picking up the Ponyta Mail, he quickly, carefully tore it open, pulled out the pale orange paper, and began to read out loud.

"_Dear Mr. Morsinger,_

"_You don't know me, and I seriously doubt you've heard of me as the circles we travel in are vastly different, but I _have_ heard about you. My name is Adair Gregorio, and I am the top Researcher of Psychic Pokémon here in the Unova Region, as well as a Perfume Master in my own right. I work mostly in concentration boosting perfumes and perfumes' that deal with the mind, because of my specialty. _

"_It is because of this that I have contacted you. Frankly, Mr. Morsinger, your case fascinates me. Your powerful psychic abilities: telekinesis, the ability to speak with Pokémon, empathy. Pair them with your young age, and the control you've managed to garner in such a short period of time… It is truly remarkable!_

"_If it would be to your liking, it would please me if we could keep in contact with one another or, baring that, if you could visit me whenever you should find yourself in Unova, in the city of Accumula Town, I would appreciate a day or so of your time. We could discuss your powers, perfumes, and Pokémon._

"_Sincerely,_

_Adair Gregorio_

_Psychic Pokémon Researcher_

_Perfume Master of Accumula Town"_

"Huh, that's neat," Harry said thoughtfully, folding the letter and putting it in his bag with the other one.

"Open the box, Harry!" Ric ordered, shoving the smallest box into his friend's arms. Harry, rolling his eyes, complied, and all his friends (and his Pokémon) tried to gather close to peer in at the object inside. It was a blue picture frame. The inside was a blank, black screen. Curious, Harry lifted it from the box, and turned it over. There was a small Post-It note on the back.

"'Hit the button, Watch the Screen'," he read aloud in his fathers neat handwriting. Shrugging, Harry flipped the frame and hit the button, eyes on the screen. Instantly, the screen lit up with a picture of Harry and Giovanni, grinning at the camera. The picture faded and another popped up, this one a video of Harry and Giovanni battling. It ended with Harry and his friends grinning at the camera, laughing and Heather holding up a two-fingered peace sign.

The next picture was of Harry and all his Kanto Pokémon (before he left for Johto). That faded to a picture of Heather and Roger, arms around each other, and Heather once again doing the peace sign. The next picture was of Giovanni, fast asleep at his desk, and was a video as the camera turned to show a grinning Sarah, who winked and blew a kiss at the screen. Next picture was Mary and Charlie, fast asleep and slumped against either side of Marks Venusaur, Liekos, with Sarah's Ninetales, Felicia, and Mary's Raichu (Kiara) and her Metapod (Izzy), asleep around them and cuddled close. Scorch, Sarah's Charmeleon, was on his way to sleeping a foot away, clutching Mary's Rattata PokèDoll.

The next picture was of Brock and all his siblings. It faded to Misty and her Togepi, Staryu, and Starmie, waving and smiling (Misty and Togepi) at the camera. The next several pictures were of all the other Gym leaders and their Pokémon, all waving at him. It ended with Giovanni, leaning back in his chair, hand on Persian's head, and smirk in place. Then, words slid across the slowly blanking-to-blue-screen.

_**Good Luck Harry!**_

"Aw!" Lyn announced, snatching the small frame from the shiny-eyes boy and distracting everyone by watching the slideshow again. Harry scrubbed an arm quickly over his eyes to make sure that there were no tears, and turned to the next box, pulling it close while the others chatted about the pictures and reminisced.

Inside the box was a smooth, dark leather side-bag with _Morsinger Perfumes_ etched into the front flap. Fascinated, Harry pulled it out, and un-clipped the flap, flipping it open. Inside was a neat, sectioned of (with hardened leather) areas. There were small and medium sized ziplock bags, plastic jars (WITH lids), glass jars, and labeling supplies (which were set in a little side pocket). All in all, it was everything one would need to gather ingredients for perfumes…and medicines, but, from the name on the front, Harry seriously doubted Erika was nudging him into the medical profession.

"That is _so_ cool," Ric declared after Harry placed the two fur packets in a sectioned off area and passed the bag to his friends. Harry grinned at his friend and nodded, before snatching up the note that was at the bottom of the box.

"'_Dear Harry,_

"_This is the latest in the Traveling Perfume Makers Kits. You can organize it any which-way you please, and may buy more supplies and personalize it through Perfume shops and normal stores. I hope you use it well, and immediately, dear._

"_With love, Erika."_

"Harry," Thad said, straight-faced. "I'm going to steal your adult friends." Harry's eyes widened in mock-horror.

"Noooooo!" he howled dramatically, lunging towards the other boy and tackling him to the ground, sending them rolling, laughing, off the picnic blanked and away. They bounced into the side of a sleeping Charizard, for which they apologized through giggles and got sleepily patted on the head.

"Stop playing, you two!" Lyn cried, holding up the second box. "I want to see what else Harry's grown-ups sent!" Still giggling, the two boys dusted one another off and padded back to the group, Harry yelping as Alysha swatted him on the head with her wing, giving him a disapproving look.

"_That was childish and pointless,"_ she informed him primly. Pirate grinned and gave him a double thumbs-up…And Alysha promptly smacked the Furret in the face with her wing without looking at him, making Donner and Del burst into giggles from where they were sitting on the back of a dozing Charizard, who Harry had learned, had once belonged to one Ash Ketchum.

"Gimme that!" Harry said, still grinning, and snatched the box from his female friend. Quickly, his friends and Liza and their Pokémon once more gathered 'round to pear into the box as he opened it…

And all of them gaped at the contents.

Evolution Stones, three each, of the fire, water, thunder, leaf, sun, and moon, all stacked and packed on top of one another in small pyramids. And one rock that looked strangely like a crown, which Liza and Thad identified as a King's Rock.

"Here's the note," Liza said, handing the eleven-year-old the sea-green paper. It was obvious that the Charizard Conservationist was interested in what it would say. Unfolding it, Harry read aloud.

"'_Dear son,_

"'_I thought that these would come in handy, and, as I trust you far more then I do my incompetent Rockets, I have no doubt you'll put them to good use. I'd tell you not to forget to have fun, but with the friends you tend to gather, I seriously doubt you've ever stopped._

"'_Never forget that I love you._

_Your Dad,_

_Giovanni._"

"You're dad is the coolest, Harry," Ric breathed; Lyn and Thad nodded. Harry's cheeks pinked but his chin lifted with pride. His dad _was_ the coolest. Quickly, they set about putting the Evolution Stones and the King's Rock in Harry's bag, careful to put them in the areas where Donner and other Pokémon were unlikely to get them.

"Today is an awesome day," Harry declared, sitting down next to Oridina with a happy sigh, smiling as Donner skipped down Ash's Charizard's back over to him and hopped into his lap to snuggle. Alysha took to the sky to do a few aerial acrobatics with some Charizards, and Pirate was attempting to escape the female Charizard Liza called 'Ruby' (a deep, jewel-tone red colored Pokémon with equally red eyes) who had decided that 'the handsome fluffy' was hers to "play" with.

"It would be hard for it to be better," Lyn agreed; Ric snorted and disagreed immediately.

"We could be in Azalea," he countered. "We could have found the world's largest gold nugget. We could have landed in a valley filled with wild, rare Pokémon who all wanted us to be their Trainers. Hundreds of things could happen that could have or would have made today better. _Not_ getting kidnapped for mistaken spies would have been one of them," he remarked dryly; Harry rolled his eyes.

"Let it _go_, already!" He exclaimed. "It was a mistake, an _honest_ _mistake_for crying out loud! Ric-" he was interrupted, though, by a familiar chiming from Ric's bag, and a clear, cheerful voice…

"Egg-Reader Activated!" it chirruped happily. "Full Fetal Growth Reached! Congratulations, your Pokémon egg is about to hatch!" Everyone just froze for a second, staring blankly at the bag, before Ric scrabbled madly over to it, struggled to open it, and barely managed to pull his now-steaming egg out just before the cracks started. Quickly, he removed the Egg-Reader and tossed it half-hazardly to Lyn, setting the scalding egg on the Picnic blanket.

Just in time, too, because, as he was blowing on his burnt fingers, shaking them out, cracks snapped along the eggs entire surface. It shivered once, hard, before the shell exploded outward in a burst of flames.

"Shrapnel!" Harry yelped, ducking with Donner behind Oridina's wing as razor-sharp shell-fragments shot in every direction. Most everyone but Ric managed to hide behind the Charizard's armor-like-and-fire-proof-hides. Ric, who was closest to the egg, though, cried out as he through up his arms to guard his face. Fragments peppered his arms, tore holes in his shirts, and made blood ooze, but, as soon as it was clear, he dropped his arms and stared in eager wonder at his baby Pokémon. Harry and the others crept cautiously out of hiding as he began to coo.

"Guys?" He called out softly, looking over at them, baby-Pokémon in his arms, and a soft smile on his face. "Meet Cyndie. My little girl." The small, anteater-like Pokémon peered at them through squinted eyes. Her underbelly was a dark, honey color, with the top half of her being a dark green, peppered in cream-colored speckles. Four large, red ovals were on her back, and smoke rose from them faintly. Harry pulled out his PokèDex and aimed it at the burbling, gurgling baby Pokémon as Ric cooed and rocked her.

"_Cyndaquil, a fire-type Pokémon,"_ it told him simply. _"When frightened or angry, the circles on its back spout flames that can reach up to one thousand degrees Fahrenheit. A gentle Pokémon, Cyndaquil prefers to retreat or dodge rather than full-on attack its opponents."_ So, that was that, one of the good things to make a better day better.

_Cyndie the Cyndaquil, welcome to the Trickster family_, Harry thought, smiling as he watched his friend rock his Pokémon.

**A/N:** There you Go! THE EGG HAS HATCHED! YAYNESS SQUARED! Now, please R&R!


	22. Goodbyes Aren't Forever

**A/N:** Whoot! Was everyone surprised with the Cyndaquil hatching? I though "Hey, why the hell not?" and decided to give him a Cyndaquil… And Ric is NOT the most creative with names, alright? But Cyndie is adorable…

Rage: Awww, she's so cute!

Wizard: No, you can't kidnap her.

Rage: What? Not even just a little? (Puppy-dog-eyes-of-Doomage)

Harry: O_O …I hope she meant to say 'not even _for _just a little', and isn't in actuality planning on cutting a piece _off_ of Cyndie in order to kidnap '_just a little_'…

Wizard: O_O (Stares at Rage, horrified and uncertain which she meant)

Rage: …Heheheh, sooo… How about those Rocket's, hmm? Evil buggers, right? Heheheheheheh….

**AmaltheaLuchiaAizen** Beta'd this. My Thanks!

"Talking"

"_Pokémon Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokeDex Talking"_

"_**PokeGaze Talking"**_

"Egg-Reader Info"

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

"Are you sure this is good for her, Harry?" Ric asked for the tenth time; Harry sighed. He was making something for Cyndie to eat before they started towards Azalea again, this time with the help of some of Liza's Charizards'. It would be faster and safer with the new baby, at least…

"Yes, Ric," he said wearily. "I'm sure it's safe. "Sighing, he looked down at the red-with-black-flecks concoction. He'd poured it carefully from the borrowed mortar-and-pestle into a purple-rimmed bottle for the little Cyndaquil, and held it up now so Ric and the whimpering baby could clearly see it.

"Look, everything in here is perfect for a baby fire-type, Ric. An Aspear Berry for defence against ice-moves, a small piece of well-ground-up Charcoal, courtesy of Rusty," he added grudgingly, giving the rust-colored Charizard a dark look as the much larger fire-type sat beside Oridina, talking to her about colors, as she shyly petted her tail. Grumbling a bit, Harry shook his head and continued on, "The Charcoal will raise her fire abilities and stabilize them, which, at such a young age, is always a good thing. A Razz Berry for some good color and extra flavour, and a Tiny mushroom, for protein. Oh, and water for easier digestion." He gave his friend a small frown, and Lyn threw an arm around her twin's worried shoulders consolingly.

"Who is the best maker of foods we know?" She asked him kindly. He scowled.

"Harry," he answered, "But-" she continued, ignoring him.

"And who is the best mixture of strange ingredients into things of general awesomeness that we know?" Ric tried to continue scowling, but his lips twitched up a bit at her cheerfulness.

"Harry," he answered. She nodded.

"And _who_ do we know who is a _total_ Mother Hen when it comes to baby Pokémon and would never let one come to harm, even if it would risk his own health, happiness, and sanity?" Ric was becoming enthusiastic, now, and both ignored Harry's cry of 'Oi! 'M not a bloody Mother Hen!' in the background.

"Harry!" He cheered, making his hungry Cyndie give a watery giggle, sniffling softly. Lyn nodded and patted his back.

"So," she continued. "Would the Boss's baby-food-concoction _really_ do much harm to Cyndie-baby?" she raised an eyebrow, and Ric grinned.

"Maybe her sanity," he teased, bouncing happily over to his sputtering leader and plucking the bottle from his fingers. "Thanks Boss!" he chirruped, which made Harry give him a strange, creeped-out look, before the male twin plopped the bottles nipple into the hungry baby's mouth. Cyndie immediately latched onto the bottle with all four of her little legs, making a muffled, delighted trilling sound between gulps. In seconds, the bottle was empty, and was immediately replaced with a second one, with the Razz Berry replaced with a Bluk Berry, making the concoction a deep blue now, instead of red. Cyndie didn't mind the change in flavours and colors, but she only ate half of this one.

The baby Cyndaquil yawned, exposing a blue-black mouth, dyed thanks to the Bluk Berry, before she rolled over in Ric's arms and buried her face in his chest, snuggling close and going quickly to sleep. Ric, eyes all soft and warm, smiled gently and walked a little ways away to carefully cocoon her safely into his backpack. Harry smiled just as soft, eyes straying to where Donner was asleep on top of Pirate's curled form nearby, both snoozing away happily as they waited to be called into either their pokeball or backpack, respectively. Shaking his head, the eleven-year-old used the last of a bottle of water to rinse the mortar and pestle and carried the stone tools over to where Liza was standing, watching some of the Charizard's train.

"Thanks for letting me use these, Liza," the psychic said, offering them back to the green haired woman. Liza smiled down at him, and crossed her arms over her chest, relaxed.

"Keep them," she ordered; Harry blinked, startled. "Consider them a gift." Her eyes strayed to where Rusty and Oridina were now laughing, the female Charizard leaning lightly against the larger Pokémon, purple eyes shy and sweet as she looked up at him. "I've been trying to get him interested in a female for the last five years, to no avail. You're Charizard, Oridina was it?" At Harry's faint nod she continued easily, "She caught him faster then food gets a Snorlax, which is saying something, considering. So, keep the mortar and pestle." Liza turned and swayed away to where Charla was curled up next to Ash's Charizard, both cuddling and napping happily, to wake the two and get them ready to take the Trickster's to Azalea.

Something clenched tightly in Harry's chest and he turned, eyes latching on his Charizard as she giggled happily at something the rust-colored male had murmured to her, eyes sparkling as she looked up at Rusty. She looked…happy. As if the two had not been fighting one another a few hours before. Harry swallowed a lump in his throat and looked away sadly, closing his eyes briefly and taking a deep breath, straightening his shoulders. He'd made a promise to himself when he'd gotten his first Pokémon.

To always put their happiness above his own, no matter what.

"Oridina?" He called, walking towards her; the female Charizard straightened away from Rusty with a guilty blush, and the male gave Harry a small glare, before remembering he was supposed to stay in the boys good-graces and made the glare into a blank expression. Harry smiled tiredly at his Pokémon and made a small gesture. "Can I talk to you for a minute, sweetheart?" he asked softly; Oridina got to her feet with a quick nod and walked over to him. They walked next to one another in silence for a few minutes, Harry stuffing his hands in his pockets and wondering where to begin. He was just opening his mouth to start, when Oridina beat him to the punch.

"_Harry?" _she said softly, stopping and gripping her tail firmly, staring straight ahead, chin lifted firmly. _"I want you to know that you will always be my Trainer, no matter how many miles or years separate us. But, I'm an adult now, and you're off traveling and becoming one yourself. I need to spread my wings a bit, and this Valley…I think it could be good for a place to start doing that."_ She didn't look at him and he didn't look at her, head bowed silently, watching his shoes as she stared up at Charizard Rock, eyes barely catching the flying Charizards that sometimes glided by it.

"_This place, it makes me happy,"_ she continued. _"Surrounded by my own kind, where I can push myself to my limits and past them, and with Pokémon who know exactly how far they can push me before it's too far. It's…freeing, in a way. Invigorating. And Rusty…"_ She glanced back at the male, who was now helping Ric and Lyn onto his back, as he was large enough to fly a distance with the two of them comfortably. Thad was settling on Ash's Charizard, who flexed his wings and glared irritably at Rusty, who was bigger then him. Liza stood next to Charla and waited patiently for Harry and Oridina to finish their talk.

"Rusty makes you happy, too," Harry spoke up, interrupting the female Charizard's thoughts. His voice was soft and gentle, and she looked down at him startled, and found him looking up at her with a warm, soft smile on his face, and expression much like the one Ric had worn, looking down at the sleeping Cyndie in his arms. He lifted his hands, and Oridina obligingly leaned down and set her head in his hands, closing her eyes and he pressed his lips to her nose, then his cheek to hers.

"Oh, dear-heart," he whispered sadly. "That's all I ever want for you. To be happy and free and healthy." He pulled back, hands still cupping her bony, angular face, and met her eyes with his own, tear-bright ones. "You have no idea," he whispered softly, "how proud you make me." He smiled, and a tear slid down his cheek, mirrored by the tear that slid down Oridina's.

"_Oh Harry,"_ she whispered, leaning forward and lifting the small boy in a bone-crushing hug. Harry threw his arms around her neck, and squeezed, eyes clenched tightly shut as he buried his face in her neck. _"You will always be like a father and brother to me,"_ she told him quietly after a few minutes of just hugging, as they pulled back and she reluctantly set him down. Harry gave her a watery smile. _"And you will always, __always__ be my friend."_ Harry nodded, took her hand in his, and they began their way back to the others, both smiling wistfully as they remembered their adventures together.

"You two ready to go?" Liza asked, arching a brow at them; Harry nodded, and accepted the small headphones-and-attached-mic that would allow them all to speak to one another through the wind. Quickly, he recalled his Pokémon, scooped a dozing Donner into his pack, and slung his Perfume Kit over his chest to thump against his hip. That done, he agilely climbed onto Oridina's back, careful of her wing-joints, so that he wouldn't injure her during flight.

"_Ready?"_ Charla called as Liza asked the same thing over the mic. All the Trickster's and their Charizard-mounts nodded. As one, the Charizards' extended their wings, and leaped into the air, with Oridina struggling only a little to keep up with the others. Rusty stayed back a bit with her, and Harry gave the male a grudging nod, eyes narrowed against the wind, before he reached up and pulled down his Go-Goggles to shield his eyes.

"Oh wow," Lyn said over the mic as they topped a crest of rocks; everyone looked down over a sparkling lake and grassy meadow, the Trickster's awed by the simple beauty. A herd of Stantler loped across the meadow gracefully, and a small swarm of Butterfree took flight over the trees. The setting sun sparkled on the water, and you could just barely glimpse the water-type Pokémon swimming beneath its surface.

"Beautiful," Harry murmured into the mic, to a general murmur of agreement from his friends and Liza.

"Make's me wish I had a camera," Thad remarked wistfully.

"Or a talent for drawing," Ric added, to more agreement. None of them could draw very well.

"The flight will take a good hour," Liza told them over the mic. "It would be shorter, but Oridina is new to flying with a passenger." Harry felt his Pokémon stiffen under her hands, and soon they were flying faster, her muscles straining. Deciding to help her out, he concentrated some of his powers, making his bags lift away from his body a quarter inch and stay suspended in the air, and therefore not adding to his weight and making it even easier for Oridina. They were soon flying alongside the other Charizard's, and Harry noticed an impressed gleam in Rusty's eyes as the Charizard eyed his baby girl. His eyes narrowed slightly, before he sighed grudgingly. He was going to have to get used to the irritating male. He was, after all, going to be his brother/son-in-law…

Weird.

Settling down to try and comprehend the way his family worked, Harry watched the world below flow by, leaning his cheek against his Pokémon's strong back, and felt her muscles bunch and move with every flap of her wings as they flew on towards Azalea Town.

_**With Giovanni…**_

"I was wondering when you would come to see me again," the billionaire remarked, sapphire eyes careful as he eyed the Mew who was floating around his now-locked office. MewTwo, pale, sickly-looking, and grumpy, was glowering at him from the corner.

"_I did not agree to this,"_ the psychic Pokémon told him darkly, obviously displeased; Giovanni gave him a coolly polite face, the same face he gave his business partners.

"Yes, well," he agreed calmly, "most of us don't _agree_ to _die_. But it happens anyways." The Pokémon growled, and Mew flew between them, doing a few, creative flips, before facing MewTwo and scolding him in a series of 'Mews!' and cooing sounds. MewTwo huffed and looked away, arms crossing over his chest. Mew turned and cocked his head at Giovanni in a questioning manner, letting out an inquisitive sound and his name.

"_He asks if you've found the antidote,"_ MewTwo reluctantly translated; Giovanni sat back and set his left foot on his right knee, nodding calmly.

"I have, though I wasn't sure at first," he admitted, grimacing a little. "It seemed so…_blasé_. And a little silly. That the antidote to the genetic disease the Mew's contracted was something like this." He opened a drawer of his desk and pulled something out. "Here," he said, tossing it at MewTwo, who caught it with his power while it was still three feet from him, and floated it close, flipping it over to read the label. "Eat one of those once every couple of years, and you'll both be fine." The billionaire told him firmly. "I've had my scientists look over the information as well, and have double, triple, quadruple, and beyond-checked the data myself. It's all foolproof and genuine." MewTwo eyed the object, and then looked at the Rocket Leader, his…father, in a sense.

"…_Thank you,"_ he said, grudgingly and ungracefully; Giovanni merely nodded. They were silent for a time as Mew hummed softly to himself (about hummingbirds, not that Giovanni knew that, though), before MewTwo spoke again. _"How is the boy? …Harry,"_ MewTwo asked hesitantly, lifting one three-"fingered" hand to tap his neck pointedly. Giovanni's eyes darkened at the reminded, before they cleared and softened.

"My son is fine," he said quietly, smiling softly. "He's in Johto, on a Journey, right now. And he's got good friends and Pokémon with him, so he should be even better. I trust him." MewTwo eyed him thoughtfully, then nodded and glanced out the window at the setting sun.

"_I will leave you now,"_ he told the man, heading for the large window he'd entered through, grimacing slightly. He would have teleported, as his brother tended to do, but…well, his powers were weak at the moment. It was a chore to hold the antidote as he was at the moment, but he was _not_ going to show any weakness in front of a _human_, least of all _this_ one.

"Wait!" Giovanni blurted, standing; MewTwo paused, looking at him, eyes narrowed and body still, ready to defend himself. Giovanni let out a soft sigh, dragging his fingers through his hair. "Would you…mind coming to visit sometime in the future? Maybe when Harry is around? I think he would like to talk to you, and Mew as well," he added, nodding to the pink mouse-Pokémon, smiling faintly. "Actually, I think he'd _really_ like talking to Mew, seeing as how he can transform _into_ one." Mew and MewTwo stilled completely (a feat for the pink psychic, and the likes of which MewTwo had yet to see, but was too distracted at the moment to truly wonder at).

"…_We shall see,"_ MewTwo finally managed, clearing his throat and nodded stiffly at the human. _"Perhaps we shall see one another soon, perhaps not…Creator,"_ he said, and flew out the window, antidote gliding behind him. Mew said his name a few times in a reassuring tone, did a few more acrobatics, and followed his brother out. Giovanni let out a sharp sigh and sat down, rubbing his face and staring bemusedly at the numbers on the paper on his desk. It was the ingredients needed to cure the disease, for a few years, for Mew and MewTwo.

Who would have guessed that the exact amount of those exact ingredients would be in a single bar of Hershey's© Chocolate?

Shaking his head, Giovanni took the notes and, with only a small hesitance, calmly put them through the shredder. He'd made a mistake before, playing God, and creating MewTwo. He would _not_ let that kind of information land in the hands of someone else.

When the papers were reduced to small shreds, the billionaire stood, unlocked his office door, and headed downstairs to the foyer, to wait for Max to bring the limo around. He had a date with Erika that night, and he had yet to be late to a single one, fashionably or no.

_**With Harry & Co…**_

"Goodbye Liza!" Harry and the Trickster cried, waving at the Conservationist as she flew away. "Bye Oridina! Goodbye Charla, Charizard, and Rusty! Be safe!" The continued to wave until the woman and the four Pokémon were out of sight, then the four of them turned and looked down the hill at the town of Azalea, where the next Gym Leader awaited them.

"You guys ready for this?" Harry asked, lifting his Go-Goggles back to where they belonged on the top of his yellow-and-green-spiked head.

"Yes, Boss," The Twins said in unison, grinning eagerly.

"Let's do it," That agreed, popping his knuckles; Harry grinned, leaped to the edge of the hill, and struck a pose.

"We shall defeat you, Azalea Town Gym Leader!" He called out loudly, unheard by the village, which was still a good ten, twenty-minute walk away. "You just count on-Ack!" he broke off, having lost his balance, and, windmilling, started to fall. His friends, laughing, grabbed him and pulled him back before he could though, and he slumped, sighing with relief, and struck another pose.

"I _meant_ to do that!" he declared, and everyone held their laughter for all of three seconds, before collapsing against one another, giggling and laughing happily, waking Cyndie and making her cry, while Donner grumbled sleepily about his silly Pa-Ma from Harry's backpack.

They were about to begin another small adventure…

But were they prepared, for just how big it was going to turn out to be?

**A/N:** End Chappy…And YES. I made MewTwo's antidote Chocolate. CHOCOLATE MAKES EVERYTHING BETTER! (Glares with Demonic-Evilness-of-Doomage) TRY and deny it!

…R&R plz! (Beams)


	23. A NotSoSLOW Day!

**A/N:** And here's the next chappy! Sorry it took a week. I had to go to camp…But I'm back, so R&R!

Wizard: this one will be a little upsetting…

Harry: I'll say! Who would do such a thing! (Horrified look)

Rage: (Whistles innocently and tries to look nonchalant)

Harry: O_O

Wizard: (Sigh) Stop baiting the boy, Rage!

Rage: (Pouts) But it's so _easy_!

Harry: (Scowl) Like your mom.

Rage & Wizard: O_O Oh shite…Did he just…He _did_!

Giovanni: (Smug) That's my boy…but no more vulgarity, Harry. It's inappropriate for a Giovanni.

Harry: (Beams innocently) Yes, Dad.

"Talking"

"_Pokémon Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokeDex Talking"_

"_**PokeGaze Talking"**_

"Egg-Reader Info"

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Walking through the gates of the town, Harry and his friends just paused and…stared, at the sheer number of Slowpoke sleeping and wandering around aimlessly. Some were obviously owned, but most seemed to be Wild. And what was stranger was the fact that the townspeople seemed to hold them all in high esteem, like they were all very important.

"….Huh…" Was all Harry said, bemused, as one of the nearby Slowpoke made its ponderous way to him, leaned up, grabbed his jacket's end in its mouth, and began to pull him slowly, but strongly, into the village. Stumbling slightly, he looked back at his friends, and shrugged at them. "I guess they want us to come on in…?" The Twins and Thad shared a look, then shrugged and padded after him as the Slowpoke led their leader into town at a leisurely pace.

As they passed, people stopped to stare at the stranger the Slowpoke had decided to kidnap, but their stares were suspicious and surprisingly hostile. Lyn moved closer to Ric, and Thad did the same, and all three of them walked a little faster to stay close to Harry, who was bemusedly looking around at the Slowpoke, not the people. Every time they passed, the Pokémon would pause in what they were doing and let out a ponderous call of their name, never saying anything, half-lidded eyes watching the Tricksters until they passed, before returning to what they'd been doing before as if nothing had happened.

"Slooooow," The Slowpoke dragging Harry said, voice only slightly muffled, before it released him and turned, sitting and staring pointedly (if sleepily) at the Pokémon Center.

"Thank you, Slowpoke," Harry said, handing it an Oran Berry without a thought. It hummed thoughtfully and slowly at it with obvious relish, tail curling tightly around it, before it laid down right there, in the middle of the street, and proceeded to nap. Looking at his friends, they all shared a confused shrug, before they entered the Pokémon Center…

Where it was total mayhem.

People were shouting, demanding information about various, nicknamed Pokémon. Nurse Joy and Chansey were scrambling, trying to help those who needed it and calm those who needed that. All the while, the moans of pain from Slowpoke were loud and heart wrenching in the small room. Lyn gasped in horror as the Tricksters caught sight of one such injured Pokémon, clutched in the arms of a distraught man.

Someone had cut off its tail, and left behind only a bloody, painful stump, wrapped badly, at the moment, in what looked like an extra shirt.

It wasn't the only Slowpoke like that, either. It seemed that every Slowpoke in there was there for exactly that reason, though some also bore signs of electrocution and burns. Signs of torture that made Harry's fists clench with the urge to touch the choker covering his Bolt-Collar scar, and a faint, sympathetic phantom pain flash through him, making him shudder.

"Who would do such a thing?" Lyn whispered, tears in her eyes. Harry looked at her grimly.

"The same people who would set a building on fire when a child was inside," he said, voice cold and hard; his friends grimaced, and Lyn sniffled. Harry shook his head. "Come on, guys," he ordered, pulling the Nurse Joy hat they'd gotten from the Cherry Grove from his pack and placing it on his head without a hint of self-consciousness. "We're on-duty, it looks like," he said, voice grim and serious. Immediately, his friends pulled out their own caps, and made their way forward, nimbly scrambling over the counter and beginning to assist the Azalea Nurse Joy and Chansey, earning grateful, relieved smiles.

"You must be the Tricksters," Nurse Joy said, relieved. "My twin sister in Cherry Grove told me how you Trainers helped her out. And we can really use that help here," she added; Harry flashed her a reassuring grin, before he set about giving his Team orders. The Twins and Chansey got Slowpokes on gurneys and sent into the back, where the pink Pokémon would properly bandage them, while Thad took down information. Nurse Joy rushed about, trying to care for already checked-in patients and reassure Trainers, while Harry dealt with incoming patients and the like.

"Ouch!" He yelped as a badly burnt Crobat bit him when he attempted to apply a Burn-Heal. His Trainer, an older boy of about fifteen, seemed torn between worry for his Pokémon and sneering at Harry. Wincing, Harry rubbed the purple bat tenderly behind his head, and he gently, hesitantly, released him.

_"Hurts,"_ he hissed, licking blood from his fangs and wincing, and Harry murmured softly, soothingly.

"I know it does, Batty," he replied gently, kindly. "And I know Burn-Heal stings. But you still need something on those burns." The Crobat shook his head carefully, whimpering in pain, but stubborn. Harry sighed, dragging his non-injured hand through his hair, before pursing his lips. "Would you like a Rawst Berry and an Oran Berry smoothie instead? You can just lap it up, you don't even have to chew and irritate the burns on your jaw, How's that?" The Crobat hesitated, and then nodded, and Harry pulled out a few of the two kinds of Berries, as Batty wasn't the only burned Pokémon in the Pokémon Center.

"Thad," he called; the blond looked up. "Can you get a blender from the kitchen area and bring it out here?" The boy nodded and ran from the room, quickly returning with the wanted appliance. He handed it to Harry, and returned to rapidly writing down all the needed information on the various patients. Harry quickly plugged the blender in and popped in the Berries, before putting on the lid and turning it on. As the Berries turned into a smoothie (helped by an added scoop of vanilla ice cream Chansey popped in an added), Harry cleaned and neatly bandaged his hand without a fuss.

"There you go, sweetheart," he said, pouring the smoothie into a bowl and handing it to the Crobat's Trainer. "Help him drink all of that, and make sure he doesn't battle again for another five hours. That should be long enough for him to get a good, healthy rest and recuperate." He turned to the Crobat and added sternly. "And no more tangling with Slugma's! They don't like to be bothered when they're sleeping any more then you do, dear." Batty grumbled an agreement, and his Trainer gently, carefully lifted him and carried him off towards the Cafeteria to be fed his smoothie while he got himself something to eat as well.

"Next!" He called, and sighed; looking out the window briefly as darkness set in. It looked like it was going to be a long night. With another soft sigh, Harry turned and focused all of his attention on the paralyzed form of a Vileplume, who showed signs of electrical burns, and set about healing the poor 'Rosie'.

_**Three Hours Later…**_

"Thank you all for your help," Nurse Joy said to the exhausted Tricksters as the last concerned Trainer was finally ushered out the door. They were setting up in a back room, on a pull-out bed that they would share, because so many Trainers had chosen to stay until they could pull out their Pokémon.

"What's happening that so many Pokémon are injure, Nurse Joy?" Lyn asked, confused; the pink-haired Nurse shook her head, handing Thad a pile of folded blankets as Chansey tossed a giant pile of pillows around the room happily.

"It's been going on for four days now, every day," she told them, pretty face wrought with worry. "Someone just outside of town has been kidnapping peoples Slowpokes and cutting off their tails, and attacking Trainers that come from Violet City or one of the towns in between here and there." Lyn's face crumpled slightly with horror and grief for the Slowpokes, and Ric wrapped his arms around her, snuggling against his Twin comfortingly.

"Why cut off their tails?" Thad asked quietly, confused; Nurse Joy shook her head, a small, disapproving scowl on her face now.

"Slowpoke tails are very high in nutrients and healing properties for both people and Pokémon," she told him simply. "They're like every helpful Berry combined, or so I'm told. And people point out that the tails do grow back, after two or three days, so there is no permanent, physical harm done." Harry nodded; face frigid as his hand played across the choker on his neck, eyes distant.

"Some things never heal, though," he murmured, "even when there is no mark left behind in their wake." Thad set a hand on his shoulder and squeezed lightly in comfort, before pulling his hand away. Harry nodded at the other boy in thanks, and focused his determined green eyes on the Nurse.

"We came here to fight the Gym Leader," he told her calmly, "but it's obvious that you need us more. If this continues on, you're not going to have any room left for when a Pokémon in critical condition comes in, so filled with Slowpoke this place will be. And if today was any indication, you might have a riot on your hands if you don't call in some reinforcements," he added, frowning in thought as he dragged his bandaged hands through his hair. His other hand had been badly burnt by a Quilava that had had a nasty claw mark on its side from something that had attacked it when it had wandered down into Slowpoke's Well… Suddenly, Harry stopped, blinking slowly, as something Professor Elm said came back to him.

'_Twelve, to be exact, Three Growlithe's, two Stantler's, an Onix, four Raichu's, and two Dragonite's_. A mated pair, actually.' Almost all the injuries coming from Pokémon that weren't Slowpoke, that didn't have to do with an everyday accident, had had something to do with burns, electricity, and something with claws…

"Nurse Joy," Harry said abruptly, straightening. "Where is Slowpoke's Well? And what is it, exactly?" Nurse Joy blinked her blue eyes twice, startled at the sudden change in subject, but answered anyways, bewildered.

"Slowpoke's Well is an old well that the Slowpokes flock to. There's a local legend about them, which is why they're so popular. You see, four hundred years ago, there was a Drought, and a Slowpoke wandered into town. At the exact same time it used Yawn, it began to rain. It's why everyone is panicking that someone is attacking the Slowpokes. They're Azalea Town's protection against the Droughts that sweep through every few years." Harry hummed, eyes narrowed.

"And where is the Well, exactly?" he asked calmly; Nurse Joy frowned, confused.

"A few minutes' walk outside of town, to the left, and down a path," she said, confused. Harry cocked his head.

"Do the townspeople go there often?" he asked cautiously; Nurse Joy shook her head, now frowning at him.

"No," she replied. "It's sacred to the Slowpokes, and they leave it well-enough alone. Why are you asking?" He pursed his lips and stared up at the ceiling with thought.

"Tomorrow morning," he said slowly, calmly. "I need the towns Officer Jenny to come here with her best tracking Pokémon. I want to follow a hunch…" Nurse Joy's eyebrows rose, but she nodded with a small shrug.

"I was going to call her anyways," she said. "She told me to keep her updated, at any rate." She shook her head and sighed. "I'm going to do one more round of checking on the Pokémon, and then go to bed myself. Goodnight, children," she said, smiling tiredly.

"Goodnight Nurse Joy, Chansey!" the Tricksters chorused back as the two left. The door closed and they all turned to one another, sitting with their knees just barely touching as they sat cross-legged.

"I'm going to curl up on the floor with my Pokémon," Harry told them; they nodded, understanding his preferences of Pokémon over people when it came to splitting a bed with someone.

"So, you think the Rogue Rockets' are at Slowpoke's Well?" Thad asked curiously; Harry nodded firmly.

"Take the Pokémon we've seen and treated today," he said quietly. "Their injuries, the ones that their Trainers can't explain, are consistent with attacks that the stolen Lab Pokémon would use. Slowpokes tend to move towards Slowpoke's Well, and the townspeople avoid going there in honor of their Pokémon. The Pokémon practically walk into their arms, if the Rogues are there. Trainers have to walk past their doorstep to get into town, which would be a perfect opportunity to attack and maybe steal some weaker Pokémon, all the while staying hidden and protected, because the townspeople wouldn't allow anyone to go after a supposed 'Wild' Pokémon if it was near the Well." Harry shrugged. "It's the perfect place for them to have a temporary hide-out. What I really want to know, though," he murmured, frowning, eyes narrowing, "is where they're sending the Slowpoke tails, once they're cut off. They can't be keeping them, so the must be sending them off, right? So, to where, and whom?" The Tricksters sat contemplating this for a few minutes, before a jaw-popping yawn had Harry sheepishly grinning at them all.

"Guess it's time to hit the sack," Thad said, amused; the Twins nodded.

"After all," Ric said,

"We still have to," Lyn continued,

"Help man the Counter,"

"Tomorrow before all the,"

"Excitement happens," they finished, before yawning hugely in perfect unison, making Harry and Thad laugh. Harry grabbed a thick blanket and a soft pillow, and made himself a comfortable bed on the carpeted floor. Quickly, he called out his Pokémon, and carefully lifted Donner from his bag to snuggle with under the blanket and Pirate's sleepy weight as the Furret sprawled cheerfully on top of him.

_"Nigh'-nigh', Pa-Ma,"_ the Oddish yawned; Harry kissed his forehead, watched the forward leaf fall immediately down to cover the spot and half of his Pokémon's eye.

"Night, baby," he murmured. "Goodnight, Alysha, Pirate," he muttered, and they two older Pokémon murmured sleepy 'goodnight Harry's' as well. Harry laid there, half-asleep, listening to the night-sounds for a while. His Pokémon and friends breathing, Ric and Thad muttering in their sleep, and the distant beeps and whirrs of the machines down the hall. His thoughts weren't on them, though. They were on the Rockets, and the injured Slowpokes. On how much pain and fear they must have been in, while the Rogues cut off their tails.

Looking down at Donner's sleeping face, he silently, carefully, wiped a bit of drool away, eyes determined and hard. He was going to put a stop to it. Team Trickster was going to put a stop to it.

"And that's a promise," he murmured, kissing his Oddish on the forehead again, and once more watching the leaf move, though now sluggishly.

_"Go to sleep, Harry,"_ Alysha ordered softly, Harry smiled, and hummed in agreement, snuggling under the seventy or so pounds of pure, fluffy Pirate, and setting his face against Donner's leaves. Closing his eyes, he sighed, and slid slowly into dreamland, where his night was spent in the library at the Giovanni Estate, with his new and old Pokémon sprawled and dozing around him, and his friends reading their favorite books while he read something about weather, and the words kept running to a different page and hiding behind pictures.

Alysha stayed away for another hour or so, merely watching over her Trainer and fellow Pokémon, eyes thoughtful and protective. Finally, though, she slid her head under her wing and followed them all into dreamland.

_**The Next Morning…**_

_"Up and at'em, Psychic Eggling!"_ Chansey chirruped happily, shaking Harry's shoulder lightly. The boy snapped awake, groggy but there, and muttered unintelligibly for a second. The pink Pokémon giggled at him. _"I have given the male Twin-Eggling some proper formula for the Cyndaquil, which he has insisted on mixing with your formula. Nurse Joy says it's okay, though, because it is helping a lot more then hindering, so all is well!"_ Harry moaned and rubbed his eyes, blinking blurrily.

"Wha'tim izzit?" he slurred; Chansey giggled again.

_"Five oh three in the morning, Psychic Eggling_!" she chirruped; Harry moaned again, but forced Pirate off of him so he could get up. The Furret grumbled but complied, promptly rolling back to curl around Donner, both of them still sleeping. Alysha sleepily lifted her head, muttered about 'god-awful morning people' and went back to sleep. Ric was zombiefied in a chair, Nurse Hat on his head, and feeding an eagerly suckling Cyndie. Thad was barely awake, muttering about Giant Tofu Monsters, and Lyn was nowhere to be seen. Yawning, Harry quickly changed clothes, and set his Nurse hat on his head, sitting down to begin making food for his Pokémon.

"You can do that in the cafeteria, if you'd like," Nurse Joy said from the doorway, where she'd knocked before entering. Harry nodded calmly, yawning again.

"But my Pokémon are all right here," he told her simply; she smiled and watched him curiously as he mixed some chopped up Chesto Berries (to combat sleep) into the food. "Breakfast, guys," he called gently, shaking Pirate and Donner gently. Alysha grudgingly pulled her head from her wing again, and, muttering, pecked at her bowl of food. Pirate fell asleep in his bowl, mouth going through the motions of chewing, without any food in it. Donner whimpered, teary-eyed and cranky, at being woken, but ate his food with vigor once the first, mostly mashed piece of Chesto Berry passed his lips.

Soon, the three Pokémon were wide-awake and wearing their own Nurse hats, to Pirates disgust.

"Let's go help out while we can," Harry said, stretching; the other Tricksters were now going through their morning rituals, and Nurse Joy had obligingly brought him an apple when he'd asked. He'd eat more in a little while, but that would do for the moment. Quickly but quietly, the psychic led the way to the counter and sigh, stretching again and popping his knuckles, sitting on the chair there with Donner on the Counter next to him, humming.

"It's going to be a long, long day," he murmured, as a man carrying a Pichu that looked to be in a foul mood entered the PokéCenter. Sighing, Harry got ready to help, smiling warmly in welcome, and wondered how many more bandages he'd have on his hands and body by the time Officer Jenny arrived at noon.

**A/N:** Aw, poor Harry! And poor Slowpoke! (Huggles plushie) Please R&R! I'z needs 'em!


	24. Officer Jenny Arrives

**A/N:** And here's the next lovely installment! Will everything work out?

…

Jeeze, people, if you wanna know, just read already! (Rolls eyes)

Wizard: Let's be Ninja's and kick their butts!

Rage: Totally!

Harry: Yeah! ...How do we be Ninjas?

Wizard, Rage, & Harry: (Contemplate)

Giovanni & Author: O_o …Children (sigh in fond exasperation)

**A/N2:** THANK YOU TO MY LOVERLY BETA **AmaltheaLuchiaAizen** who also Beta'd the last chapter in which I forgot to add a Thank You.

YOU CHARACTER BUDDY IS IN THIS ONE MY FRIEND!

Enjoy!

"Talking"

"_Pokémon Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokeDex Talking"_

"_**PokeGaze Talking"**_

"Egg-Reader Info"

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Harry and the Tricksters respect for Nurse Joys around the world grew three sizes that day. It had already been large, due to their previous work with the pink-haired Pokémon Nurses, but with panicking Townspeople and Trainers, another dozen tail-less Slowpokes before noon, and various Pokémon injured in daily accidents, battles, or the attacks, the four Trainers, and their assisting Pokémon, were completely exhausted, and covered in various bandages of many different colors.

"Coffee," Ric moaned during a lull in the incoming patients at a quarter-till-noon, slumped in a cafeteria seat. The other Tricksters nodded, muttering groggily to the sympathetic and harried-looking waitress, who scribbled down their order on her notepad, and was gone. Donner was asleep in Harry's bag, Del was asleep in Thad's, and Cyndie was asleep in Ric's. Every other Pokémon was hungrily eating large bowls of Pokémon Food mixed with various berries to help combat various injuries. Harry rubbed tiredly at a neon-pink band-aid on his cheek, which was covering the scratch a curious/confused Psyduck with a burn, had given him when he'd applied some Burn-Heal to the wound.

"This is tiring," he muttered; the other three, and all his still-awake Pokémon, grunted.

_"If I lose another feather, I'm going to get irritable," _Alysha told him in a silky, dangerous voice, eyes narrowed and a hiss escaping her beak. Pirate grunted, and finished his food before going back to trying to pull some gum/candy from his fur. He was a huge hit with the young children, who all insisted on throwing their arms around him, nevermind what substances they got in his luscious, thick, silky fur.

_"I need a bath," _he whimpered piteously; Harry murmured comfortingly and began to tiredly help his poor Pokémon out as his friends tended their own Pokémon. Web was a huge help in restraining the injured Pokémon who refused treatment, without injuring them, thanks to his String-Shot. Natasha often rescued Pirate from the clutches of the kiddies, and helped with the scared, younger Pokémon. She was truly a natural when it came to young children and Pokémon, all cute and cuddly with her pink Experience Ribbon. It had earned Ric major Brownie Points from several mothers and teenage girls when they caught him cuddling and babying his Pokémon…though that was nothing in comparison to the BP's he got when they found him with Cyndie.

Del and Donner had helped man the counter with Thad, dancing about and helping him keep people distracted from worrying. Donner had even helped with some of the rowdier crowd when they started yelling, by tossing out a Sweet Scent and calming everyone down. Harry had been so proud… Del had spent half the time cheerfully refilling the water-cooler with a carefully, and gently, applied Watergun, and blowing harmless bubbles for Pokémon and children alike.

Alysha kept the airflow in the cramped building flowing and cool, and helped sooth injured Pokémon by providing a breeze. Unfortunately, some of the Pokémon, mostly cat-types and a few snake-types, had decided that she would make a good meal and, despite their injuries, had tried to attack her. They'd had three unconscious Meowths, an unconscious Arbok, and two badly scratched Ekans to show for it. The only cat that hadn't tried to eat her had been a Persian, and he had been too busy trying to…well…molest, would be a good word for it. He'd been too focused on trying to molest a rather disturbed and confused-looking Pirate, who had taken shelter in the much-hated and feared Kiddy-Area until the cat (whose name had been Jamie) had left.

Pirate had been a great help, especially to Harry and Chansey. With his new and improved speed, he had been able to dart swiftly all over the building without tiring, carrying objects and collecting bandages and papers, ferrying them to various Pokémon and just being generally helpful… That is, when he wasn't caught in a mob of brats, or being petted by admiring females. He'd only gotten in trouble once, too, when he'd bitten a man for offering a trade with Harry. Harry thought it was more because he was insulted for having been offered in the place of a_ Geodude_ of all things, but still…

Marley had spent most of the day as a generator in the back room, keeping the electricity of dozen's of machines and lights at full capacity. She'd switched off at different times with a Raichu and a Voltorb to eat and rest, but otherwise spent most of her time and energy sparking and keeping the entire building running. You could tell she was almost out, though, from the sheer non-fluffiness of her wool, which looked limp and greasy from lack of static. Lyn worriedly brushed her wool, building a little static to help, which perked the sheep-Pokémon up a bit, but otherwise was useless.

Chiggy had helped Nurse Joy in the Surgery Bay, handing her tools and such with Vinewhip. He was as good as a second pair of hands for when one of the Tricksters or Chansey couldn't be there, and had helped her out a great deal. Now he sat limply, yawning as he sleepily gnawed on a Chesto-Oran-Berry mash, to help re-energize him and keep him awake.

"Here's your coffee, guys," the Waitress (whose nametag said VICKY on it) announced, popping up beside their table and placing their cups in front of them, along with four bowls of some kind of soup. "This is also for you guys, on the house. It's an energy-booster and helps the body store energy longer. Nurse Joy always eats it during a particularly hard run, so, as you probably guessed, it's all she's had for the last five days now." Vicky pushed her pale green hair from her face with a sigh, blue eyes worried. "Also, the other staff members wanted me to tell you that what you Trickster's are doing is brilliant, and awesome, and all sorts of epic." She grinned at them, and held up a thumbs-up. "You guys just rock our socks off, you know? Keep up the kick-butt work!" She beamed at them, and turned, walking away.

The Tricksters looked at one another silently, then smiled, a warm feeling bubbling in their chests. Their Pokémon all finished their food and got to their feet, eyes bright. Pirate straightened his Nurse Hat with determination, brown eyes glinting.

_"We've got work to do, mates,"_ He growled; Harry nodded, straightened his own hat, and gulped down his coffee, turning to his soup.

"We do have work to do," he told his Pokémon, picking up the bowl and beginning to carefully but quickly drink the steaming-but-not-too-hot soup down, his friends quickly following his example. When the bowls were empty, the four of them set them on the table next to their empty cups and the Pokémon's empty bowls, and stood.

"Let's go help some more," Lyn said, bouncing in place as the caffeine hit her system, her eyes a little too bright from the sudden energy boost. Ric was in the same position, though he was bouncing less, as he had Cyndie to think about.

"Let's go!" Thad agreed eagerly, sounding a little hyper; Harry nodded, and they all left the cafeteria quickly and once more set about their separate jobs in the Pokémon Center. A few more Slowpokes arrived; only one was there without its tail cut off, but with a bad case of poisoning from eating a local plant. Apparently it sometimes happened with the young ones, but this one was a repeat offender, and her Trainer was exasperated.

"I can't afford to keep taking her from home to here every time she gets into the neighbors blasted Angel Wings and insists on eating the stupid plants!" the red-haired man cried, brown eyes irritated and dismayed. "I have to reimburse them every time, and I'm starting to think they let her in." He shook his head and handed her pokéball over to Harry as Nurse Joy quickly fed the slowly suffocating Slowpoke some super-strong Antidote through a straw, as the Pokémon's throat and mouth were swelling very badly. "You're going to have to find a new home for her," he told the young psychic and Nurse Joy, holding his hands up helplessly. "I just can't afford it anymore, especially since she also damaged their Asparagus and ate some of it, and the berries of that are poisonous as well! She's too much hassle." He set his hand tenderly on the yellow-eyed Slowpoke's back, shook his head, mumbled an 'I'm sorry, girl,' and left. Harry stared after him with a small, disapproving frown, and soothingly stroked Pirate's head to calm him as he muttered insults at the mans back. He turned his attention on the ill Slowpoke's prone, depressed looking form, and dragged a hand through his hair, eyes thoughtful, before his green eyes went over to his friends.

"Ric," he called after a moments deliberation; the male twin looked up from where he was handing Cyndie a gummy were she sat in a small sectioned-off area, playing. Harry jerked his head in a 'come-here' gesture, and the boy obeyed. Silently, he handed the older boy the pokeball, and nodded at the Slowpoke. "Meet your new Pokémon. Be warned; it appears she has a habit of eating poisonous plants, even if she knows they're poisonous." Ric, wide-eyed, gaped at Harry, then the Slowpoke, then back again, Natasha prancing up to bounce happily around his feet, ears wriggling cutely as she did so.

_"What's her name, what's her name?"_ the female Nidoran demanded, leaping onto a nearby chair and up onto the table, nuzzling her new team-member in welcome. The Slowpoke mumbled a muffled hello through her slowly un-swelling mouth, her breathing coming easier as she carefully slurped down more Super Antidote.

"Natasha wants to know her name," Harry told his friend, startling him out of his shocked stupor; Ric blinked rapidly, then nodded and eyes the Slowpoke quickly.

"…Halie," He announced; the Slowpoke, now called Halie, thumped her thick, white-tipped tail on the table in happiness, swollen yellow eyes warm and sleepy as they looked up at her new Trainer. Ric beamed, and Harry clapped a hand on his shoulder, smiling slightly back at him, before a commotion at the door had the Tricksters and Nurse Joy all pausing briefly to stare.

Officer Jenny had arrived with a short purple-haired young man who looked a lot younger then he actually was, if Harry had to guess. Angry, frightened, and demanding Trainers were accosting them, and Harry narrowed his eyes as various Pokémon began to get riled. Gesturing at Alysha, the Pidgeotto nodded and lifted into the air, flapping her wings strongly. Cries rose from the Trainers and the two new arrivals as the harsh wind forced everyone to cover their heads and faces, eyes squinting closed. Harry waited a count of ten-Rapidashes before he made a sharp, cutting gesture and the bird-Pokémon stopped flapping her wings, landing gracefully on the counter and glaring at the people who turned towards them, her Nurse Hat making her a rather intimidating picture next to an irritated, arms-crossed Harry, whose eyes were narrowed and whose foot was tapping.

"You are _upsetting_ my patients," he growled at them all. "You are upsetting _your_ Pokémon. Your _injured_ and _frightened_ Pokémon. You should be _ashamed_ of yourselves!" He scolded; several peoples shoulders hunched under the guilt-trip and maternal/paternal-wrath that radiated from the small psychic. Officer Jenny and the boy/man (Harry wasn't honestly sure what to call the purple-haired Trainer beside the policewoman) eyed him cautiously/curiously.

"Everyone just calm down," Lyn and Nurse Joy said at the same time after exchanging a look, stepping up and smiling soothing, sympathetic smiles. They painted the perfect pictures of the warm, gentle helper and Nurse who would take care of everything, with Harry as the fierce, stern protector between them.

"Let's all just take some deep breaths and sit down," Lyn soothed, setting a hand on Harry's shoulder; he grunted, giving the crowd a dark, warning look, and turning to begin soothing a baby Eevee named Nancy who had a broken tail. Her Trainer gave Harry a guilty, apologetic look, though he hadn't been part of the mob, and Harry's expression switched immediately from foreboding to genial and kind as he tenderly straightened Nancy's flower pendant and stroked her fur, murmuring kindly to her under his breath as Nurse Joy and Lyn started sending Trainers to the Cafeteria, the Waiting Room, or to their homes/rooms, depending.

"Thank you for coming, Officer Jenny," the pink-haired Nurse told the blue-haired policewoman, sighing softly as she fixed her hat, giving Chiggy a warm smile when the Chikorita used Vinewhip to hand her a clipboard she needed to sign, and a pen. She quickly read through it and signed, then turned her dark-blue eyes to meet Officer Jenny's lavender.

"It's been like this all morning," she sighed. "I probably would have collapsed if not for the Tricksters." Said Tricksters and their Pokémon all waved vaguely in their direction, concentrating on what they were working on at that moment, Harry talking to Nancy's owner about Havoc, and exactly how his Pokémon had evolved into a Ghouleon, while offering to using his Evolution Medallion in a year or two, if Cliff (Nancy's Trainer) still wanted his Eevee to evolve into one. But only after a year, maybe two, as he refused to force the Eevee to Evolve into something while so young, and, he added, Cliff might decided that another Evolution would be best.

"I'm sorry you were mobbed at the door," Nurse Joy continued. "Everyone has just been so worried…" Officer Jenny nodded in understanding, setting a hand on her purple-haired companions shoulder.

"These thefts and Pokémon-tortures have got to cease," she agreed, voice strong and stern, and angry. "Bugsy here has also just informed me that someone has kidnapped his Metapod, and stolen several of the Wild Pokémon that reside freely inside his Gym." The purple-haired male nodded, plum eyes irritated.

"Metapod is one of my best fighting Pokémon, stronger then some and faster then several others," he said in a voice that Harry, listening in to the conversation, found vaguely irritating and slightly annoying. It was the tone and voice of someone who thought they knew everything about something, and those kinds of people always got on Harry's nerves.

"When Spinarak showed me the broken window to my Gym, I did a quick inventory on my Pokémon. Three other Metapod other then my own, four Caterpie, two Ledyba, and three each of Butterfree and Beedrill." His eyes narrowed angrily, lightly muscled and tanned arms crossing tightly across his green-clothed chest. "Someone has invaded my hive and stolen my hive-mates. I am extremely displeased and so, when I heard from Officer Jenny that she was heading here to follow a new lead on these cases, I decided to come along. And close the Gym for the day, while some construction workers I know repair my windows and strengthen my defenses." Nurse Joy nodded, and Harry cut his conversation with Cliff off in order to pad over and tap the pink-haired Nurse on the shoulder, smiling slightly, politely, at the apparent Azalea Town Gym Leader, before focusing on the Nurse.

"Nancy is ready for her tail to get placed in a cast, Nurse Joy," he told her simply. "Also, she has requested the purple bandages be used, and if she can have a lollipop afterwards. Her Trainer is okay with it if you are," he added; Nurse Joy smiled and nodded.

"That's perfectly fine, Harry-dear," she said, then turned to Officer Jenny and Bugsy, placing one surprisingly soft and un-scarred hand on the short psychic's shoulder. "You guys, this is Harry Morsinger, the leader of Team Trickster, who specialize in helping Pokémon in need, and Nurse Joy's apparently!" she added with a soft laugh, beaming warmly down at the boy, who smiled back with equal warmth. "He's psychic and can speak to Pokémon. Maybe he can talk to Spinarak and see if it saw the intruders," she added. "I have to go and help the poor Eevee who got her tail caught in a door&, but I'll be back in about fifteen minutes, alright?" She nodded as Officer Jenny pronounced that it was an excellent idea, and left Harry to it. Bugsy eyed him in distrust, but called out his Spinarak onto the counter.

"Hello, handsome," Harry greeted it simply, offering his band-air-wrapped fingers politely. "I'm Harry. I need to ask you a few questions about the break-in you witnessed last night. Is that alright with you?" The Spinarak eyed him briefly, then chittered his agreement and placed his front right foreleg on Harry's fingers. Gently, Harry shook with the Pokémon, smiling benignly. "Just tell me what you remember, alright luv?" he asked soothingly; the Spinarak shifted his weight and settled more firmly o his back legs in thought, trying to remember, the face on its back turning into a small frown.

_"I was hunting for food,"_ he said, and Harry murmured what he said to Officer Jenny, who had quickly pulled out a pen and notebook, scribbling down the 'Eye-Witness Report' while Bugsy scribbled his own notes, muttering about 'fascinating new information on bug-types'. _"Zigfrey, a Pineco who lives near the top of the Gym called me up and pointed towards some strange shadows he was watching. He's our night-shift guard at the Gym, you know,"_ the spider-Pokémon informed Harry, his light baritone smooth and idle as he continued to try and remember details. _"Anyways, I went to investigate, and got there in time to see the window break. It cut up some sleeping Metapods, a group of Triplets, who were then immediately caught up in a net and tied to the back of a Dragonite who was waiting outside the broken window. Three humans entered the Gym through the window, and three more waited outside, two with two Dragonites, one with a Stantler. None of the Pokémon were happy, I can tell you that,"_ The Spinarak said, the small frown on its back turning into a vicious scowl. _"They were all exhausted and looked hurt, and had several marks that looked like they'd been badly beaten."_ Harry bit back a growl, which Officer Jenny and Bugsy did not bother.

"Can you tell us more about the intruders, Spinarak?" Harry asked softly, wincing. "I know who the Pokémon are and why they wouldn't be happy," he nodded at Officer Jenny. "You probably know about the break-in at the Lab in New Bark, right? Where Professor Elm's son was trapped in the Lab when the thieves set it on fire?" The policewoman nodded, face grim, and they turned their attention back on the Spinarak, who continued once he got Harry's nod, to show he was ready for more information.

_"Well,"_ he continued on, _"They were all male, with two females outside, one with the female Dragonite and the other with the Stantler. Anyways, all of them were wearing all black outfits, with black eye-masks, and black hats, and red letters on their chests…I don't know how to read human letters, though,"_ he apologize, wincing. _"They move around and change…"_ Harry quickly shoved a hand in his pocket and pulled out the singed double-'R' Rocket symbol.

"Did they look like this, Spinarak?" he asked cautiously. "I we found this at the Lab crime scene," he informed Officer Jenny as the Spinarak eyed the letters carefully, face on its back shifting to a confused, focused frown.

_"Yes,"_ he finally said, nodding as the face became sure and confident. _"That's the thing I saw, only it was much bigger on their chests. Anyways, I tried to wake up as many Pokémon as I could with Zigfrey, but all three of them had Growlithes in much the same state as the Dragonites and Stantler, and they just kept using Flamethrower and knocking Pokémon out and catching them in nets. Metapod, my Trainer's, that is, who we know as Jip, he tackled two of the Growlithes from above and knocked one out before he got hit with two Flamethrowers and one of the humans his him with a stick that spat electricity,"_ the Spinarak hissed angrily at this, chittering even as the face on his back shifted from furious to worried and back again multiple times.

_"Zigfrey had a Venonat hit the Alarm button, and the humans left with Jip and the unconscious Pokémon in nets on the Dragonites and the others on foot, and they ran off into the trees. A few Beedrill and Butterfree tried to follow, but the forest is so big and they lost them,"_ he finished with a sad trill, which made Harry soothingly stroke his back as he continued to translate. _"Bugsy came running to see what was wrong, and I showed him the broken window immediately. He did an inventory and immediately went to find Officer Jenny. Before we left the Gym he recalled me into my pokeball, and now here we are," _he finished; Harry thanked him and nodded at Bugsy, who paused briefly in his note-taking to recall the Pokémon, before immersing himself in the new information immediately. Harry rolled his eyes and turned his attention to a pursed-lipped Officer Jenny, her lavender eyes dark and worried.

"I think you'll find the culprits, a group of Rogue Rockets, at Slowpoke's Well," he told her quietly. She arched a brow at him.

"And why is that?" She asked, genuinely curious, and he told her the same thing he'd told the Tricksters the night before. She nodded thoughtfully arms crossed.

"Now we have somewhere to start our Tracking, though," he told her, smiling thinly, "just in case I'm wrong. This is why I asked Nurse Joy to have you bring over your best Tracking Pokémon." The policewoman nodded and pulled out a pokeball.

"Our best Pokémon is my own Growlithe, Buddy," she told him with no little amount of pride as she called out the fire-type dog-Pokémon. Buddy gave Harry a cheerful, friendly doggy-grin, and Officer Jenny knelt to ruffle his fur affectionately. "My twin sister in Goldenrod has his twin sister, Rosie, who is equally talented in tracking." She stood and nodded to Harry, who nodded back and let out a sharp whistle, causing the Tricksters and all their Pokémon to make their way to him as quick as they could.

"We're off to find the Lab-Thieves and Slowpoke-Tail-Cutters, Nurse Joy," Harry told the woman quietly as he and his friends and Pokémon all took off their hats. "We'll be back as soon as possible, okay? Can you manage by yourself for a while?" he asked worriedly, and the Nurse rolled her eyes with a gentle smile.

"Of course I can, dear," she told him, amused. "I've only been doing this since I was a little girl, as every Joy before me has, and so one and so forth." She set her hand on his head behind his Go-Goggles and frowned worriedly. "You take care now, though, understand? I don't want you to get hurt being a hero, okay, little Trickster?" Harry grinned at her cheekily and thumbed his nose.

"Aw, I don't get hurt by bad guys," he lied, grinning confidently up at her. "I'm too awesome, remember?" Nurse Joy smiled slightly, but her face remained worried, so Harry gave her a quick hug and leaped over the counter to join his friends with Officer Jenny, Buddy, and Bugsy (who had been ecstatic to find a bug-lover in Lyn).

"See you later, Nurse Joy!" He called, flashing her a warm, confident grin and waving as they headed out the door towards the Gym to start on the trail; Nurse Joy waved back, and sighed, wondering if the boy she was beginning to love like a little brother would truly be safe, or if he was just putting on a brave face to keep her from getting too worried. Shaking her head, the pink-haired woman turned determined blue eyes to her work, and decided to put it to the back of her mind, as the Pokémon here needed her first and foremost.

Harry and his group made it to the Azalea Gym after a thirty-minute walk through town, Bugsy and Lyn keeping up a constant talk about bug-Pokémon, while Ric and Thad spoke with Officer Jenny about her work and what new information the police had about the Rockets…which was nothing besides the fact that the Rockets that wore all black were the ones who attacked people and stole Pokémon, while all Rockets seen wearing white had now been known to help Trainers in need and rescue Pokémon from bad situations. She even admitted, a bit guiltily, to the greater number of police officers who looked the other way when the white-uniformed Rockets did steal Pokémon, because it was often brought to light during the investigation that the Trainer frankly deserved to lose their Pokémon and Training license in general.

Harry walked in silence; hands in his pockets, listening as Bugsy's Spinarak chatted in his ear about the various shifts in patrol and the new defense-strategies the Wild Pokémon of the Gym were putting into affect even now after the Break-In Incident as they referred to it. It was all centered on a strange, inhuman hive-mentality that Harry couldn't fully comprehend, but he listened and murmured sounds of agreement or disagreement to things he did understand, and to show he was listening.

Bugsy broke off his conversation with Lyn to scoop the spider-Pokémon from Harry shoulder and lead the way around the corner of the Gym towards a section where several men were working on a broken area in the wall of glass. Bugsy nodded to them and gestured to the group following him to the area surrounding the broken glass.

"This is where the break-in happened," he told them simply. Officer Jenny stepped forward with Buddy, and pulled out two little baggies from her pocket. One was filled with carrot slices, and the other was filled with peeled apple slices. Noticing the Tricksters confused looks as she opened the apple-bag first, she smiled and tossed it in the air. Buddy shot out a mouthful of Ember, toasting the slice, before standing on his back feet and catching it, eating it happily.

"Buddy loves apples," she told them simply. "But he'll only eat them when peeled. And he loves carrot slices, too, and likes to show off his mad skills with them," she added, chuckling as she set a single carrot piece on the Growlithes nose, while the Tricksters began calling out their Pokémon with small shrugs. Buddy waited until everyone was watching him, before he began to expertly flip the carrot slice into the air and catch it neatly on his nose once, twice, three times, sending it higher and higher and higher each time.

_"Oh wow,"_ Natasha murmured, a blush making her cheeks purple as her ears quivered back and she eyed the fire-type appreciatively. Harry noticed and arched a brow, looking between the interested Nidoran and the still-performing Growlithe, and wondered if the couple could even work…

Buddy flipped the carrot one last time, leaped into the air, caught it in his mouth, did a front flip, and landed on his feet with a challenging growl, before he promptly began to sniff out the Rogue Rockets scents. Natasha hesitated, then began to dart around, determined to help her apparent crush find a clue, while everyone just watched.

"I'm going to stay here and help make sure my Gym is protected," Bugsy told Officer Jenny, before Buddy let out a loud bay of his name.

_"I found it," _he declared in a rich, warm voice, which had Natasha doing a subtle wriggle of delight, to the amusement of Pirate, Alysha, Chiggy, Web, and Harry, who were the only ones who noticed the little Nidoran's change.

"He's got the scent," Officer Jenny declared, tossing the Growlithe another apple piece, which he ate, before he was off, with Natasha hot on his tail and the Tricksters and Officer Jenny fast after the both of them, Bugsy watching them disappear with his Spinarak on his shoulder, arms crossed over his bug-catching uniform with a thoughtful frown on his youthful face.

They would stop the Rockets in no time, that was for sure, and return the missing and kidnapped Pokémon as soon as they could. He had confidence in that. Especially since that girl had the sense to appreciate a good bug-type when she saw one! Nodding, the Gym Leader set about assisting the construction workers, while Harry and his friends chased after Buddy the Tracking Growlithe, after the trail of the Rogue Rockets.

**A/N:** OMG CLIFFHANGER! …Now REVIEW!


	25. The Longest Chapter Yet

**A/N:** Are you Ready for EPICNESS?

Are you Ready for BATTLES?

Are You READY for a _**REALLY LONG CHAPTER?**_

…

Then R&R!

Wizard: (Wearing armor and carrying her baseball bat) Where are they? Where are those damned Rogue Rockets, eh?

Rage: Le'meh at'em, le'meh at'em! (Wearing pots & pans and wielding her large fish around gallantly)

Harry: …You guys _do_ know that armor and a bat and _fish_ wouldn't really help you against creatures like Pokémon, who can use elemental attacks from a large _distance_ and attack you, right?

Wizard & Rage: O_O Heheheheheh… (Shoulders slump, leave room, sulking.)

Harry: (Sigh) We own next to nothing, alright? That is all.

**A/N2:** THANK YOU TO MY LOVERLY BETA **AmaltheaLuchiaAizen**…And to my friend and fan, **DarkLadyIreth**: Your Character Eriath is in this one!

YAYNESS!

"Talking"

"_Pokémon Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokeDex Talking"_

"_**PokeGaze Talking"**_

"Egg-Reader Info"

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

"This is Slowpoke's Well," Officer Jenny murmured as Buddy and Natasha came to a screeching stop at the top of the crater-like square in the ground. A natural ramp made its way around the edges, leading to a stone, square Well, where one could just barely see stone steps leading down into the depths. Harry and Co. all knelt at the top, peering down to eye the opening apprehensible. A Rogue Rocket in all black, the signature uniform of a Grunt, guarded the entry, stalking around it and looking self important or, well, trying to while muttering to himself.

"How do we get him out of the way without letting him warn the others?" Lyn asked; Harry pursed his lips, then smiled and turned to Ric, whispering his plan in his ear. Looking worried, Ric hesitantly nodded, and Harry leaned forward to Natasha, untying her Experience Ribbon and handing it to Ric. The Nidoran looked up at him with a confused, curious expression, ears quivering in askance.

"Here's the plan," the psychic murmured aloud, and told them all the plan. Minutes later, Natasha was disappearing into the nearby thicket with Buddy behind her as backup, and the Tricksters, with Officer Jenny, were circling around in the opposite direction, moving down towards the Grunt from behind.

Harry hoped his plan worked…

The five humans (and their recalled Pokémon) hid behind a last ridge, just a few yards away from the Grunt, and watched him intently. He was talking to himself, angrily, fingering his two pokéballs and looking around through his eye-mask with angry blue eyes.

"Ya let _one stinkin'_ Pokémon get the better of ya, and what happens? Ya get demoted to _guard duty_." He growled about the unfairness of life, when Natasha made her entrance like a well-trained actress enters the stage.

"Nido?" she said, head popping up over the ridge directly in front of the Grunts eyes, ears quivering curiously, blue eyes wide and innocent. She made an all-around adorable picture that screamed 'don't attack me, hug me!' The Grunt froze, gaping at her, and she crept "fearfully" over the ridge, sniffing at him cautiously as she got within five feet, before sitting and cocking her head with an adorable "who me?" expression.

"Oh wow," The Grunt said aloud, grinning fiercely as he pulled out his two pokéballs. "This is just a _huge_ change of luck! Go, Houndour, Zubat!" he threw the 'balls and, in two flashes of red light, the two different Pokémon appeared. Natasha stiffened, ears quivering nervously as she took in the two enemy Pokémon. The Houndour was bigger then she was by nearly six inches, and snarled aggressively at her, orange eyes bright and arrogant. The Zubat flapped continually, zigzagging back and forth over its partners head, emitting soft, high-pitched squeaks that made the other two sensitive-eared Pokémon wince and flinch faintly, ears pinning back.

"Houndour, use Flamethrower!" the Grunt cried. "Zubat, use Bite!" The two Pokémon attacked, and Natasha braced herself, watching the oncoming jet of flame and the oncoming bat-Pokémon carefully. She needed to time it perfectly…

At the last second before the Flamethrower could hit her, Natasha leaped into the air, and sank her teeth into Zubat's wing, making it release a high, painful screech. Twisting her body, Natasha landed next to the still-going jet of flame, and jerked her head, forcing Zubat _into_ its ally's attack. Its screech gained a new octave in pain, before it passed out. Houndour quickly ended its attack, growling angrily, and the Grunt, cursing, recalled his Zubat.

"Houndour, use Headbutt!" Grunt snarled; Houndour barked out a quick 'Yes, Boss!' in a masculine voice, and dove towards Natasha, head ducked. Natasha once again waited until the last second, before she stepped directly out of his chard and waited until he was totally beside her, before she jammed her body sideways, slamming the small, dull spines on her back into the fire-type's side. The result was a startled, high-pitched yelp, Houndour sent stumbling away, and blinking rapidly as the poison in the female Nidoran's spines quickly took affect.

"Houndour, use Flamethrower!" Grunt snapped, angry and not noticing as Harry snuck up behind him with a large rock in his hands. Houndour, weakening already thanks to the poison, shot out a shout gout of flames that Natasha danced out of the way of, wiggling her body in a playfully mocking way and humming a tune. He shot two more, weaker, bursts of flame, one of which just barely grazed the blue rabbit-Pokémon, before his trembling legs gave out and only smoke escaped his mouth as he gasped, eyes glazed with pain and fever. Natasha danced over to him and crouched, wriggling her butt in the air cutely, before bouncing onto him, sitting on his now-unconscious form, with her ears raised and body wiggling in triumph, cooing happily.

"Houndour, return!" Grunt snapped, recalling the Houndour and making Natasha fall to the ground with a small, irritated cry, pouting at the human. He cursed, glaring at her. He opened his mouth to say something…

But was interrupted by Harry smashing the softball-sized rock he'd gotten, into the back of his head, sending him into la-la-land.

"You did great, Natasha!" Ric exclaimed quietly, scooping his happily wriggling Nidoran up and spinning her around, beaming happily, before quickly tying her pink ribbon back on her. "There you go, sweetie," he cooed, kissing her on the forehead. Buddy leaped down from the Ridge where Natasha had first appeared to the Grunt, panting and grinning widely.

_"Nicely played, Natty!" _he declared, body wriggling happily as he pranced around Ric's feet. Confused, the boy set Natasha down, and the two Pokémon immediately set to rolling around and nuzzling one another's faces, Buddy humming happily and Natasha cooing, beaming.

"Me thinks Natasha has a boyfriend," Lyn remarked; Ric's eyes went huge and he stared at the two Pokémon, before Officer Jenny, now finished with handcuffing the Grunt's arms and legs, and gagging him, clapped her hands softly, making Buddy reluctantly but obediently return to her side, panting heavily and grinning.

"You guys ready to go on?" Harry asked softly; everyone but Thad nodded, instead, wide-eyed, he grabbed Harry's sleeve and pointed back up to the top of the Well-crater. Everyone looked, only to see it swarmed with dozens, if not a hundred or more, utterly silent Slowpoke, just sitting there staring at them, without a single yawn or confused look about them. Every single one looked knowing, solemn, and patient… It was incredibly creepy, and a chill went down Harry's spine, making him shiver.

"Come on, guys," he muttered, turning towards the Well entrance and putting a foot on the top step. "Lets get this party started, eh?" Silently, the Tricksters and Officer Jenny followed him as he led the silent, cautious way into the Well. At first, it was very dark, with only the slowly receding light from the Well entrance giving them anything to see by but, just as that light totally disappeared at what seemed to be the bottom of the steps, and Officer Jenny murmured about how she was pulling out her flashlight, and eerie, blue glow began.

"What is it?" Lyn breathed as it got brighter, and Harry carefully stepped from the last step, into ankle-deep water. He stared, wide-eyed, down at the water, where the glowing seemed to come from, and saw tiny, glowing blue flowers beneath the surface.

"Its…the _plants_," he managed to whisper back, walking carefully forward, his steps unnaturally loud in the cave-like tunnel, thanks to the sloshing water. His friends and Officer Jenny followed as quietly as they could, considering. Buddy whimpered softly, the fire-type clearly not liking the cold, slimy water as he reluctantly walked after them, shivering with every step. Natasha ducked her head under the water, wriggling, and lifted it again, to show off the glowing blue flowers that now circles her head and ears like a strange, beautiful halo, the blue glow of the tiny plants making her equally blue skin and eyes seem to glow as well. It silenced Buddy's complaint for a while, at least, which made Harry stifle a nervous giggle as they sloshed onward for a good ten minutes.

"Who goes there?" A sudden voice, a girls by the sound of it, barked out before they could round a corner. The Tricksters and Officer Jenny froze, staring at one another, wide-eyed. Officer Jenny pressed one white-gloved finger to her lips, and the four Trainers nodded nervously. "I know you're there," the girl's voice snapped, irritated. "I'm not _stupid_." Still, they didn't answer. Silence reigned, tense and uncomfortable, before the girl's voice, now hesitant, rang out once more. "The Granbull protects her Pups." The Tricksters shared a look of total confusion; Officer Jenny relaxed completely, letting out a relieved breath, and called back immediately.

"The Arcanine defends his Territory," she replied; there was a relieved sigh and the sound of sloshing water, before a girl who couldn't have been more then seventeen rounded the corner, looking pleased but suspicious as well as she eyed them, arms crossed across her chest. She was dressed as a Grunt, in the black Rocket outfit with the large red double-'R' on her chest, black eye-mask, and a black cap perched on top of a small bun of her extremely long hair on the top of her head. She was about five foot eleven, lean, and very pale, with lilac-purple hair, and a darker shade of lilac for her eyes. She was giving them a faintly disapproving look when she saw that Officer Jenny was with four children, and it was obvious she didn't think they should be there.

"Officer Jenny," she said softly, trying to keep her voice from carrying. The policewoman nodded back sharply.

"Rescuer…" She hesitated; the girls plump, pink lips quirked.

"Eriath," she replied simply. "Rescuer Eriath, undercover agent of the Pokémon Rescue Squad. Codename: Lavender," she added, giving the Officer a narrow-eyed look. "Is there a reason you're interrupting my operation, Officer Jenny?" she growled; the policewoman stiffened, lips thinning angrily, but Harry interrupted.

"Excuse me, miss," he murmured, getting her to turn her dark lilac eyes on him angrily. "I am Harry Morsinger, leader of Team Trickster, a Pokémon Assistance Squad," he said soothingly, gently. "Perhaps we could be of assistance, as we _are_ here on official business for both the police and Professor Elm, who specifically hired us to return his kidnapped Pokémon, who sources inform us are being held against their will within this Well." He paused, cocked his head to the side, and continued in a professional, no-nonsense tone, hands in his pockets, body slouched backwards slightly, eyes cold and aloof. "We are also here in assistance to Nurse Joy, who is being overrun by tortured and injured Pokémon, mostly Slowpoke, as well as to rescue the sixteen Pokémon kidnapped just last night from the Azalea Gym, including one of the Gym Leader's personal Pokémon. We also seek to return all Pokémon who have been stolen from their rightful owners, unless, upon investigation, it proves that those Pokémon are better off with new owners." He eyed the staring, slightly wide-eyed Rescuer coolly for a moment, then offered his hand calmly.

"Perhaps we could be of assistance to one another?" he asked nonchalantly; Eriath stared at him some more, before snorting and grabbing his hand and giving it a firm shake.

"I guess I can work with a brat for this one operation," she remarked, smirking, eyes bright. "After all, the Pokémon are what matter, not who helps in saving them, eh?" Harry smirked and nodded back, eyes still cool and business-like. "Just let me get out of this _dreadful_ outfit, would you?" She stepped back and, with a showing abrupt spin and a whirl of her back jacket, she stood before them with her Grunt costume in one hand, fixing her long, glossy lilac hair with the other, eyes closed and smirk in place.

Now she was wearing a plum skirt, a lavender, v-necked blouse, and a plum-colored jacked that stopped at her ribs. On her head perched a plum-and-lavender colored fedora, with a pink feather sticking out of it. A lavender eye-mask had replaced her black one, bringing out her eyes. A symbol of a butterfly net crossing a fishing rod on a pokeball was on the front of her blouse and jacket, over her heart, and on the right hip of her skirt. She winked, and turned neatly, her long, smooth legs encased in lavender-and-plum-striped knee-high stockings making Thad and Ric drool, while Harry wondered how on _earth_ she had changed into _that_.

"Ta-da~!" she sang, beaming as she posed for them, the same symbol from over her heart in a much larger version on her back, with the words _'Pokémon Rescue Squad'_ in cursive, gold lettering curving over the rounded top of the pokeball. "Ready to go kick some Team Rocket butt?"

"Rogue Rocket," Harry corrected absently. She blinked at him, turning to give him a confused look. "Our Intel has informed us that the original Team Rocket all wear white uniforms and that they have all ceased with Pokémon theft, unless those Pokémon are abuse, unhappy, neglected, or abandoned by their owners. These black-uniformed Rockets have proven themselves Rogue, and are following orders from a source not coming from the current Leader of the true Team Rocket, of whom we have made contact with, and who has given us the go-ahead to do with them as we see fit," he added, thinking of the cold, frigid look his dad had gotten when he'd found out what his Rockets had nearly down to Derek.

"...Just _where_ exactly do you get your _Intel_?" Eriath asked, eyes narrowed dangerously as she faced Harry fully, hands on her hips.

"Actually," Officer Jenny said, frowning as she also put her hands on her hips. "That's something I'd like to know too!" Harry stared at the two women, and felt his friends move to stand silently at his back, a Twin on either side and Thad behind and between them, and knew all of their faces were blank. Natasha and Buddy stared at each other, expressions torn as they stood on opposite sides, facing off, however briefly, in this battle of wills.

"A gentleman does not kiss and tell, ladies," Harry purred, smirking faintly, coldly. "And we are wasting valuable time discussing this while in the middle of breaking into the temporary Headquarters of an enemy organization, aren't we?" The two women glared at him, growled, before agreeing that, yes, they _were _wasting time, but would return to the matter _after_ the Rogue Rockets were taken care of. Harry gave them a cool, polite smile. "Excellent choice, ladies, excellent choice." With that, Eriath let out a low growl, and sloshed around the corner, with the Tricksters and Officer Jenny following close behind.

"There are twenty Rogues in all," the Rescuer informed them, scowling faintly back at them over her shoulder. "If you take away that Grunt and me, that is. There _would_ have been twenty-two, but," she shrugged. "Anyways, there are a few traps, mostly nets and the like, set in obvious areas that only _idiots_ would actually run into…So it's safe to say that there's a Grunt in one at least two times a day," she said, smirking, and the Tricksters smirked back, while Officer Jenny nodded, scribbling the information down intently, while Buddy and Natasha walked side-by-side.

"This place is run by two Elites and a Commander," the Rescuer continued softly as they came to a dry patch of land and paused briefly to look around at the four tunnels they could choose from. "The Elite are Julie and Jack, twins, and always fight two against one, or else they'll refuse to fight you. The Commander is some weird guy by the name of Samson. You'll know them all when you see them," she assured them idly, pulling a small map from her pocket and examining it.

"Far left tunnel is a dead-end that's a humongous spring," she said absently, staring intently at the small map. "It's where most of the Slowpoke appear, and there's a guard at the end. We have no idea how they get in, but there are rumors that there's an underwater passage that they swim through." She pointed absently to the tunnel directly next to it. "As far as I've been able to tell, that tunnel leads to the Cutting Room, where they cut off the Slowpoke tails."

"Do you know where they send them to?" Harry asked, as Lyn stared, frozen, at the tunnel. Eriath lifted her head and grinned slyly.

"I may have been undercover as a lowly Grunt, but let me tell you, Elite Jack _loves_ to brag, _especially_ to pretty girls and boys." She rolled her eyes. "Their real Headquarters are somewhere in Mahogany Town, but they've got a handful of other HQ's in all the big cities and a few of the smaller towns and villages. Places to hide out and lay low, or hand off 'hot' or freshly stolen Pokémon and replace them with Rocket-Trained Pokémon." Harry nodded, and looked at Lyn when she grabbed his arm and met his eyes desperately.

"I need to go to the Cutting Tunnel, Boss," she whispered urgently. "I _have_ to help whatever Pokémon are down there, and destroy whatever equipment is down there, too," she added; Harry met her eyes and nodded, meeting her eyes calmly with a small smile.

"Take someone with you," he ordered firmly; Ric immediately stepped forward and took his twin's hand in a firm, comforting grip, nodding to the psychic boy, who nodded back. "Don't get separated, no matter what. If you get over-powered or out-numbered, try and get out of there, or get whatever Pokémon down there to assist you, understand?" They both nodded, saluted with a quick 'yes, Boss!' and ran down the Cutting Tunnel with Natasha on their heels, as Harry turned his attention to Eriath and Officer Jenny.

"Okay then," Eriath said after a few seconds of staring after the Twins, returning her attention to the map. "The next tunnel is where most of the Rogues sleep and such."

"That's where I need to be, then," Officer Jenny announced, nodding and straightening. Harry hummed.

"Thad," he ordered simply; the blond nodded, saluting.

"Yes sir, Boss!" he said, turning to Officer Jenny. "Looks like I'm your back up, ma'am," he said cheerfully, and, nodding to one another, they ran down the tunnel, leaving Eriath and Harry alone as Buddy ran after them, tail wagging happily as he gave chase.

"That leaves the Storage Tunnel to us, then," she announced, nodding to the psychic, who, smiling slightly, nodded back.

"What, exactly, does it store?" he asked as they jogged towards it. Eriath shrugged.

"I honestly have no idea," she told him bluntly. "I was too new to get any job that led down that way, and only the Commander and Elite's can go down most days. A Grunt tried to go down there once, and came back horribly burnt, so I'm guessing nothing good is guarding it." Harry nodded, and wondered what awaited them up ahead.

**_With the Twins…_**

The tunnel was dry and mostly dark, with the only light coming from small puddles were the glowing blue flowers were, and the glowing flowers that Natasha still wore. Lyn clung tightly to her brother's hand, even as she continued forward, leading the way, directly behind Natasha. The Nidoran had taken the actual lead when it became apparent that the light was needed.

The two walked in silence, and Natasha did as well, eyes all straining to see ahead, to try and catch some warning for what they might face around the next corner. So far, they hadn't run into anything but, as they rounded another corner, they found themselves in a corridor that ended in a brand-spanking-new door, with a batch of hooks on the wall next to it sporting lanterns. Natasha shook her halo of flowers from her head and ran to the door, sniffing it quickly, before running back and prancing silently around her Trainers feet. Ric knelt and quickly scratched her ears, earning a soft coo, before the three of them silently approached the door.

Lyn grabbed the doorknob and looked at her brother and his Pokémon, who nodded, showing they were ready. Taking a deep breath, she nodded back, turned the knob, and pulled it open as quietly as possible, relieved when it didn't produce one of those god-awful, horror-movie-cliché _screech…_ sounds. Artificial light flooded the tunnel from within the room, and the Twins and Natasha nearly gasped aloud at what they saw within, hands clamping over their ears (or pinning back in the Nidoran's case) as the sound assaulted them as well.

A dozen Slowpokes were caged, with signs of electrocution that the Twins had gotten well acquainted with over the last few two days. Another Slowpoke was unconscious, strapped to a table, its tail (thankfully) still attached but a hacksaw and some other tools laid out next to it. No one else was in the room and, without further hesitation; the Twins and Natasha were at its side, undoing the belts that pinned the poor, tortured Pokémon to the steel, bloodstained table. The other Slowpokes, who had been moaning and crying their names in pain and misery, quieted slightly, watching them uncertainly, before their cries gained a new level of volume, demanding attention.

"Don't worry," Lyn murmured to them as Ric began to quickly tend to the unconscious Pokémon and she turned her sights on the cages. "We'll have you out in no time, no worries," she said.

"Oh, we don't think so," a pair of voices informed her in cheerful unison from the doorway, and Ric and Lyn froze with dread.

They'd been caught.

_With Thad & Officer Jenny…_

"Halt in the name of the law!" Officer Jenny cried as two Grunts appeared, rounding the corner ahead of her and Thad. They both froze, eyes huge, as she pulled out a set of handcuffs and Buddy stepped in front of her, growling lowly at them. "You're under arrest for theft, Pokémon abuse, arson, and other unlawful acts in many towns and cities all over the Johto Region!" she declared, lavender eyes bright and furious. The Grunts stared at her, eyes huge, and then looked at one another, shrugged, and pulled out their pokeballs.

"Ya want us, copper, ya gotta beat us!" the one on the left (let's call him Doofus) declared. The one on the right (who will be Dunce) nodded furious; grinning in what I'm sure he thought was a totally terrifying way… Thad sweat-dropped and sighed, pulling out his two pokeballs as Officer Jenny pulled out her second.

"Shall we beat them unconscious and cuff them _then_, then?" he asked; her grin was his only answer, before she tossed her ball.

"Go, Gypsy!" She cried; a Natu appeared from the red light, and stood determinedly next to Buddy, glaring at the Rogue Grunts with gleaming blue eyes.

"Come on out, Chiggy, Del!" the blond boy called, tossing his own pokeballs. The Chikorita tossed his leaf-blade aggressively while the Poliwag wriggled and ducked down, paddle-like tail standing straight up as she glared at the Grunts, trying to look scary and only managing to look adorable.

"Go Houndour, Rattata!" Doofus cried; a green-eyed Houndour sat, yawning sleepily before him, next to a bored-looking yellow-eyed Rattata.

"Lets show them the might of Team Rocket, Pikachu, Murkrow!" Dunce called out self-importantly; the yellow mouse-Pokémon stared at Thad and Officer Jenny with curious brown eyes, while Murkrow looked at them with assessing teal.

"Lets battle," the four humans declared; the battle began.

_With Harry & Eriath…_

"What exactly _is_ the Pokémon Rescue Squad?" Harry asked curiously. They had been walking for ten minutes, and worry for his friends was driving him insane. He had to distract himself, and, since Eriath answered him instead of shushing him, it seemed she needed some distracting as well, or understood that _he_ needed it.

"The PRS is two organizations merged into one," the lilac-haired girl said absently, eyes continually scanning the floor, walls, and ceiling of the tunnel as they crept along. "The public _not_ involved in law enforcement knows it as a sort of DFS for Pokémon. People call in with tips on abused, neglected, or abandoned Pokémon, and agents move in and remove the Pokémon from the situation if it proves factual. The Trainers can get their Pokémon back after a period of probation, during which they have community service, their license removed temporarily, and whatever Pokémon they have that _aren't_ immediately on their person, locked and so safe from their reach. They are not allowed to buy pokeballs from any legitimate source and, if caught with a Pokémon during the probation period, it's counted as a secondary mark on their record. Three marks, and they are prohibited and forbidden from ever owning or handling Pokémon again." She fell silent for a moment as a corner appeared, putting a finger to her lips. Harry nodded, and they snuck forward, peering cautiously around the corner. There was nothing but an extremely long, empty tunnel, with long stretches of extremely bright puddles interspersed with artificial lights thanks to hanging light bulbs. Sighing, the two continued on, jogging cautiously on.

"That's only one side of the organization, though," the seventeen-year-old continued, as if she had never stopped. "The public front, shall we say. The secondary organization has members like me in it. We infiltrate other organizations and search out corruption, misuse of Pokémon, kidnappings, Pokémon torture, things like this. More often then not, we deal with missing-persons and burglary cases." She rolled her eyes. "You would _not_ believe how many people use their Pokémon to steal people and things. We're kind of like spies, in a way. We have designations and codenames, and neat costumes, too!" she chirruped, abruptly spinning in place and doing a pose. Harry blinked at her, bemused, but nodded.

"So," he said thoughtfully. "You're part of the shadier side of the PRS, who aren't afraid to get their hands dirty in order to save the Pokémon. Right?" Eriath nodded cheerfully.

"I'm just a Junior Agent, though," she told him with a small pout. "There's a Senior Agent _somewhere_ here, undercover. They could be a Pokémon or person, I don't know. All I know is that _someone_ was sent to watch my back. The fact that Officer Jenny is here allows me to break cover. That's the only reason why I did," she admitted, shrugging. Harry frowned, confused.

"Is that what that Granbull and Arcanine thing was back there?" he asked; the girl nodded.

"Granbull is the, um, _shadier_ PRS's, ah, mascot, I guess? Kinda like how Arcanine is just assumed to be the Police Force Mascot, because they almost always use only Growlithes as Trackers, though sometimes other Pokémon are relied strongly upon." She shrugged. "All depends on the city and town, I guess." Harry hummed in agreement. "So, tell me about the Tricksters," she said, after they had cautiously traversed yet another corner, only to find stairs.

"We're a Team, or Squad, whatever," he shrugged, keeping a hand on the wall as they walked down the water-slickened, moss-covered stairs. "So far, we only have a handful of members that are human, and the majority is made up of all our Pokémon. Anyways, our motto is 'Anyone can play the game'. We're created for the base fact that, no matter how big or small, weak or strong, pretty or ugly, _no one_ has the right to deny someone happiness, free will, and the right to live life in general. We're kind of a Pokémon-support-group, really," he mused. "But we also help out other Trainers who are in trouble, and volunteer at Pokémon Centers a lot. Let me tell you right now, that _that_ job is _hazardous_." He held up his bandaged hands and shivered pointedly at her slightly wide-eyed look. They were silent for a while, before Eriath stopped him with a hand on his shoulder, and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"There's a light up ahead," she murmured, lips barely moving. "Be prepared for anything," she ordered; Harry nodded, placing a hand on his pokeballs, and the two of them carefully crept down the rest of the stairs.

_Back to the Twins, now…_

Another set of Twins was staring them down, leaning at an angle, shoulders against one another's as they smirked at our heroes. Ric and Lyn moved next to each other, and grabbed each other's hands, staring at the two adults.

The woman, who was directly across from Ric, had chin length red hair, with equally red eyes, and a pretty, pixy-face with a bowstring mouth whose lips were painted a red the same color as her hair and eyes. She was wearing black jeans, and a black eyes mask, but she was _not_ a Grunt. Her jacket was red, with a hood that came up onto her head in points like she had cat-ears (or horns… O_O) hidden beneath it.

The man was her mirror in all but gender and lipstick. His hair was also red, and reached just under his ears in sharp spikes, and his red eyes swept Lyn and Ric up and down appreciatively from where he stood across from the female Twin. A leer curled lips just as lush as his sisters, and his face was angular and sharp, reminding Lyn of a fox. She expected that they'd both have sharp teeth when they smiled… He was wearing black jeans that looked just a bit too tight to be anything but purposeful, and a jacket that had the same cat-ear/horn illusion as his sisters. Both of them had the double-'R' Rocket insignia in large, black letters on their chests.

"Brother dearest, we've found some nasty little intruders," the woman purred; the man chuckled, his leer taking on a dark, cruel edge.

"Ah, but such pretty little intruders, if a bit young for my usual, ah, _tastes_, hmm?" The woman laughed now, a throaty sound, and bared her teeth in a nasty, dark smile that made Lyn clutch her brother's hand tighter. They stared at the adult Twins, who could only be the Elite duo Jack and Julie, and their faces were grim.

They were in trouble…

_To Thad and O. Jenny! WEE!_

"Murkrow, use Peck on Growlithe!" Dunce cried. "Pikachu, use Quick Attack on Chikorita!" the two Pokémon didn't immediately obey, but eyed their opponents carefully, then seemed to hold a silent conversation, before they both shrugged and launched forward to attack.

"Buddy, use Flamethrower on Pikachu," Officer Jenny ordered firmly, "Gypsy, use Psychic on Rattata!" The two Police-Pokémon leaped immediately to obey, and soon a jet of flame was slamming into the yellow mouse-Pokémon as it made its way toward Chiggy, who once again tossed his leaf-blade, making his blue-and-yellow-striped-tie sway in a somehow mocking way. Del, without being told, used Watergun on Murkrow before it could hit the Growlithe while he was attacking, sending it squawking and shaking water from its feathers, its flight hindered now by how heavy its wet plumage was.

"Go, Del!" Thad whooped happily. "Now, use Watergun on Houndour. Chiggy, use Razor-Leaf on Murkrow!" He ordered; they obeyed, a jet of water slamming into the dark/fire-type canine-Pokémon, making it yelp in pain, while Chiggy sent a dozen or so rapidly spinning leaves flying passed the blue-outlined and struggling form of Rattata, and at Murkrow, who tried to block with its wings, crying out in pain.

"Houndour!" Doofus cried as the dog-Pokémon shuddered, whimpering. "Use Ember on that Chikorita!" he ordered; shuddering and shaking excess water from its fur, the Pokémon opened its mouth and spat a mouthful of burning sparks at Chiggy, but the Chikorita contemptuously swung his leaf-blade, sending another bout of Razor-Leaf at his opponent. Most encountered the embers and fell to the ground as harmless ash, but three were left unburnt, and sliced the already weakened and injured Pokémon's face, making cuts open on its sensitive snout and above its eyes, temporarily blinding it.

"Houndour!" Doofus cried, then cried out again, outraged, as Gypsy used psychic to bash Rattata against its teammate, sending the dog-Pokémon into unconsciousness, before the small bird-Pokémon lost concentration due to Murkrow tackling it without orders.

"Buddy!" Officer jenny shouted; the Growlithe nodded, spat out his name, took a deep breath, and launched another stream of flames at the crow-Pokémon, who cawed in dismay and took to the air, while Gypsy nimbly rolled out of the way and used Psychic to once more lift poor Rattata and use it as a bludgeoning tool, this time against Murkrow, who was now trying to desperately dodge both Flamethrowers and a wildly struggling-while-flung-about-ally.

"Chiggy, Del, focus on Pikachu," Thad barked as he eyed the yellow mouse-Pokémon, who was watching its teammate struggle with one eye, and the Trickster's two Pokémon with the other, ears cocked cautiously. This was no 'rush-in-without-thinking' Pokémon. Thad had a feeling it would ignore its Trainer if it didn't agree with his strategy…

Which was proven when Dunce told it to use tackle on Chiggy, and it simply sat there, watching them.

"Chiggy, use Razor-Leaf," Thad ordered. "Del, use Bubble." The two immediately obeyed, and the mixed attacks launched at the Pikachu. Grimacing, it leaped over a spinning leaf, ducked another, then yipped as a bubble popped in its face, startling it and distracting it so that the rest of the Razor-Leaves could hit, making it cry out as it was flung backwards. Thad bit back a triumphant cry. They were winning! They were winning!

...And that was when the _rest_ of the Grunts came running down the way Doofus and Dunce had, yelling about Intruders, pokeballs in hand.

"Well shit," Thad said, the only thing he could think of, as he and Officer Jenny were faced with a hallway crammed with fifteen Grunts.

"I agree," the policewoman muttered, before their Pokémon straightened in front of them, and continued their battle as if they _weren't_ severely outnumbered.

This was _not_ good…

_We're off to see Harry, and Eriath of Oz!_

"Whoa," Harry managed to breath, instead of gasp, thankfully, as they reached the bottom of the stairs and found themselves in a large antechamber, lit up by dozens of lights. Cages lined the walls, and in each one was a miserable, pained Pokémon. Horror and memories caught Harry in the grip, and he almost missed the hissed curse from Eriath as she noticed the _other_ occupants in the room, who had noticed both of _them_ for sure.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded a Grunt, her voice high and strident and irritating, as the male Grunt at her side bared his teeth in challenge. They glared at Harry and Eriath as they stood in front of a man who wasn't facing them, but was instead watching a cage where a Steelix wheezed and shuddered in agony. Harry barely kept from clutching his ears as the sounds every Pokémon made changed from wordless to others, to words for him. He heard their every cry for help, for mercy, every whimper of 'please, no more' to every empty, heatless threat of 'you'll be sorry'. Well, he wouldn't let that threat be empty. He _wouldn't_…

Power breathed out from him, flooding the room with it as rage and determination gripped his heart and took hold. He focused his glowing green eyes on the Grunts, and slowly bared his teeth.

"We are the ones who will end your pathetic little organization," he hissed out, voice dark and icy with his power and rage. "We are the ones who will track down every, single one of your Headquarters, and make them _burn_. Find every one of your members, and make them _rot_ in jail or worse." His eyes became totally green as he bared his teeth in a dark, feral smile, and he watched the Grunts take a step back, shaking, eyes huge.

"That is a **_promise_**." There was silence, from everyone, even the Pokémon, before the man who had yet to look at them sighed softly, boredly.

"Is that so, child?" he asked, turning to look at them finally. He was maybe thirty years old, with a handsome face, mocha-colored skin, black hair, and dark eyes. He was a dark charcoal suit, with a black and silver tie, and a pair of small, silver-rimmed square glasses perched on his nose. His expression was calm, blank, but his coal-black eyes were icy and dead, like he had nothing inside. Harry met those eyes with his psychic-glowing green and nodded slowly, face hard and cold. The man eyed him, and let out a low hum, before picking up a single pokeball that he pulled from his slacks.

"Very well, then," he said calmly. "Lets battle, shall we? I won't even use one of these pathetic creatures. I'll do you the honor of fighting with my own Pokémon." He eyed Harry with those cold, dead eyes, and Harry felt a thrill of terror, primal and instinctive, that they invoked within him. This was no Cornwall, with his shark-eyes. No, Cornwall was baby Bamboo Shark compared to this man, who was a Megaladon of the ocean. A prehistoric, deadly creature that should be _extinct_, and yet here he stood, ready to devour the psychic whole…

Harry was v_ery_ glad he couldn't read minds, at that moment.

"Are you frightened?" The man asked, tilting his head to the side slightly, expression never changing. "I have but the one Pokémon. You may use all of yours against him, even. I don't think he'd mind the challenge," he mused, expression finally shifting to one vaguely thoughtful as his eyes left Harry to stare over his head and into space. The Grunts were shifting their weight, obviously uncomfortable. Harry took a slightly shaky breath, and forced his powers back, so he could concentrate properly.

"What if I win?" he asked; Eriath tried to protest, but fell silent when the man focused once more on them, giving a slow blink.

"Then I shall give you the remote that opens the cages, and you may complete your mission to rescue these Pokémon," he said.

"And if I lose?" Harry asked when he didn't add anything else. The mans face shifted, and a small, blank smile curled his lips, eyes remained just as dead, just as blank.

"Then you will lose," he said simply. "I shall leave with my Grunts as well as the remote, and you shall spend helpless hours cutting through each cage, during which many of these Pokémon might just succumb to their wounds." He turned a once-more thoughtful look to the Pokémon surrounding them, and for every one his gaze touched upon, they cringed and cowered back as best they could. He finally turned his eyes back to Harry, taking in his clenched fists and gritted teeth, his furious eyes, and gave another, slow, dead, blink.

"Have you decided?" he asked; Harry nodded sharply, and pulled out his two pokeballs while pulling his Go-Goggles down over his eyes.

"Let's battle," he said stiffly; the mans lips curved once more.

"Excellent."

_RUN FROM THE CREEPER!_

_**To the Twins we Flee!**_

"Shall we teach them to break into our compound, Jackie-darling?" Julie cooed, looping her arm through her twins delicately. Jack smirked, rolling his neck and cracking the tendons.

"Let's, shall we, Julie-baby?" he purred back; each pulled out a single pokeball, and Ric and Lyn stiffened, Lyn pulling out her own pokeball.

"Go, Houndoom!" Jack called; the goat-horned dog barred his teeth as he took an aggressive stance (in which you could quite _obviously_ tell he was male). Julie winked and blew Ric a kiss, tossing her ball.

"Go, Flareon!" she chirruped in a sickly-sweet voice; the fire-evolution of Eevee growled at Ric and Lyn with an equal aggressiveness as Houndoom, baring delicate-but-still-sharp fangs as it crouched, fur standing on end angrily. Ric and Lyn shared a look, before Natasha stepped forward in front of Ric and bared her tiny teeth in challenge to her much larger foes, blue eyes blazing aggressively.

"Come on, Marley!" Lyn called, tossing her 'ball. The Mareep shook out her abundant fluffiness and growled at her opponents, the ball on her tail sparking. Julie laughed delightedly, beaming at them.

"So cute!" She cried, grinning. "You've given them _nicknames_!" Jack chuckled as well, eying the two of them with a smirk.

"Boys vs. girls," he said, smirking. "Wonder who will _top_, eh?" He chuckled as Julie smacked his arm, giggling.

"Oh, you're _awful_, Jackie!" she cried, grinning. Marley and Natasha growled at the same time, and Houndoom and Flareon copied them.

Let the battle of the Twins begin.

_Let's check up on Thad and Officer Jenny, shall we?_

"Chiggy, use Razor-Leaf!" Thad cried; the tie-wearing Chikorita sent his leaf-blade whizzing forward, launching dozens of spinning leaf-projectiles at their enemies. They had defeated Dunce and Doofus quickly and, thanks to the narrowness of the tunnels, could only face two Rogues at a time, three if two of them only used one Pokémon apiece. Del was dodging the attacks of a Spearrow, Chiggy was Razor-Leafing everyone who wasn't on his team, Buddy was doing the same with Ember, Flamethrower, and Bite, while Gypsy had taken to randomly using Psychic to bash enemies into one-another (something Chiggy did as well, with Vinewhip, to provide a bit of a rest form constant uses of Razor-Leaf). They'd defeated five of the Grunts so far (counting Doofus and Dunce, unfortunately) but since there were so many, Officer Jenny hadn't been able to 'cuff them, and they had disappeared into the crowd, probably to an escape route in the private quarters. Thad grimaced as a lucky shot sent Del flying to land harshly, unconscious. Their four-Pokémon team was now down by one, with ten more Grunts to go.

Lips thinning, Thad recalled his Poliwag, and redoubled his efforts with Chiggy.

**_Back to the Creeper… (Shudders)_**

"Come on out, Pirate, Alysha!" Harry said, watching his Pokémon take in the room they were in with horrified disgust and fury, before they focused, hissing/growling, at the man across from him. The Grunts had moved to one side, where they were facing off with Eriath and her Espeon and Umbreon against their Houndour and Zubat.

"Go, Typhlosion," the man said in his bland, emotionless, dead deep voice. A large, bear-like Pokémon appeared, staring at Harry's Pokémon as impassively as his Trainer has stared at Harry, his single gold eye glinting in the artificial light, while the place where the other should have been was nothing but a gory, scarred, gaping hole, with a trail of claw-like scars leading down his jaw and to his muscular shoulder. He stood on thick, muscular back-leg, and slowly cocked his head to the side, before yawning, exposing two rows of vicious fangs and a thick tongue. Scars covered his cream-colored face, underbelly, chest, arms, and legs, and some traced back onto the navy blue of his back. A spiky ruff of black fur fringed his rear and, after turning his head to look at his Trainer for confirmation that he was, indeed, out to battle, a collar of fire flared around the back of his thick, powerful neck.

_"...Well, we're screwed,"_ Pirate remarked, eying the Pokémon nervously; Harry clenched his hands into fists, then pulled out his PokéDex and flipped it open, giving the man behind his rather intimidating Pokémon a brief glance, before aiming it at the mans battle-scarred Pokémon.

_"Typhlosion, the final evolutionary form of Cyndaquil,"_it told him, sounding surprisingly subdued, as if it, too, were intimidated by the large, bear-Pokémon. _"This fire-type Pokémon is renowned for its aggressiveness, most often due to the placidity of its pre-evolved forms. Most often quick-tempered, they will set anything that angers them alight within seconds of becoming enraged. Often carnivorous, this Pokémon is also known for roasting its prey before consuming it."_ It clicked off, and Harry slid it back into his pocket a little grimly, wondering if it just _had_ to add that bit at the end.

_"It's gonna freaking __eat__ us?" _Pirate sputtered, gaping; Alysha bashed him over the head with her wing, ruffling her feathers as the Furret was forced into an impromptu face-plant.

_"Idiot,"_ she said, sniffing. _"__He__ will most likely attempt to beat us to a bloody pulp, and with an attitude like __yours,__ he will succeed. A battle is half-won if the opposition believes it will lose, after all."_ She gave Pirate a condescending look, and Harry pinched the bridge of his nose as the Furret grumbled.

"Will you two _please_ stop discussing whether or not Typhlosion will _eat_ you?" he asked tiredly; they both looked at him questioningly. "It's painting not-pretty pictures in my head, alright?" They nodded understandingly, and Typhlosion yawned again.

_"I would not eat you without tea, in any case,"_ he rumbled at them in a hoarse, gravely voice, making Pirate 'eep!' in surprise and Alysha rear back, startled. Harry gave him a small, irritated look, and jabbed a finger at him.

"No eating my Pokémon," he told him sternly. "with or without tea… Though now I want a cup," he admitted, scowling at the Typhlosion for making him crave tea, which probably would have instilled a good hour of teasing from his friends about 'British-people-and-their-tea' and the 'Tea Party Incident'. Typhlosion eyed him, blinking his single eye lazily.

_"...Very well,"_ he said, inclining his head. _"As you amuse my Trainer, I will refrain from eating your rat and turkey, alright?"_ he chose the right insults to get Pirate and Alysha fired up, that was for sure. They both hissed/growled at the same time. Harry opened his mouth to say something, but rustling from his pack had him frowning, before a sudden weight on his head had it bowing with an 'oof!' escaping his lips, before it was gone. Donner flipped through the air in a surprisingly acrobatic stunt he'd probably learned while jumping from Alysha's back, and landed between the Furret and Pidgeotto, glaring up at the massive bear-Pokémon across from him sternly.

_"No insult my Auny 'Lysha and Unca Pi'ate! Bad 'Phlosion!" _He growled adorably, leaves standing straight up in anger, and Harry found himself reaching forward to pull the Oddish back, before he forced himself to stop, fingers clenching as he bit his lip fearfully. He didn't want Donner anywhere near this battle, but...

The little Oddish would have to be in tough battles sooner or later.

"Are you ready?" the man behind Typhlosion asked, eying Donner with a strange, bemused look on his face. Harry nodded slightly, hands clenched and falling as fists to his sides, hard eyes locking on Typhlosion as his Pokémon settled, tense and ready. Typhlosion yawned yet again, gold eye eying Donner with the same bemusement his Trainer did. It was obvious both knew that the Oddish was young and all but unbloodied when it came to battling, but Harry had no choice really. His baby wanted to fight, he'd let him fight.

"Let's battle," the two humans said, and locked eyes briefly.

_Brief check-in with our Twins…_

"Houndoom, use Flamethrower!" Jack cried.

"Natasha, use Tackle!" Ric called.

"Use Cotton Spore, Marley!" Lyn cried.

"Give them a taste of your own Flamethrower, Flareon!" Julie sang out, grinning.

All the Pokémon surged forward with their attacks, or braced themselves and launched the attacks in the Elite Twins case and Marley's. Natasha rolled under a Flamethrower, wincing at the heat on her sensitive ears, and slammed into Houndoom, turning so her spines hit his chest, making the canine snarl in fury. She squealed in pain as he sank still-flame-hot teeth into one of her ears and yanked her off of him, sending her flying through the air to slam into the ground.

Flareon's Flamethrower hit her tiny form as she struggled to her feet, making her screech in agony as she was badly burnt, while white balls of cotton filled the air, attaching to the enemy Pokémon and distracting them from their attack briefly.

"Natasha!" Ric cried, hands clenching; Lyn snarled, teeth barred.

"Marley, use Thunder Shock!" she ordered; static sparked through the sheep-Pokémon's wool as she shot balls of electricity at Flareon and Houndoom, who countered with two Embers, burning away the Cotton Spores with a nasty reek of burning hair, in an attempt to move faster. Houndoom, already faster then his ally, agilely dodged balls of electricity. Flareon, unfortunately for him, was not so fortunate, and got hit by several balls, ending up paralyzed.

"Ooh, things are _heating up_!" Jack purred as his sister snarled furiously, grinning at her ire as he rubbed his palms together and leered. Each side had a Pokémon badly injured, and a Pokémon in good health. The battle could go either way now.

_Officer Jenny and Thad time, now~!_ _MAN this is a long chapter!_

There were only four Grunts left, with Chiggy and Buddy left in the running and the Chikorita running out of steam fast. A Pikachu that had managed to first paralyze her with Static, then use Thunderbolt on her, had taken Gypsy out three Grunts before. The poor tiny bird-Pokémon hadn't stood a chance.

"Hang in there, Chiggy!" Thad cried to his gasping, exhausted Pokémon, who stood, swaying, next to a tired-but-less exhausted Buddy. Buddy, Officer Jenny had told him, had worked with riots and in mass-battles before, with her mother before her, and was a veteran when it came to long-term fights like this one. His stamina was massive, and he used it now to give Chiggy a breather, shooting Flamethrowers at the three attacking Zubats and the Rattata that kept trying to sneak in a Quick Attack. The air was simmering, it was so hot from the repeated fire-attacks, and sweat poured down the humans bodies in buckets.

"Hang in there, Chiggy," Thad murmured again, wishing, not for the first time, that Harry and the others were there with him. As he watched, his Chikorita shuddered, stumbled, shook sweat from his eyes, and launched another Vinewhip into the air, startling the Zubats into slamming into one another for a minute, sending two to the ground and one into the wall. He _really_ wished Harry and the others were with him, as he shouted encouragement to his Pokémon and Officer Jenny's as well.

_TO THE CREEPER! AWAAAAAY!_

_**Or, well, towards, but still…**_

"Alysha, fly up in the air," Harry ordered sharply, throwing a hand out and gripping some of his necklaces with the other for luck. "Pirate, use Spring-Tail. Donner, you do your thing, okay baby?" Immediately, the three Pokémon obeyed. Alysha took to the air, flying around Typhlosion in swift circles, watching his movements from a safe distance above and gliding on the heat waves he gave off. Pirate corkscrewed onto himself and launched about, bouncing off the bear-Pokémon's bulk and receiving only a soft grunt of air whenever he landed a hit. Donner began to dance, leaves waving as he used Sweet Scent to keep Typhlosion in place and distracted.

Not that the Pokémon had moved more then to scratch at its chest after Pirate had bounced off of it, but still, better safe then sorry.

_"It's not working, Harry!"_ Alysha called, and Harry signaled to Pirate to stop, which the Furret did, chattering irritably, curled onto himself. Donner kept on dancing, ignoring everything around him as he did so. Pirate glared balefully at Typhlosion, who slowly turned his head to stare at him, gold eye glazed and half-lidded from Donner's Sweet Scent. Harry nibbled his lower lip, trying to think of something to do.

"Typhlosion," the man called calmly. "Perhaps you should show them your Flame Charge…Why not on the little Oddish, hmm?" Typhlosion let out a ponderous humming sound and fell forward onto all fours. His gold eye focused with vicious intensity, and the flame of his collar abruptly flared. He growled, a low, rumbling sound, and pinned his long, pointed ears back, baring his teeth, and, suddenly, he was bathed in flames. With a low-throated roar, he lunged forward, and Donner, frozen in sudden fear, stared at him with huge green eyes.

"Alysha!" Harry barked sharply; the Pidgeotto shrieked her defiance, dove down, and scooped the terrified Oddish up, into the air where she flipped, tossing the Oddish up, and caught him in a more familiar position on her back. Typhlosion, still charging, managed to skid to a stop just before he would have run into Harry. The psychic winced as the intense heat from the bear-Pokémon's attack radiated off of him, making his skin hurt and tingle unpleasantly.

"Enough," Typhlosion's Trainer said, eyes on Alysha and Donner, who were flying with balanced experience. With a sneeze-like huff, the flames snuffed out everywhere on Typhlosion but his collar, and he continued to stare at Harry, single gold against both his green, and they just stared at one another silently for a few minutes…

Until Pirate interrupted by using Spring-Tail on Typhlosion's head, making it duck down, and using it as a spring board to go flying into the air, where Alysha caught him in her talons and swung him away from being directly above the fire-type. Typhlosion slowly lifted his head, and turned it so that his gold eye could latch onto Pirate. Growling lowly, he took a deep breath, rose up to tower next to Harry, and roared, releasing a huge, swirling vortex of flame that slammed into Pirate.

"Pirate!" Harry cried, shocked and slightly horrified, at the use of Overheat on his normal-type. Quickly, he recalled the Pokémon, glaring up at the Typhlosion as he had continued to use the attack, the intention to _kill_ gleaming in his metallic eyes. Typhlosion blinked, closed his mouth and sneezed out a little cloud of smoke, turning a small, fanged smile on Harry.

_"You're no fun,"_ he rumbled, chuckled, before turning and lumbering back to his Trainer, long, skinny, pointed ears flicking this way and that as he followed Alysha and Donner without his eyes.

"What's your name, child?" the man asked, a faint smile, which should have been as fanged as his Pokémon's, on his face as he watched the Grunts and Eriath battle next to them. Harry's fingers clenched into fists briefly, as Alysha swooped down to land in front of him, Donner on her back.

"Harry Morsinger," he said stiffly. "And you are, sir?" The man turned his eyes on him, finally, and another frigid chill swept down the eleven-year-old's spine.

"My name?" he murmured, humming in thought as Oddish used Absorb, sucking a tiny amount of green balls from the large, bear-Pokémon.

"My name is…

"Krator."

**_To the Twins, now, AWAAAAAAY! (Grins)_**

"Marley, use Cotton Spore again, then Thunder Shock!" Lyn cried; Jack threw a hand gracefully forward.

"Houndoom, use Flamethrower on those Cotton Spore," he purred. "Then again on that Mareep!" Houndoom snarled an affirmative of his name, then shout a mouthful of flame, burning the balls of wool before they could land on him. Taking a breath, he shot another stream of flames that headed straight for Marley…

But were intercepted by the already badly burnt Natasha, who growled, flaring her ears to create a strange shield.

"Natasha!" Ric cried, shocked, as they all watched as the flames were forced off to either side of the two Pokémon, at a wide angle. The female Nidoran let out an angry cry of her name and began to run forward, the flames forced farther and farther apart, before she leaped from the flames, eyes gleaming a bright cerulean, and viciously Headbutted the surprised Houndoom right between the eyes, then started to scratch his face furious, making him yelp and struggle to get away.

But Natasha just kept at it until, launching one last Headbutt, she sent the male Pokémon into unconsciousness, sprawled next to his paralyzed ally. She stood, gasping for breath and glaring, for a good ten seconds, before she swayed, eyes going glassy. With a weak coo, she slumped, unconscious, to the ground, and Ric quickly recalled her, stroking the pokeball gently.

"I'm so proud of you, sweetie," he murmured, tenderly putting the pokeball on his belt, and watching as Jack, frowning thoughtfully, recalled his Pokémon as well.

"That's a strong little spitfire you've got there, boy," he said, smiling a strangely nostalgic smile, most probably remembering when his Houndoom was a Houndour, or something like that. Who knows the mind of lecherous bad-guys, anyways? Scratch that, who _wanted _to?

"Let's finish this," Lyn spat, eyes bright, and pointed at the paralyzed form of Flareon. "Marley, use Thunder Shock!" The Mareep's tail sparked wildly and, with a cry, she shot one last electrified ball at the fire-type, who managed to grimace through twitching muscles, and close his eyes, before the attack hit. Flareon fell, unconscious, at Julie's feet and, pouting, the Elite Rogue Rocket recalled him into his pokeball.

"That was fun!" She announced, beaming at the two of them. "We'll take our leave now, though! Toodles!" she waggled her fingers at them in a playful little wave, looped her arm once more through her twins and the two of them sauntered out, with Jack sending a lecherous smirk at them from over his shoulder. Ric and Lyn stared blankly after them, then looked at each other.

"That was anticlimactic," they said in bemused unison, before shrugging and turning back to the Slowpokes in the cages, where the one they had rescued before was moaning its name in a soothing way at its comrades, trying to calm and sooth them.

Quickly, the twins got to work.

_To Officer Jenny and Thad, now…_

_**Go on, off with you!**_

"Chiggy!" Thad cried as the last Grunt used his Geodude to send the exhausted grass-type flying into the tunnel wall.

"Ch-Chiko," Chiggy managed to get out, trying to get back to his feet, shuddering and bruised from head to foot. Thad knelt at his side, gentle fingers touching him tenderly.

"Easy, easy," he murmured, barely sparing a glance to the last Grunt as Officer Jenny had Buddy use Flamethrower on Geodude to send the rock-type slamming painfully into its owner, knocking both unconscious. "It's all over, Chiggy, you just rest now, alright?" he murmured tenderly, stroking his exhausted Pokémon's head tenderly before recalling him into his pokeball. Standing, Thad turned in time to see Officer Jenny recall the Geodude, before rolling the Grunt onto his stomach and handcuffing his wrists, then his ankles, before taking his Pokémon and putting them into a small bag in her fanny-pack, next to the Grunt from the Well's opening's two Pokémon.

"Shall we see if we can catch any of the other Grunts?" Officer Jenny asked him; Thad nodded determinedly, and the two of them immediately set off down the tunnel, Buddy panting tiredly but cheerfully after them.

**_Harry Vs Krator the Creeper once more._**

**_DING-DING!_**

"Alysha, watch out!" Harry cried as Typhlosion shot a powerful Fire Blast at the bird-Pokémon, who swerved gracefully, eyes squinting against the heat, while Donner continued to use Absorb against the bear-Pokémon, who was finally starting to show a little bit of strain under the constant, if small, drainage.

"Espeon, use Psychic to throw rocks at Typhlosion!" Eriath called. She had joined him after defeating her Grunts just moments before, and now two of her three Pokémon helped as best they could against the large fire-type.

_"Yes, ma'am,"_ the lavender colored, cat-like Pokémon said simply, his dark purple eyes glowing bright blue for a moment as all nearby rocks, no matter there size, lifted into the air, outlined in blue, and began to pelt the fire-type mercilessly. Typhlosion snarled softly, irritated, and began to swipe his large paws at the rocks, trying to bat them away angrily.

"Umbreon, use Rain Dance!" She called; the black Pokémon huffed, tossing her long ears, and promptly grinned, dancing around cutely. After a few minutes, a black thundercloud formed over the fighting Pokémon, and thunder rumbled, before it began to rain. Typhlosion snarled in pain, and the collar of flames on its back was soon extinguished under the downfall.

"Alysha, use Gust!" Harry cried; the Pidgeotto gave a challenging cry, reared back, and sent out a massive tornado as opposed to the usual small, double twisters. "Whoa!" Harry cried, tossing an arm up to defend his face as the powerful attack slammed into Typhlosion, lifting him up off the ground and slamming him about painfully.

"I didn't know your Pidgeotto knew Twister!" Eriath cried over the rushing wind; Harry had to struggle to hear her.

"Neither did I!" Harry cried back. After a few minutes of continuously tossing the fire-type about, the Twister disappeared back up into the clouds Umbreon had provided. And still, it continued to rain, something that Donner seemed to thoroughly enjoy, if his loudly singing the 'Bumblebees and Rainbows' song had anything to show for it.

"Espeon, use Hypnosis!" Eriath called; the lavender Pokémon nodded an affirmative, forked tail twisting about itself as he stood straighter, glowing eyes latching onto Typhlosion's single gold. After a few seconds, Espeon opened his mouth, and let out a sound that was strangely like a higher-pitched gong, a thrumming, echoing sound, and Typhlosion's eye fell closed, his body swaying, before he slumped forward with a heavy thump.

"Quick, use Dream-Eater!" Eriath cried, throwing a hand forward; the cat-Pokémon leaped neatly forward and opened his mouth wide. Immediately, a long trail of purple and black spears, glowing eerily, was sucked out of Typhlosion, and the fire-type seemed to slump even more, looking tired even in his forced sleep. Harry pulled out his PokéDex now that he had some time, and checked his two active Pokémon's moves, blinking in shock when he saw that Alysha wasn't the _only_ one to learn something new.

"Donner, use Acid!" He cried, closing the green rectangle with a snap. Instantly, still dancing, the Oddish tilted precariously forward on Alysha's back, and a large glob of steaming, purple liquid shot out of his leaves, splattering against Typhlosion's back. With a sizzle, it began to bubble and burn his flesh. Typhlosion woke immediately with a roar of pain that shook the ground and walls, making dust sift from the ceiling beyond the clouds. He tried to use Fire Blast, but all that came out of his mouth was smoke. It seemed, like his pre-evolutions, that without his flame-collar, he couldn't use his fire-attacks.

"Umbreon, use Shadow Ball," Eriath ordered confidently, despite being soaked from the Pokémon's previous move. "Espeon, use Psyshock!"

"Alysha, use _Gust_," Harry emphasized. "Donner, use Acid again!" The four Pokémon immediately attacked as ordered. Umbreon opened her mouth, and a ball of glowing black/purple energy gathered there growing to about the size of a softball. Espeon's eyes once more glowed pure blue, and a sparkling, strange vaguely-there-but-not-really form took shape in front of her. As the two Pokémon shot their attacks at the weakened and injured Typhlosion, Alysha and Donner sent their own, with the Oddish's Acid mixing in with the two small tornados formed by Gust.

And still, it rained…

Krator's expression never shifted as he watched his Pokémon cry out under the attacks. Typhlosion was still standing once the dust cleared, soaked, gasping, shuddering, and badly burnt, gold eye defiant… But then that gold eye closed, and the bear-Pokémon slid to the ground with a rumbling groan of pain, unconscious. Harry and Eriath waited tensely as their Pokémon got into position in front of them, waiting to see what the Rogue Rocket Commander would do. Slowly, a self-mocking smile curled Krator's lips, and he tossed a blue and white keycard across the space between them, which Umbreon caught, tossing her head in playful defiance, before carrying it to her Trainer.

"You won the fight and got the prize," Krator told them, shrugging easily as he recalled his unconscious Pokémon. "You'll save these pathetic wastes of space, and more like them, because that's what idiotic children like you do." Eriath stiffened, but Harry merely watched him, face hard. "And when you save these Pokémon, more will be taken, and when you save _those,_ more will be taken to replace _them_. And should you somehow manage to destroy this organization, another, perhaps worse perhaps better, will rise from its ashes like a phoenix, to take the empty space we left behind and fill it for themselves." He smiled, and now it was mocking both himself and the world in general. "That is just the way things work, yes? The way everything spins and twists…" He chuckled, turned, and lifted a hand in farewell, before he exited calmly out of a small side-entrance. The Grunts scrambled to follow, tossing out some plebian 'You'll get yours!' and 'wait until next time, punks!' lines, the kinds that only the really pathetic bad guys in the older movies and cartoons actually _say_.

"Come on, Eriath," Harry said, grimly taking the keycard from the furious girls hand, and turning to the closest cage, where a group of cowering Caterpie huddled together. "Lets get these guys home, shall we?" Face grim, Eriath joined him, and, together, the two of them and their Pokémon began to release the caged and kidnapped Pokémon, soothing and helping where they could, greatly lightening their supplies of Potions, Antidotes, Heals (in general), and a large amount of Berries and PokéFood.

It wasn't much, but it would help until they could reach the Pokémon Center, and Nurse Joy could heal them all properly.

**A/N:** And BAM! The Rogue Rockets are Defeated. Did y'allz like it? R&R or PM me!

R&R! I'z loves to reads 'em!


	26. Bugging Out

**A/N:** Did everyone like it? BESIDES my reviewer who believes Harry is too feminine and therefore should be turned into a girl, and made a lesbian? I must admit, though, that has to be one of THE most interesting Reviews I've gotten so far, so thank you for that, at least, even if it WAS a partial Flame…

R&R!

Wizard: Review!

Rage: What she said!

Giovanni: Or Else!

Harry: Peanut Butter Toast!

Snickerdoodle: I WANT TO F&*% YOU LIKE AN ANIMAL~!

Everyone: O_o WTF? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?

Snickerdoodle: Mwahahahahaha! (Teleports away)

Everyone: O_O …?

**A/N2:** THANK YOU TO MY LOVERLY BETA **AmaltheaLuchiaAizen**…

"Talking"

"_Pokémon Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokeDex Talking"_

"_**PokeGaze Talking"**_

"Egg-Reader Info"

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Harry and the Tricksters watched as the Pokémon Center-hired mail-Fearrows' flew away, their mail-satchels filled, at the moment, with pokeballs for Professor Elm, twelve of which were the missing ones from the Lab, and the other sixteen all from the once Wild Pokémon from Bugsy's Gym, which had, unfortunately, been captured, and needed a safe place to be rehabilitated before either being released or given to a good Trainer. They'd sent a letter telling the bespectacled man what had happened and why there were so many pokeballs, but otherwise had turned their attention back to the matters at hand.

Three Grunts in total had been captured (as Harry had calmly reminded Officer Jenny of the Grunt that was usually left to guard the Slowpoke Pool that was a dead end except for what _may_ have been an underwater tunnel…). And it turned out that the Senior Agent sent to watch Eriath on her undercover mission was, in fact, Samson, the Commander they were _supposed_ to fight in Krator's stead.

The blond haired, blue eyes man had given them a huge, apologetic grin, before posing in his blue Rescuer uniform (which consisted of blue tights, a white, long-sleeved French shirt with ruffled on the wrists and chest, a blue eye-mask, a blue fedora with a white feather, and a blue cape with the PRS symbol on the back in white and gold.) and exclaiming about how it had all worked out for the better in the end!

…

Harry had been tempted to throw the strange idiot into Slowpoke Pool.

The eleven-year-old sighed as he and his friends stood in front of the Pokémon Center, watching the disappearing specks that were the Fearrows', in silence. It had been a trying two days, most of which the Tricksters had spent helping out at the Pokémon Center while Nurse Joy healed the kidnapped Pokémon. Throwing his arm around Lyn's shoulders, he hugged the girl, and smiled easily.

"I have a _huge_ craving for fudge," he told her cheerfully; she grinned right back at him.

"Did somebody say _FUDGE?_" A voice declared loudly, and dramatically, directly in their ears, making them yowl and fall forward. Twisting around, clutching at their wildly beating hearts, the two Tricksters gaped in disbelief up at the cheerfully beaming Samson. He wriggled his white-gloved fingers playfully and straightened, striking a pose, eyes sparkling as he stared into the distance.

"Oh how I wish I could partake of such childish simplicities as eating fudge with friends after a wonderful victory!" He exclaimed, them turned an almost _too_-white smile on them, his teeth flashing and sparkling as much as his eyes. "To be so innocent, and joyful, and happy, and cheerful, and benevolent, and exultant, and—" and on, and on, but Harry and his friends had quickly learned to ignored him and his long tirades. They were distracted by the sight of a grimacing, eye-rolling Eriath behind him, and quickly moved over to their lilac-haired friend while the strange, overly-enthusiastic Samson was distracted by listening to himself talk and…well…sparkling to himself.

"Hey, Eriath," Lyn said, grinning warmly and jerking her head towards Samson. "Having fun with your Senior Agent?" Eriath shuddered, wrinkling her nose.

"He's good looking, can be charming, knows how to battle, now if only he could _talk_ right, I'd be _very_ pleased with the arrangement," the older girl muttered, pouting at the unfairness of the world, before sighing and giving them a grin. "We came over to say _goodbye_ but, well, you see how easily off-topic he gets…" they all looked back over at Samson, who had his eyes closed, one foot curled up behind him and his hands clutched to his chest.

"—and blissful, and content, and wonderful, and—" he continued, wriggling on his one, knee-high booted foot, oblivious to the fact he was talking only to a small group of sleeping Slowpoke, who couldn't care less about how many synonyms for 'happy', 'good', and 'great' he could come up with. The Tricksters and Eriath all sweat-dropped.

"I see," Harry said, patting the older girl on the arm sympathetically as she nodded, morose.

"I still can't believe the only reason he didn't help us fight the Rogues was because he couldn't find his _hat_," Ric grumbled, scowling darkly at the still-rambling Rescuer, who was now staring, starry-eyed, up at the sky, hands clasped under his chin as he wriggled about and exclaimed about the delights of fudge and 'oh, how he missed it's sinful, delightful, wonderful' on-and-on again 'taste'…

"Well," Eriath said, shaking her head. "What's done is done, and it's time to go." She smiled slightly down at them, and offered her hand, which Harry immediately took and shook firmly, meeting her masked eyes without blinking. "I _still_ want to know where you get your information, brat," she told him; he just smirked and stepped back, and his friends all stepped up, one at a time, to shake the Rescuer's hand.

"It was nice to meet you," Lyn told her warmly; Eriath nodded and padded over to her Senior Agent, grabbing him by the scruff of his cape and pulling him, unheeding, along behind her as she waved.

"Bye, guys!" She called, plucking a pokeball from her waist. "Steelix, I choose you!" She cried, tossing her pokeball.

"_Is it time to leave?"_ the Pokémon asked, her deep, soft voice still a bit of a shock to Harry, even though he'd heard it when the Rescuer had called her Pokémon out to help move the injured Lab-Steelix.

"Time to go, buddy!" Eriath chirruped, dumping Samson on the ground next to her Pokémon and neatly cutting his tirade off with an 'Oof!'. He looked around, blue eyes wide, and took notice of Eriath nimbly climbing up to sit on Steelix's neck, right behind her head, and scrambled to his feet, clearing his throat and giving a dazzling smile.

"Right!" He declared. "We must be off, for there are Pokémon who need us, bad guys who fear us, and a world that has yet to see our prowess! Farewell, Tricksters! May we meet again, and work together in the future as allies to the cause of Pokémon Rescue!" He spun in a neat circle on one foot, tossed a pokeball he apparently pulled from no-where, as he had no pockets or belt, and beamed as the red light disappeared, exposing a Tauros who gave them an irritated, bored look. Nimbly, the male Rescuer leaped onto his Pokémon's back, lifted his fedora in a wave, and then his Pokémon was off, leaving a trail of dust. Eriath and her Steelix rolled their eyes in perfect unison, nodded farewell to the waving Tricksters and disappeared after their Senior Agent. Soon, even the dust had settled, and their friends were well out of sight.

"What do we do now?" Lyn asked; Harry hummed, slipping one hand into his pocket while his other danced across his _three_ pokeballs. Nurse Joy had declared Donner mature enough to be "caught" so Harry now held the young Oddish in his pokeball.

"Wanna go fight Bugsy for the Hive Badge?" he asked cheerfully; the other Tricksters all looked at each other, shrugged, and then nodded at their Boss. "Let's go then, shall we?" Leading the way, they waved at various, grateful townspeople, patted Slowpoke on the head when the sleepy/lazy Pokémon were close enough to do so, and made their way to the re-opened Gym. Harry pushed open the door and held it open, watching his friends walk past, and smiled at Cyndie when the curious baby Cyndaquil popped her head out of the top of Ric's bag, a yellow gummy-toy clamped firmly in her mouth as she cooed at him happily.

"Oh wow," Lyn gasped, and the boys all nodded silently, all four Trainers gaping around the room in silent appreciation and awe. It was like a miniature forest inside the building, with dozens of different kinds of bug-types flying/buzzing/crawling around. Harry winced only a little at the voices that promptly issued from every direction, and sloughed it all off, like you do when you enter a big city.

"Bugsy!" He called. "Helloooo? Bugsy? We're here to challenge you to a Gym bat-AH!" He yowled, falling backwards onto his butt, heart pounding, as Spinarak dropped abruptly into the air directly in front of his face, trilling loudly in delight and smiling happily at him with the face on his back. Harry put a hand to his chest and sighed, relieved, before letting a giggling Lyn help him to his feet.

"_Yay, you've come to battle!"_ the spider-Pokémon exclaimed happily, clicking his fangs together and spinning on his string, like a little kid would clap and jump in a circle. _"Bugsy's stuck in a tree again, so you'll have to help him out. Usually he's not so clumsy, but sometimes he gets startled or excited, and kicks the ladder down. He's done it a couple times before,"_ he said, face becoming fondly exasperated at his Trainer, before he swung his plump green body and landed on Harry's shoulder, biting through his String-Shot, and began to chatter away in his ear about the many misfortunes his Trainer had gotten himself into over the years while doing research, even as the Spinarak pointed them in the direction of the trapped bug-expert.

"Hello!" Came a call; the Tricksters looked up into the branches of one of the rather large trees and, sure enough, there sat Bugsy, looking comfortable and for all the world as if he had left himself there on purpose. Amused, Harry arched a brow.

"Spinarak tells me you accidentally kicked your ladder down, while getting all excited over a new nest made by a Weedle…?" He called back, and was gratified by the small blush that lit up the "walking bug encyclopaedia's" face. Bugsy cleared his face, straightening his dull green bug-catchers uniform shirt and yellow tie-like bandanna on his chest.

"Yes, well," the young bug-oriented genius said. "If you had any understanding for the true wonder of bug-types, you'd understand my excitement, considering most Weedles prefer to make there nests out of dried grass, and this one has chosen to use dried leaves and sticks, like a bird instead of a bug. Also," he added, arms crossed and face tilted a little arrogantly as Harry and his friends stared up at him arrogantly. "If you had any appreciation for the brilliance of bug-type Pokémon, you would probably have found yourself in my position at some point or another, anyways!" Harry stared at him for a few seconds as he sat there, glaring lightly down at them, then looked at Spinarak.

"Is he always like this to his would-be rescuers?" he asked the spider-Pokémon, who sweat-dropped, but nodded, looking sheepish. "It's a wonder he hasn't been left up there, then," he said.

"_He was once," _Spinarak told him simply. _"For an entire week. When they finally brought him down, he asked them 'why bother?' and took the ladder to the next tree over, where he had been watching a couple Kakuna make a home in the hole of a tree."_ Harry hummed, interested, as he began to look for the ladder.

"I though Kakuna didn't like living in small spaces, though," he said, loud enough for Bugsy to hear. "The one I know personally likes wide, open, and airy places, where there is lost of grass and sunshine." Spinarak nodded eagerly, and began to chitter away at all the inconsistencies and intricacies of the Pokémon acting this way, and everything his Trainer discovered without having to be able to talk to the Pokémon, like Harry could. Thad helped Harry move the ladder back to the correct area, and held it steady while Bugsy climbed down. Harry listened to Spinarak, apparently not paying Bugsy the least bit attention, which made the Gym Leader flush a little when he stepped onto the ground, and shuffle a bit.

"So they were sleeping in the hollow of a tree because it was too cold in the Gym in one area, where they liked it best, and they were too stubborn to move?" Harry asked; Spinarak nodded happily. "Huh, so it was discovered that Kakuna are territorial, and temperature-sensitive. The first had only been seen in their final evolutionary forms, while the previous had not really been noticed at all, though it had been suggested before had, due to bug-types natural preference to sunshine and warmth," he said, thoughtful; Spinarak chattered happily, then climbed down the psychic over to his Trainer, to perch on Bugsy's shoulder happily and trill to himself in a little, humming tune. Harry turned a polite, patient look on Bugsy, who winced slightly.

"Thank you for helping me down," the bug-expert said. "And for getting my Metapod back, as well as the other Pokémon, though they had to go to Professor Elm for their own safety," he said, then carefully offered a surprisingly well-callused hand. "Truce?" He asked vaguely; Harry smiled slightly, and clasped hands with the Gym Leader.

"Truce," he acknowledged, then grinned. "Though we came here to battle you for the Hive Badge, but if you don't _want_ to…" Instantly, Bugsy grinned, a competitive light gleaming in his eyes.

"Let's do it!" He exclaimed. "I seriously doubt you'll be able to defeat my Pokémon, because they're all really strong, but you can try if you'd like." Harry grinned, and the five of them made their way to the center of the Gym, where the battling platform was.

"After this we get to go shopping for souvenirs," Lyn said, tightening her braid and pulling on her fingerless gloves. Thad and Ric pulled on their own, nodding to one another with easy grins. Ric popped his neck; Thad popped his knuckles. Harry pulled his Go-Goggles down over his eyes, and kissed the Lapras-fang that Erika had sent him, smiling slightly as he plucked a pokeball from his belt. The other Tricksters did the same, while Bugsy lifted four, two in each hand.

"You ready?" Harry called; Bugsy smiled and nodded confidently. "Let's start then, shall we?"

"Metapod, Kakuna, Spinarak, Scyther, let's show them the true power of bug-Pokémon!" The purple-haired Gym Leader announced; three of the pokeballs flashed out the usual red light, while Spinarak just leaped from his Trainers shoulder and onto the field. The green crescent-moon shaped Metapod and the yellow cone-shaped Kakuna stood across from Ric and Thad. Spinarak faced off with Harry, while the large, green, praying mantis, samurai-like Scyther stood across from Lyn, a small smirk on its sharply angular face.

"Go, Chiggy!" Thad cried, tossing his pokeball; the blue-and-yellow-tie-wearing Chikorita tossed his leaf-blade, eying Kakuna with minor irritation.

"Come on, Halie!" Ric called; the Slowpoke yawned sleepily when she appeared, blinking slowly at the green Metapod, eyes curious but not looking away from her opponent.

"Let's do this, Web!" Lyn called, tossing her 'ball; the Ariados chittered and waved at Scyther happily, humming a tune to himself as he tried to straighten his top hat.

"Make them walk the plank, Pirate," Harry said, throwing his ball; the Furret stroked his gold ribbon, rising up on his tail to give Spinarak a stern look, and growled in warning.

"Let's battle!" The Tricksters and Bugsy cried at the same time, and the battle began.

"Metapod, Kakuna, use Harden," Bugsy ordered sharply. "Scyther, use Fury Cutter! Spinarak, use String-Shot!" The Tricksters immediately tried to counter.

"Web, use String-Shot, then Shadow Sneak!" Lyn cried quickly as the Scyther lunged in. Web glared and spat out a dozen or so streams of the strong, sticky stuff of his namesake. Scyther tried to dodge, or use his blades to cut it, but all he did was get those blades sticky and heavy with the web. Instantly, the Ariados' shadow stretched out to surround him, and, in a blur, Web lunged forward, shrinking his shadow, and slammed into the large, green bug-Pokémon. Quickly, Web used String-Shot again, this time to cover as much of Scyther as he could while the Pokémon was slightly stunned.

"Halie, use Yawn!" Ric called; the pink-Pokémon immediately complied, opening her mouth wide to yawn, causing a small puff of vapour to pour out. The vapour spun through the air lazily, until it reached Metapod, before it circled the green Pokémon three times and disappeared. Immediately, his eyes glazed, and he looked less alert and sleepier. Bugsy scowled faintly.

"Chiggy, use Razor Leaf on Kakuna, and just keep using it, and Vinewhip, too!" Thad called; the Chikorita nodded determinedly, launching his attacks against the yellow Pokémon looking faintly irritated when most of his attacks bounced off the bug-Pokémon, leaving barely a scratch, but it was that barely-there scratch that kept him attacking.

"Pirate, Spring-Tail," Harry said simply; the Furret coiled and began to spring about swiftly, zipping through openings in the wildly and craftily sprayed String-Shot, chittering and growling wordlessly in challenge as Spinarak began to try and spit his string in a way that would be harder-to-impossible to dodge. Without being told, Pirate sprung across the empty space, through an opening in the just-shot String-Shot, and slammed head-first into the bug-Pokémon, sending the two of them rolling, before he sprung up and away, laughing.

"Metapod, use Tackle," Bugsy called. "Kakuna, you too!. Scyther…" He blinked, and stared blankly for a second at his nearly totally-cocooned Pokémon, as Web cheerfully continued to use String-Shot, while telling the trapped and vaguely-struggling Pokémon happily about his top hat, and how pretty it was. Harry sweat-dropped with the Gym Leader at that, and just shook his head, focusing on Pirate and his fight with Spinarak, who had regained its legs and was glowering at the Furret, chittering angrily.

"Look out, Chiggy/Halie!" Thad and Ric cried at the same time, as the two cocoon-like Pokémon leaped into the air and went speeding towards the Tricksters Pokémon. The Slowpoke sleepily, lazily rolled out of the way, while Chiggy tried to use Vinewhip to bat the Kakuna away, to no affect. Metapod slammed into the ground where Halie had been standing, while Kakuna hit Chiggy and sent the grass-type sprawling, unconscious, to his Trainers feet. Thad knelt by his Pokémon's side and gently recalled him, murmuring affectionately as he did so. Once the dust cleared from where Metapod had landed, the sleeping Pokémon was exposed. Halie's Yawn had finally taken affect, and the pink-Pokémon moved ponderously over to her opponent, sat down, and began to beat him into the ground with her thick, muscular tail, slowly but surely creating a crater.

"Pirate, you're making me dizzy," Harry announced, trying to watch his constantly and speedily bouncing Pokémon as the Furret used Spring-Tail to dodge Spinarak, who was now using String-Shot to swing from tree-to-tree and attack at random. Pirate laughed, obviously enjoying himself, and preformed a nicely executed flip, before coming to rest on the end of his tail on an empty space on the web-covered part of the floor. Glancing over, he caught sight of Kakuna, and seemed to remember the one he had faced before, the one who had had the nerve to call him an insignificant rodent, because, teeth gnashing, the ferret-Pokémon lunged at it and slammed it into the ground, leaving it unconscious.

"Hey!" Bugsy cried, scowling at Pirate as he rose, growling and glaring down at the downed Pokémon.

"_Showed __you who__ was Captain of this ship, didn't I, boy-o?"_ He growled, straightening his ribbon. His ear twitched, and he barely managed to roll to the side, before another Strong-Shot almost hit him.

"Don't get distracted, Pirate," Harry called, scolding his Pokémon.

"Spinarak, use Poison Sting!" Bugsy cried; the spider-Pokémon immediately obeyed, horn glowing brightly as it shot a dozen or so tiny, poisonous needles at Pirate, who swiftly rolled into a Defense Curl, his thick fur helping to protect him from the worst of it.

"Halie, use Watergun on Spinarak!" Ric called; still placidly but brutally (if that's possible) beating Metapod into a steadily deepening crater, the Slowpoke opened her mouth wide and shot a powerful jet of water at the swinging spider. She missed once, twice, then aimed for his String-Shot and managed to make him start falling, where she hit him on the third try, and slammed him into a tree…

Where he was then slammed into it _again_ by an irked Pirate, who growled at his now-unconscious form and sniffed sharply.

Staring around in dismay at his Pokémon, Bugsy couldn't believe what he saw. Kakuna was unconscious, as well as Spinarak. Metapod was asleep and being pummelled into a deep hole. And Scyther…Well, Scyther now was nothing more then a huge ball of white web, neatly spun, and not even twitching. _Can I even recall him into his pokeball from that?_ The Bug-Expert wondered. _Or will we have to cut him out first?_ Pursing his lips, he sighed, and admitted defeat.

"Metapod, Kakuna, Spinarak, return," he said; in flashes of red, the three Pokémon disappeared, making Halie pause as her tail-punching-bag was suddenly gone.

"_Oh,"_ she said, voice soft and kind of dazed sounding, in that slow, vague kind of way. _"I was having fun with that… Oh well…"_ She hummed, yawned, and turned to walk ponderously over to Ric, to rub her face, cat-like, into his pant-leg.

"Scyther…" Bugsy frowned. "Return." His pokeball flashed, and red light surrounded the large cocoon, before his ball made a soft clicking sound, telling him that yes, his Pokémon _had_ been returned. Web chittered a little sadly that his friend had been taken away, then trilled in delight as a dozen or so Wild Spinarak converged on his massive cocoon, and began to unweave it and take chunks of various sizes off to their nests for building materials, as the Ariados had much finer and stronger String-Shot then his pre-evolved forms.

"They are so _cute_!" Lyn squealed, delighted, as she watched the many little spider-Pokémon. Bugsy beamed at her, pleased, then walked across the field to Harry. He reached in his pocket, and pulled out four badges, all of which were round and red, with a black section and some black spots, like small ladybugs.

"I, Bugsy, Gym Leader of the Azalea Town Gym," the purple-haired Expert announced. "Do hereby present you Tricksters four with the Hive Badge! May your shells be strong, your honey sweet, and may you spread your knowledge like bug-Pokémon pollinate!" He grinned, and put the badges in Harry's hand. "Good battle, even if you _are_ a little unappreciative of the power of bug-types," he said, then turned, and left, probably to take his Pokémon to the Pokémon Center. Harry quickly handed everyone a badge, and they all had a quiet moment to admire and poke at the shiny, pretty things.

"You guys?" Ric said; they all looked at him. He blinked. "We won," he said simply; they stared, and blinked, looking at one another.

"We won?" Lyn asked; Thad nodded.

"We won," he said. Harry nodded solemnly when they all looked at him.

"Do you know what this means?" he asked calmly; they nodded solemnly back.

"…Happy-Dance-Spin™!" They shouted at the same time, latching onto one another and throwing themselves, hooting and hollering like idiots, into the signature victory dance of their group, laughing and grinning like loons. Pirate bounced around while Web cheered, absently trying to straighten his hat (an impossible feat which he never gave up on). Halie just blinked, watching with amused, sleepy eyes, as they spun.

"Now we get to go shopping!" Lyn said, cheering, before she quickly recalled Web and grabbed Thad, choosing him to be her shopping-partner this trip, and yanking him out the door. Ric and Harry quickly recalled their two Pokémon, and followed them out, eager to get the presents that always followed a Gym-Victory.

They had the second Badge!

**A/N:** Aw, such a nice ending, yes? Review me about it! Or even PM me, I don't care, just DO IT! (Evil-Demonic-Glare-of-Doomage) RAWR!

…

R&R~! (Beams)


	27. Rainy Days

**A/N:** OMG it's been such a long time! I'm sorry, I just lost enthusiasm and hit Writers Block on this fic, but I'm back now, so YAYNESS!

R&R!

Wizard: That was such a nice vacation.

Rage: (Nods) Wind, waves…screams of prisoners as Dementors suck out their happy memories…

Author: You guys chose AZKABAN for your _vacation __spot?_

Rage & Wizard: (Nod)

Rage: (Sigh) Good times, good times…

Author: O_O …

"Talking"

"_Pokémon __Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokéDex __Talking"_

"_**PokéGaze **__**Talking"**_

"Egg-Reader Info"

Chapter Twenty-Seven

"Thank you, Mr. Morsinger!" Sarah Mae, a nine-year-old, exclaimed after Harry finished signing her Havoc & Harmony Incorporated Psyduck PokéDoll (which meant that the duck was designed online by the child with her parents approval and permission, and was therefore made to look anyway she wanted. In this case, it was purple with a red beak, blue eyes, and green feet, with pink tiger stripes.) Harry smiled at the girl, accepting the exuberant hug she threw around his waist, before she ran back over to her parents to show them the signature he'd placed on the Psyduck's stomach.

"Shut up, Ric," He said through his teeth, smile never twitching, as his friend snickered behind him.

"I never said a word, boss," the boy told him, amused, and went back to looking through colognes, finally settling on one he liked. Their shopping done, the two boys paid for their things and left the shop, heading for the Pokémon Center, where they had agreed to meet up with Lyn and Thad, to both exchange gifts and pick up their Pokémon, who they'd dropped off after the Bugsy Battle.

Lyn was sitting outside, waiting for them with some bags at her feet and Marley and Web at her sides. She smiled and waved at them cheerfully.

"Thad went to pick up his Pokémon, and then he'll be right back out," she told them once they reached her, and the two boys nodded, and promptly set their bags down, going inside to pick up their own Pokémon. Cyndie was fast asleep inside Ric's bag, gnawing on her yellow gummy as usual, so they remained quiet, not wanting to disturb the baby Cyndaquil. They passed Thad on their way to the counter, the blond boy already letting Del and Chiggy out of their balls, and all of them grinned in greeting to one another.

"Hey, Nurse Joy," Harry greeted the pink-haired Nurse with warmth, smiling up at her cheerfully. "Ric and I are here to pick up our Pokémon." She smiled and lifted five shrunken pokeballs from behind the counter, two in one hand, three in the other, and handed them their respective balls.

"I thought you two might be in here soon, once the other two showed up asked for theirs," she said, smiling softly. "You'll be leaving soon, won't you?" Harry nodded.

"Might as well head out while it's still at its brightest outside," he told her easily, enlarging the pokeballs and releasing his Pokémon without hesitation, scooping Donner up with the little Oddish danced around his feet. "We're heading for Goldenrod next, to fight Whitney for the Plain Badge." The Nurse nodded sadly, and came around the counter to give the small boy a hug.

"I'll call ahead and tell my cousin to be expecting the Tricksters for a visit, and maybe some extra help, shall I?" she teased, gently carding her fingers through the yellow-and-green tipped spikes of his hair. Harry grinned up at her and nodded.

"Of course," he said. "What kind of Team would we be if we didn't stop to check in on our friends, the Nurse Joys?" he demanded with mock severity, and, with one last hug, followed his Pokémon out of the Pokémon Center, waving at the Nurse behind him as he went. Ric had left while he and Nurse Joy had been speaking, and now all four Tricksters and their Pokémon gathered around the bench that was holding all of their bags, and, with grins, began to hand them out.

Ric passed Thad the cologne he'd picked out, and the blonde boy seemed to enjoy it, thanking the brunet boy and slipping the blue bottle into his bag after spraying some of the good-smelling stuff onto himself. Lyn passed her twin a red, yellow, and orange tie-dyed ribbon for Cyndie, which he eagerly accepted to give to the Cyndaquil later. Harry passed Lyn a Seaking PokéDoll to go along with her Goldeen doll. She clutched the doll close with a delighted look, and grinned at the boy happily. Thad had gotten Harry a necklace with a Slowpoke on it, and the young psychic immediately put it on, admiring the flat picture of the sleeping Pokémon happily for a moment, before he passed Ric a purple and blue fading Experience Ribbon for Halie, which he immediately tied around the yellow-eyed Slowpoke's neck, making her yawn appreciatively. His sister then handed him a Slowpoke watch, which was digital, with the numbers coming out of the yawning Pokémon's mouth. He put it on his wrist without hesitation, and grinned happily.

"We also restocked on all the used Journey supplies, and some extra," Harry said, holding up the extra bags. They all nodded, and started going through them, sorting out Potions, Antidotes, Heals, Cures, Berries, and PokéFood as they could, until all of the bags were empty.

"That was a good gift-swap," Lyn announced, petting her new doll before putting it in her bag. She would send it home later, to start decorating her room. The three boys nodded with murmurs of agreement, smiling as they thought on their new gifts.

"Right," Harry said, hopping to his feet. "Ready to go?" he asked them cheerfully.

"Yep!" The Twins said with equal cheer, slinging on their bags.

"Let's go!" Thad agreed easily, picking up Del as Harry did the same for Donner, letting the Oddish sit on his shoulder. The four of them and all of their Pokémon headed out of the Town, waving to people they recognized and those who recognized them as they did so.

They were on their way towards Goldenrod and, with it, the Plain Badge and Whitney.

_**With Sasha…**_

"So he's already gone through here?" The tired boy asked the Violet City Nurse Joy, who nodded with a worried, sympathetic look on her face. Sasha sighed, and Noir hooted up at him from his ankle, red eyes worried. "Guess I'm just going to have to catch up somehow," he muttered to the Hoothoot, who cooed and hopped up to sit gingerly on his shoulder, clinging and kneading it gently with his claws. Sasha smiled faintly. He liked Pokémon, he even loved them, but before Morsinger came along, the Ginostashi way to train Pokémon had always been through the Bolt-Collar. Now… Now it was like learning to right a unicycle instead of a bike. Harder, different, yet at the same time the same.

Thanking the Nurse Joy for her time, he accepted his new Pokémon's ball back and headed out, settling it on his belt. He'd let the Sentret out later, so that it could learn who its new Trainer was. For now, he was fine with just Noir. The quiet companionship of the owl-Pokémon was enough on his Journey to catch up to one Harry Morsinger.

He didn't need human company…

_**With Harry & Co…**_

Already, an hour into their trip, the road to Goldenrod was interesting. It seemed, for instance, that Pirate was of huge interest amongst the Sentret's, who made little races up to touch his fur, and fled away again. It was kind of cute, in a strange way. It seemed that it was rare in this part of the Region for Sentrets to evolve into Furrets.

_"This is getting annoying,"_ the Pokèmon complained to Harry, but sighed when he only smiled, grumbling. _"Da-er. Darn you and your Crowd Control techniques,"_ he exclaimed, changing the first word after sending a quick look to Donner, Del, and Cyndie, who were skipping along beside one another, giggling as the two older babies sang to the newest addition. Harry nodded approvingly.

"Passive-aggressive to placidity will work, Pirate," the psychic told him easily. "Unless the crowd is full of Charna-copy-cats. Then fleeing would be best." He nodded sagely. "And I won't even have to explain, because you'll just _know_." He nodded again, and shuddered, trying not to even _think_ of more than one of his little stalker existing in the world. (Meanwhile, at her uncles' house, Charna sneezed, beamed, and proceeded to cut out pictures of Harry from a magazine and glue them next to pictures of her in a wedding dress, humming happily to herself)

"Well, let's hope it doesn't rain again," Ric said; Harry and Lyn promptly hit him, hissing.

"You jinxed us you idiot!" They cried, dismayed, and stared up at the clear blue sky warily.

"Come on you guys," Thad tried to soothe. "It doesn't look like it'll rain today at all, so let's stop with the hitting and just enjoy the sunshine, okay?" With feelings of oncoming doom, the two nodded, and trudged after the two boys, sharing a knowing look.

_**Five Hours Later…**_

Rain pouring down, Lyn and Harry lead the way, ignoring the two other Tricksters.

"How was _I_ supposed to know that talking about it raining would make it rain!" Ric cried, exasperated. "It's not like I did it on _purpose_ you know!" Thad just grimaced and sighed as thunder rumbled over head. Cyndie was whimpering in Ric's backpack, hiding within all of his clothes and staying dry and warm. Apparently, she didn't like storms. They continued to trudge on, legs spattered lightly with mud from the walk, until a building came into view. It was a long one-story yellow house, with a fenced in back yard that seemed to go on for quite a while. Sharing a look, the four Trainers ran up to its door and Harry knocked as they stood under the roof, shivering. After a few minutes, an old woman answered it, wearing a blue bathrobe that had little ducks on it.

"Oh dear," she said, blinking dark purple eyes at them and pushing her white hair from her face. "Well, don't you all look as wet as a couple of Goldeen in a pond! Come on in out of the rain, children!" She opened the door and ushered the four grateful Tricksters in and, shivering, they huddled in the doorway as she went to get towels. An old man with green eyes wondered in wearing his bathrobe inside-out and backwards, with a pair of boxers on his head, and blinked at them, eyes a little dazed.

"Wilma!" he called. "We have customers!" he tried to smile at them, and it was a dazed, lopsided smile, as if he wasn't really sure what he was smiling about.

"They're not customers, Henry," The old woman, Wilma, scolded lovingly as she re-entered the room, towels stacked in her arms, more carried by an Alakazam, who nodded to them as he handed them towels, which they took gratefully. "Their Trainers who got caught in the storm."

"Yeah, 'cause Ric jinxed us," Lyn muttered, and Ric threw his arms in the air in exasperation, making Harry grin slightly in amusement, before the older boy quickly pulled Cyndie from his bag and wrapped the baby Cyndaquil in a towel, murmuring to her gently. Wilma shooed Henry back into a back room, taking the boxers from his hat and reminding him that no, they _weren't_ his nightcap_, _and then returning with a warm smile.

"You all are welcome to spend the night, though we're a little crowded lately," she told them, smiling. "All the Daycares are, lately, because of some celebrity fixation over in Kanto or something. Everyone is wanting to use Daycares now. Such silly things you young folk come up with sometimes, I swear!" she said, shaking her head and leading them to a back room, where they were forced to step over a sprawled and dead-to-the-world Espeon who was asleep on the floor. "That's Max, he's one of our forty visitors. His Trainer should be by some time tomorrow to pick him and his mate Lisa up, though," she said, nodding toward another Espeon who was sitting up and watching the storm. She made a small sound at them in greeting, dark purple eyes locked on the storm, and waved her split tail absently in a wave.

"This is the back room where you can stay," Wilma told the Tricksters, and pointed to the two couches that were in the room. "One of those is a fold-out, though a small one for two, so one of you will have to sleep on the floor I'm afraid." Harry instantly raised his hand, and his friends nodded to him in understanding. "Well, aren't you as polite as an Abra at dinner!" the Daycare Lady remarked with a pleased smile, then pointed at a closet in the corner of the room. "There are blankets and pillows in there, if you need more just wake up one of the Pokèmon and ask them, alright? Henry and I are going to bed, as we have to get up early and start making sure everything is running ship-shape tomorrow," she smiled at them kindly. "So nice to have _human_ guests here for once," she mused, said good night, and wandered away, back down the hall to the room where her husband was waiting. Harry and his friends shrugged at one another, before quickly and quietly setting the room up, pulling out the of the bed and covering it with a sheet they found in the closet, doing the same for the couch.

"I'll take the couch," Thad said; the Twins nodded, before they started helping Harry make a nest of blankets and pillows on the floor, which was a little chilly. When finished, they called out their Pokèmon, smiling slightly as they watched them explore the room.

_"This place reeks of other Pokèmon,"_ Pirate remarked, sneezing and rubbing his nose, before shrugging. _"I like it!"_ he declared cheerfully, curling up on Harry's "bed". Harry chuckled, settling down next to him with a sigh, before wincing at his wet clothes.

"Should we really sleep in wet clothes?" He asked his friends, frowning. Ric and Lyn nodded.

"This way, they won't be wet in the morning," Lyn told him easily; Ric nodded, feeding Cyndie her last bottle of the night before bed.

"And we won't get any more clothes dirty or wet by changing," he continued. "If nothing else, we can stay later tomorrow to wash up all of the sheets and blankets we dirtied, and I _know_ you were planning on helping them out a bit," he continued dryly, smirking at Harry, who blushed with a light scowl.

"Shut up," the boy muttered, flopping down on his 'bed', being careful of Donner as the Oddish snuggled into Pirates fur, already half-asleep. Alysha perched at his head, settled in and ready to watch over them all until they were asleep. _My silent protector,_ he thought with affection, reaching a hand up to stroke the Pidgeotto's plumage lovingly, making her coo softly with pleasure, looking down at him with affectionate eyes.

_"Go to sleep, troublemaker,"_ she ordered firmly, leaning down and grabbing his Go-Goggles with her beak, pulling them off and dropping them onto his bag nearby. Harry chuckled, embarrassed for having forgotten the goggles, and nodded.

"Goodnight, Alysha," he murmured, curling his arms around Donner and snuggling into and half-under Pirate's body in order to get comfortable, not that the half-asleep Furret minded, muttering under his breath about having to move before settling again. Alysha cooed softly, once, and then fell silent, looking over the entirety of the room with bright eyes. She wasn't tired just yet, as it was only about seven in the evening.

Web was perched on the back of the couch Lyn and Ric were sleeping on the pull-out of. Natasha and Halie and Cyndie were curled around each other between the twins bodies, cuddling close to them to share heat. Marley was asleep next to the bed, on the side closest to Lyn.

Del and Chiggy were curled on Thad's chest, the blond boys arms around both of his Pokèmon, cuddling them close in case he had to roll over in his sleep. They were all asleep after an hour, and Alysha remained quietly watching over them all, eyes sharp and bright.

They were still sharp and bright when she noticed the unknown Pokèmon try to enter, and sent him away with a quiet hiss, telling him that the room was full with no more room, which was true. _Funny_, she mused, watching as the Pokèmon politely closed the door. _Two weeks ago I would have attacked him for entering my territory. Since I met Harry and evolved, though…_ she looked down at her human, and gently leaned down to preen his still-damp hair fondly. _I've changed, and it's only been for the better._ Sighing softly, she fluffed up her feathers, and ducked her head under her wing, ready to get some sleep herself, if only in the form of a light nap.

**A/N:** And there's the chapter! Again, sorry for the long wait, but it wasn't totally my fault!

R&R!


	28. Daycare Interludes

**A/N:** And Whoot! Here's the next chappy! I hope you're all forgiving me for the long absence…

It was all Rage's fault!

R&R!

Rage: (Whistles innocently)

Wizard: I want a Pinecone. (Glares at Rage angrily)

Rage: Why?

Wizard: Because then I can shove it up your-

Giovanni: HEY! There are children in the room! (Pointing at Harry and Mary)

Mary: What was she gonna say? Huh, Uncle Gio? What?

Giovanni: It's grown-up stuff. You don't need to worry about it.

Mary: (Nods sagely) Like Sex.

Giovanni: O_O

Harry: …I think you broke dad… (Pokes him with a stick)

"Talking"

"_Pokémon __Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokéDex __Talking"_

"_**PokéGaze **__**Talking"**_

"Egg-Reader Info"

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Harry woke bright and early, because Cyndie decided to wake the entire room. Everyone groaned in various ways as Ric groggily got up, murmuring and shushing the Cyndaquil sleepily as he tried to get a bottle together… Harry finally had to get up and help him as the zombiefied boy spent two minutes trying to pour the _unopened_ formula into the _upside__down_ bottle. Shaking his head with a small yawn, the psychic moved swiftly, easily preparing the babies bottle and then handing it to the boy, who was struggling not to go back to sleep where he sat on the end of the pull-out. Lyn had rolled over, hand landing on Marley's wool, and had gone back to sleep, while Thad had also rolled over and gone back to sleep. Harry sighed, wishing he'd had their luck but, now that he was awake, he was very unlikely to get anymore sleep.

_"Pa-ma?" _Donner's sleepy voice asked from where he sat in Harry's empty spot, leaves dropping sleepily. _"Noms?"_ Smiling, he murmured softly to his baby Pokèmon, scooping the Oddish up to carry him about on his hip while he set about making the young Pokèmon some breakfast, moving quietly within the room so as not to disturb his friends. Once he had Donner settled and eating some food compromised of just soft food and no formula (he had graduated on to that, and would soon be on to normal PokéFood), he made himself some breakfast quickly, just some cold oatmeal, easy enough to make, and ate it quickly. He knew there was probably a kitchen somewhere in the house, but he was _not_ going to go walking around someone's house when they hadn't even remembered to ask for his _name_.

They might have forgotten he was even there and shoot him or something.

When Donner had finished, he played a quiet game of patty-cake with the Oddish, who used his feet to play, sitting on the floor with Harry, who was smiling. After about an hour of keeping the little Oddish quiet and distracted, the others finally began to stir, mostly the Pokèmon, who woke their Trainers by continual poking and/or smacking (in Thad's case, via Chiggy, who used his leaf-blade to thwap the blond boy in the face and make him wake up with a yell about indigo ice cream… which actually sounded interesting to Harry, but he remained quiet). Lyn stumbled out of the room on the quest to find a bathroom, nearly tripping over a small blue crocodile that was sleeping outside the door for some reason.

It was a pale blue, with red spines going down its back and tail. There was a yellow v-shaped on its chest, just under its large crocodilian head, which lifted sleepily after Lyn's passing, blinking open bright orange eyes. Its jaws were massive in proportion to its body, and looked powerful;. Curiously, Harry pulled out his PokéDex, and pointed it at the Pokèmon.

_"Totodile,"_ it said aloud to him. _"These __Pokèmon __have __very __strong __jaws, __and __have __a __habit __of __biting __anything __and __everything __that __strikes __their __interest. __A __genuinely __playful __Pokèmon, __they __are __always __ready __for __a __good __laugh, __though __can __be __serious __when __the __situation __calls __for __them __to __be.__One __of __the __Three __Starter-Pokèmon __of __the __Johto __Region, __along __with __Cyndaquil __and __Chikorita."_ Harry closed his PokéDex and put it away, smiling over at the Totodile as it straightened with a yawn.

"Hey there," he greeted warmly. "Are you hungry? I'm sure I could rustle something up for you." The change was immediate, from half-asleep to wide awake. The Totodile leaped to its feet and into the room, dancing and sounding like a bizarre Donald Duck without any words.

_"That __would __be __awesome, __Trainer-guy!"_ the Pokèmon exclaimed happily, leaping at Harry and wrapping his (from the sound of his voice) short arms around the Trainer's waist, making him stagger back with a laugh, hugging the blue Pokèmon back with a grin.

"Name's Harry, not Trainer-guy," he replied simply, getting a wide-eyed, gaping look. Pirate snickered.

_"I __never __get __tired __of __seeing __that __look,"_ he said honestly, turning to his own meal, which Harry had quickly made up for him. Harry patted the blue water-type on the head, and turned to his bag to begin looking through his supplies.

"Let's see," he hummed. "An Aspear Berry for help against freezing, a Rawst Berry for help against burns, a Cheri Berry for help against paralyzation," He put two of each berry out next to his pestle and mortar. "And a couple of Oran Berries for health and flavor," he said, nodding. He pulled a bowl from his bag and set it to the side, before going about mashing up the berries, asking Thad to pour some water-Pokèmon PokéFood they'd bought into the bowl. The boy did so, only about one cup worth, though, before Harry told him to stop. Mashing up all of the Berries, the boy used a spoon to scoop them into the bowl, and mixed in some water from a bottle. Humming, he mixed them all together, and declared it finished.

"Tell me how you think it tastes," the boy said, setting the bowl in front of the Pokèmon, who had begun to eagerly wriggle in place. Immediately, he dug it, large mouth chomping away the food in fast bites, groaning and chattering wordlessly in happiness. Harry smiled. "I take it you like it, then?"  
"Oh, I'd say Ferdinand likes it all right," Wilma said from the doorway, where she stood dressed in a pair of orange slacks and a purple blouse. She smiled at the three boys. "Your girly-friend is in the kitchen, eating breakfast if you'd all like any," she offered; Thad and Ric rushed out happily, thanking her, while Harry shook his head.

"Already ate," he replied, and began making another bowl of food for Ferdinand the Totodile when it looked like he'd want more, smiling at the Pokèmon as he did so. "I hope you don't mind, Ms. Wilma, but my friends and I were planning to stay here for a while today and help out, in order to repay you for letting us stay last night and so that we can clean your sheets and blankets, which we got all muddy," he said, a little sheepishly, nudging one blanket with a still-slightly dirty foot. Wilma waved it away.

"You don't have to repay us for anything, dear," she replied. "It was our pleasure. Though, if you'd all like to stay and help out anyways, you're welcome here. Lord knows we need extra hands here like an Eevee needs stones to evolve," she huffed slightly, and smiled. "If you want, there are other Pokèmon who could do with a meal in the room right next to you, so you can help yourself to helping them. There are Berries in the machine, just press the button you want and they'll pop right out." Harry thanked her and watched her leave, then turned in time to pour more of his food concoction into the Pokémon's bowl. When Ferdinand finished, then Harry would go feed those other Pokèmon. Until then, he was content to sit amongst his own Pokèmon and feed the Totodile, waiting for him to finish.

_**With Sevy & Co…**_

"Here they are," Nurse Joy announced, opening the door to the Observation Room, where Severus, Remus, Sirius, Scorch, Lilly, and Saber were, relaxing. Severus was able to move a little better this day, and was hobbling carefully about the room with Lilly, playing a game with the little Cleffa, who would hide behind something, and Severus would "Find" her. It was cute, and Severus was enjoying himself, despite the pain. They paused in the game, though, in order to look up at the pink-haired Nurse as she entered the room with four people, two men and two women.

The first man had shoulder-length black hair, tanned skin, and deep-set yellow eyes. He was wearing black leather pants, a red silk shirt, and a black leather duster that reached his ankles. He looked incredibly familiar to Severus for some reason…

The other man also had shoulder-length hair, only his was chestnut, with a wave to the thick mass, making it curiously lion-like around his head. His eyes were a bright, clear blue, almost alarming in their color, and stared out under thick, bushy brows that went well with the goatee of the same chestnut hair on his handsome, tanned face. He was larger than the other man, broader and muscular, wearing tight, faded blue jeans, a tight green t-shirt, and a rough, well-worn blue jean jacket. He was also wearing scuffed work boots compared to the others steel-toed black army boots, neat and polished, and well-put together, like the rest of him. He, too, looked familiar, though more so to Sirius then Severus.

The first woman was tall and elegant, with platinum blonde hair that looked luscious and well cared for, and who reminded Severus, Remus, and Sirius painfully of one Narcissa Malfoy. Her features were chiseled and elegant, beautiful yet somehow not nearly as unapproachable as the Lady Malfoy's. This woman's features had contained a warmth and openness that Narcissa had lost somewhere along the line, and her lavender eyes were bright with knowledge and curiosity, and yet a kindness remained there, and laughter lines edged around her mouth and eyes, as if a smile was always just around the corner, much like the brunet man's face, only his had a slight edge to it, as if he had a slightly different sense of humor, a slightly darker one. She was wearing a dark blue calf-length skirt and a sunflower yellow blouse, with a navy-blue half-jacket that fit her narrow, tall frame well, with yellow bumble-bees sewn into the hems of it. It was a rather cute outfit, and, if she hadn't of reminded him so strongly of someone, then Remus would have smiled about it.

The second woman was short, and a little chubby compared to the long, willowy grace of the other, with curly black hair and bright brown eyes. She had a mischievous look about her, as well as an inherently gentle way. She was wearing black jeans, and a sapphire blue blouse and a black half-jacket that had a blue rose pinned to the breast. She looked vaguely familiar to the three men-turned-Pokèmon as well…

"Thank you, Nurse Joy," the brown-haired man said, his voice a deep baritone, and he smiled at the woman. "We'll just settle in and see if they'll take to us." The Nurse nodded with a light blush, and left, closing the door.

"Flirt," The black-haired man said, voice fondly exasperated, and the brown-haired man grinned at him, blue eyes bright with amusement.

"You know you love it, Sal," he said; the other made hissed in a very cat-like way, or very snake-like, depending. His yellow eyes were baleful as he glared at the man, teeth bared as he gritted them.

"_Don't_," he growled. "Call me _Sal_. You know I _hate_ it." The brown-haired man continued to grin, unrepentant, and, suddenly, Severus remembered who the black-haired man was, and choked, staring at him, wide-eyed.

"Oh Merlin," he said, sitting down hard. "That Salazar Slytherin. _The_ Salazar Slytherin." Sirius and Remus stared at him, wide-eyed, then gaped at the four people in shock as the identities of the others hit them like a ton of bricks. The brown-haired man snorted, looking offended.

"Oh, so you'll recognize _him_," he jerked a thumb at Salazar, "but not me? How rude." Salazar smirked at him, yellow eyes bright and keen.

"You're not worth recognizing right away, Godric," he said snidely, which got bared teeth from the other man. The blond haired woman sighed with a roll of her eyes, while the black haired woman giggled a bit.

"Children, if we could, please," she said, amused; both men looked away from each other like petulant children.

"Yes, Rowena," they said reluctantly, and again, the black-haired woman giggled.

"You two are always getting into trouble," she said, smiling, brown eyes bright with mischief. "It's a wonder you can ever get into anything, or any_one_ else." Both men glared over at her, and moved perceptively closer, until their elbows touched, but that was it, and now Rowena was smirking slightly at them.

"It's a wonder you don't destroy the house, when Helga and I leave the two of you alone for so long without supervision," the blond teased, eyes crinkling in silent laughter.

"What?" Sirius asked, confused, and turned big blue eyes to Severus and Remus. "I'm lost here. Are they really the Founders? Then what are they doing here?" Saber flapped his wings, and cleared his throat pointedly, making the three wizards-turned-Pokèmon look at him, where he was perched over a very confused-looking Scorch's head.

"I brought them here, of course," he said simply, shrugging his wings in a very weird, avian way. "Back when I was Rowena's companion. They were tired of all the rumors and hate being spread in their name, the small battles that would lead to wars if they didn't do anything, so they left." Rowena nodded, smiling over at the Starly with warmth.

"It's good to see you, Carserus," she greeted him with genuine warmth, and the three other Founders peered at the bird closely, making him fluff up his feathers.

"By Jove, it _is_ that bloody chicken!" Godric cried, pointing at him with one large, blunt finger, a grin spreading across his face. "He got stuck as a babe! A baby evolution!" He began to laugh uproarishly, face lit up with his mirth. "The oldest of the Phoenixes, the smartest and craftiest of his kind, and he's stuck like that! What a bloody brilliant prank!" Saber huffed at him, and turned his long beak up.

"Godric always _was_ an imbecile," he said snidely. "I see _that_ hasn't changed." Rowena grinned at him, face lighting with amusement, and Godric stopped laughing abruptly, eyes narrowing as they darted between her and the Starly.

"What did he say about me?" he demanded; she merely patted his head and didn't say anything, turning to the Pokèmon.

"Hello, little wizards," she greeted with warmth. "Welcome to the Sinnoh Region, which is our base of operations, I suppose you could call it," she smiled. Severus cleared his throat, and pointed with one heavily bandaged paw.

"Scorch and Lilly aren't our sort," he said simply, sitting carefully so that his weight wasn't on his back paws, sighing softly.

"Ah," Godric said, nodding. He pointed a blunt finger at the two. "You two, you're about to learn a secret. Think you can keep it?" Lilly nodded, darting behind Severus to hide her face fearfully, while Scorch eyed the man with narrowed red eyes for a moment, before snorting and looking at the three Pokèmon he'd come to care for. They stared back at him seriously, and he sighed, then nodded to the strange humans his friends apparently knew. The four of them grabbed a chair and sat down, Salazar, Rowena, and Helga sitting normally while Godric sat in his backwards, straddling the chair comfortably.

"Now, Scorch and Lilly was it?" Rowena asked; the two Pokèmon cautiously nodded, with the Cleffa remaining hidden behind Severus, who licked her head once to comfort her. "Lovely names. Now, let me tell you about the world of wizards and witches.." And they all settled in to talk.

_**With Harry & Co…**_

After all of the Pokèmon had been fed (with Harry feeding twenty-five of the forty Pokèmon currently residing in the Daycare… Well, twenty-six, counting Ferdinand the Totodile, and that _wasn't_ counting all of his Team's Pokèmon, who he also fed), then it was play time outside. Team Trickster went all through the house while Wilma stood by the back door with a clipboard to check off all of the Pokèmon. Harry had to use his psychic powers twice while getting Pokèmon outside into the muddy yard (which meant that they would all have to be washed before any could come back inside the house, too, which the Tricksters were actually looking forward to doing).

The first instance was when an Eevee by the name of Eli had climbed inside the vents and gotten stuck, too far for him to reach, so the boy had lifted the scared little Pokèmon out, hiding his Evolution Medallion in his shirt so he didn't accidently change the Pokèmon when he pulled him close to pet into calmness again. The second time he had to use his powers was to move a stubborn Venusaur out when the massive grass-type did _not_ want to leave his comfortable spot in a back room next to a furnace. Harry had gotten tired of arguing, and had lifted the stubborn Pokèmon up, and carried him outside, sending Wilma into fits of laughter.

Now, watching all of the Pokèmon roam about all of the different areas of the backyard, all suited for many different types, Harry relaxed against the wall of the house, sighing happily as the sun warmed him. He was rather liking this job so far…

That is, until a Charmeleon decided he should be used for target practice, and he spent thirty minutes running around dodging Flamethrowers and throwing up psychic shields when there was nothing big to hide behind. His friends thought it was hilarious…

And, even singed and tired with the beginning of a headache when the Charmeleon finally got tired and decided a nap would be better, Harry decided he still liked the job.

**A/N:** And there you go! Someone asked a while back "What happened to Salazar?" and now you have found out!

R&R!


	29. Lost and Found

**A/N:** Whoot! On a Roll now!

Did you guys like that bit with the Founders? Good, because it's what made me stumble to a stop. It was originally going to be the beginning of Twenty-Seven, but I couldn't think of how to write it, and then I ranted about it at my friend **HiddenByFaeries** and BAM! Instant realization and inspiration. So, kudos to her! (Applauds)

R&R!

Wizard: (Claps) You helps bring us back!

Rage: As well as the random people who kept PMing Author and asking when she was going to update…

Wizard: Yes, and claps for them! (Applauds)

Rage: (Smacks her) Stop that! You're giving innocents the clap! (Snickers)

Mary: What's that?

Wizard & Rage: … Grown-up stuff.

Mary: Ah.

**A/N2:** Also, **HiddenByFaeries**, your character arrives in this chapter, as you hoped in that PM when you helped me figure out what to write next!

THANK YOU AGAIN!

"Talking"

"_Pokémon __Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokéDex __Talking"_

"_**PokéGaze **__**Talking"**_

"Egg-Reader Info"

Chapter Twenty-Nine

"What do you mean Cyndie's missing?" Harry said, staring at Ric blankly in surprise as they finished giving the Pokémon their lunch outside in the bright sunshine. Ric looked panic, and Lyn was searching with Marley and Web already, along with Ric's Pokémon.

"I mean," He said, "she's _gone_! I left her in my backpack because she was sleeping, and when I came to check on her half and hour later, she wasn't there anymore! She wasn't anywhere in the room, and I searched everywhere in the house that she could have gone!" He was wringing his hands, and looking like he was about to have a panic attack.

"Okay, just calm down," Harry soothed. "We'll get everyone to look, and we'll find her in no time, okay? She's probably hiding somewhere asleep or something right now." Ric took a few deep breaths and nodded, shoulders slumping slightly.

"I'm worried," he said; Harry patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"Don't be," he said calmly. "Though, I fully expect you're going to ignore that bit of advice and worry yourself gray prematurely," he said dryly, making his friend give a weary chuckle. Harry turned and stalked over to where the Pokémon were still all gathered, climbing up onto a sunbathing rock.

"Listen up!" He shouted out to the crowd; forty Pokémon (not counting his own) looked towards him. "We have an emergency. A baby Cyndaquil, named Cyndie, has gone missing. We need everyone's help in trying to find her and making sure she is safe, alright? I want everyone to make a team of two or three, and start looking! Only twelve Pokémon inside the house, the rest of you out here, understand? It's much more dangerous out here then inside, and I don't want everyone focused in one area." There were murmurs of worry and the Pokémon shifted around, getting into groups, usually with friends or Pokémon they knew. Harry glared at Alysha and Pirate, until they moved away from each other and grouped up with other Pokémon, the Pidgeotto pairing up with a Raticate named Huey, and Pirate paired up with a pair of Sentrets named Nicole and Louis, who were siblings from two twin Trainers. Donner had paired up with Eli the Eevee and Ferdinand.

"Everyone look for half-an-hour," Harry ordered, stepping forward to stand beside a strange looking Pokémon called Dunsparce, who hadn't moved to get himself a partner. He gently picked the snakish-looking Pokémon up to cradle in his arms, making him give a steady hum, small wings flapping lightly. "Once the half-an-hour is up, if you haven't found something, come back here. We don't want to have to go searching for more Pokémon, understand?" He stared sternly out into the crowd, and quickly received nods of agreement. "Alright everyone, move out! Come on, Dunsparce, you're with me." He carried the Pokémon out of the backyard and through the house, where, already, Pokémon and the other Trickster (Lyn and Thad) were rushing around, calling Cyndie's name.

Harry carried the Dunsparce out front, and set him on the ground. They began to slowly move around, calling Cyndie's name and peering through the bushes and flowers in front of the fence. Just in case the baby Cyndaquil had not only gotten outside, but had somehow gotten out through some small hole under the fence. **(A/N:** Hey, babies are resourceful little buggers! It could happen!**)**

"Um, are you okay?" a voice asked; Harry looked up to see a girl standing a few feet away, frowning worriedly at him. She had dark red hair, with lilac streaks in it, that was a bit wavy. Her eyes were a mix between blue-gray and blue-green (or was it gray-green and grey-blue? Oh well.) and were hidden slightly behind black rectangular glasses, that were just a tad to large to be considered totally stylish (or maybe Harry was just channeling his Giovanni-senses…). She was about five-foot, with a bit of a curve to her, though still in good shape from what obviously looked like a lot of traveling. She looked about seventeen or eighteen, and was wearing black semi-skinny jeans, held in place by two belts (one black with silver studs, the other dark purple with similar studs), a teal tank-top, and black tennis shoes. Her right ear was pierced five times, Harry noticed (three times in the lobe, twice in the cartilage, and he wondered briefly which one hurt worse). She was also wearing a silver-chain necklace, which had three different kinds of key pendants on them (two normal, though in silver and gold, and one copper skeleton key).

"I'm fine," Harry replied, belatedly remembering she had asked a question, and smiling at her. "My friends and I are volunteering at this Daycare Center for the day, but my friend Ric's baby Cyndaquil Cyndie wondered off, so everyone's trying to find her. Me and this Dunsparce are looking out here to see if she pulled a Houdini and managed to escape." The girl smiled slightly and nodded, reaching up with he left hand to push some hair from her face, and the silver bangles on her wrist jingled pleasantly.

"I'll help," she told him, smiling. "I was going to stop by and pick up my Bellossom, Anthea, anyways, so this is like killing two birds with one stone, right?" She smiled. "My name's Melantha Darach, by the way," she said, offering him her right hand, which he took, his Giovanni-trained eye catching on the silver ring with a green stone imbedded in it on her middle finger. "Pokémon sketch artist, at your service."

"Charmed," he said charmingly, smiling. "Harry Morsinger. Perfume Master and Pokémon Trainer, at yours." Her eyes widened slightly at his name, but she didn't otherwise react, and released his hand when he released her. Harry continued to smile, a little relieved. Fans were great, and he'd never really turn the less-stalkerish-ones away, but fame got tiring after a little while. He was only an eleven-year-old boy, after all. Who wanted strangers climbing all over you all the time, anyways? Weirdos, that's who!

"So," Melantha said, pointing towards the opposite direction, "how about I take my Pokémon and look over there, while you and your buddy Dunsparce stay keep looking over here?"

"Sounds good," Harry agreed. "More ground covered faster that way, too." They nodded at one another, and the girl pulled out two pokeballs.

"Calypso, Yasahiro, come on out!" she called, throwing the balls; an Umbreon and Espeon appeared, tossing their heads at the exact same times.

"_Yo,__"_ the Espeon said.

"_What__'__s __shakin__'__?__"_ the Umbreon asked, cocking her head with a curious gleam in her red eyes as she looked Harry over.

"Meet my Pokémon," Melantha said. "That's Calypso," she pointed at the Umbreon, who bobbed her head and winked. "And that's Yasahiro," she said, pointing at the Espeon, who yawned lazily. "They're twins." Harry smiled, amused.

"Harry Morsinger," he introduced himself. "And my friend, the Daycare Pokémon Dunsparce, who's helping me right now." Dunsparce waved the rattle-like drill on its tail, and hummed.

"_Pleasure,__"_ he said, idly. Melantha quickly explained the situation to her Pokémon and, after a few more words to Harry, who told her about the time-limit given to the Daycare Pokémon; they split up, calling Cyndie's name and searching the bushes once more.

_**Half-an-hour Later…**_

"Did anyone find her?" Ric asked anxiously of the Pokémon who'd gathered in the backyard; all he received were apologetic shakes of the heads. No one had found her yet. He dragged a hand roughly through his hair; stress straining his face as his sister took his free hand and held it tightly, trying to soothe him. Harry suddenly came walking out of the Daycare from where he was searching the front, and with him came a strange girl none of them knew.

"She wasn't up front," he said apologetically, shoving his hands in his pockets. Ric let out a sound that was close to that of a moan, low and pitiful and agonized, and slumped further. If Harry hadn't known better, he would have sworn the boy had lost weight in the thirty minutes since he'd last seen him. _Maybe __he __should __go __inside __and __get __some __air__…_ he thought, then paused, blinking.

"Did anyone check the ventilation shaft?" he asked; they all stared at him. "Eli got stuck in it earlier today. Maybe Cyndie crawled inside and is stuck now…?" Eyes lighting up with hope, Ric lead the way inside they Daycare at a sprint, heading for the ventilation shaft and all but ripping the door open.

"Cyndie?" He called loudly, voice echoing strangely down the metal tunnel. "Cyndie, are you down there?" There was silence.

"Cyndaquil!" echoed out at them, sounding faint and scared and far away. Ric cried out with a mix of relief and despair. They had found her, but she was too far in for them to see her, and the shaft was too narrow for a human to crawl through. They'd have to send a Pokémon, but that could mean two Pokémon getting stuck down there…

"Let me get her," Harry told his friend soothingly, smiling kindly. "Don't worry, Ric," he reminded and, with a glow of green, transformed into Mischief.

"Whoa!" Melantha cried, gaping at him in shock, before whipping out a dark blue sketchbook, flipping to a blank page somewhere in the middle, and beginning to sketch, her three Pokémon (Anthea the Bellossom having joined her at first sight of her Trainer) all sweat-dropping lightly. Harry twirled his tail in a wave at the redheaded sketch artist, and then proceeded to glide down into the shaft, using his powers to make a small glowing ball of green light.

"Careful, Harry!" Lyn called down after him as his friends, Wilma, and Melantha all gathered around the small rectangle, trying to watch him. He waved his tail and called up an easy "Mew!" before he had to bend and take a turn, following it along carefully.

"_Cyndie,__"_ he called gently. _"__Cyndie, __it__'__s __uncle __Harry. __It__'__s __okay __sweetie, __we__'__re __going __to __get __you __out.__"_ He followed the steadily growing cries around several more turns, until he reached another drop. Peering over the edge, he found the baby Cyndaquil not three feet from him, sitting on top of a thick grill, over a fan. _That __would __have __been __horrible_, he thought with a burst of horror, sliding over the edge and picking the shivering baby up.

"_It__'__s __okay, __honey,__" _he cooed at her lovingly. _"__Uncle __Harry__'__s __gotcha!__"_ With that, he began the careful way back towards the others, baby in tow, though he had to make several backtracks due to wrong turns and dead-ends. When they lifted up out of the vent, Cyndie leaped from his arms into Ric's, trilling and crying loudly for her Papa as she called him, her first word, and Harry shifted back, smiling slightly as he smacked cobwebs and dust from his hair with Lyn's help as they watched Ric coo and cuddle and fuss over his baby, leaving the happy and relieved Pokémon-and-people-filled room to hide in a back room to be alone with her to recuperate from their scare.

"That was horrible," Lyn declared; Harry nodded.

"Wilma, I strongly suggest a baby-knob for this door," Harry told the Daycare Lady. "And a sign that warns about it, and about the dangers of getting stuck and not found. That should prevent more instances like this one." The old woman nodded, and went to find Henry (who stood outside with any random eggs they found and handed them out to complete strangers. Sometimes people sent them eggs, just so the poor man had something to do, apparently). Harry turned to Melantha.

"I hope you understand when I ask you not to tell everybody about my ability," he said quietly, seriously, and the sketch artist nodded quickly.

"Tell you what," she said, smiling. "I've already gotten inspired for at least seven new drawings in the last _ten __minutes_. So we'll make a deal. You let me travel around with your group, and I won't go and blab about your transformation abilities." Thad and Lyn stared at her, dumbfounded.

"That's blackmail," Harry said, and slowly smiled. "I like it. Welcome to the Team Trickster, Melantha Darach." They shook hands.

"It's not a cult, is it?" The older girl asked with a straight face. "Because that's just not healthy." Harry face-faulted, before jumping back to his feet.

"We are not a cult!" He cried, insulted. "We are a Team of people who help Pokémon and people who help them or need assistance! Our motto is 'anyone can play the game', because we believe that no matter how big or small,"

"Short or tall," Lyn chimed in,

"Smart or not," Thad added,

"Thin or fat," Harry continued, "everyone has a right to free will, happiness, and to live life peacefully in general. We are _not_," here he glared at her, and she smiled sheepishly, "a _cult_. We are a _Team_." Lyn and Thad nodded behind him firmly. "And you have just joined our ranks as the first artist. You'll be able to help in different circles then we will, and spread the word through your art about what we do and what we're trying to stop." Melantha held up her hands in a gesture for peace.

"Okay, okay," she said, smiling. "I'm totally in," she agreed, and Harry brightened, smiling.

"Fantastic," he said, nodding and relaxing. "Now, we're on our way to Goldenrod next to fight Whitney for the Plain Badge." The redhead shook her head, hair flying up slightly.

"Nope, not me!" she said cheerfully. "I'll be on the sidelines, filming the battle scenes for sketching later, though! And cheering you all on, of course." Harry grinned and nodded.

"Then, my friend, we have a deal," he said cheerfully, then clapped his hands. "Right," he said, "lets get all of these Pokémon outside and cleaned up. Someone has to cleanup the mud they and we tracked in as well…" Thad sighed and went to get a mop, while Harry and the two girls headed into the backyard, herding all of the Pokémon, to give them all some much-deserved baths.

A new Trickster had joined the Team, and who knows what adventure next awaits our young heroes!

**A/N:** Well, I know, but you all have to read to find out more! **HiddenByFaeries**, I hope you like you character! Melantha turned out rather well, I thought…

R&R peoples!


	30. Its the Little Joys of Life

**A/N:** I KNEW I was missed and loved! (Dances)

Wizard: (Trips her)

Author: (Face-plants) …Ow.

Rage: (Snickers)

Author: No cookies for you!

Wizard & Rage: NOOOOO! (Cry)

"Talking"

"_Pokémon__Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokéDex__Talking"_

"_**PokéGaze**____**Talking"**_

"Egg-Reader Info"

Chapter Thirty

Harry and the Tricksters had stayed for another night, and were ready to leave in the morning. Wilma and Henry thanked them all for their help, and for Harry's recipes for the various different types.

"It was no problem," he said warmly, and patted his Perfume bag. "After all, you let me gather perfume ingredients!" It was true, too. He had gotten several different kinds of fur, fangs, claws, scales, and feathers for his perfumes. He'd also gotten some pollen from Melantha's Bellossom, Anthea, and a few other Pokémon as well. All of his samples were labeled (with the Pokémon's species name, nickname (if they had one), the sample type (fur, scales, pollen, etcetera), and the date. All the fur and scales and feathers went to one section, the fangs and claws another, the jars of pollen another. It was all neatly done, and Harry had immensely enjoyed himself with the gathering.

"You five come back anytime, you hear?" Wilma told them happily. "You all are as welcome as a Wobbuffet in Wobbuffet Village!" The Daycare Couple waved as the Tricksters headed on their way (though Henry was quite distracting, with his boxers once more on his head and wearing a necklace made of a banana tied on a rope).

"Bye!" The five kids called as they walked, and waved some more until they topped a small hill, and could no longer see the couple. Then they sighed and continued onward.

"They were an alright sort," Ric declared, to the others agreement, "though I don't think Henry was all that right in the head."

"I think he was a genius," Harry said simply, calmly. "But he just had difficulty expressing himself. Most geniuses... Genii?... Do." His friends were quiet for a minute, thinking about that.

"You know, he has a point," Melantha pointed out, idly reaching down to scratch Calypso on the head when the Umbreon pressed against her leg. "Da Vinci, Michelangelo, Rafael, all geniuses of art, and all were pretty…eccentric if you think about it." They Tricksters all nodded to one another in agreement. After that, they fell into a discussion on various artists, most of which Harry only vaguely recognized from either his days at school or TV. And then there were those purely from the Pokémon world who he didn't recognize at _all_, like Conway Greggings, who was famous for his statues of humanoid Pokémon. Melantha was a big fan of the artists who worked specifically on only Pokémon art, and you could tell from the sparkle in her blue-green-gray eyes that she dreamed of being one herself one day. And, from what Harry had seen of her art, she was well on her way.

She had a real talent with a pencil.

"I can't believe you've never heard of Greggings, or Fillips, or Regal, or anyone!" she finally cried, throwing her hands in the air, and Harry blushed.

"I had a very sheltered childhood!" He snapped defensively, sulking. "S'not my fault my relatives didn't want me to learn anything, is it now?" The older girl eyed his small frame for a moment with a worried, thoughtful frown, before it slid away, eyes softening. She smiled at him, and threw an arm, around his shoulders.

"Then I'll just have to teach you about them all!" she declared, ruffling his spiked hair playfully, making him cry out and mutter, trying to fix it.

"Melantha!" he complained, making the girl grin at him easily.

"Come on, midgets," she said affectionately to them all, though Thad was about an inch taller than she was, and turned, leading the way up yet another hill (there seemed to be a lot of them). Rolling his eyes, Harry followed, running after her as his three other friends hurried to catch up, smiling slightly at one another while their Pokémon all followed, the babies being carried in their respective Trainers bags. They still had a long way to go before they reached Goldenrod and, unlike in Kanto, they didn't have Lord Persian to carry them the distance quickly.

_**Five Hours Later…**_

"Thanks for the ride, mister!" Harry said as the Tricksters all scrambled off the back of an old blue pickup truck. The driver, a middle-aged farmer with straw hat and everything, smiled and waved at them before driving away. He'd dropped them off at a Pokémon Center that rested between Azalea and Goldenrod, only a two or three hours walk from the city, where they could get some food and get their Pokémon checked out at the same time.

"That was handy," Ric said; Lyn and Harry both sent him warning glowers.

"Ric, I swear, if you jinx us again, I will disown you," Lyn threatened; Harry nodded.

"And I'll demote you down from my Fourth Lieutenant," he added; Ric sputtered.

"Why am I fourth?" He complained, pouting and stomping his foot. Harry blinked.

"Heather is my second, because she is older and is a very valuable source of information and connections," Harry said as they moved towards the Pokémon Center. "Lyn is my third because she is more mature and ready for tough situations then you are. You're my fourth because you are good to have in a fight and your potential as a Move Artist for Pokémon TM's is very large." He jerked a thumb back at Thad. "Thad is, as yet, a rookie. Later he may gain a significant title, but for now he's the level of a Rocket Grunt. And Melantha is our Artist, and is Lieutenant of that field." The redhead grinned while the blond pouted.

"I guess I'll just have to work harder, then," Thad said; Harry beamed at him.

"That's the spirit!" he said, grinning. "There's always room for improvement! As long as it doesn't change you as a person, you can do anything you want to get ahead in the world." He nodded, smiling easily, and led the way into the building. "Hello, Nurse Joy!" He greeted cheerfully, then blinked at the empty counter. "Hello?"

"Hi!" A little girl chirruped, head popping up from the other side of the counter, smiling warmly up at them with bright blue eyes. Her hair was the same bright pink as every Nurse Joy's, and in the same style, and she was wearing a too-big Nurse's hat. "I'm Jessica Joy! Mama is in the back helping a Scizor that got hit by a car and got some broken bones." She quickly reassured them," Don't worry! He's fine! Though the car was totaled…" Harry and his friends stared at the mini-Joy, the next generation of the Nurse Joys.

"Well, can _you_ check out our Pokémon?" Harry asked her curiously, and handed her his pokeballs when she nodded eagerly.

"Mama taught me how to use the machine!" she declared proudly. "Even though I'm only seven!" She beamed at them, and accepted all of their pokeballs into a small basket. "The cafeteria is that way!" She declared, pointing in the right direction. "I'll have these done in a jiffy!" She sounded like she was mimicking someone, and then smiled. "That's a word Mama uses, 'jiffy'. I like it! It sounds silly…" She began to hum happily, skipping with the pokeballs over towards the proper machine, and the Tricksters shrugged and headed for the cafeteria to get themselves something to eat.

"I didn't know the Joy's could have kids," Ric said quietly; Harry gave him a confused look.

"What did you think they did, laid eggs?" he asked, amused; Ric blushed.

"I thought they were, you know, clones or something," he muttered, embarrassed, and all of them stopped for a moment to lean out of the cafeteria doorway and stare at Jessica Joy, who continued putting their pokeballs into the machine, blissfully unaware of their stares.

"…You have a point," Thad said; the others all nodded at the same time, before straightening and going back inside the cafeteria and claiming a table, having to pull two extra chairs over to it so that they could all sit at the same one. They all ordered soup and grill cheese sandwiches, and fruit (Harry got strawberries as usual, Melantha got blueberries with Lyn, and Thad and Ric both got Bananas). While they were eating, Cyndie woke up in Ric's pack, and he pulled her out to give her a bottle.

"What are we going to do in Goldenrod, Harry?" Lyn asked curiously. "It's a big city, after all." Harry pursed his lips thoughtfully.

"Get a hotel room, which I can afford," he remarked dryly, making his friends grin. "Play tourist for a day or two, maybe. And fight the Gym Leader. And then follow our tradition of buying pressies before leaving for Ecruteak!" He grinned as Ric and Lyn high-fived, Thad hooted, and Melantha just grinned back.

"This means I can take you to the Pokémon Art Festival that's having its last day tomorrow!" She cheered, throwing a fist in the air. "Awesome!" Harry laughed, before Jessica came skipping up to them with her basket of pokeballs and set it on the table, smiling cheerfully at them all.

"Here you go!" she announced happily. "Got them all fixed up and rested! Oh!" He eyes got big and sparkly when she laid them on Cyndie, and she was instantly beside Ric, cooing at the baby Pokémon, who shyly cooed back. "She's so cute! And so healthy, too!" She beamed up at Ric, then settled back, one hand on her hip and a finger in the air, tone turning lecturing and knowledgeable. "You should start changing her food over to soft PokéFood in the next day or so, and then to normal food by the end of the week." She smiled brightly at him, and locked her fingers in front of her, rocking up onto her toes and back. "Mama says my strongest area of study is in the habits and health of baby Pokémon so far!" She chirruped, then said goodbye and skipped away again, to return to the front counter.

"…" Harry stared after her, bemused, and turned to his friends. "I say we finish eating and leave the Pokémon Center," he suggested; they agreed immediately, all of them more than a little disturbed by the cute little mini-Joy.

After half-an-hour, they were leaving, waving goodbye to Jessica as they headed out onto their Journey once more.

_**Three Hours Later…**_

"There it is!" Melantha declared as the Trickster topped yet _another_ hill (man, but there were a _lot_ of those!) and, a good walk away still, sprawled before them a massive metropolis. A massive radio tower was in its center, with large building sprawled out all around it. People and cars moved along its streets and sidewalks, with Pokémon and without. The lights were beginning to go on as evening was beginning to fall, the sun just beginning to set, and Harry and his friends grinned at the sight of the city. They'd made it.

Half-an-hour-later, they were amongst those people on the street, their Pokémon remaining in their balls for fear of them running off, getting stolen, hit by a car, or just generally causing mischief (cough-Pirate-cough). They walked the sidewalk, enjoying the lights and peering through shop windows, smelling the yummy scents that wafted through open restaurant doors. They walked for an hour, enjoying the sights and sounds and just _motion_ that was the cities heartbeat and life, before Harry led the group towards a large, expensive hotel called _The__Palace_. Walking through the doors, they were instantly under the scrutiny of every employee who worked there, who was dressed in neat tuxedoes and dress suits, while they were in their dirty travel clothes. Harry slid into his Giovanni persona, though, and stared them down, face serene and calm, as he led the way to the check-in counter.

"We'd like to register for a room, please," he said calmly, coolly, to the receptionist, smiling a blank, polite smile. The woman shivered slightly.

"Er, yes sir," she said, hesitantly typing on the computer. "We have three rooms on the fourth floor that are all comfortable, sir, and two of them have two beds, while the third is a single bed."

"That sounds excellent," Harry said, pulling his card from his pocket. "Charge them to this, please," he said, and passed the hesitant woman the card. She reluctantly swiped it, and then her eyes got big and she stuttered for a second.

"M-M-Mister Morsinger?" she managed, gaping at him, and he smiled at her.

"Our room keys, Miss?" He prompted politely; she scrambled to get the cards, stuttering apologies and handing them to the boy with frightened, earnest eyes. "Thank you…Samantha," he said, pausing to read her name tag, and smiled at her reassuringly. "We'll just head on up now, shall we?"

"Yes, sir, Mr. Morsinger," she replied, looking torn between relief and the left over shock she was in. Harry quickly led his friends to the elevator, which was opened by a bellhop, who entered with them, smiling.

"Take your bags, Sirs? Ma'ams?" the young man asked warmly, as Harry pressed the button for the fourth floor.

"No thank you," Harry, Ric, and Thad declined, as they were carrying their sleeping Pokémon and Harry wasn't about to let his Perfume ingredients into someone else's hands. Melantha and Lyn handed over their backpacks with cheerful grins. He didn't seem to mind, as the bags were much lighter then the luggage he was used to having to carry around. When they reached their floors, Harry passed out the cards, giving the girls cards to one room, and Ric and Thad cards to the other, so that he got the room with the single bed.

"I shall see you all in the morning," he said cheerfully, smiling. "I plan on taking a long hot bath, eating dinner, and going to bed in an _actual_ bed for once."

"Heer, heer!" Melantha and Lyn agreed; Ric and Thad both grinned.

"If we order a massive amount of steak would it bother you?" Ric asked after sharing a look with the blond; Harry waved a negligent hand.

"I could own this hotel if it struck my fancy," he replied simply. "Order what you want, buy what you want. Goodnight!" He called, then, only just remembering, turned and pressed a handful of money into the bellhop's hand. "Have a nice night," he told the young man, who grinned happily.

"Yes sir!" he said joyfully, saluting, and making Harry chuckle. Harry walked down to his Room, number Four-oh-Seven, and unlocked the door, entering. It was all dark blues, with a navy carpet, blue walls, and dark blue furniture. Any and all wood was dark and rich.

He liked it.

"Pirate, Alysha, come on out," he said, pushing the buttons on his pokeballs; the two Pokémon began exploring the room as soon as the red faded. Harry opened his bag and lifted the sleeping Donner out, setting him on the queen-sized bed. After that, he made his way straight for the bathroom, and made good on his word of taking a bath, one that lasted an hour-and-a-half. When he finally left the scalding water, now lukewarm at best, he was pink and wrinkly with cleanliness. Humming happily, he wandered back into the main bedroom, and changed into his rarely-worn pajamas, sighing happily, and then called down for dinner. He ordered spaghetti, garlic bread, a glass of milk, and a slice of strawberry cheesecake afterwards. Humming happily as he took care of his Pokémon while waiting for room service, he laid down on the bed and didn't even try turning on the TV. It had never really interested him all that much. He had seen how it could turn people into its slaves, with its mind-control power of doom…

Maybe he was just paranoid.

When room service dropped off his meal, he ate it quickly but neatly, and then pushed it out into the hall to be dealt with by whoever dealt with it, before he cleaned up after his Pokémon and their meal. Then he settled down and went through his Perfume Ingredients, organizing them slightly, so that they were alphabetized as well as sorted out, humming softly to himself as he willed the time away as the sun sank lower outside his winder, sinking below the horizon and buildings, forcing him to turn on the bedside lamp in order to finish organizing.

Alysha made herself at home on the headboard. Donner was curled up on one of the pillows, and Pirate was taking an entire side of the bed to himself, sprawled on his back, foreclaws lying on his belly. Harry finished organizing and set his bag next to his backpack, beside the bed, and laid down on his side of the bed with a soft sigh.

"I like this hotel," he murmured aloud; only Alysha was awake to answer him.

_"I__like__it__too,"_ she told him. _"You__don't__get__a__good__nest__very__often."_ He smiled slightly and stretched, his body feeling oddly pained on the soft firmness of the mattress. But he could ignore it, because it was infinitely better then the floor, or, Lord knows, the _ground_, so he curled up under the soft, clean blankets, hid his face in the soft, clean pillow, and breathed in slowly and deeply.

He would be _so_ spoiled by the end of the next few days the Team spent in Goldenrod, he just _knew_ it. But he would make sure he enjoyed himself while ruining himself. With a flare of his psychic powers, he turned off the light, and let the darkness sink around him, listening to the sound of cars driving down on the streets below, so loud and unnatural compared to the sound of the forest and wilds he was used to. He let the sounds fade, focusing instead on the sounds of his Pokémon and their breathing. Donner's leaves shifting, Alysha ruffling her feathers slightly, Pirate's soft, near-silent snores…

This was a lullaby he was well used to, and the melody sang him to sleep in the strange bed in the strange city in the strange Region, and made him feel safe and comfortable, still. His dreams were of his family back in Kanto, and were happy.

Peaceful.

**A/N:** Ta Da! Next chapter complete! Let's face it people, the Joys' creep us all out, as do the Jennys'; I think I made them a little creepier…

R&R!


	31. Attack of the Fans

**A/N:** And here's the next chapter!

Wizard: She's only working so fast because of the guilt trip.

Rage: Duh! (Rolls eyes) Seriously, why else would she work this fast?

Author: Common sense?

Wizard & Rage: Huh? O_o o_O

Author: Think about it. Angry reviewers, hungry for more chapters. Author who updates a lot once, then doesn't constantly update after…

Rage: Add in them getting your address from me leaking it to the general public, and you got bloodshed.

Author: Exact- Wait a minute. You did _what_? (Deadly calm voice. Reaches for machete)

Rage: Heheheheheheh… O_O (Flees)

Author: (Follows)

**A/N2:** **magical ****fan18**, your character is in this one!

WHOOT!

"Talking"

"_Pokémon __Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokéDex __Talking"_

"_**PokéGaze **__**Talking"**_

"Egg-Reader Info"

Chapter Thirty-One

Harry woke in the hotel room, slightly disoriented, to the sound of his phone ringing. Groggily, he climbed over Pirate's limp form and smacked at the phone, before he managed to pick it up. Wiping residual drool from his face, he yawned hugely into the receiver.

"'Lo?" he muttered, flopping back down onto the mattress, stretching the phone cord over his oblivious Furret.

"Harry?" Melantha's voice said in his ear, sounding decidedly amused; he grunted.

"No," he said tiredly. "S'not me. I'm Frank." He snuggled back down into his soft, heavenly, warm blankets… Oh gods, he was starting to think like Samson talked. The thought woke him up a bit more.

"Right," the sketch artist said, amusement getting clearer in her voice. "Well, _Frank_, if you see Harry, tell him that the Art Festival is on the other side of town, and if we're going to get there at a decent time so that we can enjoy ourselves, he should meet me in the lobby in an hour. Okay?" Harry grunted.

"I'll be sure ta tell 'im," he muttered. "G'bye, mate," he said, and hung up the phone, yawning hugely again. Alright, it was a proven fact.

Beds spoiled him.

He did _not_ want to get up. He wanted nothing more then to curl up in a tight little ball under his nice, soft blankets, sleep in his nice warm bed until he was hungry, eat, bathe, and then sleep some more… If he didn't have obligations as the leader of Team Trickster, then that's exactly what he would have done, too, but life couldn't always go your way. Groaning in dismay, he heaved himself out of bed and stumbled to the shower, knowing that if he ran a bath he wouldn't get to the lobby in time.

As it was, he was almost late, because he had to make his Pokémon breakfast, and then eat his own (a cheese omelet with hashbrowns and orange juice). He let a sigh rip from him when he met Melantha stepping out of the other elevator. Apparently she hadn't left but a few minutes before he had, and her elevator had stopped to pick someone up, so hey reached the lobby at the same time.

"Ready to go?" she asked, smiling in amusement. "Frank?" Harry grinned sheepishly.

"The bed was spoiling me," he replied, and, honestly, what else did she expect when she woke him up at _seven_ when he was sleeping in a _hotel_ for once?

"Totally understandable," she replied. "I got up at five so I could take another bath." She ruffled his hair with a grin, and the two of them headed outside, where the doorman called them a cab. They quickly climbed inside the back of the green car, which drove off as soon as Melantha had given it their destination.

"You're going to love the Art Festival, Harry," the redhead told him, smiling warmly. "There are always so many different exhibits and stands and things to see. Artists actually come in and do talks, and people show off their skills in the hopes that skill-hunters will scoop them up and make them big. It's wonderful." She sighed happily, and Harry smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Are the Twins and Thad going to meet us there later or are they going to play tourist somewhere else today?" he asked her curiously; she shrugged.

"Lyn said they'd probably come check it out later, but that there was this humongous Department Store where you could literally buy anything you wanted or something like that, and you could charge it to your hotel room, and they were probably going to go there and splurge since you're paying…" Harry smiled at this, and shook his head.

"Hope they have fun," was all he said, amused, and they spent the rest of the car ride talking about random different things until they could get out. "Keep the change," Harry told the driver, handing him a hundred dollar bill and leaving it at that. He felt good, alive, and it was great to be able to spend some of his money for once, instead of just letting it grow. Melantha rolled her eyes, grabbed his hand, and pulled him towards the already crowded street, which was blocked off to all cars, and had many booths and stands set up on either side, waiting for people to buy what was being sold, or donate to a foundation, or get their pictures drawn with their Pokémon or friend.

"Come on!" the girl laughed, and Harry laughed to, her excitement rubbing off on him, and the two of them ran into the throng of people to begin browsing.

_**Two Hours Later…**_

"You have the most beautiful green eyes, child," the painter told Harry as he finished painting the portrait of Harry with Donner, Pirate, and Alysha. He passed Harry his card even as he accepted Harry's, so that he could send the picture (and the rather large bill) to the psychic room. "I would love to paint them again sometime." Harry smiled, and admired the painting, which was rather brilliantly detailed.

"I think we can definitely come to a future agreement, Mr. Flynn," he replied, and shook the man's paint-stained hand, before leaving his booth, which, despite the man's great talent, only had a short line due to his expenses. _But __he __is _so _worth __it_, Harry thought, thinking back to the painting, and smiling.

He and Melantha had split up and hour before, when the girl had caught sight of an exhibit on 'The Intricacies of Pokémon Textures', which had this long lecture by a few famous sketch artists Melantha was a huge fan of who were going to give tutorials about how to correctly and realistically draw things like different feathers, scales, and furs… It's safe to say that Harry opted out of _that_, and had since gotten himself and his Pokémon drawn and painted a good six times, handing out his card to the good artists and just paying the ones who were okay, having the paintings sent to his room, where he'd have them sent home at a later date via flying-type Pokémon.

Jogging, he headed for another booth, this one which would cartoonize the person or Pokémon being draw, when he slammed into someone who was running, face covered by a blue-and-gray jacket, which fell as the person scrabbled to catch Harry and keep him from falling.

"Are you okay? They both asked; they both nodded, and paused for a moment to look at who they had run into.

The man looked about nineteen or twenty, and was a good deal taller then Harry, reaching at least six feet in height. His hair was shoulder-length and a dark, nearly black, brown. It was thick and slightly curly, but tumbled, as if it had been tugged on recently. His face was good looking, with a strong jaw, smooth cheeks, and even brows that winged over concerned hazel eyes that were edged with laughter lines. His skin was lightly tanned, which could have meant he spent a good, even amount of time outside, or an equally even amount of time in a tanning booth, as Harry was coming to learn (he'd walked by an orange skinned woman and a man with skin resembling a walnut, who had just left two different such salons with vastly different opinions).

He was wearing dark blue jeans, a dark silver shirt, and the jacket he'd been covering his head and face with was a light blue windbreaker that had silver wind-like patterns sewn into it. On his back was a midnight blue hiking pack, with silver pouches and, if he knew the style (which, as it was a Havoc & Harmony product, he did), there was a white pokeball design on the front pocket. His shoes were Nikes, dark blue, with pale blue laces that had silver zigzags on them.

He was beginning to see a pattern with all the blue and silver here…

"I am so sorry," the man said, glancing around anxiously. "Look, as long as you're okay, we're okay, no need to make a scene or anything, right? Right," he nodded without waiting for Harry to say a thing, and gave the boy a strained smile, bending down to pick up his jacket. "I'll just be on my way, and we can forget-"

"Oh my God!" came a loud squeal nearby. "It's Davis O'Donnell!" A chorus of delighted shrieks went up, and the man went deathly pale as a crowd of fifteen girls of various ages (one of which couldn't have been more then _twelve_) tore themselves from the crowd and stood staring at him with hearts for eyes, clutching books to their chests. Harry saw the cover of one, and winced. Now he knew why the man's name sounded familiar. He was the Pokémon photographer, the famous one who'd somehow managed to snap some shots of rare wild Pokémon babies up-close and personal without getting mauled by the over-protective parents.

"Oh my God, it's Harry Morsinger!" Came another shriek not thirty seconds later, and it was Harry's turn to pale as thirty more Fan-Girls…er, Fan-_Women_ (as the majority of his fans were older women who wore his perfume, it seemed) joined the photographer's own crowd, clutching jars of his perfume and pictures of him which, if he remembered correctly, had been handed out whenever someone bought his products in mass. Harry and Davis stared at the mass of squealing, approaching females, and then shared one, simple look.

"Run," they both said calmly, and Davis grabbed Harry's hand, turned tail, and fled, long legs eating up the ground while Harry was lifted, body whiplashing behind him like some sort of bizarre flag as they fled the now stampeding, crazed hormone-filled crowd of shrieking fans. Harry almost cried as he saw how close they were.

Apparently, they had been working out.

_**One Hour Later…**_

"I… Think… We… Lost… _Them_…" Davis wheezed as they finally stopped under a bridge. Harry lifted a thumb, gasping for breath on the ground, before his ear, which was pressed to the dirt, caught the rumble of approaching feet. Panicking, he leaped to his feet, grabbed Davis, and acted out of instinct. When the heard of females past, skulking like predators hunting prey, Harry slowly lowered the two of them from the underside of the bridge, eyes glowing totally green as he used his powers.

"That has to come in handy," Davis remarked, smiling with relief. "Man, that was close," he said, before he straightened and offered his hand. "Davis O'Donnell, traveling Pokémon Photographer, at your service!" Harry gave him a weak smile and shook his hand back.

"Harry Morsinger, Perfume Master, CEO of Havoc & Harmony Incorporated, recently interested in racing Pokémon, and Trainer, at _yours_." He let out an exhausted breath. "They were scary," he said simply; Davis nodded, face grim.

"That they are, little man. That they are…" He shivered; Harry grimaced, and the two of them started walking, in the opposite direction their fans had gone, of course.

"I once had a crowd of women after me who wanted my _eyes_," Harry told the older man, shuddering with that still-instinctive flash of horror h felt whenever he remembered the incident that had forced him to hide in a bathroom with Koga for hours. Davis whimpered and shuddered as well.

"I had a twelve-year-old ask me to give her babies," he told the boy in return; both shuddered.

"An eight-year-old is stalking me and thinks we're married," Harry stated bluntly.

"I had an eighty-year-old woman try and get me to marry her daughter," Davis complained. "Who, while attractive, was _already_ married, to a _mass-murderer_ who was looking at parole for good behavior in three weeks. It's safe to say I declined… and then the old woman asked if I would marry _her_!" Harry's lips twitched, and he snickered. "It's not funny! She was _old_!" Harry couldn't help it; he laughed, covering his mouth to muffle the sound, lest he alert the fans still stalking them somewhere in the city. Davis sulked, though his hazel eyes were bright and amused.

As they walked, though, they found themselves entering what looked like another festival, where people and their children were dressed as Pokémon. Booths were selling Pokémon outfits and souvenirs, and there were games where you could win Pokémon and PokèDoll alike. A crowd had formed outside of one booth, which had a sign that read "Guess That Pokémon, Get This One!" Underneath it, it was a large picture of a man Harry vaguely recognized from Giovanni's reports as a Pokémon researcher/expert named Bill, wearing a Pokémon costume.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen!" the researcher was telling the crowd. "I will go into this box, and come out in a Pokémon costume. The first person to guess what Pokémon I am right, and tell me what Region I am from, will get a rare, shiny Pokémon as a prize!" The crowd chattered excitedly, and Harry and Davis shared a curious look, before moving closer until they were off to the right of the crowd and could see the raised platform. There was a large blue box with a door on it, and, next to it, was a platform with a blue cushion that held three pokeballs. As Bill was nowhere to be seen, it was assumed he was in the box getting changed into his costume.

After five minutes, the door to the box opened, and out stepped the researcher, dressed as…

A giant vanilla ice cream cone? With blue eyes that had pale blue markings and a dark blue pupil, a dark blue mouth, a "cone" of pale blue that looked almost like ice, with two point arm-like appendages sticking out of the sides. White ice-cream-like material swirled up in the usual style one gets an ice cream on a cone, and the costumed Bill stood staring out at the flummoxed crowd for a minute, waiting.

"It's a Vanillite," Davis finally called, with a bemused expression as he stared at the costume. "It's from the Unova Region… And that's a scarily realistic costume." The researcher danced about for a second, then pointed one of its "arms" at the photographer.

"Congratulations, sir!" It declared, mouth moving slightly and everything. "You have just won yourself a shiny Pokémon! Come on up here and take your pick of the three prizes." The crowd started clapping, a little bemusedly, as Davis flushed and obeyed the giant ice cream cone (Harry wouldn't be able to take the man seriously until he was out of that costume. He could handle a Pokémon looking like a dairy treat. He _couldn__'__t_ handle a man dressing up as one, though. That took Zealous to a whole new level…). Once he'd picked his Pokémon, Davis returned to Harry, and they quickly left the crowd, in case any of Davis's fans had hidden in their number.

"What did you get?" Harry asked, curiously; the older man hit the button on the pokeball, and summoned the Pokémon out.

It was an Umbreon, with glowing gold eyes. It's circular markings, instead of the usual read, were a neon blue, and bright. It's ear-tips were also tipped in the blue, and it smiled at them in a playful, sassy way, tail wagging.

"_Well, __hell-o __there, __boys,__"_ she (for her voice was female) purred in a husky, throaty voice, known well as a bedroom voice, which made Harry feel strangely uncomfortable, He coughed nervously, eying the Pokémon with a wariness he was unaccustomed to.

"She says hello," the boy told Davis simply; the photographer was looking at the Umbreon with bright eyes.

"Yuna," he said abruptly, smiling. "Her name is Yuna." He knelt and scratched the Pokémon behind the ear, making her purr happily. After a few minutes, he straightened, backpack shifting on his back until he had to take it off. A dark red Charmander poked its head out, eyes a bright orange, and mouth opening wide in a yawn. "Yuna, meet Jamie," he told the Umbreon dryly, and she sniffed the obviously young Pokémon curiously. "He hatched three days ago." Jamie giggled slightly and patted the shiny Umbreon on the head with one pudgy hand, beaming and cooing as Davis continued. "You'll meet Kuso, my Hitmonlee, and Lewis, my Lucario, later, alright? For now, let's get you back in the ball." He hit the button, and the Pokémon disappeared in a familiar flash of light. Sighing happily, Davis put the pokeball on his belt, smiling, and then patted Harry on the shoulder.

"Come on, brat," he said cheerfully. "Let's get you back to that Art Festival so you can find whoever it was you went there with.

"Melantha," Harry replied. "She's my sketch artist.

"Right, her." Together, they headed back towards the Art Festival, never knowing that the direction they were taking would lead them right into trouble.

**A/N:** And there you go, **magical ****fan****18**! I hope you liked your character!

R&R!


	32. Of Talks and Tricksters

**A/N:** People seem to like Davis… Good! I plan on keeping him around for a while!

R&R!

Muses: (Doorbell Rings) I'LL GET IT!

Harry: (Beats everyone to door, yanks it open)

Nathaniel Gray: _This_ is who I have to work with? A midget? (See's Rage, Author, and Wizard) And two imbeciles, as well. great.

Rage/Wizard: Which one of us was he talking about? There were three!

Author: I control his life. If I'm an imbecile, he's doomed, and so are the rest of you. You'd better _hope_ he was talking about you.

Rage/Wizard: O_O

Harry:… I like him! (Grabs Nathaniel's hand and drags him into the room) Welcome to insanity! Leave all pet umbrellas at the door and please put your dinosaur in the laundry room for washing, thank you! (beams)

Nathaniel: … I'm doomed.

"Talking"

"_Pokémon __Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokéDex __Talking"_

"_**PokéGaze **__**Talking"**_

"Egg-Reader Info"

Chapter Thirty-Two

Harry and Davis were walking by a street when the sound of breaking glass and shouting caught their attention, making them stop and look down. A pair of men, dressed in the all-too familiar black Grunt outfits of the Rogue Rockets, had just thrown an older man and his Pokémon (a Clefairy) through the window of what appeared to be a Bike Shop, and, while the older man was recovering, snatched the Clefairy and took off down the street…

Straight towards Harry and Davis.

Rage roared through Harry, and he stepped forward, directly into the two henchmen's path, head lowered and eyes shadowed. Davis stepped up next to him, face hard.

"Stealing Pokémon is a crime, boys," the older man chided gently, plucking a pokeball from his waist as Harry slowly did the same, face frozen. "You should know better, seeing as how you're all grown up. What kind of example are you setting for the brats, eh?" the left Grunt sneered, while the right one struggled to hold the injured Clefairy, who was trying to get back to its Trainer (who was now being assisted by a younger man, who appeared to be one of the Bike Shop's employees, who had a black eye and a goose egg on his temple).

"Get out of our way, idiots!" the Grunt snapped, glaring through his eye-mask. "We're Team Rocket, and if you know what's good for you-" Harry cut him off with a snort.

"Can you sound any more cliché?" He ask, amused as he lifted green, glowing eyes to stare unblinkingly at the man. Suddenly, Clefairy was wrenched up into the air while the Grunt holding it was sent flying by a burst of psychic power. Gently, Harry lowered the Pokèmon, floating it well out of the two Rogue's reach, and watched as it went running to its Trainer, who hugged it in his glass-cut arms with relief.

"I am Harry Morsinger," the boy intoned coldly, once the Grunt he'd knocked down had scrambled to his feet, cursing. "I am the leader of Team Trickster, who put a stop to criminals like you. We stop the crimes and acts against people and Pokèmon you were just in the act of committing, and we _punish_ those who _commit_ them." He barred his teeth at them in a shark-like smile, nearly a snarl, and pulled a pokeball from his belt. "Shall we settle this like Trainers, or are you going to surrender quietly?" The Grunts sneered, and pulled out their own pokeballs.

"Let's beat this snot-nosed twerp!" The right one snarled (we'll call him Right, and the other Left, so that we don't get them confused anymore, shall we?); Left nodded, sneering at Davis.

"Go, Zubat!" he called, throwing the pokeball; Right threw his own with the call for Houndour. The two Pokèmon appeared in the usual flash of red, and Harry and Davis eyed them.

"Go Lewis!" the photographer called; when the red light died, there stood a Pokèmon Harry had never seen before (though that wasn't saying all that much, considering that there were different Regions and everything…). It was around four feet tall, and stood on two feet. It looks like a jackal, almost, with blue-and-black fur, and a yellow chest. It looked kind of like it was wearing blue shorts, but that was just an illusion. White spikes protruded from its arms and the upper-side of each wrist, as well as another, larger spike on its chest. Its eyes were silver (which Harry thought strangely appropriate for a Pokèmon who belonged to a Trainer obsessed with blue and silver). Harry pulled out his PokéDex after calling out Donner, who, he rationalized, needed more experience if he was going to get strong and be able to protect himself properly.

_"Lucario,"_it said easily, unbothered by the tension rising from the Grunts. _"These __Pokèmon __are __considered __to __be __prideful __creatures, __and __are __extremely __loyal __to __their __trainers. __These __dual __Fighting/Steel-types __also __seem __to __have __a __natural __sense __of __justice. __Lucario __are __sensitive __to __a __special __type __of __energy __called __'Aura'. __They __can __study __these __waves __to __predict __the __movements __of __their __opponents, __and __use __them __to __track __anyone." _Once it was finished, Harry put the PokéDex away and focused on the battle that was about to start, Donner dancing about in front of him, and making him smile slightly as he reached up and lowered his Go-Goggles to cover his eyes. He lifted his blue-stone necklace and kissed it softly for luck, smile turning frigid and harsh, something that looked nastily out of place on his childish face.

"Let's battle," he and Davis said at the same time; the Grunts sneered.

"Zubat, use Bite!" Left cried; the blue bat fluttered towards Donner, screeching loudly.

"Houndour, use Flamethrower!" Right shouted; the black-and-dark-tan Pokèmon spat a stream of fire at Lewis , who nimbly leapt out of the way.

"Donner, use Acid," Harry ordered as the enemy's Zubat attempted to bite the still-dancing Oddish. Instantly, Donner spat purple goo at the flying bat, making it screech loudly in pain as one of its wings was hit. It flapped painfully out of the way, trying to dodge as Donner continued to use Acid. Getting frustrated, the Oddish stopped attacking in order to dance again.

_"Dance, __dance, __dance!" _he shouted, almost angrily, and used Sweet Scent, catching both Zubat and Houndour.

"Lewis, use Metal Claw," Davis ordered quickly, "followed by Force Palm, okay?"

_"Roger,"_ the Fighting/Steel-type replied in a strong, confident voice, and launched himself at Houndour, one paw outstretched, claws shining silver like iron and much larger than they should have been. He slammed them into the other Pokèmon, sending him yelping. and then whirled gracefully without pause, to slam his other paw palm-first into Zubat, sending the already injured Pokèmon somersaulting into unconsciousness, form sparking with the leftover power, which would have undoubtedly left it paralyzed had it remained conscious.

"Donner, use Acid on Houndour, and then Absorb," Harry ordered; Donner skipped forward and spat a mouthful of purple acid at the Pokèmon, which made it howl in agony, scrabbling at its face as it was temporarily blinded, thrashing in place. He giggled as he used absorb, and the thrashing slowed, the dog-Pokémon's panting getting even harsher as it grew more tired.

"Use Force Palm on Houndour, Lewis," Davis ordered; the Lucario spun swiftly and slammed its open palm into the smaller canine, sending it bouncing to sprawl at its Trainers feet, and straightened to stand tall while Donner spun on one foot beside him, humming happily.

_"Pa-Ma, __that __was __fun!"_ he declared, and Harry smiled thinly.

"Yes Donner, that was fun," he replied, amused, and used a burst of psychic energy to send Left and Right sprawling when the two Grunts tried to run, both of them cursing a blue streak as he then lifted the two of them into the air and held them in place, watching amusedly as they attempted to continue running, going nowhere.

"Officer Jenny is on the way!" The man they'd been attacking called as he came limping up, to clutch and shake Harry's and Davis's hands furiously, his arms bandaged lightly and a Band-Aid over his eye. "Thank you so much for helping get my Clefairy back!" He exclaimed, tears in his eyes. "I don't know what I would have done if these ruffians had managed to make off with my dear one." Harry smiled at him distractedly, and let Davis talk for him, as the older man seemed much more relaxed in the situation then he did.

"It's not a problem, sir," Davis soothed him, smiling easily. "I'm sure anyone would have done the same thing in our position. Is everyone alright?" The man nodded, looking relieved.

"Lots of bumps, bruises, and cuts, and Clefairy was scared out of her poor mind, but she's better now." He turned his eyes on Harry again. "Thank you, Mr. Morsinger," he said, and there was a strange inflection to his tone now. "I know just how to repay you!" Harry suddenly wondered if this would be creepy. Davis stepped subtly between the man and the boy, shielding him with his body cautiously.

"With a brand new bike!" The man continued, oblivious to the relieved/incredulous looks he was receiving. "For you and all of your friends!" He smiled happily. "I have heard that you travel with a small group of people, as this Team Trickster you mentioned before while talking to those miscreants," he gestured to the Grunts. "And I will provide each of you with one of the new Razor Speed 2000's! They are top-of-the-line bikes, perfect for a young Trainer on their Journey, and great for all terrain!" He was very enthusiastic, and moving his arms about in a very showy manner. It was like he was trying to sell the bikes, or something. "And, as they're collapsible and only weigh twenty-five pounds apiece, they're easy to carry hooked onto ones pack, to unpack and use whenever the need arises! So," he continued, seeming to become calm and sharp-eyed within a flash of a second. "What do you say, young man?" He smiled, and it was a smiled Harry was used to seeing, only on his father's face when he was about to close a deal, and knew the other person couldn't back out at all.

"…Sure?" Harry managed; the older man beamed at him.

"Excellent!" He exclaimed. "I'm Mr. Clyde, and I'll just go and get those bikes ready for you. How many will you need?"

"Counting me and Davis? Six," Harry said warily, and Mr. Clyde all but skipped away, back to the Bike Shop, where he ran inside and was soon followed by the sound of loud bangs and clangs. "Was it just me, or was he really eager to get rid of those bikes?" Davis snorted.

"Advertising," he said simply. "If everyone finds out that you and I are riding bikes from his shop, people will be die-hard crazy to buy from him. It's a businessman's wet-dream." Harry nodded.

"…What's a wet-dream?" Davis seemed to start, then flushed, staring at him, before he shook his head.

"How old are you?" he asked; Harry blinked.

"Eleven," he replied; Davis hummed.

"Give it a few years, and you'll know," he said, smiling a secretive little smile and his eyes bright. Then he shook his head and cleared his throat. "Maybe you should just call your friends and tell them to meet you here?" He suggested. "It seems it's going to be a while before we can leave, since Officer Jenny would probably like to take our statements." Harry winced and pulled out his cellphone, hitting three, which was Lyn's cellphone (Ric was on four). The screen popped up _CALLING __THIRD __LIEUTENANT __LYN__…_ And, after three rings, she picked up.

"Boss!" She cried, with relief, and soon Ric, Thad, and Melantha were all edging the screen, exclaiming 'Boss', 'Harry', and 'Midget' separately. "Where are you? We've searched all over the Art Festival, and we can't find you anywhere!" Harry sighed and ruffled his hair, idly shoving his Go-Goggles back up onto the top of his head. "Boss?" Lyn's voice softened, and the others all quieted at the sight of his totally green, glowing eyes.

"I hit a spot of trouble," he said honestly, and explained the Fans, then the PokéManiac Festival (as they learned it was called), and finally the Rogue Rockets and the Bikes.

"We'll be there in fifteen minutes," Melantha called from her place, standing on her tiptoes to peer at the phones screen over Thad's shoulder. The others nodded, and Harry nodded back and said goodbye, before hanging up. Davis whistled.

"Those are some friends you've got there," he said; Harry smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I do," he said, smiling. "Ric and Lyn, the Terrible Twins, have been with me for months, with our friend Heather back in Kanto. Thad just joined us recently, and has been great. Melantha literally joined us yesterday, but she's brilliant… And of legal age," he added dryly, sending the older man a look when he tried to look nonchalant when the redhead's name came up. Davis cleared his throat, and sent Harry a light glare when the boy snickered.

"I don't need a brats help to get women," he announced, straightening his jacket. "I'll have you know that my relationship with the females of our species is quite fine, thank you _very much_, and needs little help from anyone else." Harry smirked.

"But it does need help?" He asked; Davis glared.

"Not all women will fall into your bed just because you can charm them," he said, tone taking on a subconsciously lecturing note. "Even the ones that do are always looking for a deeper relationship, which is just fine in the long run, unless you're just looking for a bit of fun and that's it, then things can get a bit messy…Wait a minute," he stared at Harry blankly, who was staring at him with equal blankness, though his was born more from confusion then anything. "Why am I telling you this? You're eleven!" The photographer threw his hands in the air and shook his head in amused befuddlement.

"…Right…" Harry said, "I'll just pretend you didn't just try and give me a bastardized version of The Talk, and won't sic my father or over-protective female friends on you when we see them, shall I?" Davis paled and shuddered, hands moving to subtly cover his groin area.

"Right," he agreed with a firm nod. "Because, let me give you one piece of advice all men can agree on, Harry," he leaned down as a Taxi pulled up down the street, Harrys friends piling out. "Women, no matter their age, can be _scary_ when angered… Cute, sure. Attractive, hell yes. But _scary_." He leaned away, giving a firm nod, as if pleased with the knowledge he'd just imparted on the eleven-year-old (who was well-aware that women could be scary. He dealt with Charna, and Fans, he _knew_.). Harry just shrugged and turned his attention towards his friends as they sprinted towards him, Donner skipping over to dance around his legs from where he'd been playing Peek-a-Boo with Lewis (which earned the Lucario a warm smile from the psychic, and the Pokèmon nodded to him easily). Picking the Oddish up, he had time to take a breath and steel his concentration on the Grunts, before he was in a Team Trickster Glomp of Doom ™, half-suffocated as Melantha and Lyn squeezed him to death on either side, with Ric and Thad outside of the two girls and adding their own weight to the mix.

"Can't…Breathe…" he choked out, and Donner let out a shrill cry of his name in the two girls ears to make them move away, wincing and rubbing at the appendages. Harry gasped for breath, and refocused his attention on the Grunts (who had, thanks to the physical distraction, been lowered from the air by nearly two feet, and were only three feet off the ground). He raised them back up quickly, and ignored their curses with the ease of old practice, focusing on his friends with half of his attention.

"Sorry Harry," they all said at the same time, with sheepish looks; Harry waved it away.

"It's fine," he replied, and then pointed at Davis. "Meet Davis O'Donnell, the traveling Pokèmon Photographer." Lyn and Melantha got a little sparkly-eyed, but, after being around Harry and seeing the way he'd reacted to his Fans, refrained from jumping the attractive photographer, who smiled at them charmingly… Or, rather, at _Melantha_ charmingly.

"Well, hello there, gorgeous," he said easily, smiling. "I really like your hair, it brings out the unique color of your eyes," he complimented, and Melantha's cheeks darkened steadily even as she blinked at him in shy confusion.

"Um… Hi?" She managed hesitantly; Davis just smiled and offered his hand, which she took after a hesitant pause. He turned it immediately from a handshake into one of those kissing-the-girl's-hands things, and Melantha blushed again, ducking her head and pulling her hand from his with a little tug, stuffing it into her pants pocket with her other one. Harry rolled his eyes, and then noticed Jamie sticking his hand out of the photographer's backpack and playing with the zipper. Amused, he cleared his throat, and Davis looked over at him.

"I think Jamie wants out," he said dryly; Davis blinked, and quickly unslung his pack to let the baby out, which prompted Harry to let Donner down so he could go and see the baby, who had an instant fascination with his leaves, and wanted to gnaw on them, which made Donner run around with the dark red Charmander chasing him for a good five minutes, to the amusement of the group.

Finally, Officer Jenny pulled up, and Harry lowered the Grunts and held them in place so she could arrest them.

"What happened here?" She demanded; as Harry and Davis explained their part of it, Mr. Clyde came walking out of the Bike Shop with the employee from before (who really did have a nice shiner), both of them struggling to carry the collapsed forms of the six bikes (all of them blue with the words MR. CLYDE'S BIKE SHOP with various locations, in stickers in obvious places on blue paint... They'd have to accessorize their own bikes). The Tricksters quickly took the bikes from the two of them, and took the time the two Bike Shop workers explained their side of what happened to Officer Jenny to experiment with collapsing and un-collapsing the bikes.

"Lewis, don't mess with the bike," Davis scolded the curious Lucario, who huffed and rolled his silver eyes, but didn't mess with it anymore, going instead to watch over Donner, Jamie, and the recently woken Cyndie as they played (Del was sleeping, so they left her alone in Thad's backpack.) After thirty minutes (during which Davis flirted with Officer Jenny and got a light blush along with a disapproving look, and a slightly hurt/angry look from Melantha), they were finally allowed to leave, and headed back towards the Art Festival, Lyn suddenly starting to grin as she took the lead.

"What is it?" Harry asked her curiously; she turned and smiled at him, eyes glinting.

"Heather's tattoo friend, Josiah?" Harry nodded, lifting a hand to rub the spot over his heart unconsciously and earning himself a disbelieving look from Davis, Melantha, and Thad. "He's at the Festival." Harry stared. "I think it's time Thad and Melantha got their Trickster Tattoos…" Slowly, evil smiles curled Harry and Ric's faces, to match the one already on Lyn's face.

"Me too," Davis said; they looked at him. "After seeing the way you work so far, and hearing about it from Harry, I want to join Team Trickster. I'll be your Photographer." Harry shared a look with his third and fourth lieutenant, then grinned at them and they each grabbed a victim…er… a _recruit_, and started dragging them in the direction of the Art Festival.

They had a tattooist to find!

**A/N:** And Done! Hope you enjoy!

R&R


	33. Irritations of Human Mindsets

**A/N:** Sorry it's taken a bit, I got writers block on this chapter for some reason. ANYways, Yay, the newest of the Trickster get their tattoos! Whoot! Here's the next chappy!

Harry: What would hurt worst, a tattoo on your eyelid or a tattoo on your tongue?

Rage: Why would you want to know?

Harry: Just curious… Hey Nathaniel, what do you think?

Nathaniel: Well, since _you_ asked it, I _must_ put _all_ of my focus on _it_, as opposed to my _research_. (Glares, goes back to his clipboard, muttering)

Harry: … (shrugs) Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this year. (Nods)

Wizard: Why don't we ask the Reviewers? First one to Answer with a legitimate reason _why_ it would hurt more, for whichever one they chose, gets a character later on.

Harry (Beams) Awesome! Though, if they're gonna be Tricksters, they'll have to wait until the next book comes out, because we're pretty packed now.

Rage: And Pokémon are SOOOOOO allowed. We need some random characters tossed in every now and then, you know!

Muses: All now, minus Nathaniel, who's still scribbling over his clipboard, eying Lewis the Lucario thoughtfully)

Author: Then it's settled. Let the Eye or Tongue Tattoo Competition BEGIN!

**A/N2:** If you already have an OC in the story, I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to win the contest until I give the okay, because it's only fair to give others a chance, so, (shrugs) just so y'all know.

_**R&R~!**_

"Talking"

"_Pokémon __Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokéDex __Talking"_

"_**PokéGaze **__**Talking"**_

"Egg-Reader Info"

Chapter Thirty-Three

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Thad admitted, poking at his new tattoo, which he had put on his left upper arm. Davis had gotten his put on his lower back, and Melantha's had her's put on the middle of her upper back. Only the redhead had had a tattoo before, and so was prepared for it... Actually, she already had three. On her right shoulder blade, she'd had a black Celtic knot crescent moon with a dark green butterfly between the points. Another was on her left hip that was a dark purple lotus flower. Her final tattoo was an Irish blessing under her left shoulder blade, which read: _"__May __the __wing s__of __the __butterfly __kiss __the __sun. __And __find __your __shoulder __to __light __on. __To __bring __you __luck, __happiness __and __riches. __Today, __tomorrow__and __beyond."_

"Where's Davis?" Harry asked; Ric and Lyn pointed back towards the booth, and Harry stuck his head inside, to see that his newest member was getting another tattoo… Or, rather, two very interesting sets of tattoos, down both arms. They were dark blue tribal tattoos, and it looked like it would take a while before he would get done, if the fact he kept flirting with the female tattooist was any indicator. Harry rolled his eyes, and took the photographers phone.

"I'm programming our numbers onto your speed dial," he told the man simply, calmly. "We're going to leave you stranded, so call us when you're done and we'll tell you where we are. I'll be on number one, understand?" Davis nodded, sending a smile towards Alice, the tattooist, who blushed but tried to keep her eye on his tattoo. "Oh, and Melantha is mad at you, just thought you ought to know, bye now!" He grinned and waved as the photographer's head jerked towards him, mouth open slightly in shock and some dismay, before the boy was out of sight and back outside with his friends.

"Can we leave now?" Melantha asked; her hands were stuffed in her pockets and her shoulders were tight, so Harry quickly nodded, and the redhead stalked off deeper into the festival, Lyn running after her. Harry, Ric, and Thad shared a look, before trotting after the two girls.

It was going to be a long day…

_**One Hour Later…**_

"This is an awesome painting!" Ric declared as the artist finished and turned it around to show the six Tricksters (as Davis had showed up in time to join in for the Trickster Painting, as it was going to be called). It was all of them, with their starter Pokémon. Harry and Pirate, Lyn and Web, Ric and Natasha. Thad and Chiggy, Melantha and Anthea, and Davis and Lee (who Harry found hilarious to listen to, because he sounded like one of those old kung-fu movie masters, the old guys with the absurdly long beards who can do the flying moves and things like that… And he doted like crazy on Jamie, they'd discovered.). It was a very nicely detailed painting, and Harry handed the artist his card with a smile, making the old woman smile warmly at him.

"I'll have to send it to Kanto with the others, and make sure to have another made with the original four of us Tricksters and our Starters from there, later," Harry told his friends with an easy smile, and Ric and Lyn grinned back, giving him a thumbs up.

"Sounds like a plan, Boss," they said together, easily. As they walked down the street, admiring pictures that were being painted, drawn, and colored; a commotion drew their attention. People were throwing rocks at something, and, as the Tricksters got closer, they were shocked to see it was a Pokémon. A Meowth, to be exact, with only a rough stub for a tail, close to the base, a thin body that you could count the ribs on, and large, defiant green eyes as it held a stick of fried dough in its mouth, something it had obviously just stolen from a nearby cart, if the man's yelling was anything to go by. Harry stepped in quickly, running forward to put his body between the Pokémon and the angry citizens, not even flinching as a rock bounced off his cheek, bruising it. He spread his arms wide and glared angrily at the people, and his friends were quickly at his sides, arms also spread out and glaring as well, their still-out Pokémon moving to help the bruised and starving Meowth, who growled at them defensively.

"What's your problem, brats?" One of the citizens cried. "Don't you know how much money Minx costs us?"

"She's always stealing food and knocking things down and breaking them!" A woman cried. "She's a menace!" Harry gritted his teeth and glared at them all angrily.

"You all ought to be ashamed of yourselves!" He snapped, glaring at them furiously. "This is a Pokémon in need of help, and you attack her! She's obviously starving, and you begrudge her some food! So what if you lose a few dollars from your own pocket, she could lose her life!" He glared at them all, disgusted, and turned, slipping through his friends to the Meowth, Minx, to carefully kneel. She hissed at him, and the stick of dough was already clean of every scrap of food, even the burnt residue. Harry felt a flash of phantom stomach pain from his time at the Dursleys, when he remembered food being scarce for him and being forced to watch his massive cousin Dudley scarf down huge amounts of food while he starved on a piece of toast and a glass of water… He shuddered.

It had been a long time since he had remembered his life before Pokémon. He didn't want to remember it again. Especially at the moment.

"Hello," he murmured carefully to the Pokémon, smiling slightly. "My name is Harry Morsinger. Would you like some more fried dough?" Minx glared at him warily, but her growling stomach answered her, and he tilted his head. "Ric, Lyn, buy us all a bunch of that fried dough," he ordered them, tossing his card to Lyn. "And some bottled water as well."

"Yes, Boss," the Twins said immediately, saluting, and then trotted over to the cart, glaring at everyone who got in their way until they moved. They then proceeded to buy out the entire cart, and pay for the dough Minx had stolen before, leaving the cart-man in joyful tears as they struggled to carry their load to their friends. Davis and Melantha grabbed a few of the dough-sticks, and the Twins passed one to each of the Pokémon to enjoy, before giving five to Harry, who carefully began feeding them to the Meowth, one at a time, so she didn't just throw herself at the sticks and get sick from eating them too quickly.

"Normally I wouldn't approve of eating this junk alone," he told her honestly as she gnawed through her third dough-stick, happily eating away. "But I don't think you'd trust any food I made for you by hand just yet, so unhealthy food it is for the moment." Minx grumbled wordlessly in agreement or some other form of conversation, and Harry handed the Meowth another stick of fried dough, sadly amused.

"Here Harry," Lyn said, handing him one of the many left over dough-sticks (and there were quite a few of them left, lying on a quickly laid out blanket, so that the Pokémon could eat some more if they wanted). Harry smiled at her, and carefully bit into the first of the three round balls, chewing. As he did, he continued to feed Minx, until she'd gone through seven dough-sticks, and he'd gone through two. Then she finally stopped, and he pulled a clean bowl from his bag and poured some water, from a bottle Ric handed him, into it so that she could drink, which she did, watching him with sharp, assessing eyes.

"There," he said, smiling at her. "Don't you feel better now?" He asked; she scowled at him, but hesitantly nodded. "_I__'__d_ feel better if you'd let us get you to the Pokémon Center," he continued; she scowled even more, but, when Harry slowly reached forward and picked her up, she didn't offer any kind of complaint. Cradling her in his arms, the psychic stood and nodded to his friends, and they all recalled their Pokémon and moved swiftly away from the Festival, Harry in the center of a circle, so that they could better protect Minx from the citizens ire. They called two cabs down, and carefully crammed inside of them both, three in one, three in the other (well, four if you counted Minx).

"Pokémon Center," Harry told their driver firmly, and the driver nodded, pulling away from the curb, the taxi holding Melantha, Davis, and Thad following Harry and the Twin's taxi. When they pulled up in front of the large building, Harry paid for both cars calmly, and handed both drivers a ten-dollar tip, before the group went inside. There were a handful of Pokémon and their Trainers waiting in the little sitting area, so Harry and his friends signed in and went over to join them without complaint, taking up an entire couch and three small chairs, two on either side and one directly across from it. Melantha and Davis sat with Harry on the couch, The Twins taking the chairs on either side of it, and Thad taking the chair directly across. They waited patiently, Minx shifting anxiously in Harry's hold.

"I know what it's like, you know," he murmured to the Meowth quietly; she glanced up at him warily. "Feeling like you haven't eaten in years; that your stomach is dissolving. That you can't trust anyone but yourself, because everyone else has hurt you before." He stared blankly over Thad's shoulder, unseeing as his memories of the time before, at his uncle and aunt's home in Surrey, were brought to the forefront. He didn't notice Melantha and Davis share a concerned, confused look, or the Twins give Thad blank, 'we'll-tell-you-later' stares. He just stared, and continued.

"I know how lonely it gets, how painful. But it doesn't have to be unless you let it." He pulled his eyes down and locked them with the Meowth's broodingly. "The longer you let it, the darker and deeper that hurt, that loneliness gets. Trust helps to heal it, slowly, but it _does_ help." He sighed and reached up to drag a hand through his spiked hair. "Just...think about it for a little while, okay?" Minx eyed him, and turned away, closing her eyes and pretending to sleep. Harry didn't seem to mind, and just continued to lightly pet the emaciated Pokémon, stroking her slightly-ratty fur. Melantha and Davis eyed the psychic quietly, intensely, and Thad just looked worried and confused.

It took a little more then an hour before their name was called by Nurse Joy's assistant, a pink-haired young man with purple eyes who introduced himself as Jerry Joy, Nurse Joy's twin brother. _Do __all __of __their __first __names __begin __with __the __letter__ '__J__'__?_ Harry wondered as he followed the man into a small room where a bed laid waiting, like in a normal doctors' office. Jerry Joy smiled at them warmly.

"My sister will be here in just a few minutes," he told the Tricksters as they perched around the small room in small chairs and Harry leaned against the bed where Minx nervously fidgeted. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to come and find me, or Chansey, alright?" They nodded and smiled, and he left.

"They can be _boys_ now?" Ric asked, a little disturbed.

"Apparently," Harry replied, shivering slightly. Davis shook his head.

"You haven't seen anything yet," he said grimly. "There's this one Pokémon Center in Unova where the Nurse Joy is a positively _ancient_ old woman who can lift a _Snorlax_ if need be." He shuddered as everyone stared at him, gaping and wide-eyed. He nodded. "She also passes out lollipops to everyone, seeing as how everyone is so much younger then she is and deserves them, apparently."

"Oh, you've met Great-Aunt Jessamine!" Nurse Joy exclaimed from the doorway, smiling warmly as she entered the room with a clipboard and a small cart of supplies. "Isn't she wonderful?" Davis meekly nodded under the too-bright blue eyes that were fastened on him, and Ric quietly made the sound of a whip cracking, before Nurse Joy turned her much friendlier gaze on Harry and Minx. "Now, dear, what's the problem here? Oh my," she said, seeing the condition Minx was in. The Meowth glared at her stubbornly, and turned her head away, paws tucking close.

"Minx here is an abandoned Pokémon, from what people have told us," Harry told the woman, gently stroking the Pokémon's ratty fur. "And she's in some bad shape, as you can tell. I just want to help her get better, that's all." He turned large, pleading emerald eyes on Nurse Joy, who melted at the sight of them, smiling softly at him and setting one surprisingly soft-skinned hand on his shoulder.

"Let's get her looked over, then, shall we?" The Pokémon Nurse said, smiling, and began her examination, moving slowly and carefully, and explaining everything she was doing to Minx before she did it and while she was doing it, to keep the Pokémon calm. Minx kept her green eyes fixated on the pink-haired woman in suspicion, though she occasionally looked over at Harry, as if to remind herself that he was still there, which encouraged the boy slightly, leading him to continue to smile softly, encouragingly at the cat-Pokèmon. After twenty minutes, the Nurse drew some blood, and told them they could wait in the cafeteria, recommending some high-calorie-and-protein-food for the starving Meowth.

"She needs to re-grow what muscle strength she loss," the Nurse told them, "and some milk, or cream, would do wonders for her bones, teeth, and fur as well, just so you know!" Harry nodded, thanked the woman, and led the way to the cafeteria, where the Trickster's ordered themselves and their Pokèmon a nice meal, and set about making sure that the Meowth got plenty of good food while not being disturbed.

They'd have to wait for the blood tests to come in, before they could return to the hotel, hopefully with Minx in tow.

**A/N:** And that's a wrap. Shorter than usual, I know, but I _needed_ to end it, and come on, at least it's interesting! R&R!


	34. Bathtime Bonding

**A/N:** OMG, sorry it's been so long between updates! I was grounded from the computer thanks to grades, and only occasionally allowed on to answer PM's, so I haven't gotten time to type up the next chapter, but now I do!

R&R!

Nathaniel: Grades are important if you want to get anywhere in life. (Nods calmly, eyes locked on his clipboard)

Rage: …Are you from Mars?

Wizard: (Smacks Rage with her baseball bat) Don't be an ass, Rage!

Harry: Don't fight! What will the children think?

Nathaniel: (Smirks, continues writing)

**A/N2:** BTW, the winner**s** of the Tattoo contest is _**balrogburner**_, _**BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath**_, _**These Heroes We Shall Remember**_, and _**alexa-catta123**_! Congrats! Send in your character profiles (Please be detailed), and you character will pop up sometime in the near future! ALSO: No legendaries! They are not "owned" after all. It's like Magic isn't "Owned", you know? Also, take into consideration that we're currently in JOHTO, and any Pokémon from other Regions will have to wait until the book dealing with that Region, alright? I MAY add more Tricksters, but keep in mind that I have Six right now, which is a rather large travelling group. If you want your character to be a Trickster, it may have to wait until the next book, okay y'all?

**A/N3:** Sorry guys, I'm almost done. My buddy _**DragonMasterSirTimaeus**_ has requested I spread the news of his Challenge, so here it is!

**Challenge:**

**1.** Must be a Harry Potter/Pokémon crossover **2.** Ash and Harry must be brothers ages should be no more than a few months apart. **3.** No Dumbledore bashing. He must be supportive and help Harry **4.** If Harry gets taken to the Pokémon world Dumbledore must meet with Arceus to decide what needs to be done. **5.** Both must be Aura users and have a Riolu as one of their first captured Pokémon or their starters. **6.** No horcruxes **7.** Harry doesn't have to leave the Pokémon world until Arceus and Dumbledore meet him when he's 17 for the final battle. **8.** No Harry older man slash ex. HP/LV **9.** Both must be Arceus' chosen to help the legendaries in time of need. **10.** No HP/GW pairing **11.** Ash and Harry can understand PokéSpeech due to Aura. **12.** Harry and Ash must travel together.

**Extras: **Legendaries have families so Ash and Harry may catch one of brothers have Pokémon 2000 close to canon as a test for both regions can be used or you can stop at to travel to one or the other world is available to Ash and Harry. Any questions feel free to pm or email _**DragonMasterSirTimaeus**_~! That's all, please enjoy the chapter!

R&R!

"Talking"

"_Pokémon Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokéDex Talking"_

"_**PokéGaze Talking"**_

"Egg-Reader Info"

Chapter Thirty-Four

"This is my hotel room," Harry announced, gesturing gallantly to the room at large as he shut the door behind him. Minx looked around with a wary, appraising eye, and sniffed haughtily. Harry smiled slightly, and carefully set her down. She immediately set off to investigate the room and Harry, smiling, released his other Pokémon from their pokeballs. Alysha immediately flew to perch on the back of a chair, while Donner skipped over to follow Minx around in shy curiosity, hiding behind his forward-leaf whenever she looked at him, peeking around it cutely. Pirate stayed next to Harry, scratching his chin and watching the cat-Pokémon with a small frown.

_"...We've a stowaway, First Mate Morsinger,"_ he said suddenly, giving Harry a serious look; the psychic nodded.

"Aye, Captain," he replied easily. Pirate cocked his head to the side. "She's an injured party we'll be helping for a bit," the boy told the Furret with a hint of steel in his voice. The Pokémon chittered softly in acknowledgement, and nodded, before bounding over to hop onto the bed and bounce there for a second, then rolled, stretching his long body luxuriously. Harry chuckled at his Pokémon, walking over to idly scratch Alysha under the chin, before he walked into the bathroom and began a shallow, warm bath, digging out a few bottles of PokéSoap. Once that was done, he went back out and looked around the room for Minx, finding her in the living room area, staring out the window at the city.

"Come on, Minx," he said gently, reaching down and carefully picking up the Meowth. "I've run a bath for you, so we can get some of this muck out of your fur and you can smell like any of the scents they have, alright?" Minx had tensed at the word 'bath', but sniffed her haughty agreement, allowing him to carefully set her in the belly-high (to her) water. Carefully, using a cup and a soft rag, he washed her fur clean, until she was reluctantly purring and rubbing against and into his hands, eyes slitted mostly closed in pleasure. Harry, smiling slightly, pulled away and carefully started setting the bottles of soap on the edge of the tub, making Minx open her eyes and eye them thoughtfully.

"We have coconut, peppermint, vanilla bean, lilac, lavender, sour apple, and sugar cookie," he told her, pointing to each bottle as he named their scents. She eyed them for a few moments more, before poking the vanilla bean with a satisfied look. Harry smiled, put the other bottles down, and poured the nice-smelling pearlescent soap onto the cloth, before he once more began to scrub the cat-Pokémon. Once more, as the suds grew and her ratty fur slicked smooth, the Meowth purred and pressed against his hands, making him smile even more.

_"Pa-Ma, what you doing?"_ Donner asked, popping up beside him and standing on tip-toe to peer over the edge of the tub. Minx ignored him and enjoyed her scrubbing.

"I'm giving Minx a bath, Donner," he informed the young Oddish, idly scratching Minx behind her ears as he massaged soap onto the soft fur. He turned a smile on his baby Pokémon. "Would you like one next?" he asked; Donner eagerly nodded, and Harry agreed, before pulling the plug from the tub and letting the filthy water drain, unhooking the showerhead. Minx blinked up at him before sitting, covered in suds. "I'm about to rinse you off, sweetheart, no worries," he quickly assured the Pokémon, and turned on the water, using his wrist to gage the temperature until it was perfect, before finally starting the rinsing process.

_"You're giving baths in here?" _Pirate demanded from the doorway, voice excited, and Harry laughed.

"I'll give you one, and Alysha one too, after I finish Minx and then Donner, alright? Be patient," he ordered fondly, and the Furret, chittering excitedly, leaped from the room and back to the bedroom. Harry chuckled as he carefully cleaned the Meowth off, finally turning off the water when he was satisfied. He wrapped her in a fluffy towel, gently but firmly scrubbing her dry. Carrying the damp Meowth to the bedroom, he set her on the bed to relax and finish drying in the warmth of another fresh, dry towel, before turning to his other Pokémon, smiling.

"Okay," He said easily. "Donner next, then Pirate, and Alysha last, since I have to kidnap the hotel hairdryer for your feathers, sweetheart." The Pidgeotto nodded in agreement, and Donner skipped his way into the bathroom, a smiling Harry following.

_**With the Twins, Thad, Melantha, and Davis...**_

"What was all that about in the Pokémon Center Waiting Room?" Melantha demanded as the five Tricksters gathered in Ric and Thad's room. Ric and Lyn shared a serious look that spoke volumes, asking one another how much they should share, and turned to the other three.

"The Boss didn't have what you'd call a happy childhood," Ric said; Lyn grimaced.

"His parents died when he was a baby, and he was dropped off on his aunt and uncles doorstep," she told them; Ric picked up the tale.

"But the person who left him there didn't know that his aunt apparently hated her sister, the Boss' mother, and that she'd take that hatred out on him." Lyn shook her head.

"He was beaten, starved, and humiliated for ten years," she told them quietly, seriously.

"He thought his name was Freak or Boy until he was five and the teacher told him his name," Ric said.

"He lived in a cupboard under the stairs until the month of July the year he'd turn eleven," Lyn continued, "when his world changed."

"Somehow, he got away, by a means that only he is allowed to tell you, but it resulted in him being dropped in the middle of the Viridian Forest with that green medallion of his." Ric picked up the story again.

"From there and with the help of extenuating circumstances, he met his adoptive fathers sister and her family, and later he met his adoptive father, before he went on his Journey of Kanto."

"During that Journey we met him and learned quite a bit about him and his life," Lyn said, smiling slightly, before frowning. "We also had some rather nasty and uncomfortable run ins with a boy named Sasha Ginostashi, who's family was the producer of the torture-device-called-training-tool known as the Bolt-Collar." At the distasteful and downright disgusted looks on the other three's faces, the Twins nodded.

"We know," Ric said simply. "It's one of the reasons we all worked so hard to get it off the market and put the Ginostashi's out of business." The Twins shuddered, a haunted look coming to their eyes.

"Sasha's father, he thought the Boss could do with some 'proper training', as he put it," Lyn said quietly, and Ric took her hand, squeezing comfortingly. "He kidnapped him, and he-he…" Her breath hitched, and Ric let go of her hand to wrap an arm around her shoulder, offering comfort, grimfaced.

"He put Harry in a Bolt-Collar made specifically for psychic Pokémon, so that he couldn't use his powers to get out of it," he said in a blank, distant voice, eyes a little glazed as they locked on the others horrified gazes. "And then he turned it to its highest setting, and left it on him. It permanently damaged his neck, boiled the skin so that it melted and connected with his jugular and carotid artery, as well as his windpipe and spine, making it impossible to remove."

"Jesus," Davis whispered hoarsely, deathly pale, and Melantha gripped his hand so tight both of their knuckles turned white, as tears slid down her face.

"He's just a little boy," she whispered brokenly, anguished. "Who would do that to a little boy?" The Twins leaned against each other silently.

"He's not just a boy," Lyn corrected, wiping her face with her hand. "He is The Boss, the Head Trickster, Leader of a Team and son and Heir to Giovanni, a billionaire." Ric nodded his head.

"He's also a legitimate Perfume Master, acknowledged by Erika, Perfume Mistress of Celadon City. And, if he wanted, he could take his Pokémon from his Journey in Kanto and fight the Pokémon League. In fact, we probably will, after we're done taking on the Johto League, that is," Ric grinned, and Lyn smiled slightly as well.

"Is he really that strong?" Thad asked, face pale but eyes bright and holding respect; Lyn and Ric both nodded immediately.

"And we're not just talking Psychic power," Lyn said,

"Though Boss has that out the wazoo," Ric added; Lyn smacked his head lightly for interrupting her.

"He's emotionally and mentally strong as well, and though not physically all that intimidating, he can control a force of charisma that is astonishing, and he doesn't even realize he's doing it," she continued as if Ric had never said anything, making him sulk slightly, but he nodded in agreement.

"Boss could talk a pacifist into fighting if need be," he said simply. "You all see what he's like with Pokémon and the Nurse Joys'." The other three nodded, and slowly settled down.

"So…" Davis started after a few minutes of silence. "What do we do now?" Ric and Lyn gave him a look that said, clearly, 'what do you think?'.

"We continue as we always have, and stay by his side, as is our duty as Tricksters," they said together. "Loyalty above all else, true 'til the end, friends never break never bend, and we care for our own." The other three eyed them, before Thad grinned.

"I'm in," he said simply, straightening his ball-cap with determination; Davis and Melantha shared a look, and both sent small smirks to the three younger Tricksters.

"Someone has to watch you midgets," Melantha declared; Davis nodded.

"Yep, you brats need a babysitter, and it's going to have to be us, since no one else can do the job properly right now." Ric and Lyn rolled their eyes in unison, while Thad just continued to grin.

"Awesome."

_**With Harry…**_

"You're all done, sweetheart," Harry announced, pulling the now lavender-scented Oddish from the tub. Donner giggled happily and let himself be lightly toweled off, before running from the room still mostly-wet. Harry shook his head, amused, and emptied the tub as Pirate hurried in, eyes bright and chittering eagerly. He took off his ribbon and haughtily handed it to Harry, who neatly folded it and set it on the towel he planned to use for the Furret, and then got to filling the tub.

_"I like that Meowth,"_ Pirate told him seriously, scratching his chin thoughtfully as he peering at the lightly-steaming water. _"She doesn't talk, but she's got attitude. She'd make a great member of my crew,"_ he declared, and Harry chuckled before gesturing the Furret into the water, and Pirate cooed happily, eyes going half-closed in pleasure as the hot water slid into his thick fur and relaxed his muscles. Harry enjoyed dragging his fingers through all of Pirates thick fur, and there was a lot of it, even if it wasn't too long.

"What scent do you want, buddy?" He asked after a good ten minutes spent getting his Pokémon thoroughly soaked; Pirate hummed and opened one eye, before jabbing a claw at the sour apple PokéSoap. Smiling, Harry immediately set about scrubbing most of the bottle into his Furret's fur. Finally, when the bottle was two thirds empty, he was finished scrubbing, and set the tub to draining while he got the showerhead ready for the rinsing sage. When he was finally finished with _that_, Pirate looked like a drowned rat, fur hanging off his lean, muscular frame even as he cooed and chittered happily and shook himself vigorously, sending water flying around the bathroom, and soaking Harry who had, until that moment, managed to remain relatively dry. Sputtering, the psychic gave his Pokémon a dry look (the only thing left dry about him) before he smiled slightly and picked up a towel to start scrubbing what remained of the water out of the Furret's thick coat.

"Send Alysha in, will you?" He asked as he put Pirate's gold ribbon back on the Pokémon, who chittered, saluted with a wink of his patched eye, and loped gracefully out of the room, leaving wet paw-prints on the floor. Harry shook his head in amusement and picked up another towel to pat at himself as he got up and set the hotels hairdryer on the counter, ready to use when he needed it.

_"Hello, Harry,"_ The Pidgeotto greeted as she glided into the room, landing gracefully on the floor to eye him in amusement. _"I see you decided to take a bath while fully clothed."_ Harry gave her an amused look and shook his head.

"Blame Pirate for that, dear," he said easily; the bird-Pokémon cooed in amusement. Smiling, the eleven-year-old took the fade-to-lavender purple scarf from the Pokémon, folding it and setting it well away from the tub so that it didn't risk getting wet at all. Then Alysha fluttered her wings and hopped into the tub, and Harry lifted the showerhead, testing the water temperature on his wrist for what seemed like the millionth time that evening, and began to spray the Pidgeotto's feathers down, stroking them tenderly.

"Harry?" Lyn's voice called from the other room ten minutes later as he was blow-drying the now coconut-scented Pokémon.

"In the bathroom with Alysha," he called back. "Be out in a minute, no worries!" Lovingly, he tied the Pidgeotto's scarf back around her neck, and set his cheek against hers for a moment, smiling, eyes closed. She nuzzled him affectionately, before they separated and she flew into the other room while he cleaned the bathroom up, tossing the dirty and wet towels down a shoot the hotel had for them. Padding out of the room, finally, he smiled bemusedly at the five humans piled on the furniture and floor with his and their Pokémon in front of the large television, all of them looking over at him with relaxed, cheerful smiles and grins.

"What's this then?" He asked, amused; Ric lifted the remote, eyes glinting eagerly.

"Zombie movie marathon on channel thirty-nine," he said simply. "We decided we'd have a Team Trickster Movie Night, you know?" Harry smiled and shook his head.

"Sounds like a plan," he said, making Ric, Lyn, and Thad cheer happily. "Someone call down to Room Service and order a bunch of snacks, and all baby Pokémon need to go to bed," he ordered, which immediately had said Pokémon complaining, including Davis' little Charmander. Harry gave them a stern look, quieting their complaints. "I will not be having you lot have nightmares, understand? Now, to bed," he ordered, pointing towards the bed, which was set so you couldn't see the television. Donner, leaves drooping, lead the way to the bed, Del, Cyndie, and Jamie following. Davis ordered them several bowls of different kinds of ice cream, different kinds of pie and cake, some dango, and lots of fruit with chocolate fondue for dipping. Harry made up a few bowls of dry PokéFood with berries mixed in for the Pokémon to enjoy, and answered the door when Room Service arrived, grinning at the purple-haired woman behind the heavily covered cart sheepishly.

"We're having a movie-night," he told her, and gave her a nice tip before wheeling the cart into the living room, where his friends descended on the cart like starving hyena's, snatching bowls and plates to hoard away. Shaking his head in amusement, Harry grabbed himself a bowl of strawberries and some white-chocolate fondue, before sitting down.

"What's the first movie?" He asked as Ric flipped the TV to the right channel.

"_The Dead Rise 2: A Pokémon's Revenge,_" Lyn replied easily, biting into her banana after dunking it into Harry's fondue, wrinkling her nose slightly at the strange taste. "I thought the prequel could have been better. The zombie-Pokémon didn't look nearly real enough, but I've heard they pulled out all the stops on this one, and had a better budget." As the opening credits rolled, Harry burst out laughing and grinned along with his friends at a single line.

_'A Giovanni Production_'

"This has _got_ to be good," the psychic said, settling back against the couch. "After all, dad doesn't do anything but the best." And the six of them, along with all of their Pokémon but the babies, settled in to scare themselves with zombie movies for the rest of the night.

**A/N:** There you go! And to _**AmaltheaLuchiaAizen**_, thank you for the idea of a movie-marathon for the Tricksters!


	35. Truths Revealed Amongst Interludes

**A/N:** Such lovely Reviews… (Sighs blissfully) Please send me more!

Harry: Where's Nate?

Wizard: (Points to intimidating metal door with DO NOT DISTURB and CAUTION signs painted on it. Blue lights flash underneath it ominously)

Harry: Oh…

Rage: …Think he's making himself a girlfriend? (Snickers)

Wizard: Rage! (Hits other Muse with bat) Don't be so mean!

Rage: Alright, alright, I'm sorry!

Wizard: (Huffs)

Rage: I guess he _could_ be building himself a boyfriend… (Cackles as Wizard begins chasing her with bat, cursing)

"Talking"

"_Pokémon Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokéDex Talking"_

"_**PokéGaze Talking"**_

"Egg-Reader Info"

Chapter Thirty-Five

Harry woke abruptly, snorting softly, looking around himself in blurry alarm. _Wha-?_ He thought, and scrubbed at his face with his hand. His friends and all of their Pokémon were crashed out around him in various positions, some awkward, some amusing, and some downright _wrong_ in the case of Yuna, who was humping Davis' leg in her sleep, to the photographer's oblivious ignorance. Harry wrinkled his nose and reached over to pull her off, promising himself to never speak of it, ever, but continued to frown as he looked around. Despite Yuna's sleep-humping being…disturbing, to say the least, it wasn't what woke him.

Worried, the psychic quickly did a head count, before tip-toeing into the bedroom and checking on the baby-Pokémon. All four of them were curled together, in an undeniably adorable picture of cuteness, snoring softly, and Cyndie even has a little drool bubble growing big and small with every inhale and exhale… Shaking his head to dispel the urge to squeal in a decidedly un-manly fashion, the boy frowned and left the sleeping quartet, once more entering the living room and standing, hands on his hips, observing the messy room as the silenced television continued to show a commercial for some kind of cereal. _What the bloody hell woke me up?_ he wondered, the feeling of something being _wrong_ not going away in the slightest.

Suddenly, a breeze blew over his exposed arms, making him shiver at the chill, and his gaze was drawn to the window, which was open a bit. His frown deepened worriedly as he padded over to it and peered out towards the street-light lit streets. _Who opened the window?_ A small flash of white down on the sidewalk caught his eyes, and he squinted, pushing his forehead awkwardly against the glass to get a better look, his eyes widening when a familiar form streaked across the road and into an alley.

"Minx!" He gasped softly, and yanked the window open wider. He hesitated, biting his lip.

_"Go,"_ Alysha's voice said, a little muzzy from sleep but still firm as he glanced over at her with surprise. _"I'll watch over the nest while you bring that ungrateful rat back,"_ she told him grudgingly. _"It's not safe for her to be out there alone."_ Harry flashed her a relieved smile and, with a flash of green, flew out the window as Mischief, closing it behind him with a tug of his tail. _I hope you catch up to her before something bad happens, Harry_, the Pidgeotto thought as she settled herself on the back of the couch, watching over the sugar-crashed humans and Pokémon with grim determination. _I really do…_

Harry glided swiftly through the air, following the direction he'd last seen the Meowth on. The alley lead to another alley, which opened up onto a market street, where it was easy enough to pick up the cat-Pokémon's trail, as the cursing vendor who was throwing rocks at the retreating feline as she darted past him. Narrowing his eyes, Harry spotted a bucket of water, and promptly used his psychic powers to dump it over the vendors head and leave it there, flying after Minx as she ducked down yet another alley, flicking his tail as he floated well above her. _Where on earth is she going?_ he wondered, tilting his head curiously, and noticed that she was carrying a large muffin in her mouth. _Isn't that one of the raspberry muffins Melantha ordered?_ he thought, now even more curious as he followed the mouth down a few more alleys, until they reached a dilapidated old house, its windows boarded up, and its door askew, hanging only by its top bolt. Minx paused on the top step before the door, and Harry just barely had enough time to hide behind the roof-top corner of the building across the street before the Meowth's narrowed eyes darted around in paranoia. Finally, though, she darted inside.

_"What on earth is going on?"_ Harry murmured, a series of Mew's and coos escaping his mouth. Frowning, he floated swiftly down and carefully through the door, transforming back into his normal form once inside. Cautiously he looked around, and decided that following the trail of footprints that lead away from the door would be best. There were many, all of them in the familiar paw-shape of the Meowth's foot, but they all lead in the same direction, and the ones that didn't lead back to the door anyways, so it was a good plan if he'd ever had any.

Carefully, he crept down the hallway, squinting in the poor lighting that he only got thanks to street lights whose glow seeped in through the broken door. The paw-prints led to a half-open door, and Harry hesitated only a few moments, before he took a deep breath and cautiously pushed the door open the rest of the way. It went surprisingly silently, and he was given a view of the room beyond. It seemed like it had once been a bedroom, now caked in dust and grime, the bed bare of any coverings and stained with strange fluids the psychic didn't honestly want to think of, feeling mildly repulsed. In the far corner, though, the missing blankets were found, wadded into a strangely nest-like bed, and that was where Minx was, carefully feeding pieces of muffin to a strange looking Pokémon. It looked like a seed, with a small, green, two-leafed plant beginning to sprout from its spiky head. It was yellow, with three brown stripes, two long, and the middle one short, coming up from its bottom. Its eyes, two hugely round things that were blinking tiredly as it nibbled on the muffin, were a bright, stormy blue, and, when they landed on Harry, the Pokémon froze, before beginning to keen and whimper in fear. Minx whirled, hissing, ratty fur puffed up, and Harry quickly raised his hands in a placating manner.

"Easy, Minx," he soothed, voice pitched low and soft. "You know I wouldn't do a thing to harm you or your… um… charge," he decided on. The Meowth glowered at him angrily, before turning her attention to the still-panicking Pokémon, and beginning to sooth it with gentle licks and nuzzles. Harry wished, desperately, for his PokéDex, but it was back in the Hotel room. He had no idea what the seed-like Pokémon was, but it seemed really young, and was utterly terrified, so he cautiously crouched down, making himself small and less-threatening.

He remembered what it was like, to be terrified of everyone that was bigger then you and, since he had always been on the small side of short, that had been a lot of people.

"My name's Harry," he said softly, gently, to the Pokémon. "I'm a friend of Minx's." The Meowth sniffed haughtily but otherwise didn't correct him. Harry gave her a small smile. "I was worried when I woke up and saw that she had snuck out the window, so I followed her here, and found this place as a result." The seed-Pokémon was calming, sniffling, blinking those big, pretty blue eyes up at him in the most adorable show of confusion he'd seen since Shadow had hatched, though Donner had tried but… Well, there's nothing quite as cute as a big pair of eyes, and Donner's just weren't big enough to pull it off, but he was getting side-tracked.

"I was hoping," Harry continued softly, soothingly, "that Minx would join my friends and I on our Journey, as one of our Pokémon." The Meowth's head shot around, her eyes wide. "But I could never ask her to do that," he continued seriously, "without asking if you'd like to come too…?" The Pokémon sniffled, staring at him, and then turned its big blue eyes on Minx.

_"They… Nice?"_ it warbled in a young, hesitant little girls voice, that made Harry just want to scoop her up and cuddle her. Minx nodded seriously, and the seed-Pokémon sniffled for a few more moments, and then shyly nodded. _"Okay, Ari,"_ she said, mangling Harry's name, not that he minded, honestly, but he smiled at her anyways.

"Let's get you two to the hotel, then," he said warmly, and gently picked them both up, carrying them towards the door. His eyes glowed totally green, and he lifted up, and began to speedily fly back towards their hotel.

He kind of hoped his friends were all still sleeping, so he could surprise them in the morning. It would be a fun way to start the day…

_**With Sevy & Co…**_

"So let me get this straight," Scorch said slowly, staring at the three Pokémon he'd gotten very close to over their time in the Pokémon Center, Lilly sitting next to him, orange eyes wide. "You three were born human." Nods. "Humans with unusual powers, known as Wizards." More nods. "But _he,_" he jerked his head towards Saber, who fluffed his feathers a bit and blinked. "Used some weird bird magic he had when he was a-what was it again?" Saber glared.

"A Phoenix," he said; the Growlithe nodded.

"Right, that," he said, and continued. "He used some weird Phoenix mojo and transported all of you here, only, instead of coming here as humans, you somehow got turned into Pokémon." Again, there were more nods. Scorch nodded, and turned towards the four watching humans. "And somehow the four of you are from that other world, and were transported here a couple hundred years ago, and yet haven't aged? How, exactly, does that work?" The four of them shared paired looks (with Rowena and Helga sharing a look, and Salazar and Godric sharing one).

"I'm sorry dear, but we haven't the faintest of ideas of what you just said," Rowena told him kindly. "You see, I can only understand bird-type Pokémon."

"And I can only understand serpents," Salazar said. Godric smiled a little bit.

"I can understand all cats," he said a little smugly, and Helga rolled her eyes at him.

"And I can understand all badger-like Pokémon," she said. "Those are all based off of, not only our symbols from the Wizarding World, but also our Animagus forms, or the animal forms we could transform into, and now the Pokémon forms we can shift into," she said; and here, Rowena took up the more scientific explanation.

"You see," she started, tone turning firm and lecturing. "During the transition between this world, the Pokémon World, and our old world, the Wizarding World, the magic within our bodies is thoroughly manipulated. Sometimes it can cause a massive mutation, such as forcing your body into a Pokémonaic transformation such as yours, and sometimes it manifests in a much more passive mutation, that of 'psychic' abilities and the ability to speak with Pokémon, either of a certain mould or all of them, and sometimes it even develops further into the ability to transform at will into a certain kind of Pokémon, something we are beginning to tentatively call the Pokémagus ability, and its users are known as Pokémagi. But, anyways, it all comes back to the transition between worlds. The stronger the magic, the more controlled it is, the less likely a negative mutation will occur. I'm not saying you had weak magic," she hurriedly said, before the three wizards and one phoenix could get offended. "What I'm saying is that, perhaps due to the way you were travelling to get to this world, using Phoenix Fire without having used it so extensively prior, your magic reacted chaotically, and so was out of your control, leading to a negative mutation when the transition between worlds began." They all tried to process this.

"Why does the magic need to mutate?" Scorch asked, and Saber conveyed his question to the platinum blond, who blinked.

"When a body containing a magical core is transferred through the sub-dimensional space between worlds," Rowena explained, still in lecture-mode, "there is a moment when it is completely cut off from its originating source of power. If the body is in possession of a magical focus, such as a wand, staff, medallion, crystal, etcetera, etcetera, then the core cane reconnect through that, and so does not mutate immediately, but gradually, resulting in the body slowly appearing to 'lose' it's magic, when in actuality it is, in a controlled way, transforming into psychic energy. Now, should the body _lose_ this focus, then the transition in the magic-to-psychic ratio would be much quicker, and would be near instantaneous should this body have used significant amounts of magic previous to losing said focus." She took a deep breath to continue.

"Now," she said, "Should a body with a magical core that does _not_ have within its possession a magical focus, enter the sub-dimensional space, then the magical core, momentarily traumatized by the abrupt absence of its main source of power and integrity, begins to fail. It begins to die, in other words, and, since magic is sentient to a certain degree, this does not agree with it at all, so it reacts. It converts itself, quickly, into a self-sustaining force, one that is forced to rely, not on its previous power source, but on its containers mind. Doing so causes the mutations I mentioned earlier, simply because magic is not meant to mingle with the human intellect, and become a totally different entity. This is why it can sometimes lash out violently in psychics, and can even, sometimes, influence its host, before its sentience is eroded due to the human constitution." Everyone was silent, thinking about that hard for a few minutes, before Scorch finally returned his attention to his three comrades.

"So," he said to them, voice still totally calm. "…Humans could turn into animals?" They nodded, and Sirius grinned.

"I could turn into a dog!" he exclaimed cheerfully, and the bigger canine gave him an amused look.

"So, you're used to turning into a different animal?" He asked; Sirius nodded happily. "Well… have you tried turning back into a human since you got here?" Sirius started to nod, but then froze, blinking rapidly, before gaping. Severus and Remus narrowed their eyes at him, and Saber began to snicker.

"Sirius," Remus began in a deceptively calm voice. "_Have_ you tried to turn human, like you would in an animagus form?" Sirius swallowed and took a half-step back under his mates narrowed eyes. He took a deep breath and, in a glow of deep blue, transformed right then and there, easily, just like he would in his Padfoot form.

"Heheheh," he laughed nervously, giving his mates a wide-eyed, nervous grin. "Whoops?" Godric promptly began to laugh his ass off, and Helga wasn't far behind.

Severus and Remus didn't think it was funny and, swallowing fearfully, neither did Sirius.

_**With Heather & Roger…**_

The two teenagers stared, mystified, after the Nurse Joy as she cheerfully bid them goodbye and left. They looked at each other, then over to the smug-looking Lord Persian, who was lounging with all the arrogance his name entitled him, and then they looked over to Persian, who was blinking sleepily from where she'd been laying on the table since the Nurse Joy had left. The two Breeders-to-be shared another look.

"You want to tell Giovanni?" Heather asked her boyfriend meekly; he gave her huge eyes.

"No," he said simply, bluntly. "You want to explain it to Harry?" Heather winced.

"Not really," she admitted. She bit her thumbnail, worrying it as she thought over the problem of how to tell the two Pokémon's owners, not even noticing how Roger's gaze was inevitably drawn to her thumb, eyes darkening as he focused there.

"Maybe we could tell them both at the same time," she mused aloud, "without having to be there…" She turned her eyes to her boyfriend, and, catching his look, immediately dropped her thumb, blushing lightly. Roger cleared his throat, also blushing a bit, but smiled at her, a little sheepishly.

"So," he said. "Phone call tomorrow?" She nodded, hazel eyes bright.

"Come on," she said, taking his hand. "Let's go sit on the couch in the back room, and leave these two to their 'alone time'." She grinned. "It's not like it can do any more damage, after all." Roger grinned as well, and gladly followed after her. Persian, after a few minutes, rolled off the table and padded over to the much larger cat-Pokémon, and curled up against his side with a happy sigh, and the tiger-striped Ancient Pokémon purred as he began to groom the fur over her slightly rounder stomach, gold eyes possessive and warm as he surveyed his handiwork…

And mentally declared it a job well done.

A job well done indeed.

**A/N:** TADA! There we go, Minx and a new Pokémon (Sunkern if you didn't guess) are joining Harry's group, and you got to look in on Sevy and Co, AND Lord Persian got _Bizz-ey!_ Lolz, **R&R!**


	36. To Be A MAZED

**A/N:** Hey everyone! And, wow, everyone thought Lord Persian was hilarious, lolz! Hope you enjoy this chapter, too!

AmaltheaLuchiaAizen: (Taps Author) Tag! You're it!

Author: ... (Gives her bland stare) If you think I'm chasing you then (Tackles her unexpectedly) MWAHAHAHAHA! NINJANESS! xD And no tag backs!  
AmaltheaLuchiaAizen: (hits the ground) Ouch! ok then.. Rage..You're it!  
Rage: Damn... (Hits Wizard with her salmon) YOUR IT NO TAG BACKS!  
Wizard: WH-at? Wait! Damn it! (Runs and smacks Harry)  
Harry: Ow! ... (Gives her narrow-eyed look) Oh, you are so gonna get it now.  
Wizard: There are no tag backs  
Harry: Does it matter? DAD! WIZARD HIT ME!  
Giovanni: (Uber-massive-Demonicness-of-over-protectiveness) RAWR!  
Wizard: OH SHIT! (Runs away)RAGE MADE ME DO IT!  
Rage: Wait, what? NOOOOO! (Flees after Wizard)  
Giovanni: (Chases)  
Harry: (Smug)  
Authors: ... O_o o_O

CHALLENGE:

Review Tag!

The rules are you are to "tag" ONE other Author (by their User Name please!) when you Review! The Author who gets Tagged the most will get an Honorable Mention in the next Authors Note!

…I'm bored, people, and I'll probably go and check out their stories, so, yeah, go for it! And no voting for yourself! ~_~

ONWARD TO THE FIC~!

"Talking"

"_Pokémon Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokéDex Talking"_

"_**PokéGaze Talking"**_

"Egg-Reader Info"

Chapter Thirty-Six

"GAH!" Davis' shout woke the rest of the Tricksters, and set several of the baby Pokémon to crying. Harry jerked up abruptly, blinking rapidly in the chair he'd commandeered after his late-night adventure, and blurrily looked around to find the oldest member of the Tricksters, idly rubbing the grumpily crying Pokémon in his lap on the back. He found Davis hopping around on one leg, looking ridiculous, trying to get Yuna off his other leg, where she was, once again, doing something most inappropriate. Harry grimaced and popped his neck, wincing at the crick that made itself known, and staggered to his feet to stumble into the bedroom area to calm the other baby Pokémon down and (hopefully) get them back to sleep. It was an effort he saw would be totally wasted when he found Donner and Jamie wide awake and trying to calm Cyndie, while Del was attempting to gather the courage needed to make the jump from the bed to the floor. Harry sighed mournfully, listening with half an ear to Davis' struggles and shouts, Melantha's laughs, and the grumbles and snickers of the rest of their group.

"Let's get you all something to eat, shall we?" he asked, and was almost immediately scrambled upon by all of the babies, making the one in his arms startle and begin crying again, when she had _just_ begun to calm. This, of course, brought her to the other babies' attention.

_"Pa-Ma?"_ Donner asked uncertainly, frowning, and Harry gave him a gentle smile.

"Don't worry, Donner," he told the Oddish kindly, "I'm thinking Lyn needs a baby to take care of, don't you think so?" Donner blinked, then laughed and nodded, bouncing around happily. Harry looked down, and smiled comfortingly at the baby Pokémon, whom he'd found out was a Sunkern after he'd returned last night and located his PokéDex. She sniffled, large eyes wet and wobbly as they stared up at him, and he cooed at her gently, before settling her on the bed with the other babies to get them all acquainted. Minx leapt up to nuzzle her and watch over the young ones while the eleven-year-old moved around after getting his bag, mixing up some soft food for the five little ones and a bowl of nutrient-rich PokéFood for the Meowth.

"Oh!" Lyn's voice exclaimed from a little ways away as Harry sat on the bed and began carefully feeding Sunkern. The girl's eyes were huge and sparkly as she looked at the small Pokémon. "Harry, where'd that Sunkern come from? It's so cute!" Sunkern whimpered and shifted so that the food dish hid her face, and Harry gave her a reassuring smile.

"Minx ran off in the middle of the night, so I went and followed her," Harry told his friend. "Only to find that she ran off in order to feed this little cutie! So, of course I brought her back with us, and I was wondering if you'd mind a baby Pokémon to take care of?" Lyn turned huge eyes on him, and he turned his reassuring smile on her. "I'm positive you'll be a great parental figure to her, Lyn." She hesitantly moved forward, and Harry gave her his place on the bed, so she could cautiously attempt to feed the shy Pokémon herself. Sunkern was reluctant, but then began to eat, looking up at the girl with nervous eyes every few minutes.

"She's cute," Melantha said, padding into the room with Ric and most of the Pokémon, with the exception of Davis and Yuna (the photographer had gotten the Shiny Umbreon off his leg, but was now being chased around the room while she attempted to regain the position, and he didn't know it, but she was saying some _very_ inappropriate things about his body, which Harry pointedly ignored in favor of a thing called repression and denial.). Harry gave the redhead a warm smile, and sent Ric an amused look as the boy staggered over to the bed, yawning hugely, and fell on it face-down, allowing Cyndie to crawl onto his head and nuzzle his hair with happy coo's.

"She's what Minx was always stealing food for," he told the sketch-artist. "And now she's Lyn's." The female twin looked up, suddenly looking worried.

"What should I name her?" She asked. "I don't want her to have an average name, I want it to be special…" Harry and Melantha shared a look, before the boy shrugged and gestured at the other. She pursed her lips and struck a thoughtful pose.

"Well, there are lots of names to choose from," she said idly, tapping a finger on her chin. "But how about… Evanthe? It means fair flower." Lyn blinked, thought over the name, and then beamed.

"Awesomeness," she said simply, turned to the newly named Evanthe, and crooned to the Pokémon as she continued to feed her. Harry shook his head and moved away to begin making the rest of their Pokémon's food, handing out bowls or setting them down where they could be easily reached, humming slightly as he did so, Melantha helping him by passing out water and cleaning up the baby Pokémon from their meals. Yuna finally got tired of chasing Davis and entered the room to eagerly eat her own bowl of food, though she _did_ slant her eyes towards her trainer in a very suggestive way when the photographer moved towards the shower. Harry shuddered with a slight grimace.

Repression and denial, repression and denial, _repression_ and _denial_!

As the Tricksters took turns in the shower, Harry grabbed his Perfume Kit, and gathered a bit from Davis' and Melantha's Pokémon, as well as Minx and Evanthe. He got a baby tooth from Jamie the baby Charmander, some blue fur _and_ some black fur from Lewis the Lucario, claw clippings from Lee the Hitmonlee, and fur from Yuna. All went into little baggies, labeled and dated with Davis' name on them as well since he was their Trainer. Next, he took fur from Calypso the Umbreon and Yasahiro the Espeon, and petals willingly handed over from Anthea the Bellossom. Melantha willingly signed the three bags. Minx gave both fur and a tooth that was falling out anyways, and Evanthe gave a single, loose leaf. Pleased, Harry put the many little baggies away in his bag, before he went to take his own shower while his friends had breakfast ordered up.

He spent a long time just relaxing under the scalding spray, before sighing and beginning to wash, mind going over the plans for the rest of the day. They needed to find the Gym (an easy enough problem to solve, when all they had to do was call a cab and tell them where to go), he _really_ needed to contact the rest of his racers today, they were running low on berries so a stop at the local store would be needed, and then they had they traditional souvenir/gift shopping spree that needed to be done. _So much to do_, he thought with a sigh. _I can feel my feet hurting already…_ Finishing his shower, Harry got out and got dressed, before moving out into the hotel room, pausing as he watched his friends eat.

"You know," he said, amused, "when we leave, we're going to be ruined for a couple of days, spoiled as we are on all this good food and the beds and such." They all nodded with sighs.

"But it's _so_ nice," Lyn said with a blissful expression. "Especially the _baths_!" Melantha nodded rapidly in agreement, as did Pirate, who was stroking his thick, clean fur with a delighted expression, cooing. Harry snorted with amusement, rolled his eyes, and sat down at the makeshift picnic the other Tricksters had going on, on the living room floor. He grabbed himself a plate of waffles, some strawberries, some whip cream, and finally the syrup, and sat back to enjoy breakfast.

Half an Hour Later…

"Thank you!" Harry said to the two cabbies as he paid them for the ride to the Gym, smiling at them. They grinned, tipped their hats, and got back into their cars to drive away. Harry stretched with a happy sigh, and then quickly joined his friends on the curb before the Gym. Davis was preparing his large camera, and Melantha was getting her video camera ready, both of them bickering over which would be more useful for what in a live-action battle like this. Harry met the eyes of each of the others, shrugged, and then led the way in, the Twins grabbing a wrist of the older Tricksters to drag them along, still bickering.

"Whoa," All of them said simply, staring down from the platform they ended up on. A staircase led down to the main floor, which is what actually caught their attention. It was a maze of flower-covered bushes, shaped like a Pokémon…

"It's a Clefairy!" Melantha gasped, eyes huge; Harry found himself wondering if he could ask for some samples of the flowers, which were giving off a rather pleasing smell even at this distance. A throat clearing caught their attention and, as one, they turned to find themselves meeting the amused brown eyes of an old man with a really _bad_ toupee, who was sitting in a chair off to the side of the staircase, with a book. He cleared his voice again, stood with the help of his cane, and took a deep breath…

"Welcome Trainers!" He greeted enthusiastically. "This is the Goldenrod Gym, run by the incredibly pretty Whitney! Alas, you cannot just walk up to such a pretty girl and challenge her to a battle, oh no, that would be impolite! In amongst this maze before you are five challenges you must face. One is a battle, three are riddles, and one is a question which you must answer truthfully, unless you wish to end up at the beginning again! Should you get anything wrong, or lose your battle, then you will be transported here by my Kadabra, Zinc!" There was a low buzzing sound, and, with a soft pop, the strangely cat-like Pokémon appeared, and saluted them with his spoon. "My name is Forrester, and I am the Introductory Officer! Know that you cannot cut throw the hedges, nor harm them in any way, else you will be banned from the Gym for one month! Do you have any questions?" Ric warily lifted his hand, and Forrester nodded at him, beaming.

"Er, where's Whitney?" The man beamed.

"Ah, Miss Whitney will be at the very center of the Maze, awaiting your arrival! Please, enjoy your stay~!" He then sat back down, humming, and began to read his book, which the Trickster's noted was on gardening. They sweat-dropped, before sharing a look.

"Shall we go and face this maze-thing?" Harry asked, voice amused; they shrugged or nodded depending, and the six of them padded down the stairs and entered the maze. They walked for about ten minutes, and hit two dead ends, before they met their first 'challenge'. It turned out to be a beautiful young woman dressed in a bikini and large sunglasses, reclining in a lawn chair that blocked their way, with a pokeball at her hip, holding one of those sun-reflecting sheets towards her face (how that would work, considering they were _inside_, Harry didn't know, but, oh well…). Harry gave a soft cough and pretended not to notice when Melantha elbowed Davis in the side and started a silent glaring contest/conversation with him over his wandering eyes. Bikini-Lady turned her head and lowered her glasses, letting her bright blond hair fall over her shoulder as her dark blue eyes gazed at them.

"Hmph," she said, obviously unimpressed. "It seems they'll let just _anyone_ be Trainer's these days." She sighed and set her reflector down, and reached to her other side, plucking up another pokeball. "So, which one of you am I fighting, hmm?" She arched a brow, and Harry, the Twins, and Thad all stepped forward. She stared at them, and then gave a deep sigh, shaking her head. "Of for-. Didn't Old Man Forrester explain things to you?" the four of them shared looked, while Melantha and Davis continued their silent conversation/argument in the background, now including violent movement and gestures.

"He told us we'd have five challenges, have to go through the maze, and that Whitney would be in the middle," Thad said warily; Bikini-Lady gave a long-suffering sigh and pinched her nose.

"Whitney is a _very_ sore loser," she told them calmly. "So sore, in fact, that she's been known to throw temper tantrums whenever she loses, and refuse to give up her badge for a good few hours after losing. It's gotten to the point that Trainers are given handicaps so that her uncle, Forrester up there, can avoid having to deal with the brat."

"But that's-"

"Not fair!" Ric and Lyn started and finished respectively; Bikini-Lady gave them a droll look over her sunglasses.

"Yes well, life often isn't, midgets," she said snidely. "Anyways, these challenges, this maze, are a few handicaps. _Another_," she continued. "Is that only one person can challenge Whitney or the challenges at a time."

"What!?" The Tricksters all exclaimed, Melantha and Davis re-entering the conversation on that bit of bad news; Bikini-Lady nodded and crossed her arms under her rather large bosom.

"And if you're in a group of two or more, then the one who takes the first challenge, can't take the next challenge, but has to wait for the third," she informed them.

"Bullshi-!" Davis started, only for Melantha to smack a hand over his mouth with a stern look as Evanthe peeked sleepily out of Lyn's bag at all the yelling. The photographer continued to growl what had to be curses behind the sketch-artists small hand, glowering at Bikini-Lady, who shrugged nonchalantly.

"I don't make the rules," she told him unsympathetically. "I just enforce them. I'm the Battle Challenge. After me, there are still the three Riddle Challenges and the Truth Challenge. So, who will deal with this one?" She held up her two pokeballs, one in each hand, and arched a delicate brow.

"I'll take you on!" Thad declared, stepping forward and straightening his hat sharply. Bikini-Lady gave a small, delicate sneer as she looked him up and down.

"Very well," she agreed, and the rest of the Trickster's moved quickly out of the way.

"Let's Battle!" The two combatants said; each threw a pokeball.

"Go, Meowth!" Bikini-Lady exclaimed.

"Go, Chiggy!" Thad cried; the two Pokémon appeared and got into battle stances, glaring at one another.

"Meowth, use Scratch!" Bikini-Lady ordered; Meowth darted forward.

"Chiggy, use Vinewhip!" The Chikorita's attack sent the cat-Pokémon rolling across the ground, only to climb to its feet with an angry hiss, and lunge again with another attempt at the aborted attack. "Again!" Thad ordered; and again, the Meowth was struck, and again, and again, forced to keep a good distance from the Chikorita as Chiggy beat it about the head ruthlessly. Bikini-Lady bared her teeth furiously, hands clenched at her sides, as her Meowth finally fell, unconscious, and the Chikorita stopped his assault.

"Meowth, return!" She snapped; with a flash of red, it obeyed, and she angrily tossed her next pokeball. "Go, Eevee!" She ordered; the small fox-like Pokémon appeared with a haughty toss of its fluffy tail.

"Chiggy," Thad started, but the Chikorita took a step forward, and launched a Razor-Leaf at the Normal-Type, making the small Pokémon leap about crazily as it desperately tried to avoid the nasty leaves. Thad blinked, then shrugged. "Alright then, you can continue," he said, bemused. "Use another Razor-Leaf, and then a Vinewhip on that Eevee!" He cried, and Chiggy tossed his leaf-blade, which made his tie sway, and sent his attack lunging towards the smaller Pokémon, who again danced about, trying to avoid being hit.

"Look out!" Bikini-Lady cried; Eevee jerked its head up in time to get hit with a vicious Vinewhip, sending it to crash harshly into the ground at Bikini-Lady's feet. It tried to get up, managed, growled, took a single step towards Chiggy…

And fell down, unconscious.

"Eevee, return," Bikini-Lady sighed angrily; in another flash of red, the unconscious Pokémon disappeared back into its ball, and the gorgeous, scantily-clad woman eyed them narrowly over her sunglasses for a few moments, before huffing and laying back down on her lawn chair. "I'm done with you pipsqueaks," she announced, snapping her reflector open again and getting comfortable. "Have fun figuring out the riddles, and answering the Truth Challenge," she told them calmly, and then proceeded to ignore their existence. Harry shared a look with his friends, before they all shrugged and edged around the strange woman and continued on.

Four more dead ends later, they ran into their next Challenge, a pretty teenage girl who was dressed up as a schoolgirl, giggling as she nibbled on a large lollipop.

"Halt!" She ordered, beaming at them when they did. "I am Riddle the First, easiest by far, get past me and you'll go far! Step forward challenger, but give care to your answer before, else wise you'll have to start all over, beginning right at the door!" She grinned at them as they sweat-dropped. "Who shall my victim be today? Which of you is willing to play?" Lyn rolled her eyes slightly and stepped forward.

"I've got this one," she said; Schoolgirl giggled and clapped her hands in delight, hopping to her feet off of the Psyduck-shaped chair she'd been sitting in.

"Excellent!" She declared. "Listen closely, dear, for I'll say it only once, after that, answer correctly or you'll have to go, go, go!" Lyn nodded, a tad impatiently. "_Only one color, but not one size. Stuck at the bottom, yet easily flies! Present in sun, but not in rain. Doing no harm, and feeling no pain. What is it?_" She bounced again and once more began nibbling on her brightly swirled treat, humming to herself. Lyn frowned, hummed, and murmured the riddle to herself a few times, then stared thoughtfully at her feet. Finally, she lifted her head and cocked it to the side.

"A shadow," she answered; Schoolgirl pouted, but nodded and moved her chair from the middle of the path.

"Passed this challenge have you six, but the next three are far from as easy as Pick-Up-Sticks!" she called after them; Harry shook his head and rubbed his forehead.

"Right," he muttered, and they moved on. It only took two dead ends and one entire circle of the Clefairy Maze to reach the next Challenge. It was a cute girl wearing shorts that were _far_ to short and a half-shirt, twirling her long purple pigtail around a finger as she blew bubbles with bubblegum, popping them annoyingly.

"Yo," she greeted lazily. "Like, I'm Riddle the Second, and you gotta answer my riddle to get to Riddle the Third and the Truth Challenge, then to Miss Whitney. That cool?" She asked, leaning back in her chair and crossing one leg over the other, twirling a flip-flop covered foot idly. Harry nodded. "Cool, so, like, who's gonna try and answer?" Melantha stepped forward, and Bubblegum bobbed her head and straightened up, putting both feet on the ground, and resting her elbows on her knees, her chin in her hands.

"Okay, so, like, here's the riddle," she said, popping another bubblegum bubble. "_I cannot be felt, seen or touched, yet I can be found in everybody. My existence is always in debate, yet I have my own style of music. What am I?_" She popped another bubble as Melantha blinked.

"The music style made it really easy," she said simply. "You're a soul." Bubblegum bobbed her head and popped yet another bubble.

"Got it in, like, one, girlfriend!" She grinned, and jerked a thumb over her shoulder. "Now you gotta go find Riddle the Third and, like, that creepy Truth chick, and then fight Miss Whitney, and you're good! Have fun!" Another popped bubble, and the Tricksters moved on. Lots of twists and turns, one dead end, and they found the next Challenge. She was an attractive girl, sitting at a school-desk, black hair in a long braid, small glasses perched on her nose as she read a book, with a Caterpie perched on her shoulder. She lifted bright green eyes, and Harry had the strangest sense that, if he'd been a girl, he might have looked something like this, and that was just plain creepy. The girl blinked, smiled sheepishly, and closed her book, setting it aside.

"Hello," she greeted them softly. "I'm Riddle the Third, but you can call my Henrietta. This is Charlotte," she added, stroking the head of the Caterpie, who cooed happily and nuzzled her cheek. "Anyways, I'm the second-to-last Challenge before you fight Miss Whitney. Who would like to take on my riddle?"

"Me!" Davis blurted stepping forward. The Tricksters gave him weird looks. "I've been wanting to answer a riddle this _entire time,_ but _noooo,_ you all have to answer them first!" He complained, sulking, and Henrietta giggled softly, getting his attention back to her.

"Alright, are you ready?" she asked; the oldest Trickster nodded eagerly. "Here it is: _A woman shoots her husband. Then holds him under water for over five minutes. Finally, she hangs him. But, five minutes later, they both go out together and enjoy a wonderful dinner. How can this be?_" Davis stared at her.

"That would be insanely morbid," he informed her, and smirked, "if the woman wasn't a photographer. She shot a _picture_ of her husband, developed it, and then _hung_ it up to dry." Henrietta grinned at him.

"Well done," she told him, and gestured behind her. "The Truth Challenge is somewhere behind me. I'll give you a hint: Don't go left at the first crossroad, you'll end up back at the beginning of the maze and will have to fight Miss Veronica again, as per the rules." They thanked her, though her and Harry had a strange amount of eye-contact without blinking for a while, both feeling creeped out, before the Tricksters went on their way. Taking Henrietta's advice, they took the right turn at the first crossroad, and carefully wound their way about, hit only one dead end, before finally running into a pretty girl with dark green hair and pair blue eyes, which were glowing brightly with psychic power as she made a pokeball float before her, and created a blue force-field over the path behind her, which they could just barely see led to the center of the maze.

"I am Truth," she said in a quiet whispering way. "The one who answers my question shall go forth and face Whitney. You have two chances to answer, before you alone are sent to the very beginning to start again. The Riddles First through Third have changed their riddles for new ones, and The Battler has gotten her new Pokémon. Know, that this question will not be easy, and has been known to cause pain. If you still wish to go forward, then step up now, and answer my Challenge." The Tricksters eyed her warily, before Harry took a slow breath and walked forward.

He was a Giovanni, and Giovanni's did not shirk their duties.

Those pale, pale blue eyes, nearly colorless, nearly _blind_ in appearance, focused on him intensely, and Harry had the uncomfortable sensation of having his mind and soul looked over and judged for every imperfection, seeking to find the hardest question for him to answer.

"Answer my Challenge, then, Harry James Potter Morsinger Giovanni," Truth intoned; Harry sucked in a sharp breath. "If you had to choose between saving the life of your beloved Donner, and saving the life of your cousin Mary, which would you choose to save?" Harry's mind went blank and cold, his heart stuttering as all the blood in his face drained, leaving him gray and ill looking.

"I-I don't know," he whispered; Truth gave him a silent, cool look.

"Incorrect answer," she said calmly; his head jerked up. "You _do_ know, but you fear that knowledge. Answer my question, Harry James Potter Morsinger Giovanni, or start this challenge anew, only to be asked again, it matters not. Whitney awaits you." Harry closed his eyes, bile rising in the back of his throat as the answer floated to the top of his numb mind. He knew it, and he knew that, in knowing it, in _acknowledging it_, as Truth wanted him to do, he would hate himself after this…

"Donner," he finally whispered, a tear slipping down his cheek as he bowed his head under the weight of his self-loathing. "I would save Donner." Truth stared at him with those damnable, _knowing_ eyes.

"Correct answer," she announced. "You may proceed." Harry didn't move for a moment, staring at her, and then he slowly reached up and scrubbed the tears from his face, before straightening and moving towards the blue field of psychic energy. It parted before him like a curtain, and closed behind him with the finality of a coffin, and Harry tiredly continued forward in a bit of a daze, unheeding of the beautiful flowers and scents wafting around him as he walked towards the older teen that was waiting for him with a confident look on her face.

"I'm Whitney, the Goldenrod Gym Leader!" She declared, tossing short, pigtail-holding pink hair, paler pink eyes flashing out of her pale, pretty face. She was an older teen, maybe twenty at the oldest, and was wearing a white, button-up shirt that had short sleeves, and a thick ribbon of red down the buttoned center, across the top of her shoulders, and along the rims of those sleeves. Her shoes were also red and white, bit her socks (which went half-way up her calves) were a thick-striped blue and gray, fitting well with her short blue-jean shorts. She was holding a pokeball confidently, two more attached to a gray belt that wrapped around her narrow hips, and gave Harry a smirk.

"You've passed my tests, but you'll lose here," she declared; Harry gave her a blank, dead look, mind still flinching from what Truth had forced him to acknowledge in order to get here, to face this, this… _Brat_.

"Shut up," he said coldly, pulling out a pokeball. Whitney huffed, insulted.

"Well then!" She sniffed. "Let's just get this party started! The faster you lose, the faster I can get back to watching TV!" The two battlers shifted into fighting stances, and Harry pulled down his Go-Goggles.

Like hell would he lose to this _brat_.

**A/N:** And stopping there. I know you all hate me, but I TRIED to write the fight-scene in here and…yeah. Didn't work. Sorry for the long wait, I hope you enjoy this!

_**R&R~!**_


	37. Battle with a Brat

**A/N:** Wow, can I just say how awesome it is how pissed everyone's getting over the Truth question? GO YOU GUYS! …And here's the next chapter!

Wizard: Feel like throwing out random quotes?

Rage: Meh, why the hell not? Let's go for it.

Harry: Ooh, me first! (Grins) If two wrongs don't make a right, try three!

Giovanni: I'm sorry, I can't hear you over my sheer awesomeness.

Rage: The bad thing about drinking and driving, is that the trees defend themselves very well.

Wizard: Whoa, Rage. While that was funny, be careful about jokes like that. People get offended.

Harry: Well, your face offends me, but _**I**_ don't say anything, do I?

Wizard: … -_- Ha-ha, Harry.

Rage: How about this then: Never take life seriously. People don't get out alive anyways.

Giovanni: That can still be misconstrued.

Rage: Motherfu-!  
Wizard & Author: (Cover Rage's mouth with hands, sweatdropping)

Harry: Let's go on to the chapter, shall we?

**Honorable Author Mention!**

…

_Peace Phoenix_

**AND**

_RedHal_

These are the ONLY NAMES anyone sent me, and then only once.

I am not in the Tag, though I'm flattered, this is for the benefit of other Authors getting their names out there.

Thank you for playing! Review Tag Continues, so send me Author Usernames!

ALSO to _**fractalman**_ for Reviewing THIS:

...I think mischief was born from the tiny, unstable fragment of Voldemort's soul once it was disconnected from the rest of Voldemort. It would explain why mischief knows things harry doesn't, AND why harry is much more likely to display his anger than in the books.

**THIS IS GENIUS!**

I never even thought that far ahead when it came to Mischief's existence!

You are Awesome.

**Anyways:**

**R&R!**

"Talking"

"_Pokémon Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokéDex Talking"_

"_**PokéGaze Talking"**_

"Egg-Reader Info"

Chapter Thirty-Seven

"Go, Clefairy!" Whitney cried, throwing her pokeball.

"Alysha, go," Harry said quietly, merely hitting the button on his 'ball. The Pidgeotto appeared in front of him, tossing her head feathers and glaring darkly over at the pink fairy Pokémon. She could sense her Trainers anger and pain, and she _going_ to kick the ass of whatever caused it...

Which was, apparently, this pink... _Thing_, and it's Trainer.

"Let's go," Whitney and Harry said, Whitney sounding arrogant, Harry sounding cold.

"Alysha, use Twister," Harry ordered; the Pidgeotto lunged into the air and gave a vicious flap of her wings, screeching challengingly as she did so. Immediately, a large tornado formed, and sped towards the opposing Clefairy quickly.

"Clefairy, use Defense Curl!" Whitney shouted, alarmed; Clefairy immediately curled into a tiny ball, about the size of a baseball as opposed to its normal size (about two feet tall, and chubby looking, though whether that is from over-feeding or it's species natural look, Harry didn't know). Twister picked up the balled-up Pokémon, whirled it around, and sent it to slam against the wall, where it bounced off and rolled most of the way back, unfolding back to normal once it came to a stop, shaking its head and looking dizzy.

"Alysha, use Sandstorm," Harry ordered; the Pidgeotto fluttered her wings from where she was hovering in the air, and then lunged towards the disoriented Pokémon, swooping down low.

"Clefairy, use Sing!" Whitney shouted, frustrated; Clefairy looked up, and flinched in alarm when Alysha screeched at it, before lunging up in the air and sending a wave of dust and air towards the Pokémon, who cried out and started rubbing at its eyes. Alysha didn't even need an order, now. She merely dove at the distracted Pokémon, and slammed her beak into it's forehead, sending it flying back into the wall, where it fell to the ground, unconscious. Whitney hissed, scowling and flushed with anger, before recalling her Pokémon. Alysha landed gracefully in front of Harry, whose eyes had never left Whitney, and whose face had never shifted from its cold visage.

"I'll teach you!" Whitney shouted, and threw another pokeball. "Go, Clefairy!" Harry and Alysha could only blink, then share the exact same deadpan expression as another Clefairy appeared.

"Are you stupid?" Harry asked the girl bluntly; she flushed and glared hatefully, but Harry only shook his head. "Alysha, I leave it to you, my dear." The Pidgeotto nodded and leaped into the air, before diving down and throwing a Sandstorm at the Clefairy and, coincidentally, its Trainer.

"Ah, my eyes!" Whitney cried, rubbing at her face furiously.

"_Oops,"_ Alysha said, with a vindictive note in her voice. _"My bad."_ Harry's lips twitched slightly before his face returned to its cold mask. Alysha dove down and smacked the Clefairy with a wing, sending it tumbling off to the side with a cry. She swung around and did it again, and again, and again, until the fairy Pokémon was finally unconscious. Whitney, eyes red and watery, called back her Pokémon while sniffling a bit.

"You're a _horrible_ little brat!" She shouted, and threw her next pokeball. "Go, Miltank!" A pink _cow_ appeared from the ball. It had bright blue eyes, a long, cream colored tail that ended in a black ball, and four udders. A black "hood" of fur was on its head, along with two small, white horns. It shook its head and stood tall on two legs, coming up to about four feet in height, a good foot taller then Alysha. Harry narrowed his eyes slightly.

"My Miltank will definitely put you in your place!" Whitney declared, still rubbing at her eyes. "She's a certified champion!" Miltank narrowed her eyes and growled... Which came out as more of a pissed-off sounding _mooooo_ deep in her chest, but that didn't matter.

"Even champions fall," was Harry's only response, before pulling out his PokéDex and pointing it at the opposing Pokémon.

"_Miltank, the Milk Cow Pokémon,"_ the PokéDex said. _"The milk it produces has advanced healing properties, that can heal sick humans and Pokémon alike. Usually very even tempered, this Pokémon has a stubborn streak that can make itself known if not trained properly."_ Harry nodded and put his PokéDex away.

"Are you ready now?" Whitney demanded impatiently; Harry gave her a small sneer in response.

"More than ready," he replied; Whitney glowered, and dramatically pointed a finger at him and Alysha... The action was ruined because she had to keep blinking, eyes still irritated.

"Miltank, use Roll-Out!" **(A/N:** OMG, I HATE that move.**) **The Miltank gave another angry-moo sound, and lunged forward, body curling until she was rolling at an alarming pace, straight at Alysha.

"Dodge it!" Harry ordered, and was forced to dive to the side when Alysha's dodge left the rolling cow-Pokémon moving straight for him. He got back to his feet and watched the Miltank turn her rolling body until she returned to her place in front of Whitney. Alysha landed on the ground again, and the two of them eyed the Miltank with narrowed eyes.

"Alysha, use Twister, then Gust, and then Sandstorm as a finishing gesture," Harry ordered quietly.

"_Yes, Harry,"_ the Pidgeotto replied, and lunged into the air before launching a Twister.

"Miltank, use Defense Curl!" Whitney shouted; Miltank curled into a ball about the size of a bowling bowl, and it's heavy weight, condensed in that smaller ball, barely moved when Twister hit it. The ball loosened a bit, just as Alysha unleashed her Gust, which battered the rolled-up Pokémon a bit more. Alysha waited until Miltank had unrolled, before she swept her wings up and away, sending a powerful gust of dust and air at the Miltank, who cried out and rubbed her eyes after the move, but recovered quickly.

"Use Body Slam!" Whitney shouted; the Pokémon lunged forward, crouched, and then jumped through the air to slam its considerable weight into Alysha, who hit the ground harshly, wind knocked out of her.

"Alysha?" Harry asked with a small, worried frown. The Pidgeotto wheezed weakly, and struggled to get up. Harry nodded, taking that as an answer. "Go rest, my dear," he said quietly, making the bird-Pokémon slump, before he recalled her. He pulled out another pokeball, and hit the button. Pirate appeared before him, shaking his head and sending a narrow look towards the Miltank.

"_...It's pink,"_ he said, voice disturbed.

"She," Harry corrected. "Not 'it'." Pirate gave him a doubtful look.

"_...**She's** pink,"_ Pirate replied, staring at him. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yes, Pirate. She's pink. And you're white...ish. White-ish. Whatever." Pirate gave him a dirty look and sniffed, stroking his fur delicately.

"_I'm **cream**, you jerk,"_ he announced primly, turning with his nose in the air. Harry bit back a groan and reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

"What_ever_, Pirate! Let's just battle, alright?" He sighed; the Furret grumbled but nodded. "Pirate, use Spring-Tail, and whatever you do, _don't_ let Miltank hit you." Pirate nodded, tail already corkscrewing, as Whitney frowned in confusion.

"Don't make up moves," she told Harry in a condescending way. Harry arched an eyebrow at her, and then smirked darkly as Pirate shot forward, propelled by his tail, and slammed into Miltank, knocking the cow-Pokémon on its butt before bouncing away, coiling on his tail, and speeding forward to do it again, and again. Whitney, wide-eyed, gaped for a few seconds, before sputtering.

"Defense Curl!" She yelped; Miltank quickly curled into a ball, though it was a bit bigger then it was the first time she used the move. Pirate hit the balled-up Pokémon, and began to play a backwards-version of Pinball, where he moved the still ball a few feet in every direction. Suddenly, Miltank unraveled, just in time to slam her head into the oncoming Pirate and send him flying to the ground some feet away as she stood, gasping for breath. Pirate ground and got up, two small, bloody wounds on his chest a testament to the cow-Pokémon's horns."You okay, Pirate?" Harry asked; the Furret grunted.

"_Just... Peachy,"_his Pokémon replied, still wheezing a bit. Harry nodded quietly.

"Use Quick Attack, and then use Spring-Tail again, alright?" Pirate nodded firmly, shaking of his daze and hissing darkly at Miltank. He sped forward, no more then a zigzagging blur, and slammed into the cow-Pokémon, sending her stumbling back with a cry, before he coiled tightly and sprang forward, head meeting Miltank's forehead with a loud, meaty _thunk_! Both Pokémon staggered away from each other, dizzy and disoriented. Miltank groaned lowly, and then fell back, eyes rolling up in her head as she fell unconscious. Pirate stood proudly for a few seconds, before he, too, fell back, unconscious. Harry and Whitney both recalled their Pokémon, and Harry arched an eyebrow at her.

"I still have two useable Pokémon," he informed her coolly; She glared at him even as tears filled her eyes.

"I hate you!" She finally screamed, face flushing with anger as she slammed her foot on the ground. "You're a horrid, mean little boy!"

"Shut. Up," Harry said in a hard, cold voice; she flinched, startled, breath hitching as she cried. "You are not worthy of being a Gym Leader. You are spoiled, immature, and pathetic." Harry's green eyes held Whitney's wide, pale pink. "You throw tantrums at the smallest provocation, and are boastful, proud, and whiny. You are a _brat_, Whitney, and the only reason I am even _talking_ to you right now, is because I am so thoroughly disgusted with you that I can't even _begin_ to walk away without telling you how much, which, while unbecoming of a Giovanni, is still something I can't help in this instance." He gave her a dismissive glance, and held out his hand. "Now, that being said, I will take my rightfully-won badge and then take my leave." Whitney, tears filling her eyes again, timorously placed the Plain Badge into his hand. Harry barely glanced at the generic dark yellow square that was lined in dull silver, before he turned and stalked towards the opposite side of the Arena, where the Kadabra, Zinc, waited patiently for him. Once he reached the Psychic-Pokemon, he was immediately Teleported to the entrance, where he walked out without saying anything to Forrester.

Once outside, he sent a text to his friends, telling them he was going to be at the Pokémon Center, and that he'd won, but wouldn't see them for a little while as they still had to fight Whitney. He _did_ tell them what her Pokémon were, so that they were prepared, but after that, he shut his phone off totally and called a cab, getting a ride to the Center. He turned over Alysha and Pirate for care, and then just sat in the cafeteria without really saying anything else. He ordered himself a bowl of strawberries, and sat to quietly eat them.

"Uh-oh," a voice said; Harry looked up and met the gently-concerned, icy blue eyes of a girl who looked about sixteen, whose sunny-blond hair was long and braided loosely behind her. She had a pretty face, with tan skin that made her pale blue eyes stand out expressively. She was wearing a amethyst-toned corset-jacket...thing, and earthy-brown riding pants, along with black riding boots. A silver locket in the shape of a Pokémon egg hung from a thin silver chain, right between her modest breasts.

"Uh-oh?" Harry asked tiredly, confused; the girl nodded and helped herself to the chair next to him.

"I know that look," she told him seriously. "Either you just lost a big battle, or you heard some bad news from home." Harry snorted and bit into a strawberry viciously, scowling slightly, but feeling drained from all the negativity he'd dealt with so far.

"Neither," he finally sighed, and rubbed at his forehead, blinking and pushing his Go-Goggles back to the top of his head, wondering how he'd forgotten to move them after his battle. "You know Whitney, the Gym Leader?" The girl nodded, blue eyes curious. "She's a brat. I mean, _really_ a brat," Harry told her, and then explained the Three Riddles and the Truth Question, which made the girl scowl darkly and growl.

"That's just cruel!" she said furiously; Harry nodded, and continued, telling her about Whitney's attitude, which just made the girl even more infuriated.

"Don't worry," she told him, "you _definitely_ did the right thing, giving her a piece of your mind like that." Harry gave her a small, tired, but grateful smile.

"Thank you," he told her warmly. "Oh, um, I'm Harry, Harry Morsinger," he introduced himself with a small flush of embarrassment; the girl smiled at him, exposing the dimples in her cheeks.

"Nice to meet you, Harry," she chirruped, and shook his hand firmly. "I'm Amalthea Tsukino, Pokémon artist and Psychic, at your service!" Harry grinned back at her, and they both laughed, before they decided that a proper lunch was in order, and settled down to eat.

**A/N:** There we go, the next chapter has arrived! And also:

WELCOME to **_AmaltheaLuchiaAizen's_** OC!

Hope you liked how she entered the Fic!

To all others with OC's, I apologize for the wait, but, well, it's all about the entrance, you know?

Sorry for how short this chapter is (Or, well, it feels short...)

ANYways...

**R&R!**


	38. Many Business Deals To All!

**A/N:** I am SOOO Sorry for the long wait! I moved to a No Internet Zone, which took me FOREVER to find places WITH Internet, and then I got hit with WRITERS BLOCK, with is EVIL, and then Holidays popped up…

Ugh, I need some hot chocolate…

R&R~!

Wizard: Happy Holidays!

Rage: Merry Christmas!

Harry: Blessed Yule!

Giovanni: Happy Hanukkah!

Erika: Cheerful Quanza!

Mary: MANY PRESENTS TO ALL, AND TO ALL A GOOD TOY!

Sarah: Honey, that's not how that goes…

Charlie: TOYS'R'US BLESS US, EVERYONE!

All But the Children: …

Author: Meh, close enough.

**Honorable Author Mention!**

…

_Emma Iveli_

_PhoenixCatcher_

_FrontlinersShadow_

All three of these Authors were Tagged one time, so each deserves recognition!

And now, my PERSONAL Tag!

For giving me a review I both love and connect with in a serious, yet funny way, I TAG

_Picabone99_!

Thank you for playing~!

Now we're going to play WOULD YOU RATHER, Pokémon Style~!

WOULD YOU RATHER…

BUY a _**Specific**_ Pokémon Egg

OR…

STEAL a _**Mysterious**_ Pokémon Egg

Answer through review~!

Reviewers' who give the best explanation for their choice, get an Honorable Mention and a character in the next book (Unless they want a Pokémon, and then it can be covered in this one.)

**R&R!**

"Talking"

"_Pokémon Talking"_

_Thinking_

"_PokéDex Talking"_

"_**PokéGaze Talking"**_

"Egg-Reader Info"

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Harry and his new friend were laughing at the cafeteria table, the boy's earlier mood restored thanks to the girl's friendly and chatty personality.

"So the only reason you didn't get to fight past the second round of the Orange League, was because you and your Spearrow got into a fight about _Manga?!_" He gasped, wanting confirmation, which he got from the older psychic in the form of a giggling nod.

"H-he was so put out, because I named him after a character in my favorite manga at the time, namely one of the lead antagonists, yet I named two other Pokémon for the same manga, and my remaining two I named from my favorite video game! I _still_ don't know what his problem is!" The two laughed some more, before slowly calming down to the occasional chuckle between pants.

"So," Harry finally managed, slumping in his chair, a silly grin still on his face. "What are your Pokémon's names, anyways?" Amalthea smiled.

"Well, the Spearrow's name is Aizen, named from one of the major antagonists in Bleach. Then, there's Ulquiorra, who's a Rapidash with black and green flames I got in a Rarity Trade-that's a trade between Trainers who have rare or shiny Pokémon-and he's named after another antagonist from Bleach. The last Bleach-named Pokémon I have is Stark, who's a Mighthyena. My other two Pokémon are named after antagonists in the game, Kingdom Hearts, which is freaking _amazing_, by the way! One is a shiny, silver Eevee named Sephiroth, and the other is a Lapras named Demyx."

"And you can talk to all of them?" Harry asked hopefully; Amalthea nodded happily.

"I've been able to talk to Pokémon since I started on my journey with Aizen, after I got hit in the head when a wild Geodude hit us with a Rock Throw while we were passing through a cave. The only other ability I have, I guess, is finding rare and shiny Pokémon in their natural habitats."

"That's handy for an artist," Harry noticed; Amalthea shrugged easily, smiling.

"It makes for some great conversation starters, at least." About that time, Jerry Joy entered the room with five pokeballs, smiling as he handed them to Amalthea, making her face light up once more.

"They're all good to go, miss," the male Joy said warmly. She thanked him and he left. Still smiling, the older girl plucked up Harry's PokéGear.

"Hey!" He complained half-heartedly. She promptly stuck her tongue out at him, and continued pressing buttons rapidly. After a few seconds, it beeped a few times, and she handed it back to him looking decidedly smug.

"There," she declared cheerfully. "You now have my number. If you're ever looking to Journey in Sinnoh or Unova, don't hesitate to call! Those are the only two Regions I haven't been to yet, and I'd love to travel around there for a while." Harry smiled and promised to do just that, before hugging her goodbye and walking her out the door. Once she was gone, Harry sighed wistfully and returned to the cafeteria, getting himself a new bowl of fruit (this one a fruit salad, with strawberries, green grapes, fresh pineapple, and kiwi.). Settling down with a fork and his food, he wondered what to do while waiting for his friends to go through Whitney's maze and battle, since there was an on-site Nurse Joy to heal the Gym Leaders Pokémon, as well as that Bikini-Lady's.

As if someone somewhere was listening in on him, his phone went off, Shadow's familiar voice coming from his pocket. Quickly, Harry pulled it out and answered it, setting it on the table in front of him. Immediately, the familiar face of Josephine Doyle greeted him.

"Ms. Doyle," he greeted, confused; she gave him her usual placid smile.

"Mr. Morsinger," she said, briskly, "it has been several days since we last spoke, and I thought it would be prudent to continue the negotiations with the other Racers you wish to hire."

"Um…"

"And, furthermore, I also have the current statistics for Havoc & Harmony Inc. here with me, as well as the stock reports, and the newest designs that need to be looked over for approval or dismissal."

"Um…"

"And you should also know, that your presence is required in a board meeting concerning the complete overhaul your company has done to the former Ginostashi Corp. and all the lesser companies owned by them. I will be patching you through via video once the rest of this business is done."

"Um…"

"On a personal note, I have been informed by your father that your friends Heather and Roger with to speak with you concerning a recent, unforeseen development, but that it could wait until you had caught up on everything else. Also, you should know that your cousin Mary's birthday is in a week, and, while you are unable to physically make it yourself, she requires a gift and phone call to make up for it. Do you have any questions, sir?" The smile never twitched, faltered, or shifted, remaining that blank, business-like, placid smile, her eyes calm and serene and focused on his gobsmacked face, even as her fingers never stopped their rapid typing.

"…How much, exactly, are we paying you, Ms. Doyle?" Harry finally asked; the accountant didn't hesitate in naming the fund. "Huh… Well… I'm adding an extra third of that to what's already there, okay?"

"Thank you, sir," she said easily; Harry shook his head and rubbed his face.

"How about we start with a Racer, do a few forms, look over the stocks, call another Racer, sign me into the meeting, and then we'll see what's left from there, alright?"

"That would be acceptable, sir," the woman said easily; Harry sighed and nodded, he went back to his bowl of fruit salad as the accountant/scary-secretary-lady, went back over the Racer's contract with him, as well as the details of one Felix Dwight, the next on the list to call. By the time he had finished his fruit; she had split the screen and was calling Mr. Dwight.

"Hello?" A sleepy, irritated-looking man answered the phone, frowning at the screen as he rubbed at his jade-green eyes with a scarred hand, before that same hand dragged up to run through his wild, messy mane of red, orange, and yellow hair. His face was kind of plain, with a square jaw, straight nose, and proud forehead. His lips were a bit on the thin side, and the only thing that stood out was the shiny burn scar on his left cheek.

"Mr. Felix Dwight?" Harry asked formally; the man scowled.

"Yeah?" He asked; tone aggressive and green-eyes narrowed.

"My name is Harry Morsinger, and I am contacting you in regards to your employment on my racing team, Geraint's Seren…"

"Ah, yeah, yeah, you're the one Hacket was babbling about, got it," he said, waving a dismissive hand. "Listen, kid, as much as I'd love to stick it to that jackass Moore, I also want to keep my reputation in tact and, working for a brat? Yeah, that's going to pretty much make me and any other Racer look like an idiot, so thanks but no-thanks."

"I understand," Harry said calmly, and gave him a cool smile. "After all, it's not like there aren't others who will accept, though I am slightly disappointed that you're leaving without even hearing the contract, but," he shrugged, "oh well! I'll be going, now, I still have others to call."

"You must be really busy," Dwight said sarcastically. "Calling all the hum-drum Racer's left over and such…" Harry arched a brow.

"Hum-drum?" he repeated, amused. "I would hardly think the likes of Thomas Geoffrey and others like him deserve the title of _hum-drum_, Mr. Dwight." Something glinted in those jade-colored eyes that Harry pretended to ignore.

"Geoffrey?" he snorted in derision. "That man is nothing but an idiot! You're going to hire _him_?!" Harry gave a small shrug.

"We were hoping that the Racer with the most experience would sort of guide him," he told the Racer, and then gave him a polite smile and a nod. "Well, I'll leave you to your day, then-"

"Let me hear the contract," Dwight stated, trying to look nonchalant. "It couldn't hurt, after all." Harry smiled easily at him.

"No, sir, it couldn't."

After thirty minutes explaining the contract, editing it for Dwight's personal wishes, negotiating certain things, the Racer agreed to join the team, and, without much fanfare, they ended the call.

"Well done, sir," Ms. Doyle stated; Harry nodded. "Now, I've taken the liberty of faxing the required papers to the Pokémon Center there," she started, just as Jerry Joy walked through the cafeteria doors with a stack of paper nearly half a foot tall; Harry stared at it in mounting, disbelieving horror, "and I believe we should start with the contract with the PokéDoll Company…"

_**Six hours later…**_

"Thank you, Thomas, and welcome to Geraint's Seren," Harry said calmly, voice slightly hoarse from all the talking he'd been doing.

"No problem, Harry!" The blond-haired, blue-eyed Race chirped, smiling and showing off his dual dimples and straight white teeth, which gleamed out of his mocha-colored skin. With mutual goodbyes, the two hung up.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Mr. Morsinger," Ms. Doyle informed him easily; Harry nodded and sighed as he could _finally_ close his phone, sitting back and rubbing his face tiredly as he left it on the table, where it was charging thanks to the cord plugged into the center.

After he had (finally) managed to fill out all the papers needed to confirm his contracts with PokéDoll Company, Imagine Inc., and Giovanni Tech., the business meeting had to be moved up, because the Head Scientist's wife was having a baby and he wanted to be there to witness his daughter's birth. That had been three hours of pointless and confusing legal-babble that Harry had to have translated by Ms. Doyle every few minutes through text at the bottom of the screen, which worked as excellent subtitles that only he could see. Then something had happened to the stock, and he had had to work damage control, needing to call his Dad and get help because he was _way_ over his head in _that _situation. Then he had had to call Thomas Geoffrey, which, thankfully, only lasted half an hour.

His friends had stopped by two hours into the business meeting, all with pale, annoyed faces, even Davis and Melantha, though they didn't fight. But, as soon as they listened to him start talking about loop-holes, anomalies, vernacular, and stock market… Well, they got their food and went back to their hotel rooms. Nurse Joy had dropped off his Pokémon with him, and he had let them out to eat while working with the stock-damage. Now, he slumped and pressed his pounding head to the table-top, whimpering pathetically to himself. His phone rang and he whimpered again, before grudgingly opening the screen, a tired smile lighting his face as Heather and Roger appeared on one side of the screen, his Dad appearing on the other.

"Hey you guys," he greeted warmly, even if his voice was slightly hoarse.

"What happened to you?" Heather asked worriedly; his Dad smiled.

"Harry has found out the wondrous world of the businessman is not all rabid-fans, happy customers, and a bank account," Giovanni informed them with a smirk. "There was a small crash in the stock market, and we had to pool our resources and do damage control. As it is, we're still _both_ out a couple hundred-thousand dollars." Heather winced and Roger gave the eleven-year-old a sympathetic smile.

"It'll be fine," Harry assured his friend and her boyfriend with a smile. "Now, what did you guys need to talk with us about?" The two of them shared a hesitant look.

"I… I guess we should just, say it all in one go… Right?" Heather said uncertainly. Roger nodded nervously.

"All at once. Like ripping off a Band-Aid," he affirmed tentatively. Heather took a deep breath.

"Giovanni's Persian is pregnant!" Roger blurted; Giovanni blinked.

"What?" He asked.

"And Lord Persian is the father!" Heather cried out; Harry blinked.

"What?" He copied.

"Well, that's what we needed to tell you, have a nice day!" The two Breeders-to-be exclaimed with strained smiles, before abruptly hanging up. The father-and-son-duo stared at one another uncomprehendingly for a few minutes.

"…Congratulations?" They both managed uncertainly. "…"

"I've got a business meeting," Giovanni excused; Harry nodded rapidly.

"I've got… Shopping! Souvenir shopping. To do. Right now."

"Right."

"Yeah."

"So…"

"Um…"

"Love you, bye!" They both exclaimed, before hanging up. Harry shut off the phone entirely, and stared at it for a few minutes, before Donner crawled into his lap with a yawn.

"Come on, Donner," Harry said, finally standing and shoving his phone in his pocket, the charger going into to his bag. "We've got shopping to do…"

**A/N:** It's short, I know, but it's Christmas, so…

Oh well.

Oh, and here's a bit of Q&A for you guys!

**Q: When is Harry going to actually meet Sirius and Co.?**

A: In the fourth book, when he goes to Sinnoh. I've said this several times.

**Q: Why didn't Harry keep his Pokémon with him, or at least Shadow, like Ash's Pikachu?**

A: I am following the games more than the Anime, and you always got new Pokémon each Region. Hence, Harry had to leave his Pokémon… If you want to get realistic/technical, think of it like this: To bring your pet to another country, you have to go through customs, fill out loads of paperwork, get your animals lots of shots and things, as well as register them in the government's file-system or whatever. Imagine doing that with _Pokémon_. It would just be more logical to get new Pokémon while you're there, _visiting_, and do all that paperwork and such to send the animals to _your house in the other country_.

**Q: Why didn't Harry just use the PokéGaze to determine the sex of the Oddish?**

A: First, I would like to say that the PokéGaze will be barely used in this fic, and the others. Harry prefers person-to-person (or, in most cases, Pokémon-to-person) interactions. Next, as Professor Elm was _right there_, I thought it would be best to describe how I believe you should be able to determine the sex of a baby Pokémon in a logical, scientific way, with Elm! So, there we go.

**Q: Where is Gem?**

A: Gem, from When a Phoenix Interferes, was the albino Taurus. Now, in complete honesty, I forgot her name, and wrote her in here as Jewel instead. An explanation you can use for this in HARRY'S case is that he hired a Name-Rater and had her name changed.

**Q: Do you live in South Carolina?**

A: Nope! I live in good ol' Missouri! Sorry, Reviewer!

**Q:** **Is Sirius going to be Snape and Lupin's Trainer?**

A: At the moment, he will be, because he is trying to teach the other two how to return to their human form, as neither of them had an Animagus form and so don't know how.

**Q: What about Lilly and Scorch?**

A: Lilly and Scorch will be joining Sirius and Co. on their adventure through Sinnoh, evolving and making friends and playing pranks at will.

**Q: When will the other Tricksters transform into their Pokémon forms?**

A: As the other Tricksters aren't inherently psychic, it will require something very stressful to force them to transform. After that, it will come easier to them.

That's all the time we have for **WSI: Q&A WITH WIZARDSGIRL!** Tune in next time to read more, and Review with any comments/complaints/questions!

THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
